Matrix Titan
by Big Mountain
Summary: A revise three-way crossover between the transformers fall of cybertron, and Injustice. Mainly centers around the Teen Titans after the events of trouble in Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Short description: A revise three-way crossover between the transformers fall of cybertron, and Injustice. Mainly centers around the Teen Titans after the events of trouble in Tokyo.

Disclaimer: All names being mention, are all owned by: DC COMICS, MARVEL AND HASBRO.

Side note: Hope you all enjoy the complete revision, including the new story title, than the previous posted story. Any forms of feedback, positive or negative, is all welcome. Also please provide lots of favorites and follows on my status, or else I'll shoot my bonsai tree. Thank you.

Readers Ratings: Moderate/PG-13. due to strong language that people might find offensive

(EDIT: 9-7-20) Huge forgiveness for the open review comments being disabled, due to my massive inefficient awareness. Once again, all honest bashing reviews is welcome. Excuse me, and pardon me while I'll look for something to hit myself with. Thank you.

* * *

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER ONE: ANOTHER UNWELCOME change tammy the cold chocolate whisper

* * *

The dull creaking sound of the reinforced door being split open by a pair of firm hands to the once silence space craft. Appearing to be abandoned after two occupants have entered. A second nature reoccurrence to the much experience member of the Justice League. From what the man of steel was seeing within the nearly pinch black skeletal looking hallway, everything seems relatively intact, just like the exterior. Adjusting to the ship's gravity, equivalent to earth's, cemented both his feet to the cold surface, the same with the other occupant to his right, once the door slammed shut.

"Looks like nobody's home eh supes?" Flash lazily muse through his space breathing apparatus of his helmet. Zoning around the advance structure, while donning an all-black custom-made suit.

Superman to his desolate perception, fear this might happen, when a speck of hope for some small action was converting into another mundane of an investigation prior of their arrival, after the watch tower receives a suspicious automated distress signal from the unknown space craft, before appearing out of the blue into earth's orbital radar. Hands down, this was Batman's playing field. Not his, and if he had the chance, he would've taken this case without question. However, the dark knight already gotten his hands full with another case. A little disenchanted on the personal outlook so far, but then again, it was better than aimlessly roaming about in the dull atmosphere of the tower.

"Seems like it." Superman flatly contort to flash. Patching himself through by ear peace to the watch tower." Superman to base. We currently just enter the ship, and where in what it appears to be the main deck. No signs of life so far." Superman, listening closely to the gawking rambling at the other end from the new rookie Mr. Terrific, as clear as day through his enhance hearing. Whatever it was, got him spooked.

"_Hear ya Superman."_ The new communication officer deeply panted_." You said there's no life in there, but something is definitely here, because I'm getting a real high energy reading on my monitor from that ship. My advice, I will not hold nothing against you guys if you decide to wait for backup."_

"That won't be necessary Mr. Terrific, we got this." Superman assured." I'll keep you in contact if anything comes up. Superman out." Disconnecting communication before he, and Flash continued to explored the vast interior of the ship without delay. They both knew this was not a small vessel after they made first contact, as it nearly doubles the size of a sea tanker, much to the angsty Flash. Making up what little light the ship has to offer. The fainted white glow of the rectangular lights bolted above each air locked doors, did very little of providing a clear visibility, with some of them flickered as they passed by.

"Hey, seeing anything with your see-through vision of yours?" Flash peering through the thick glass window of the heavily sealed door. Both his brilliant vision, became ablaze by the tense light. A bit surprise through his wary comprehension, that it was not a room at all, but a containment unit filled with liquefied emerald green substance flowing within." Like you know? Save us some time from getting a little lost. Not that it bothers me or anything." He awkwardly said as he skimps himself back from the containment unit.

Superman, a bit stump as to where to began. "That would be a problem. I'm unable to see through the walls period."

"So, the whole thing is made out of lead then." Flash at his own merit, concluded as he zips right next to the doubtful look of Superman.

"Called me crazy, but I don't think it's made out of lead at all. Whatever this material is made from, its too light, nor it has the proper materials to be one." Superman said before reaching a path that split both ways.

"Well, that kind of blows." Flash said, as if he could care less, and just wanted to get this whole thing over width as soon as possible. Not because of boredom, but due to a schedule appointment with a date with Iris. A date he would be damned to miss, like the previous ones. Excusing himself by taking the lead to the right, but was halted by a firm hand being latched to his right shoulder by the stern look of the man of steel.

"Sorry, were going to have to take the other way. I just heard something a moment ago." Superman said to the none protested look of the speedster. Leading flash to a heavily secured volt door. Taking a closer look at the blue glow of a circular thin light, slowly being rotated around, like a typical clock.

"Well, something gotta be important behind this thing, right?" Flash through his curiosity, peered up close to the secured door. Taking a few steps back after the door begun to hiss out loud. The surrounding visibility became dense by thick smoke once it lifted itself open." That was not me!" Flash verbally clearing his innocent. His somewhat playful demeanor, turned serious after the smoke have cleared. Seeing what looks like a after effects of an enraged hurricane, with the entire room laid ravaged.

Both wires, and cables alike, all entangled together as they lay hanging from above. Sparks, spraying like busted fire hydrants from the damaged electrical equipment. The speedster, defending his nostrils from the strong rancid stench of lubricants coming from the metallic humanoid figures. Almost resembling that of robots, with all of them rip and dismember. Almost rambling outloud to appease his grotesque seeing. Superman, less discern compare to Flash, as he kept his serene look attach to a lone person who was sitting in the middle of such barbaric massacre. Hunched over with both hands locked together. Appearing to be deceased, with his lifeless features being kept upright on a mingle looking chair within the darkness. His piercing pine green eyes, the only thing that was visible, that both he and Flash have a hard time peering away from, after his aura hinted a dead giveaway at being hostile, once his eyes have started to flick in brightness.

"I'll take it your responsible for sending that distress signal." Superman, more or less accused to the person who rose from the crippling chair. Sending shockwaves through out, after his confirmed accusations turned to abrupt panic, after he was flown back against the wall by the air gashing speed of the strangers fist. Leaving a large dented imprint behind, after superman half-unconsciously came tumbling down to the ground.

"Shit!" Flash quickly evoking his enhance speed to the stranger. Knocking him down after delivering a few punches before zooming less than a second to aid Superman." I think back up would be a good time now." Flash in all honestly confess as the dark figure, who seem to be unaffected from flash's hits, crept himself over to the mingle look of Superman and the apparent hinder of the Speedster, while dragging over a gray plastic looking crate.

"No. That punch just now, he's Kryptonian. "The man of steel said, ignoring the strange look from the speedster." Flash listen, you need to get out of here now and warned the others. I'll hold him off as much as I can." Superman urged to the agitated speedster, who was ready to verbally disagree, before a deep and rugged voice cut them in between.

"We may share some physical components, but I promise you, I'm no Kryptonian. However, I do greatly apologize for the sudden intrusive harm that I have inflicted, Mr. Kal-El, the last descendant of Krypton. Or more preferably, in your favor Mr. Kent. Forgive me, short time restraints had forced me to take other initiative actions." He said through his indifferent dissemination, while casting away Superman's hard glare." Please, do not fret of such small trivial thing in which I have said in the matter. Rather, I fully applaud you in keeping yourself in disguise from the greater populace, however you could only fool some many people. I mean really, a plain office suit, glass's, and a hat, only further proves my personal theory, that earth's population has a great lack of awareness in transparency from their bi-retardated state of mind." Superman, clinching his hand to a ball fist after sensing a dry humor coming from his dull words, as he begun to turn his lethal sight upon Flash." I was expecting your presence Mr. Kent upon arrival. Yet, I did not expect you to have company in the likes of Mr. Allan. And I must say, I am very impress in how you go about of altering this reality. Not once, but twice. Tell me Mr. Allan, are you still emotionally entangle in the past mistake of your mother's demise, and Darkseid's imprudent calamity that trigger this alteration?"

As if the volume itself from all around been zoned down to mute by the man's words, after Flash burned the very atoms as he speed dash towards the stranger. Superman, too nimble to assist with Flash, as he himself was in a state of depredation at the god like speed of an oncoming crate being flown towards him after it been kicked. Forcing the man of steel to be cornered after catching the heavy object between his abdomen. A split second later, was now laying down in all four, squirming in great deal of pain, coming from the unknown emerald glow within the crate after the lid came busted open from its secured latches at impact.

"I assure you Kel-El, that piece of rock is no kryptonite. It's something more potent than that." The stranger verbally poised while dragging the wheezing Flash by the neck. The speedster, through his great deal of struggle, tried to set himself free from the stranger's unbreakable grip." There is a simple motive as to why I have contacted the League in the first place. Particularly you Mr. Kent." He nearly all but whisper." I have come to offer a great proposition for you, as well as sending a message to one particular person."

Superman, already sending his complete rejection through his disdain glare, before seeing his own conscious fade away towards complete darkness, after his face was purged down beneath the stranger's boot.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"GAAH!" Ringing the entire bedroom through his high thundering howl. Excursing himself from the slanted vertical stainless-steel lab bed, as he shot himself up. His hysteric panting, began to deteriorate to the familiar vibe he was in. "Just a dream." He gruffly mutters at laying himself back down. Smearing the sweat off his half human face with his advance cybernetic arm. Relief turns to disappointment, once frowning deeply at the sight of his father's design's, that was placed on him. A deadly atonement from long ago that still haunts him as of now. Relapsing to the beginning, after his affiliation with the titans, that he couldn't believe this public abomination is held as a public figure in defending jump city.

Sure, people who encounter him thought it was cool to be a half cybernetic person. However, the ones who were really close to him, consider him to be an all hero. Funny, he had never thought that the improbable pipe dream would evolve into reality. True, he wanted to be a hero at some point in time during his early child hood. Granted, while people do view him as a hero, along with his fellow titans, he himself however, has never express nor view himself as such. At least not like this. The cost was too great of a burden to be glorified as such.

A hero may shine at the brightest moment, but the shine of a failure is always at its side. Always. That alone is his definition of being a Cyborg. Further fathoming to his fathers designs, that was permanently place or for a better word, force upon him. He did not ask for this, he did not ask to be half man and half machine, yet he cannot blame him. No, this was his punishment that was cause by his own hands.

Formerly known as Victor Stone, now known throughout society as Cyborg, and shunned from the norm all the same. This was not selfishness that was doing the talking, it was guilt. For he knows he was not the only person who gone through a lot of pain, and personal hard ships that his team has to contained with on a daily base's. That is one of his many reason's as to why he kept his pain all bottle up to himself. They got enough of their personal struggles to contain with as it is, they don't need another. In all accounts, he should not be breathing as of right now after losing so much blood, and all four of his limbs. Concluding long ago that it was no miracle that have save him, it was just a will of his own body at refusing to be let go from his conscious towards the great beyond.

Cyborg, how he despise that name, and the cybernetics that was inserted upon him. Even though his mechanical self-have save countless lives on numerous occasions, but the half machine self was his constant reminder of that of a failure. . . "DAMMIT!" Cyborg cuss at the dent he has just made after slamming his fist against the support rail of his bed. Sucking between his teeth with no remorse in what he has just made. A little dent was an easy thang to fix, he plainly smite towards conclusion. Watering down his outburst by checking the time on one of the many monitors, that read six thirty in the morning.

That dream again. That same dream he kept on having on a few rare occasions. However it has gotten a lot worse over this past three months after coming back from Tokyo. Little by little, he kept on dreaming that same nightmare. Every night, for eight hours straight, was slowly driving him insane. Keeping his issue deep in the dark from everyone, while using his free time in finding the diagnosis on this recurring dream. He knows damn well it has nothing to do with P.T.S.D. It does not compute in what he was having. Beginning with the vitals, finding anything out of the ordinary. Anything that was contributing to his latest nightmares. Anything to find the right solution at straying himself off of seeing a pool of blood from his mother, before his name was called out by his father. A name that did not carry a speck of concerns, nor love for his fallen son, but fury from his calm words. The last words he heard that will haunt him forever, before his eyelid became heavy. And being reawoken from the internal abyss like a broken record.

At first, he checked his memory processing unit. Assuming it has gone haywire like the rest of his cybernetic body at times, including half his biological central nervous system, but the computer shows nothing. Brewing his stout assumptions that he wasn't' getting enough sleep, or wasn't being charge properly before checking both the cardiovascular, and the respiratory systems. Again, it found nothing. He knew he wasn't no doctor; he was just a person who's has a strong passion for science, and cars alike, that happens to have enough basic knowledge of human anatomy. Just in case shit hit's the fan.

Something he had kept informed with to the only person who could possibly help him. A person that he knows for a very long time, is in current hiding for some odd reason. That's fine with him, over the fact he will be damned to further contact her. He's not that desperate so far as he knows. With a long stretch, and a tiresome sigh, lifts himself from the vertical platform. Popping both his neck, and his lower joints altogether, before disconnecting the power core from his chest. Readjusting his deformed expression to a socially acceptable façade. And through his plain gruff, begin his day as a teen titan.

Like every other morning, it was that time of getting his routine started after setting foot to the kitchen floor. His little safe haven of what's left of his humanity. His wits well prepared for Beast Boys bickering over his traditional cooking. His reason as to why he got up so early to cook.

Seriously, he was not obligated to fix Beast Boy tofu waffles, and flavor bacon tofu! Shuddering at the flavor bacon part. If he wants him to fix that hideous disaster, then that little lazy ass can fix it himself without a care in the world. Leaving enough room in defending himself from Starfire's questionable, and quite possibly hazardous intergalactic cooking. With the exception of the Zorkaberrie pie, that he and Starfire have created. And of course, the turmoil end of the day of doing the dishes.

For some unexplained reason, the team hate's doing the dishes with a passion. More than anything, they would rather fight their ass's off against their arch enemies' or God itself then doing the damn dishes. It was something strange about doing the dishes, as if it gives off a pure evil aura from the sank itself. Yet all that hardly matters as he begun his proud cooking. Because today was not his turn. It was Robin's.

Making the most of the day at putting his finishing touches to his colossal cooking. Slapping down himself a larger variety of meats onto his plate before hording them. Somewhat oblivious of hearing the door slide itself open from the main living room.

Not even taking a second guess of the half demonic vibe that he was feeling, as Raven casually made her way over to the kitchen through levitation, with her book at hand. Pouring herself an already made herbal hot tea to her cup shortly after, with Cyborg busying himself of hording the living life out of his food.

"Morning Rae!" Cyborg gesture through his ridiculous morning greeting, with contents flying out of his mouth. The dark sorceress, indifferent at the sight of Cyborgs abnormal eating habits.

"Do me a personal favor by keeping your mouth shut while eating, and good. . . . morning." She deadpan through her lecture before taking her first sip.

Simply obeying to Raven's lack luster request by shutting his mouth close. Swallowing all the content in one gulp. "Hey, I fix breakfast for everyone. There's plenty to go around, in case you're hungry." Cyborg deeply express, while still casting an even more of his crazy gesture at a huge fix portion made just for her. Though he knew the answer right off the bat, but didn't give two cents either way.

"I'll pass." She deeply monotone. And through her dead look, got a good saturated whiff of the massive greasy looking hot plate. Although to be honest, it does look pretty good, but its perhaps best to spare the entire portion as a midnight snack. There's a fine difference between being hungry and starving, and she felt neither. Raven casually continued to sip her tea from the far corner of her teammate, in which he just plainly shrugs as he continued to horde on.

Harsh as usual, but that doesn't mean Raven was being rude or being mean. On the contrary, she was just being herself in a unique honest sense. Which he has no problem with at all. Happily getting himself ready for a second plate after finishing up his first portion, before Raven spoke in a dark casual matter that almost made him choke.

"Trouble sleeping?" Raven, without taking a second glance at his stump look while gently turning over to the next page of her book.

DAMMIT! he cursed. He knew this was not a question, it was a statement. Tried as he might at being deceptive to the darkest member of the team, she would make complete ass out of him, if he were to do so. Since she have the ability to read a person like an open book no problem.

Refuse to be one of those statistical ass's, like the last people. "Uh, really? How can you tell?" This was not good, and that damn stuttering did not help one bit. Worse, he was getting a nervous twitch beneath his eyelid, after his eyes have met with hers.

"I'm maybe passive, but not retarded, is one. Others may not tell, however it's not that hard to see a deep shadow beneath your right biological eye. Your face is a broken water faucet as you sweat, your body movement is way more tense then normal. May I say more because you look like shit." She stated a matter of fact.

As if she could be more kinder. Cyborg internally barked. This was not a way a morning supposed to go. He just wants to cook, eat, and be on his way for a day without encounter any other forms of interruptions that comes smacking across his face every so damn often.

There was no other way around this, he was cornered by her piercing gaze that would make Batman blush beneath that cowl of his, with joy. Or hell, even get her promoted to the justice league by him personally, just by her damn stare alone. He didn't want to be rude to her by completely blowing her off. Nah, he can tell right away that she was just showing her full concern for his well-being. Though a lot of people can't tell through her dark, and passive dim behavior to see that.

Hell, maybe this would be good for him at telling her as vaguely as possible in what he's been dealing with as of late, in relations of his past. In most likely case, she would be the very first person aside from the team to do so. After all, he had not forgotten of what he and Beast Boy have done, after they have intrude into Ravens mind through her personal mirror behind her back, after they broke into her room by accident.

"It's something I've been dealing with prior of being a titan. And that something has gotten worse over time after the events from Tokyo." Cyborg plainly answers, once taking a good gulp of water to ease the tension around his dry throat. Keeping the level of concerns below the minimum as he can, behind his neutral words." Even though I am half machine, I can still have dreams just like everybody else. Weird as it may sound."

"Or more like nightmares." She dismissively corrected. Leaving Cyborg to concede to Raven's blunt honesty.

Messing around with the food on his plate after losing some of his appetite, due to the reminiscing of the past. "That too, most of the time anyway. Really have no excuse after what I have done back there, that would lead to holding a grudge. And I hold no bars, but to accept that...….. My bad Rae, I was referring to my father." Cyborg saving Raven the confusion." Regardless what I do to fix this, it would not be enough to earn his forgiveness after what I have done to my mom." He nonchalantly said. Lost within his own realm of conception, before being jolted out of it by Raven, who was now or has been staring at him with an indifferent look this whole time. Holding a great deal of expectations for him to go on, by her tense gaze.

Of course! How could he not forget?! This is Raven he's talking to. The same person who's currently been dealing with one hell of a father issues since birth. Even after Trigon's defeat, his influence still hunts her towards world domination. And so what that he fails at taking over the world prior. If he cannot succeed, then Raven would. If not by her, then her powerful emotions will do the job. Mentally contemplating in having a strong urge to bitch slap himself of not realizing it from the get go. And maybe another one, just out of guilt.

"Sorry Rae, I almost for-"

"Don't. "Raven softly interrupted, on point what he's been thinking." A bit trouble of what your saying at first. But don't let that stop you, I'm listening."

Sharing his tentative expression with Raven, in which the dark sorceress quirks an eye brow in return. "Yeah, I hear ya, it's sort of outta the blue here in what I about to confess. These Cybernetics you see here, is not the result from the car crash, but my mistake from star labs." He evenly said. Sensing a small glint of interest coming from the vague look of the dark sorceress." I can't go into details just yet, in terms of this broken dream that I kept on having, and the shit that went down, but I can tell you what he said after he had save my life." He situated, before decided it was best not to let things hung in the air as he answers. "To be blunt, he refuse to treat me. Thinking it was best for me to atone my punishment by being burn with the rest of the lab. The only reason why he decided to save my life, was at my mom's dying request. Which I have yet to find out what she said to my old man." Cyborg feeling most of his pent-up stress Begun started to dissipate towards relief, before the sudden counsel was tarnish, after the door violently slides itself open.

"Sup Guys."

Flinching to no end, as if someone just lay a hard slap across his shoulder. Raven, shifted her piercing gaze away from Cyborg, and back to her coveted book. Letting her body language know to everyone that she wants no part of their morning silly affair's with Beast Boy, who was practically floating himself over by the heavenly aroma of the morning cooking from the living room, before arriving over to the kitchen through his dreamy negligence.

"Oh man, something smells good. So what are you guys talking ab...DUDE!" Beast boy exclaimed after crashing back down to the floor. Remotely stagger as to where to begin after discovering there was no certain special type of food laying out for him." What is this?! Where's the tofu waffles, and the tofu flavor bacon that I requested Cyborg!" He rambles, as if he just saw murder.

"There is none." Cyborg added his own flavor of deadpan, which Raven who could not help, but to roll her eyes at the share stupidity.

"WHAT?! Hey! You, and I both know that I cannot eat this, that once lived! Look at this!" Beast Boy shouted. Pointing his fingers furiously at the stack of various selections of bacon, eggs, sausage, and smoke slices of ham.

Grunting full of rocks to Beast Boys rants before dumping his logical explanation over to the changeling. "Listen BB, I am not in a mood for another argument. And I already said this once before, but in case you have forgotten. If you don't like what I fix, then DON'T EAT IT!" He hollered, and to Beast Boys credit, stood within his ground from Cyborg's outrageous boasting.

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO EAT THEN?! Beast Boy bellow back, as he stood barely of an inch from Cyborgs iron chest plate.

"EAT CARBS!" Cyborg retorted back, shooting his large index finger at the mountain of waffles from the counter. "Carbs are good for you! And don't have any damn meat the last time I check!" He bluntly said to the not so convince Beast Boy.

"Dude I can't eat this! It might have been cook with animal fat, which is from meat!" The changeling thoroughly accused to the flabbergasted look of Cyborg.

"WHAT! "The half cybernetic titan in complete disarray, exploded. Ok, he got him right there. But god-dammit he would be damn to let Beast Boy insult his perfect affection, and love for his cuisine, and walks out as if nothing happens. Not on his life! The morning onslaught of bickering continued after both Robin, and Starfire have enter the living room.

"Morning guys." Robin failed to get the same morning greetings in return. Raven, the only person who acknowledge the boy wonders presence through her lack luster shrug. "Figure's." Robin plainly mumbles.

"Come Robin, let us join our friends in this morning feast. "Starfire, through her positive self, grabs hold of Robin's arm. Yelping the boy wonder to join the others.

"Again?" Robin referring to both Beast Boy, and Cyborgs bickering.

"You know it." Raven said

"Morning Rob, morning Star, breakfast is ready in case you guys are hungry. So eat up dammit, before I make this little grass stain here, into eating meat. By force!" Cyborg warns, after cutting Beast Boy off for a moment with a burly metal hand slap over the vegetarian's mouth, before relapsing back to the verbal ass whipping fest at the expense of Starfire's warm smile. The boy wonder, cannot help but to shake his head at such antics, as he gather a fair amount of meat to his plate.

"Please, I am not aware that Cyborg can make grass, into eating meat. "Starfire evoking her curiosity. Laying her cheerful grin as she feeds some of her portion to her pet larva, Silkie.

"He's referring to Beast Boy Star." Robin mutually answers.

"Hey! You can't make me eat meat! And I would like to see you try." Beast Boy said at giving Cyborg a smartass wide toothy grin.

"Oh I'm about too! And look at what you made me do! Look at this! Broke my damn spatula! What am I supposed to flip with now? Huh!?"Cyborg peering his flaming face close to Beast Boy. Multitasking of putting up with the changeling bullshit and removing the rest of the food from the oven pan, before the spatula bent in half by mistake through his misguided strength.

" Jeezz I don't know? You can start by flipping your own head into fixing tofu bacon, and Waffles as I requested!" Beast Boy standing to his ground with his nose up high at Cyborg's heated look.

"Or I can flip your little monkey ass into appreciate my damn cooking! YO RAE! Could you please help a brotha out!" Cyborg playfully plea over to Raven.

His plea, somewhat been answered after Raven openly display something that was not meant to be seeing. Presented with a simple smile, but not just a smile, a true serene smile that she only shown twice to him, during the T-Car fiasco. The entire group around the kitchen, were stunned to the unique seeing before them. He can't really blame them, since this is the first for them. However, it did not provide no solace, as the half Cybernetic titan was sweating bullets from the unnatural occurrence.

"Uhhh, hi, Uh Rae? About B..." He never got the chance to finish after she had finally dropped her true smile, and back to her cold, and harsh self.

"I'll be at the living room in case you need me. When your life is actually on the line." Raven excusing herself from the kitchen by levitation. Leaving Cyborg high and dry on the spot. She got what she wanted at ending the yap fest between the two titans.

"Her impalpable sense of inanity, is not meant to explored." Cyborg willow behind his empty words. His sight stained to the mock laughter of the green changeling.

"Dude! she got you! "

"Uh huh, sure. Anyway, how's everyone doing this morning? "Cyborg through his slick words, shifted to another conversation.

"Most wonderful, me, and my little Bumgorf are to take Silkie to the shop for pets, and then after that, we are suppose..."

" And then have pick nick at the park! Right Star? Robin through his crack smile, intervene.

"Hrm? Is it before or after our passionate kissing ceremony?" Starfire innocently questions. Ambiguous, as both Beast Boy and Cyborg were snickering to Robins embarrassment.

"Yeah that's all cool and all, but who's the little Bumgorf that you spoke of Star?" Cyborg teasingly squeeze between his tight lips. Fighting for dear life from busting out laughing.

"Yeah Star, who is it?" Beast Boy smoothly flow. Raising both his eye brows up, and down with a slick smile, as he too was containing his own laughter.

"Oh why it's my dear Robin of course! For Bumgorf, is also your earth terms for endearment." Starfire happily sharing her cheerfulness by grabbing Robin off his stool. Giving him a bone crushing hug, and causing both Cyborg and Beast Boy to erupt into full laughter.

"I'll be at the living room, just in case you guys need me." Robin wave with an agitated gruff.

"Don't let Star hit you with a kiss on your way out!" Both Cyborg, and Beast Boy taunted in unison as they hug one another in support over their laughter.

"Not a word." Robin dangerously advise to Raven. Dragging both his feet over to the living room. His embarrassment continued to roam between his cheeks, mainly from Starfire's affection.

"You got to admit, it's kind of funny." Raven casually going back to her reading.

"Yes, I agree with friend Raven, this morning experience was the most delightful." Starfire said.

"Don't like it. Which is why it holds enough merit to form another meeting, over this behavior, before it gets out of hand." Robin narrowly on the edge of forming a new team policy. Still livid over the recent failed collaboration of assisting the guardians from the darkness. And a certain organization from taking over the kingdom, and the world, before officially filing it as a complete disaster.

"For your sake, and the safety of your overall wellbeing. Don't do it." Raven simply advise. Her cautionary words seem to rung through with Robin after letting out a hefty sigh. "So, anything going on in Jump City that we should be aware of?"

Robin pondered for a bit, in what has trans prior for the past three months. Other than Mother Mae-Eyes', the loud boasting return of doctor light, and the makeshift mayhem being cause by the hive five. Minus Jinx, who not so long ago conspire in joining Kid Flash, and the titans. The crime rate within the city over all? Has been down quite considerably.

"Not really, just some random low-level crimes that the P.D can't handle." He dismissively said. "The thing is, I am a bit bother by it. I mean it's good and all, but I just can't quite put my finger on it. It just seems way too convenient."

"You're talking about the lack of crime out break from the elites, like Slade." Raven receiving a simple nod from Robin.

"It's not just jump city, but across the nation. I just recently got a word from Gotham P.D, and the reports from Batman, that the crime rate has plummeted almost completely down to zero, at the point of becoming just downright wrong. I was doing a little research as to why, and according to various reports, there's hasn't been any signs of crime being committed by the top-level criminals, like the Joker, Bane, Scare Crow, and the others. All the other reports that I have gather all lead to the same conclusion, as if they just vanished without a trace."

"Or it just might be the calm before the storm, because I sense something is not right since after our returned from Tokyo." Raven stoically said.

"Which is why I need everyone to be alert, at all time. Because as Raven suggest, something big might be coming our way. Robin said with a deep frown.

"Hey, what's up with the eerie vibe?" Beast Boy refering to the bleak atmosphere of the living room.

"Don't know. Must be discussing something serious." Cyborg said at putting away the leftovers to the fridge.

"You think it has something to do with no crime is being committed by any super villains since coming back from Tokyo?" Beast Boy rubbing beneath his chin as he deeply ponders.

"That obvious huh?" Cyborg loosely said. Brewing his own suspicion to the latest episode he kept on having for the last three months, that have gotten worse then he remember. Brushing off the crazy idea that this traumatic phenomenon is connected to the sudden vanishment of the known criminals across the globe. Even though deep beneath his artificial hardware, suggest otherwise.

" Cy? hello, your there?" Beast Boy knocking the half cybernetic titan from his deep stasis."

"Huh? my bad BB. Got a lot going on of what to do with the T-car and the configuration." Cyborg cunningly deceive to the changeling before being jolted to the towers alarms.

"What's the situation?" Cyborg said at peeking to the built-in monitor of the living room circular table.

"Trouble in the industrial area of Jump City. The excavation site." Robin said.

"Aaah, man! I will never get used to that alarm." Beast Boy said at rubbing his pointy ears tenderly. "Does that thing say who it is?"

"It's Johnny Rancid." Robin through his tight jaw said." And this can't be right. "The boy wonder now taken back, rubbed both his eyes twice, just to make sure he was reading things correctly.

"Well? Who else?" Raven, calmly pressed to the boy wonder.

"It's Atlas."

"What? Dude that's impossible! We all just saw him get his robotic butt get trashed by Cy." Beast Boy said in share disbelief, remembering clear as day, after being held captive as Atlas personal trophy's, before Cyborg eventually intervened at defeating the champion mech. Twice, before mysteriously was cut down after the brotherhood of evil disbanded.

"Well, the fact is, he's back. And he's not alone." Robin concluded.

"Well? What are we waiting for? The cops can't do a damn thing, and neither can the justice league. . . well okay, maybe the justice league, but that's aside the point. The point is, it's been quite a while since I seen some action." Cyborg displaying his determination by cracking his metallic knuckles.

Robin nodded at feeling the same way as well. "Alright guys, you heard him. Titans, move out!"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Superman/Clark Kent/ Kal El. First appearance. Action Comics num 1 June 1938: Technical Data

* * *

Strength: ==Unknown==

Intelligence: ========9

Speed: ==Unknown==

Endurance: ==========10

Rank:==========10

Courage: ==========10

Fire blast: ==========10

Skill: =========9

* * *

Flash/Barry Allen. Frist appearance. Showcase num 4 October 1956: Technical Data

* * *

Strength: =======7

Intelligence: ========8

Speed: ==Unknown==

Endurance: =========9

Rank:=========9

Courage: ========8

Fire blast: =====5

Skill: ========8


	2. Chapter 2

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER TWO: UNRESTED MAYHEM.

* * *

There were days when it's best not to be out in the sun, for simple yet personal environmental reasons. This was one of those days. The weather conditions were at an all-time high. Enough to make a poor sorry excuse of a person to suffer beneath the downpour of their own sweat, due to long exposer of the seriating waves of heat. Bearable, but a pain in the ass all the same. No exception to be bare of dealing with a combination of thick haze of dusted winds, being carried over with a mixture of rust from the corroded old mining equipment around the complex. The brick looking dirt, turned to active burners by the hundred two-degree sultry humidity. A rarity in the bay area, and a complete annoyance to one certain person who was standing, and watching like a god forsaking guard dog.

Johnny Rancid, to his complete broken view, had his best of days to say the least. Sure, he may have got into some shit with the law, and then some. Mainly his run ins with his arch nemesis the teen titans, but that's aside the point. Without a doubt, he does have both the good days, and the bad days, but today for him in this particular case, was neither. Oh hell no. Today he was having the worst. No scratch that. He was having the worst pathetic day of his short pathetic life by far.

Pathetic was his primary philosophy as he contemplates in how the hell he got himself into this mess in the first place. Oh right of course! He critically ramble within his inflamed thought. How can he be so damn stupid from the start. Out of an upbeat pissed off reaction, smacks his hand over his fore-head. Slowly composing himself from the pinkish mark that he had made to his forehead. "Okay. "He calmly mutters of appeasing his temper down a notch.

Once upon a time, while being locked up in a higher secure rehabilitation confinement center, called prison. Where he was just minding his _own _business, with the hopes of being release early for good behavior. Fate, being a typical oppressor, had a different agenda, after someone, somehow, someway, out of nowhere came, and broke him out. And later offer something he can't possibly refuse, without much of the thought on the repercussion he might find himself in. And here he is! Happy fucking ending! In his condense version. Oh, sure he may have managed to gain some benefits along the way, but it still pissed him off none the less. Rancid openly cuss, after noticing a large shadow being cast over him from behind.

Atlas making his presence known by his heavy-footed frame approach. Looking down at the impatient lower waste of a life form. "Would you kindly keep yourself quiet, and keep your guard up human. It has taken us a great deal of trouble in subduing the security around here. We don't want any further interference from the outside as it is. Unless you like to end up like the last person who failed at such a simple task." He dangerously husk.

Rancid, unfazed by Atlas massive appearance, but his intimidating threats were account to consider. Only for a little bit, with his fear long been fractured by his immense anger.

He maybe one hell of an angry individual, but he was also a very angry individual who thinks rationally before taking action. And his rational instincts were screaming at him not to cross Atlas into combat. A bit torn as he fathoms of getting a good sense that Atlas himself knows it as well, by the nasty smirk he was displaying. However, that alone will not stop him from having a bitch out.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll do my thing, while you do yours, tin man." Rancid, dismissively said. With a single wave of his right hand, turned his back at the large figure of Atlas.

"Careful with your tone, and the choice of words human. It might just be your last. You see I can tolerate your disrespect at some degree human, but for the others? Well good luck." Atlas smoothly chuckles, and leaving Johnny to scoff off Atlas word of caution.

"Yeah, sure fine, whatever. By the way, how long do we got of staying at this dump anyway?" Rancid, slowly growing more agitated by the moment. Clearly this was not part of the deal. He did not sign up to be somebodies goddamn guard dog. And to his personal expectations, was looking forward to take part in the most vital missions. Sure, it does not have to be pretty, just as long he was getting some good action dammit. So far, to his dejection, was at a low point in terms of his reputation.

Atlas, doing his own personal favor, by ignoring Johnny's impatient rants entirely. "Not long. However, if you keep your mouth shut, and stand guard like a good little human. Then just maybe by a slim margin of a chance, I just might put in a good word to have you assign to a more pivotal role." Atlas finish by proceeding in going back to the mining site.

Yeah bullshit! As if he's going to let that sentient bastard off the hook, with unanswered questions he's been asking for some time. "Hey! You haven't told me what the hell you've been digging for, from the start did ya? Oh, wait a minute, what's that' thing called again? Oh yeah! energon. As a matter of fact, what the hell is this energon anyway?" Rancid giving Atlas a suspicious look. The champion mech in return, just stare at the young punk with disinterest across his golden features.

" I'll believe that's none of your concern human. But by a long shot, if you can last long enough, I just might inform you on our mission in details, but until then, you have your own assignment to stand guard. . . Oh yes, if you don't like the order's you've been given. Your more than welcome to discuss it with my leader, But I must warn you though, he does not take too kindly when his orders are in question. So, get to it. . . human." Atlas making a point of no more discussion to the fuming look of Johnny.

Fuck the instinctive warning! That is what exactly what's been bothering the hell out of him the most. He was Johnny god-damn Rancid! Not no damn disposable play tool that someone can use, and throw away just as they please. He hate's being order or being told what to do likes some damn naïve child. But worst of all, he hates being in the dark, while felt like lower than trash in how he been treated. This is exactly the main reason why he got the hell out of Brotherhood of Evil. No amount of money nor power does not equate to a person's pride being dash to ascender. In short, he was fed-up, and he was going to let him know who the hell he is.

"Hey you rusted piece of scrap-heap! In case you haven't notice, the name's Johnny! Johnny Rancid dammit! And I expect you to remember that!" He hollered at the former champion mech.

Atlas, halting where he was going. His smirk, turned to a light grin after deciding not to face the young annoyance before him." Oh, please human, with your short life cycles, its pathetically irrelevant, and pointless. Now be silent and go back to your task at hand…...Human." Atlas corrosively chuckle, causing Johnny to further fume.

"Hey dammit! What did I just tel..." Johnny, unable to pursue his ongoing rants after a powder blue beam passed right beside him, barely by a hair, before hitting one of the mining equipment. Goddammit, he recognizes that baby blue light in an instant. Only because he hates the certain color of blue.

"Oh great! And now these little underage assholes showed up out of the blue. Great timing preteens, you've certainly have improved in what's left of my decent god forsaken day." Johnny thoroughly barbed behind his rants. Making an official small pavement when going back, and forth in fury. "I would've given you guy's a proper red-carpet greeting of what the FUCK! But right now, I am kind of busy at being an adult, doing adult things. So why don't you just skimp your untrained potty little ass's off, like good little children, before you badly get yourselves hurt."

Robin, showing his everlasting grudge at the man who broke both his bike, and his finger when unwinding his bo-staff." No way that's happening Johnny. We don't know what you're planning on or what you're after, but we are here to put a stop!"

Following the boy wonders stance, with Cyborg aiming his sonic beam cannon at Johnny, Starfire ready to set off her star beams by her tense glow within her eyes. Beast Boy growling in his tiger form, and Raven, ready to make her first move as her entire body was shrouded in dark magic.

Atlas, trouncing his way back with a tiresome sigh by the actions of the foolish new recruit. Forcing everyone to turn their heads to the large bulky figure." What did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut human? Now look at this. More annoyance has showed up."

Gawking at the unusual pair with his confused green eyes, after Beast Boy shape shifted himself back to human. Scratching his head in slight confusion. "Dude, is that really Atlas? Because he's gotten a little bigger since we last fought him."

"It's him alright, just keep your guard up. Because knowing him, he might have a few hidden upgrades within his sleeve." Cyborg firmly instruct, and taking Beast Boys cue of Atlas appearance. Sure, he might have been bulked up then he remembered, but his physical rounded type robotic framed was still the same. His gold, and maroon trim that's been shining brightly around his mechanical body, remained the same before putting him out of commission. However, he cannot help himself in shaking off the nagging feeling that something was off about him. Atlas, basically ignoring everyone, but Cyborg, with his dangerous grin being shot solely at him.

"Yeah, fuck you too! And how the hell should I know the teen bastards will arrive? They didn't exactly give a damn invoice." Johnny hollered, with an angry bulging tick mark appearing out of his forehead. Atlas, remaining cool and collected through his goading faraway look, despite the bothering situation before him.

"Try maintaining your half hazard thing called composer. That's your first order, and second, take care of these….In your earthly terms, these pests." Atlas, through his boredom yawns. And once again leaving the young punk in dealing with the titans alone. In which Johnny to his displeasure, took notice.

"HEY, YOU TIN FOIL FUCK! You expect me to fight these assholes alone?!" Johnny exclaim, arms himself in what appears to be a couple of attitude black enhance versions of the 92B Taurus. Something like Cyborg, and the team have never seen.

"Do not undermined me like the others, human. And of course not, you naive fool." Atlas flustering out the foul language of Johnny from his sensitive hearing. His golden optics he normally carries, begun to glow bright purple.

Beast Boy, the first to take notice, as the swirling winds from all around begun to vanish at Atlas commands." Uh, guys? What's going on here? I really don 't remember him doing that the last time we fought." His fear of question was answered, after a loud heavy animalistic roar exploded deep within the mines, before five black identical sports vehicles came storming out. Flames bursting from the exhaust of each vehicle, as they tore through the dirt towards Atlas. Transforming into a humanoid looking robotic machine shortly after. All of them standing well above ten feet in average, with their heavy arsenals, well hidden within their compartments. Their frayed, and battle-scarred appearance was a sight to behold, mainly for Cyborg, as the machines were now standing aggressively right behind both Atlas and Rancid, waiting for further commands.

"Well that's new." Raven mellowly tainted in interest, said.

"No kidding, never thought Johnny have the talent to make new friends." Cyborg garnish in bitterness.

The boy wonder standing tall, and unhinged to the additional threat head on. "Get ready guys, I have a feeling things are going to be rough like last time." Robin caution. "Cyborg, do you think you can try to take on Atlas once more?" The boy wonder receiving a single nod from the half cybernetic titan. "Alright, me and Star will go after Johnny. Beast Boy, and Raven will take care of…...whatever those things are."

"You all know what to do. But limit your firing projectiles. We don't want to attract anymore unwanted attention as it is. "Atlas commanded with his optics glowing more vicious with each word. "Decepticons, attack!" Obeying to Atlas swift words as they restlessly charge at the titans.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted.

Starfire, with her eyes glowing bright green, was the first to engage with one of the Decepticons. Using the full force of her starbolt eye beams, causing the machine to flung back from the powerful attack, before zipping right towards Johnny, with Robin following Starfire from behind. Beast Boy from the other end, took the form of the ware beast. The third time of doing so. Prying his sharp claws at the couple of elusive Decepticons. Raven, not so far off, unleash a few enchantment's around a few heavy equipment before being flung directly towards them. And to her unexpected surprise, was slice in half at first contact. Keeping a steady distance away from the dangerous machines, and their large deadly blades.

"Now this is fascinating. Oh yes, quite the development I see." Atlas, viewing the battle between the titans, and the Decepticons with great interest. Paying close attention at the powers of the titans that they were displaying. "It's rare to find something that impress me these days. Yes, their corpse's will make an excellent candidate for Shockwave's research. But you on the other hand, out of all of them, are the most interesting one." Atlas, shifting his now reconfigure golden optics over to Cyborg. Paying no mind to the beam cannon that was pointed directly at him, just a few good yards away.

Glaring at the imposing figure, while not letting a little curiosity get the better of him. "Quit acting like you never saw this coming Atlas. "Cyborg savagely vent. "I don't know who brought you back to life or what's your affiliation with Johnny, and those machines. But one thing is for sure, I am going to put you offline. Permanently."

"Come again? "Atlas, raising a single eye brow through his complete Bewilderment. "Because I assure you, those so-called machines you spoke so poorly of, are anything but. Still, you've talk as if we have met before. And according to my memory servers, have no such recollection on that regards. Basically, I have never forget the person who I fought nor the battles that I fought in. Either way by chance, have we met before? "

A bit taken back by Atlas brute confession, but wasn't surprise in a most logical sense. Base on his assumption that there was a pretty good chance that his memory processor unit, had been wiped off after his defeat, was the first thing that came to mind. Or he could very well be bluffing into playing tricks, by his misconception grin he was putting on.

"It doesn't matter, but what matters now, is that you're going down!" Cyborg, firing his sonic beam cannon at the highest level at Atlas.

The champion mech, paying no effort, simply slide himself from Cyborgs attack. His stoic expression remain the same after the blue light zips right by him. "Agreed, lets put you down, shall we?" Atlas griddle as he tilts his large frame forward into a track stance. Digging his foot hard to the ground as he blitz himself over towards Cyborg.

Cyborg, to his compelling surprise, wasn't expecting the hellish speed of his oncoming attacker. As if witnessing a high-speed freight train, that he cannot jump aside, due to the high octane like force. Firing his sonic beam cannon relentlessly at the charging possessed look of Atlas. Failing to gain a single hit, after Atlas heavy framed fluidly evaded all of his punishing attacks. His eyes now bloated wide open, when facing up close to a crooked grin of Atlas, and his right fist that came barging down.

A little upgrade might have been a little too gentle of a statement, to Cyborg's bitter point of view, activated his thrust boots at the last second from being purged down. Keeping his fear in check after Atlas made himself a small creator beneath him.

Atlas, and his lazy eyed optics remain un-wavered. Quickly adjusting himself from the grounds. And once again, thrust himself towards the stun look of Cyborg, who in the nick of time gain his footing as he haphazardly back pedals away from Atlas heavy blows.

Atlas may be quicker, and stronger than before, but he kept his skill in check from heavy training that he endures during the wee hours. Gaining a slight edge in speed, as he was in position of doing a right upper cut with a beam cannon. However the training wasn't proving much, after his primary weapon was caught in the flash by Atlas massive hand, follow by another, after a failed attempt of blasting the champion mech with his secondary beam cannon . Struggling in most part, with Atlas towering frame being hovered over him. Showing his brute strength in sending Cyborg down to a single knee without much restraint.

"Tell me something. "Atlas smoothly tone without a hint of struggle to show for. "Who built you? It's not every day that I have encounter a half man, and half machine. Let alone to fight one. Or maybe your just another lonesome confuse sentient machine, mimicking that of human perhaps?" Atlas convincingly convey behind his easy-going smirk. His light smirk began to crumble after being pull forward towards Cyborg. Receiving a steel crushing head butt. Causing the champion mech to stumble back a few feet. Trouble of regaining his barrens, as he was being grabbed beneath the left bicep by Cyborg before being slammed into the dirt.

Lying flat on his back with a disturbed smile for over a minute, before kicking himself up to his feet. Narrowing his optics at Cyborg, and his red cybernetic eye, that was flashing bright red then normal.

Ignoring the damaged signal receptors from his right hand, after been crushed by Atlas massive grip. A little thing like that did not compare of how livid he was, that Atlas have spewed. He was, and still is human. Or at least he thought so. Of course, he never really did have a normal life since birth, but dammit, he was fully human at one point in time, before all this shit happens. Scraping the turbulent congested thought in flame for another time. Deeply brainstorming of how to finish off Atlas, as fast as he can before supporting his teammates. Because from the distant, he could easily see that they were having just as much trouble from their end than he was with Atlas.

Already formulating his plans into action, before his body out of the whim, have cease. Turned close to a living statue, after his vision began to swirl to a haze of darkness. Too stunned to react at what he was seeing, once everything around him completely deformed into a black, and white static vision of star labs.

Render down on the exact same position around the smoldering remains of the interdimensional test sight. His eye lid, swell to the person laying right in front of him. The strength that he beg for at escaping the soulless eyes of his mother, was depleted, after his entire conscious was being dragged towards the dark void of her grey aperture lens. Regaining back his habitual line of breathing after the wither laughter of Atlas shot him back to reality.

"Bravo, bravo. I must say, you are the very first human …Or half any way's, to ever put me on the ground. Ever. It's been eons since I felt this certain excitement. Oh yes, your definitely far more interesting, more ways than you realize. You ought to be honored. Because I rarely give such high praise to a lower life form such as yourself. But enough of the small talk. Right now, I must know what else you got hidden beneath your artificial parts." Atlas once again, charged at Cyborg.

Already predicting his next attack. But barely, after avoided the increased speed, and heavy strikes, before taking a split-second opening advantage after suppressing his beam cannon at the lower mid-section from the rear. Atlas whipping out his own counter move, by rapidly rotating his upper frame to a full three sixty. Connecting his bulky forearmed to the back of Cyborg's head. Sending the cybernetic titan to tumble nearly across the complex like a dud torpedo. Using his right hand as leverage in leaping himself afloat rather than taking a mouth full of dirt. Intellectually bashing his targeting mitigation system, after it been cut off line due to the last traumatic hit.

Discreetly ignoring the bellowing laughter of Atlas, while taking account in how much of a deep shit he was in. Rutted down by fatigue, while the inner sensor was in the red. Informing him that his internal main hydraulic lines was now rupture. At this rate, he wasn't sure how long he can keep up, and worse, his power cells were already less than half empty, due to the excessive power use of his beam cannon. His only conclusive goal was to find a way to take Atlas out as quickly as possible, before his system does a force shut down.

"Once again, you never cease to impress me." He pleasurably prompts to the mingle look of Cyborg. "Ever since arriving to this planet, no one, and I do mean no one, has ever stand up after that particular move. Considering that was just a simple welcome tap to the shoulder. But before we continue. Tell me, out of simple curiosity, what is your name?" Atlas simply question.

"I think you should be more concern of how your going to make it out alive, than asking a person's name." Cyborg said to the impassive mech.

For once, I have to disagree. No, it's you who should be more concern for your team, than...… Wait." Atlas words faded to near silence. "My voice sensors have indicated that you have the same physical biological recognition, or close that of...tell me something. By any chance do you go by the former name of Victor Stone?" Atlas, in all curiosity said. Casting an oil slick grin to the morbid look of Cyborg. "Aaah, I see now. Save it. My sensor readouts, based on your expression, is all the answer that I needed." The former champion mech, fighting with all his might of restraining his blistering laughter. "I should've known all along. How foolish of me for taking his memory servos for granted."

Digging deep of how Atlas got the info of his secret identity was a great cause of alarm. For he knew it was nearly impossible to get ahold of his back ground. Other than using his last name during the infiltration mission of Brother Blood's...Shit! Cyborg thoughtfully debunk, at the expense of Atlas uncontrolled laughter.

"Oh, this is something! Of all the people that I have encounter, it has to be you!" Atlas going back to his calm demeanor. "Oh, don't cry over a spill Energon. It is not what you think, in regards of how we acquired your personal information, Victor. As we have other means. What I am saying here, is we are very well aware of your friend's civilian backgrounds, besides yours of course. Especially your leader Dick Grayson, if I am not mistaken." Atlas, through his dark amusement said, causing Cyborg to visibly flinch. "Relax, it matters little to us. Still, please forgive me. I just might have said a bit too much, since I am under direct orders not to release certain information. As for what business I have here? Is not my say in case you're wondering. But out of respect, I'll tell you a little secret about myself, if that makes you feel better. "Atlas uncharacteristically giving Cyborg an addictive looking grin.

"I'm not Atlas."

"Okay, yeah, I believe you after what you just said. "Cyborg warily expressed. "Nah, your just an insane machine who got his head smash before being rebuilt." He convincingly said. However, truth be told he refuse to believe it. Even though Atlas was telling the truth from that tone of his. Not to mention he was beginning to curse at himself for installing that lie detector system, because the damned thing was not detecting any lies from him.

"Indeed. Though insane? "Atlas, corking his eyebrow of such accusation. "That's a bit of a stretch. Crazy? Oh absolutely. But none the less." Atlas continued. "The Atlas you once knew, has indeed been decease for some time. What you see here is just a disguise to keep my true form hidden from the outside. Not that I need to of course. It just something I'm personally doing, through a recommended request."

"Great. So, your telling me you're not Atlas, but somebody else entirely? Man Please. "Cyborg, reactivating his sonic cannon.

"You don't seem all that convince. Then perhaps it's best to allow me to show you first hand." Atlas crouching himself down at a two-point stance. Releasing a massive powerful wave of dark energy shortly after.

"Damn, going to feel that for a while." Cyborg, rubbing his backside after being knocked over by Atlas sub sonic power surge, that rupture across the entire excavation site. Stalled from further movement, after all motions have jammed at once, from the appearance of a large figure behind the dusty shadow. Standing before him after the dust have settle, was no longer facing Atlas, but a completely different humanoid looking machine all-together.

His height, twice as high than before, as he stood at least twenty feet. Long gone are the red and gold of Atlas frame, after being whisk away for desert white, with a trim of purple between the armor looking features. His racer design helm, match the same color schemes of his frame. Displaying his yellow translucent canopy between his torso, flanked by a silver rectangular vents from his upper shoulders. His tank treads, lock and secured behind his lower armored legs. His overall appearance was not bulky compare to Atlas, but slim and agile then the champion mech. Cyborg, only looking at the figures reflective angled red visor, as the figure himself cracked a sinister smile from his dark grey facial features. His war scars, ever so present through his highly advanced mechanical body. And in hindsight for a lack of a better word, was being ridiculed by his own instincts in how much of a deeper shit he was in.

" Finally. Thank the almighty Primus, I can unload myself without any restrictions from that annoying compress disguise." The unknown machine deeply husks, through his light deep tone. "Alright warrior, let's began round two." The unknown machine said, as he unsheathes his broad electrical pulse sword that mechanically appeared from his left hand, while holding an advanced looking single barrel assault rifle from his right, that resemble a MG-Forty-Three.

Fueling his mental void in cussing at himself. For certain he was screwed after witnessing the configuration of the beings' true form. However, he was mainly cussing at his own power cell, which was down to a quarter. Hopefully with a lot of luck, he would come up with something quick. Yet that too would be a problem, because in a flash, was being spear charge by the large sword coming right at him.

"Uh oh! HEY! YO! TIME OUT!" Cyborg flimsily squeak before the blade made a loud thunderous contact.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Atlas. First appearance. Teen Titan Episode Num17. Only Human. 2004= Technical Data

* * *

Strength: ========8

Intelligence: ======6

Speed: =======7

Endurance: =========9

Rank:====4

Courage: ===3

Fire blast: ======6

Skill: =====5

* * *

Johnny Rancid. First appearance. Teen Titan Episode Num 24. Fractured. 2004=Technical Data

* * *

Strength: =======7

Intelligence: ========8

Speed: ======6

Endurance: ========8

Rank:=====5

Courage: =====5

Fire blast========8

Skill=======7


	3. Chapter 3

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER THREE: SHUT DOWN OVERLOAD.

* * *

"See? this is what happens when children stick their noses into other people's business." Rancid said, noting his teasing demeanor has been drab down to mild depravity from what he was seeing. A bit envious that these idiots were holding themselves up with the Decepticon's. Both Robin and Starfire, delting with the hostile machines head on, after their pursuit towards Johnny was barricaded.

Swallowing his own ego for the time being, by going back to his assigned position of being a lowly guard dog. His habitual customary of logic demands it, and let the matter take care of itself between these two fools. Or so he assumed. His withered eyes, caught to the vicious white optics of the decepticon after he had so easily pin Starfire down. His sword drawn close to her face, while the other that was engaging with Robin, hardly did anything in terms of taking a few unblemished hits from the boy wonders arsenals. Robin, now remotely thwarted off guard to the battered look of the Tamarean princess. Expecting anything but a kind death for the female titan, however to Johnny's lack of enthusiasm, was seeing the elite decepticon retract his sword back to his stowaway compartment, with the other doing the same. Purposely leaving both Robin and Starfire to a benumb state.

"Hey, I assume you all have a reputation at being dedicated of what you been given." Johnny gathering himself from the odd absurdity he was witnessing. "Afraid getting your hands predispose by a bunch of minors? I thought your above that." His cocky assertion was incinerated before it even has the chance to be developed, after his eyes were not fast enough to catch one of the decepticons sudden movements. The machine, quickly converted his entire right arm into a twin multi barrel looking gun. Completely uninformed after his left cheek formed a thin split before affliction have occurred right after a single round have zipped right passed him. "HEY FUCKERS! Aren't you forgetting that I'm on your side!?"Johnny hysterically profuse. Smudging the blood off his left cheek. Bombarded in seeing red, as he was about ready to wiped the potent glare off the faceplate of the decepticon with his Taurus.

"Do not speak as if we are equal human." He casually recluse in stowing his primary weapon." And as if we were to waste our precious stellar cycles on such loathing filth. No, our current orders have been diverted. We are to report back of gathering the rest of the energon, while you take care of these flush bags in our place. And if you complete your basic parameter, then your craving for our respect would be met." Sending off his final malevolence to the boy wonder before gesturing his partner towards ousting themselves from the titans.

I can't let you do that." Robin, about to halt the mechanical titans on their tracks, before his birdarang was shot clean from his firm grip by Johnny.

"Dammit, I hate to admit this, but they have a point. But hey, if you want to get your head crush so badly, then you will have to go through me." Johnny, through his irate means, recharge his fire arms.

Grudgingly abandoning his means with the decepticons, and meeting Johnny's cocky challenge. Trained to be efficient at trusting his senses for the better, after the fact that this was not the same Rancid that he had used to face. Taking a cautious approach to the street punk, before Starfire blaze right passed him.

" Well, I guess I'll test these out for a bit." Rancid jamming his Taurus to the hoister's before pulling his fist back. His dark blue eyes flicker to sharp green with Starfire fast approaching. Seeing what she's about to do a mile away, by lighting up his entire very being with her star beams. "That's right babe, come to daddy."

" Starfire, WAIT!" Robin shouted as loud as he can, after sensing a bad vibe coming from Johnny's compose smile. His worrisome heed did not reach her in time, as the powerful titan before him, turned to a living torpedo after Starfire's left jaw become disjointed by Johnny's vicious right hook. Stuck in a paralyzing moment of horror, as Starfire's lit green eyes started to roll back towards deep comatose state. Her limp frame, crash head first into one of the old tracked loaders after being flown back.

Attempt to ignore his primary target to aid Starfire. His pursuit however, was denied by Johnny's corrupt grin after making use of his enhance speed at chasing down the boy wonder. Jerking Robin back by the cape, and shoving him down to the ground.

"The hell do you think you're going?" Johnny through his unforgiving tone ravage. "I'm just getting started with your feathery ass because dammit, things might have gone a lot smoother if none of you assholes hadn't shown up." He disgruntledly said. "Now get your ass up, and let me see what you got after my long absence in penitentiary." Rancid popping his knuckles while Robin, already in his proper fighting stance.

His fighting style has not change in a slightest during their last encounter. The only big difference, is that he has gotten more sloppier than he had remember. Robin critiquing in reading his moves while swiftly evaded Johnny's half robust punches with a counter of his own. Lowering half his body with a punch to the gut, follow by a palm upper cut towards the chin, causing Johnny to faintly grunt as he scampers a few feet back in slight daze. As usual, his suspicion did not fail him as this was not the same Johnny he has once face in the past. Mainly over the fact that he now was punching an iron wall. Despite the waling pain, kept his momentum up to par with a round house kick to Johnny's head with little impact, as the street punk just stood there with a sinister grin.

"Seriously? That's all you got? You got to be fucking kidding me. Hell, even a fetus could kick harder than that. Come on little birdie, don't mess with me, I know you could do better than that." Johnny said at popping his neck back between his joints.

Robin, having no intention of giving Johnny the satisfaction, by caving in the entire clear surroundings with thick haze of black smoke after dislodging a few smoke discs. Completely relying on his trained senses in keeping himself hidden within the dark toxic looking smog. Johnny, coughing profusely within his sight of hearing. Wasting no time to give Johnny a good jolt of the electrical discs. However, his plan quickly shatters, after Johnny's burly fist pierce through the dark haze at a great speed towards his midsection.

He could take a lot of hits that's for sure, but this was just ridiculous. Hell, he had seen guys take a direct hit from a cannon at close range to their abdomen during his youth. Wanted to be that person on the spot when he grows up, before his parents right fully convince him from other wise, and now he could see why. It sucks, because that's what exactly what it felt like, as Johnny's fist dugs through at Robins abdomen. If it weren't for his top of the line armored vest, he just might've had a gaping hole through his lower chest at this moment. Seeing his own feet being lifted off a few inches from the ground for a split second, and with the electrical discs being dislodge from his hands in slow motion. Hunched over and clinging for air as much as he can, much to the street punks annoyance.

"You really have a talent at pissing me off, if I am not pissed off enough." Johnny slander. "I've once heard that every dog has its day. But I guess in your case, you're not one of THEM!" Johnny gripes at planting his fist to Robin's left jaw, sending the boy wonder to twirl haphazardly.

"Hey, I hope you're not throwing in the towel already, because that was just me saying hello." Johnny, realizing the hits that he inflicted, was already taking its toll for robin, as the boy wonder was too frail at going back to his proper stance. "Alright fine, I get it, you just don't have to put up a fight in order for me to put you out of your misery, dammit. "Johnny laying a cocky grin after catching the surprise spin kick from the boy wonder by the ankle. And through his enhance strength, held Robin upside down." Hey, my bad kid, I should've had mention this earlier, but in case you haven't notice, I've been through some few enhancements as of late. It's just too bad you won't get to see my full potential once I get done with you. "Johnny, ready to end Robin once and for all with a final blow.

Already one step ahead of engulfing Johnny's face with a smoke disk just to remove himself from the worse outcome. However that outcome became altar, once Starfire's eye beam burst within his vision. Free from Johnny's iron hold and falling head first to the dirt. The street punk, currently being buried within a pile of metal scrap after being hit. Robin, shaking off the throbbing ding from his forehead before checking on the wilted look of Starfire.

You alright star?" Robin taking a closer look to her battered features. Her protective arm guards, completely gone as it lay scatter somewhere across the complex. Despite her body, that appears to gone through multiple wrecks, stood firm.

"I'm doing the fine Robin." Starfire said, firmly looking at the direction where Johnny was buried. "However, I fear this is far from over." She said. And through her justifiable means, shielded her eyes from the dust infuse blast coming from Johnny. The street punk, emerging from the old heavy wreckage once the dust has settled. Internally pelted down through discouragement, to the different appearance of Johnny. His ashy light grey skin, completely change to bone white. Expressing his chilling rage behind his acid green eyes, as he slowly haunts his way over to the decrepit titans.

"Alright brats! No more Mr. Nice Johnny!" He ranted as he charge head on.

Robin, doing the same with his metal bo-staff in hand, before being trampled down by Johnny's overwhelming speed. The street punk, continued to surge his enhance strength onto Starfire, after so easily vindicating her melees. Holding her down around her waistline. Completely fazing Robin out of the picture for the time being, as the boy wonder was still struggling in getting back to his feet, due to suffering a fracture shoulder from Johnny's bull rushing tackle.

"Would you please let go." Starfire, using all her strength in wiggling herself free from Johnny's coffin like hold.

Nearly impossible to resist the pleasurable plea coming from the Tamarean princess, as he continued to tighten the hold around her petite frame. "I will, but come on babe, why don't you dump that deadbeat of a birdbrain over here, and be with a real man for once? I promise, you'll have one hell of a good time when you're around the likes of me." Johnny husk seductively. Violently being rejected by Starfire's sudden burst of energy.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Johnny disheveled of witnessing a new wave of power being secreted around Starfire. "Bitch! You want to play I wanna get fucked up? Well I'm game!"

"HEED MY WORD ENEMY OF ROBIN, I AM NOT YOUR BABE!" She shouted. And through her innate rage, unleash her powerful eye beam.

Johnny, through his daring smile, stood where he was, as he awaits himself to take the full hit. "I hope you can do more than just your damn eye-SHIT!" He cuss's, realizing there was a lot more power behind that attack before being consume by the green hellish flare.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Ceasing her chaotic means of going about into battle towards a grinding halt. A moral defamation on her part, but it was something she had no say in this precarious matter. Her magical enchantments that she normally uses to help her get by, was proven to be her weakest link. For certain she had no issues with her spell casting, however when it comes to the decepticon's, is an entirely different story that does not dwell in her favor, after her enchantments have no direct effect towards the aggressive machines, other than effectively straining their patience. Which she was literally was facing up close after being snatch from teleportation at the last moment of her escape from head laceration.

Disclosing herself from the dim conclusion that the decepticon's are much more of a threat then they have bargain, and seeking any forms of a getaway at freeing herself from the large mechanical grip, with her body growing weak with each breath.

"How pathetic, using such fictional sorcery upon us." The decepticon malice. Narrowing his tense red optics at Raven as he slowly tightens his grip around her petite frame. "Try as you might flesh bag, its hopeless." The decepticon gleefully declare. "Mark my word, I will release you, but not after I crush the frag out of you! "

Unfit to hear the word he was rotting out, due to the dull frictions being grind against one another from his metallic fingers. Leaving the dark sorceress to break the sound barrier from her agonizing screams. Feeling her entire blood supply being rush over to her head, while her air intake coming from her lungs was slowly being crush internally. Bound, and imprison in her state of vulnerability, with her vision going dim after her eyes have begun to rollback.

The machine, ready to get his hands stain with Ravens demonic blood, before his blind belligerence got the best of him, after array of razor-sharp teeth began to cast over him from behind. Not fast enough to react in time from getting mauled down.

Raven, lifting her head up to see a full view of a green T-Rex chewing down the decepticon with its powerful jaws. Regaining some form of movement after being release from the deadly torment. Seeing Beast Boys bone crushing jaws didn't necessary ravaged the machine, but it was enough to cause a distraction, with the decepticon wailing between Beast Boy's jaws before being toss from the seeing. Swiping its massive tail at the second decepticon far from the premise.

"Ouch, ouch, OUCH!, what's the deal here man?! OUCH! THAT HURTS! "Beast Boy cried in jumping up, and down in share pain after shifting back to his human self. Gently plucking away the thick metal debris that was sticking like thumb tacks both between his teeth, and tongue. "Gees, remind me not to do that again." He said at flapping his numbing tongue. "Hey, you ok?"

"I am fine...thanks." Raven panted in refilling her lungs up with oxygen. Regenerating her damaged internal organs through her natural healing for a good minute.

Uh yeah, no problem. Uh hey, is something wrong with your powers or I'm just seeing things?" Beast Boy giving Raven a lopsided look.

"My powers are just fine Beast Boy, it just so happens that its practically useless when being use against them, for whatever reason." The dark sorceress omitting her frustrations through her deep sigh when looking at the same two decepticon's that they just fought, were slowly making their way over with vengeance swelling across their faces.

"Yeah, I kind of saw that. So, does that mean were all screwed at this point?" Beast Boy trying to put up a brave face to the miserable look of Raven.

"I'll be lying if I were to say otherwise." She said. Her dimmed expression, was driven down to the ground. The same with Beast Boy, by the sirens screams of Cyborg right after shouting hysterically to get down.

"Dude! You could've have just warn…WAAH! "Beast Boy shriek to the violet beam that rip passed them from above. Hearing the agonizing cries coming from the decepticon's. Seeing nothing but burnt shadows of the decepticon's from the grounds after being caught within the miss fire before total incineration. "Uuuh, never mind and forget about Raven, are you ok?" Beast Boy, a bit shaken to Cyborg's damage appearance. His entire frame, render with deep gash's and cuts throughout, follow by a deep split across his protective chest." Hey, whatever happen to Atlas?"

"Uuh." Cyborg about to answer, till the grounds begun to rumble beneath them, before a tank came busting through to the seeing. "I can tell you right away what's he's not. And no, it was not Atlas that I was fighting." Cyborg, void of all emotions said. Receiving a sharp questionable glance from the dark sorceress as he continued. "Turns out I was fighting a different person who was disguise as Atlas. Don't ask why. "He concluded as the tank halted on its tracks before transforming into a menacing humanoid looking figure.

"Dude, that is so cool. "Beast Boy said with aspiration gleaming within his eyes.

" Oh, like hell it is. Especially when that thing wants us dead." Cyborg gloomily said.

"Well, at least it's not the same person who's here to collect us as human trophies like last time."

"No, but I did over hear him saying something about collecting our dead bodies for someone's personal experiment." Cyborg vocally phantom through his dim look, causing Beast Boy to cringe in losing a small shade of green.

" Not like it's a bad time or anything guys, but he's coming in closer." Raven warns, as the decepticon leader trounce his way over with a displease expression being flared across his metallic features.

"I am most disappointed Victor." He openly sneer while flipping out his main assault weapon. Witnessing something out of a horror movie after his face have started to rotates from that of cool, and collected, to a boiling cauldron of rage." Warrior's don't run, they FIGHT!" Stated the now very enraged being, before once again his face begun to shift once more, this time that of a psychotic. "So just don't gawk around waiting to be killed. JUST GET YOUR HALF MECHANICAL DARK PIGMENTED BLACK ASS OVER HERE, AND FIGHT ME!"

"Man, that is just plain wrong." Cyborg politely reprimanded after hearing such vulgar racial language coming from the hellish foe. "And I expect a full proper apology right this instant dammit!"

"YOU CAN INSTANTLY GO FUCK YOURSELF, AND DIE!" The machine roars as he shifted his face back to his original self. Releasing a few hundred rounds to the dejected titans.

Raven, raising the grounds and forming into a seemingly impenetrable wall through her dark enchantments, shielding everyone from the oncoming heavy fire.

"I can't hold it up much longer." Raven shouted over to the violent rain of gun fire. Her concentration quickly being deteriorated, as the stone barrier was being shredded.

"Alright BB, it looks like me and you are going to have to take this fool down ourselves. I just need you to turn into something that is big and….." Cyborg, force to put the rest of his leadership at bay, after grasping his bewilder sight to the dry clay dirt, that begun to ripple from beneath them, before Ravens protected wall have turned to dust. Cyborg, being flown twenty feet high away from the group after the decepticon leader release a high energy like pulse with a single stomp. Cyborg, taking most of the damage, with the electrical current that tore through his cybernetics, before leaving him in complete paralyzation. Raven, evacuating from the electrical flare by teleportation at the last minute while Beast Boy, quickly took flight as an eagle.

"Due forgive me for interrupting your heart to heart gossip, but my patience has been deadline for repairs. "The being said, mainly to Cyborg. "And pardon my vulgar racial profanity that I have ensue. My other self is quite fond of earths urban language. Here, allow me to demonstrate in how I am not racist to those I about to kill." He kindly disclose, before converting to his third form, that of a jet. Rapidly thrusting itself from the grounds, and onwards towards Beast Boy's direction.

Beast boy, ascending himself higher to the sky from the oncoming jet, after morphing himself into a pterodactyl. Yet, at the same time was having trouble of shaking off the decepticon who was fast approaching from behind.

Already have a clear shot for the elusive decepticon, after gaining back his mobility. However, his attempt at saving Beast Boy from getting shot sky high was intercepted once more, by the static image of star labs. Torment roaming within him as he viciously convulse himself from the muddle vision. Yet, his hearing was perfectly in sync with the present, though he wish he hadn't, after hearing a loud blast coming from above. Horrifying scenario came to reality once his vision came blasting back. Beast boy, free falling unconsciously after being hit. Too great of the distance to catch his fall, but thankfully a familiar black void started to form around the changeling. Reappearing at a safe distant from harm's way a second later.

"He's alright." Raven yell, her relief at sensing the changeling was still breathing, while a large shadow have enveloped her surroundings. Slowly tilting her head upwards at seeing a massive sword raining down towards her. "Azarath." Raven whispers. Realizing long ago that it was pointless to avoid her final fate. Her energy, already been depleted after saving Beast Boy from the deadly fall. Slowly closing her eyes for her oncoming demise. Yet, was shoved aside from impalement, by a person who was now fighting for dear life.

His jawline, seared shut. His cybernetic optic, blanking red, while his biological eye, was strained to the demented grin of the elite decepticon. Both the mixture of blood, and mechanical fluids being trickle down from his joint areas. Appearing as if he just lost half his body, with both his legs being compress deep to the ground due to heavy impactful force, as he stood in the center of a small crater after he have managed to caught the massive blade with both his hands. New wave of agony have rooted itself, once the decepticon supplied more pressure.

"Raven." Cyborg mustering out a few words. "Do not intervene, I got this."

"Idiot!" Raven completely discarding his damming request. Recuperating some of her magic as much as she can muster, through one of the power generators from the nearest area, and being flung over to the decepticon leader. Instantly the generator became unrecognizable after contact, as it became strips of sheet metal. The machine, stood firm where he was as if nothing happens, shifted his menacing sight over the desperate look of the dark sorceress.

"For once, you ought to heed his words foolish one." The heavy mech, smoothly imitated the voice of Atlas. "It might just give you a chance to breathe a little longer." He deeply echoes. Contempt to erase the weakest adversary to atoms with his assault weapon. His sensors though, turned red after his sword was ripped clean from his secured grip. Catching the last glimpse of the foul aura being exploded from Cyborg, before his canopy developed a spider webbing looking cracks by Cyborgs powerful punch. The decepticon, skidded haphazardly across the premise.

The Transformer, laughing to no end as he regains his full height. Despite the disconcert event, hardly paying no mind to the sudden change of Cyborgs appearance. With the blue translucent protective armor simmer down to dark gray, while both his cybernetic optic and eye, converted to photon green.

"I knew it, I knew theirs something different about you then the rest of the earthlings that I have encounter. "He said with a hint of fear wisping from his imperious tone. Firing a lofty set of rounds to the dark compose look of Cyborg. Overdose with irony after his heavy weapon fail to get a single hit, with Cyborg, through his booming speed, faze right through them, before and to the decepticon absurdity, witness the half cybernetic titan forming an emerald green vortex with just one hand. Not knowing where he was after Cyborg fuse himself with the portal before disappearing. His weighted question was answer less than a nano second, after his entire lower leg was rupture from his joint by the destruction of Cyborgs fist after making his reappearance from the green vortex, forcing the decepticon leader to falter onto one knee. His patronizing ways he normally carries, have all been broken, after his heavy fist was so easily caught by the Cybernetic titan, before sparks begun to fly, as he was reeled forward to a head butt. Leaving the large mech to suffer the gouging faze of tinnitus around his sensors.

Cyborg muted from all matter as he trounce himself over to the render machine, and dragging with it the decepticon sword. Lifting the heavy weapon with ease as he draws the sword close to the decepticon face, once stumping his way over to the figures massive frame.

"Your earlier cryptic elucidation statement of not being a quintessential automation through my accordance, have been valid. When in fact a living organism." Cyborg baring no emotion through his blank expression, with his boasting vocals been morph to a deep computerized A.I.

"Amazing, he was right this whole time. As he for told, you are the exact reincarnation of the dominator." His render words of disbelief broke over to the bleak look of Cyborg, before the cybernetic titan discarding the heavy sword. Pelted down by sudden agonizing pain.

Cusping both his hands onto his head after his vision, have once again whirl itself back to the static image of star labs. Incoherently shouting in full torment with the decepticon, stagnated through shock from any forms of movement, till seeing the person who's about to finish him off, faded down onto his knees, appearing as if he was suffering from a certain form of a shut down.

"Have to intervene when things about to get fun huh? " He affluently huffs to no one in particular, as he backhanded the dead weight off his chest. Sending the unconscious Cyborg to skid through the dirt, before his lifeless frame receded right in front of the stun look of Raven. "It's a real pity. You hold so much promise at being a formidable opponent. Shame to be betrayed by the failure of your own enhancements. But even then, the most damming part over all, is your weapon system. They do not possess enough power to lay any forms of damage onto the likes of me. A little error on my part before I almost got my rear end handed to me, that I admit. Respect, but a pitiful defeat at the end." He casually said. Closely being guarded by Raven as he made his haunted approach." I would say stand aside human, but its best to let my action do the job."

"Well I hope your action isn't as dull as your words." Raven vehemently hissed. Burning through her mind for any form of a counter measure against this unknown foe, while hearing her name being shouted from the distant by the boy wonder.

"More interruptions I see." The machine gruffly said, while paving way over to the loud screech that of a bird, being echoed throughout the sky. Everyone, tilting their heads up at the black mechanical falcon roaming above the Decepticon. Exposing its full etiquettes as it gently flaps its twin turbines beneath its wings. Going about in scanning the area with its red blazing optics when drawing itself near to the decepticon. Using its sharp talons as it gracefully landed on top of the being's right shoulder.

"Yes, what do you want Buzzsaw? As you can see, I am quite busy at this moment." He glared at the mechanical looking bird. Inching his head away from the full wrath of the sensor braking retort, coming from the loud screech of Buzzsaw. "No, I have not forgotten the mission protocol, I was just board is all. And if it makes you feel better, we just completed what we came for, despite some... arise series of troubles that comes with." The machine said as he refers his dull words over to the titans. "Tell the commander to get the warp gate ready. "He said, with Buzzsaw gesturing his steel piercing beak over to Johnny. The street punk, currently out cold from the other side of the complex.

"Him? No, he has already done his task. No reason for us to carrying around dead weight. "The Decepticon stated. Tolerating the scathing rants coming from Buzzsaw, after his sharp optics burned right through over to Cyborgs mingle frame. "Yes, yes, I'm aware who he is. It's just that my curiosity got the best of me is all." He said before exposing his lunacy after his composer and his face have shifted. "AND THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GET MY HEAD EXAMINED?! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY HEAD?! WHAT?! ITS NOT PRETTY ENOUGH?!" The being shouted over to the falcon before Buzzsaw return the favor with an even louder screech. "PRIMUS, FINE!" The machine conceded by shifting back to his casual self after the decepticon's started to emerge from the excavation site. Pushing along what appears to be a black storage container units, being supported by a hovering looking platforms, and towards the waiting black vortex of a gate that just appear out of thin air.

"You guys are fortunate this time around. You can thank Buzzsaw here. Even so, you guys would've been spare by my hands, regardless of the situation, all thanks to your Cyborg. Be honor of your comrade's fighting ability, for it was his ability that nearly put me on the spot. Just for that, I think it's only worthy that he knows my name. I am second in command, and ex decepticon, Blitzwing. Be grateful you get to live another day. And hope to Primus we never cross paths, because if we ever do, I won't hold myself back from terminating all of you. "Blitzwing savagely warn. Both Blitzwing and Buzzsaw, the last ones to enter the warp gate, before dissolving as it vanishes.

The gentle winds calmly roaming through the complex once everything settle back to normal. But the calm atmosphere was not enough to calm the minds of the depleted Titans.

However, for the boy wonder, it felt no less than a slap across his face, as he stood there numbed. His right arm, too injured to form a tight fist. If he had just planned things out better, then-... Baying off the internal rants. Concluding that things could've been much worse for him and his team. Plain and simple, he would rather take a lost than a victory at the cost of his teammates. A bit recluse as to figuring out of what's the next step, once returning to the tower. His natural sense's, far from decease, after caught wind of a high performing engine, that roar far from the other side of the complex. Barely making out at what appears to be a green, and yellow all terrane vehicle, as it sped itself further away from his sight, and towards the city. Reconciling the factual damnation, that a short ride back to the T-tower, was going to be a long one for everybody. The boy wonder cursed.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Decepticon Buzzsaw. First appearance. Transformers G1 Issue Num 1. The Transformers 1984= Technical Data

* * *

Strength: ===3

Intelligence: =========9

Speed: =======7

Endurance: =====5

Rank:====4

Courage: ======6

Fire blast: =====5

Skill: =========9

* * *

Decepticon Blitzwing. First appearance. Transformers G1 Episode Num 18. Dinobot Island 1985= Technical Data

* * *

Strength: =========9

Intelligence: ======6

Speed: =========9

Endurance: ========8

Rank:===3

Courage: ======6

Fire blast: ========8

Skill: ====4


	4. Chapter 4

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER FOUR: CLOSE YOUR EYES (AND COUNT TO FUCK), VERSE TWO.

* * *

"_I am disappointed Victor. To be precise, I am disappointed in you._"

Pragmatically torn whether he was dreaming, or something else when for sure he was not dead at any stretch of the matter. He knows the difference all too well. Joisting his head up just to make sure, only to see the very thing he had not seen since the violent departure of star labs, his restored body. Restored, but different to a certain degree, as if it's gone through several different phases of intense powder coating configuration before being perfected to clear black. Incapable at gaining any further response from his inactive body when drifting through the calm river stream to god knows where. Enduring the dark humid scenery of the hush amazons. Much darker than he had used to seeing, as if this type of darkness has never discovered the comfort of light. And to his great detriment, was force to listen to the sinful echoes of an all too familiar voice.

"_I am disappointed Victor. To be precise, I am disappointed in you._

"The deep tinted voice filled with malice continued to induced his ears. Being in bed with animosity is nothing new. He was used to this sort of thing since birth, and of course never been close with his parents is one hell of a contributor.

"_I am disappointed Victor. To be precise, I am disappointed in you." _

Unable to take the verbal punishment as the voice of his father begun to repeat itself faster like a swirling vortex, before it begun to fades itself. The heavy thudded mechanical footsteps, that tore through the shallow streams, dang his earlobes. His line of breathing was at a chokehold, after the dark appearance of the cybernetic self have peer itself over to Cyborg. Blinded by the intense glow of the figures pine green optics when speaking down on the juvenile state of Cyborg.

"Defect contained."

"Okay, so I ain't dead, thanks for the update." Cyborg intently crass to the dark cybernetic half." Mind telling me of where am I at, and just who are you?"

"I am the real you before becoming an astray anomaly after the failed immersion operation. Success was assured towards bringing me to the physical plains before rejection have occur, due to the neurotic behavior of your sub conscious." He said. Leaving Cyborg to be bombed with more questions than he could handle." The immersion procedure is still an extant progression. However, for it to be continued towards completion, a certain access code must be acquired."

"Well sorry to break whatever the hell you have that's keeping you going, but if you're asking me weather I have it on me, then you might as well just delete yourself because I don't." Cyborg barked to the indifferent dark half."

"Correction Victor, I am not denoting myself through you to be free, because the person you are familiar with, will provide the required provisions for me." The dark cybernetic titan said. And through his deep quietude presence, melts himself down with the dark river, with Cyborgs entire frame being dissolve to mist." We shall meet again." Was the last word that echoes within the dark, before Cyborgs own misty conscious combust upwards towards the gray thunderous clouds.

"FAMILIAR WHAT!?" Cyborg angrily scorch after shooting himself awake from the internal purgatory. Swaying his explosive outburst to the side for placid means, and through his miserable gruff, slowly tilted his head downward to see the thick power cable from the main power supply unit, that was currently being attached to his metal chest. The light beeping rhythmic wave coming from the advance equipment that sooth his ears, was the thing he needed to assure himself that he was back in his dimly lit room of the T-tower.

Taking an awkward note of his lab bed being flat than the normal horizontal position that he was comfortable with. Not surprised at all, since they must've rush him into his room. Inspecting his damage cybernetic frame with a flat look. Trying to think back with effort of the battle they all went through.

Trying his upmost damnedest of saving his teammates from taking a salvage first class beating at the hands of these machines, before being knocked out of the blue by his own body. Dwelling himself downwards as he could only imagine that his team were more in a worse shape than his battered frame. Although if he had to think back, this was not the first time his body has started to go out of whack, and leading to an eventual shut down. No, that honor goes to Fixit.

Fixit, a sentient machine who tries to persuade him towards abandoning of what's left of his remaining humanity, by making him a complete perfect cybernetic machine. He understood where Fixit was coming from, but at the end did not share Fixit ideologies, and outright refuse his request, in which Fixit did not take his rejection lightly before shutting him down by force, and foregoing the operation against his will.

Eventually at the end, things had turn out fine between them, however looking back after gotten through with his routine self-maintenance check, he soon came to discovered by accident that the force shut down sequence was not trigger by Fixit period, but by someone else after realizing that only he could perform such a feat, in case his cybernetics gets out of hand, and the person who implanted the artificial parts to his damaged flush. And the idea that his father was the one would be impossible, after all, he saw the one and only micro pulse switch controller being crushed by the old man himself as his nasty sendoff of saying goodbye. Keeping things with an open mind as other possible factors may play the part of his random shutdown. And with a lack of in-depth knowledge of how his body truly operates, have cause nothing but headaches at the end.

"Damn you!" Cyborg verbally exploded at his damming artificial frame. Inversely lit up the dark room after a few sparks spewed from one of the electrical equipment that used to be a nightstand, now crushed by his weighted hand. "Shit, need to do something about this outburst of mine." He spat with no least amount of sympathies when glancing at the broken nightstand. His current emotional state simply prevents it; however, his frustrations did not last long.

Like water hitting fire, as his deep heated thoughts quickly evaporated when hearing a small, but faint cough coming somewhere within his room. His estranged eyes landed on a certain dark sorceress, that was sitting right beside him on his work chair. The usual monotone expression he often see's, was right behind that book of hers.

He was about to say something in terms of what the hell she was doing here in his personal quarters. The only problem from doing such, was that his entire jaw went into a full lock comatose state. His entire body, now frozen at what he was witnessing before him. First of all, he doesn't mind people coming to his room without his consent, just as long nobody doesn't lay a finger on his precious office chair. Which he made that angrily clear for everyone, however that apparently failed on one of them who didn't get his roaring message.

His work chair, his favorite butt imprinted chair that he had work so hard over the years, is now **ruined!...**By her of all people! And from her damn posture, she was practically making herself further comfortable by resting both her feet on his black leather stool!

Never mind in how they got access to his heavily secure door, that was made only accessible for him, as a result of his mind being hack by Beast Boy, after installing that game cartridge to the main mother board of his computer. The fact of the matter is, nobody, and he does mean nobody sets on his favorite chair. Except for him, and his fine cybernetic ass.

A sad fate has quickly been set for his favorite chair of all time as he has no choice, but to torch it.

"Doing ok?" Raven through her dull words, snaps the cybernetic teammate from his internal rant.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I'll feel a lot better if you were to get your ass off my precious chair." Cyborg, keeping his outrage from imploding from his cracked smile, before that haphazard artificial smile was shattered, after his upper body was slam back hard against the cold metal platform of his bed by Raven's magic.

"Hey! And ouch! what was that for! Cyborg, rubbing the back of his head at easing the pain, and giving Raven a dirty look at the same time.

"Making sure my powers still functions, and proud to say, it still works. Yay." Raven half ass cheer as she drifts herself back to her reading. "As for your precious, deal with it. It was the only source of comfort that I could find."

"That's great **Rae**!" Cyborg rots at her name. "Gotta ask though, how do you guys gain access to my room in the first place? And more importantly, WHY ME?!"

"That, and trying to keep myself away from boredom through the pain of others, like you, and Beast Boy." Raven smoothly deadpanned without much care in the world from her comfortable reserve leisure. "As for your last question, Robin hack into your bedroom door, before I was assigned to watch over you."

Shit, he gotta thank Robin, and his impressive hacking skills, otherwise he would've ended up like a human brick for all he knows. But that did not deter him from the ridiculous anguish for his chair, before once again being collided twice as hard to the stainless-steel bed, after quietly have gotten through of cussing out her name.

"YO WHAT THE HELL?!" Cyborg cried, while spewing out a few tears. He could've sworn he was now bleeding from an already throbbing head of his.

"Still making sure my powers was no fluke. And I heard that." She gently slue. Moving her relaxation further, by sliding her finger over to the next page.

"But can't you see I am currently injured!? Cyborg pleadingly yelled. Scampering of connecting the dots in terms of Ravens damn ability to read in the dark. "Whatever happens in treating the patient with a kind, gentle courtesy, and respect? You know what? Forget it. I'm not gonna even bother to be surprise if your gonna be the first asshole in rewriting history, in terms of treating a patient like crap!" He vehemently utters after sensing a special form of amusement coming from the dark sorceress.

"Just as long that patient is you, the better. "Raven not bothering of hiding her light smirk within the dark after Cyborg unleashes a bear howl of defeat.

If this was her sick way in cheering him up by smacking the ever-living piss out of him from his funk?! Then she had succeeded. "Goddamn you. I hope you keep a close watch over your books while you still can, before being caught in one of my hellish pranks." Cyborg through his acid tone said, with vengeance shining brightly from his maniacal smile. His dark smile lived for a short moment, before quickly being crumbled away towards dread, after seeing Raven's eyes glowing deathly white as she was now a split second away from inflicting further damage upon him.

"Yo Rae! I was kidding! I WAS KIDDING! Cyborg desperately screech. His panic, enough to satisfy the dark sorceress from turning both the cybernetic titan and his room into a wasteland, as she recedes her powers. "Sheesh and thanks, for trying to get me out of my shit." He sincerely said at laying himself back down.

"See you been dreaming again, weren't you?" Raven said at breaking the tranquil silence coming from Cyborg. He did not hide his denial over her blunt statement, as he did everything he could to avoid her piercing gaze.

"Damn, you heard that? My loud ramblings during my beauty rest huh?" Cyborg shyly grim in removing the power cord from his chest before being tossed to the ground with a hollow thud. "Doesn't take much what I 've been mumbling about. So... Uh, how long have I've been out?"

Understanding the sudden change of subject, as she did not court further. "I'll say roughly about a day, an a half."

"That's not right." Cyborg quietly diverge in confusion over what Raven just said. "You guys were able to recharge me the very same day after the battle we have fought, once coming back to the tower, am I correct?" Raven nodded in confirming his answers. A bit confuse however when arching an eye brow to Cyborg. "What I meant was, at the end of the day I recharge myself for eight hours straight before I wake up. You know? Like a cell phone being charged."

"Yeah Cyborg, I am not stupid. And where are you going with this?" Raven smacking the book shut, and waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Well I supposed to wake up fully recharge at the eighth hour sharp. No more, no less. It's part of my programming regiment." Cyborg bitterly huff.

"So basically, you over slept, and that's not normal?" The dark sorceress discreetly guessed.

"Yep, exactly what I've been talking about." Cyborg said at lifting himself from his bed. Limping his way over to the master computer for a quick body scan. Looking not all that happy at the readings he was getting after the results came through.

"Cyborg, have you ever considered that maybe the great length of damage you have receive from the last mission, might have something to do with the lack of progression of fully being recharge then normal?" Raven said with Cyborg slowly shaking his head.

"Not possible. Not unless my main alternator power cell was damage. Thank goodness that thing came out in one piece. By the way, how's the others...oh wait! How's BB? "Cyborg now turning away from the monitor with an alarm look on his face when looking at the much compose look of the dark sorceress.

"He's fine." Raven answered right away, fluidly diffusing the tension from Cyborgs worries. "Believe it or not, it was actually Starfire who save Beast Boy from being strike down by the decepticon's attack. If it weren't for her, and the chunk of debris that she flung in protecting Beast Boy from impact at the last minute...well, we wouldn't have this subdue conversation. Thankfully, he only came out with minor injuries due to being caught within the blast. Oh, and he's currently awake, playing video games, the last time I've check." She simply shrugs behind her plain indifference. "As for Starfire, she too is fine. Or at least we thought she was-...….."

"WHAT!? "Cyborg yelled at cutting Raven off from his earth rattling outburst. "Ooh man, talking about being mess up is an understatement, and- OOH COME ON!? NOT MY SIXTY-ONE HUNDRED TIGER-LINK MODEM! I JUST BOUGHT THE DAMN THING! Oh! heh, uh, sorry Rae. I heard what you were saying so far, and your about to say something about Starfire right?" He sheepishly said after dropping his cry baby rant to the glaring look of Raven.

"As I was saying, we assume Starfire has the least amount of bodily harmed injuries then the rest of us, however without realizing it, the fight she had with Johnny, and those machines, did indeed suffer a great deal of internal damage."

"Starfire? You're kidding right? I mean, I know she's not superman and all, but against Johnny? Come on." Cyborg, denying what he was hearing while receiving a dark deconstructed look from Raven.

"I am not. "The last battle was just too much, even for her, as she was the third person to went unconscious after coming back to the T-tower."

"Will she be alright?" His fear being subdue when sensing no worries coming from Raven as she spoke.

"Her multiple spleen and hearts have made things easy for me to heal. The same with Robin and his fracture shoulder."

"Well that's a big relief. Damn, I don't know how Starfire lasted this long, since that crazy ass machine who disguise himself as Atlas, have managed to rupture my reinforced molybdenum steel rib cage. Man, its goanna be a bitch to repair this." Cyborg, bearing his disappointment as he flipped his smart pen over to the monitor. Had enough of reading the damaged results, turned his bleak sight to Raven, who was having a time of her life with his custom-made chair.

A perfect moment presents itself, where he just wanted to shoot her ass right off his favorite seat. He would've been laughing his ass off base on her reaction, but then again, would most likely suffer a painful aftershock of her wrath at the end. And at his current state, it was best to remain at a safer route, than seeing himself in self-gratification.

"How bout yourself?" Cyborg, shearing his own teeth through his pained smile.

Raven casually tilting her head to the side with a thoughtful frown. "In terms of my physical health, I'm fine. However, I have yet to figure out as to why my powers has no effect against them. Not just them, but against their leader as well. Oh yeah, that machine you fought earlier, he goes by the name of Blitzwing. In case you're wondering. "

"Wait a minute. You mean that's the name of that crazy machine, who explicitly prove how he's not racist by making Beast Boy his first target?

"Yes. Second in command, Decepticon Blitzwing. Well, former anyway is what he said." Raven plainly answers.

"Damn, he's not alone obviously. And its possible he might be under command by a much larger faction that were not aware of." Cyborg verbally dejected." As much I hate to say this Rae, I don't think this would be the last time were going to see them."

"That's the strange part Cy." Raven exposing her true emotions for the first time without destroying something. Even weirder, she called him by his nick name, something he could never imagine that she would use when addressing him. As if she was talking to a complete stranger before she spoke." You know me long enough that I don't beat around the bush when having this sort of conversation, but I have to ask, what kind of quirk that you use to nearly put down Blitzwing? Because I just wish you use it a lot earlier for my personal convenient."

Oh, well that explains how he came back in one peace, kind of. Cyborg disregarding Ravens dark humor by exposing his wary trepidation over to the dark sorceress, exactly understood what she was refering to." So I wasn't dreaming, and you saw that two huh? Sorry Rae, but that was no quirk."

"It sounds like you don't remember much at all after you took down Blitzwing for a moment." Raven with no effort to be shown, cut right through the double entendre of Cyborgs ambiguity.

"It's because I don't." Cyborg coursing himself back to the mental mind scape, and the words of the dark half have said." After I have caught Blitzwings sword, my entire conscious suddenly just warp itself away from reality, and towards somewhere else. And before I knew it, saw one who claims to be the real me." Cyborg said in laying his sight on the damage cybernetic hand. Desensitized once being remove from his arm with a few clicks before being place within the restoration cabinet." Damn, there's a lot of things I don't know about my cybernetics that my father put in. And with this thing lurking within me, I think I need to study on my impressive stance of not breaking myself down from identity crisis."

"Well there's no reason for me to be worry then, because there's more." Raven, stabbing her chill words to the fetid look of Cyborg. "After you became unconscious, he said something about being under direct orders of not to harm us for some reason. Or to be more precise, they were order not to harm you."

Didn't know what to make of it at what he just heard from Raven. Mentally cussing at himself for a proper response. Hell, he never met the damn decepticon's prior, nor have no connection, yet they were order not to harm him? He was stuck between hearing bullshit or somebody was just plain messing with him. "Hey Rae I swear, I am just as lost as you guys are. With that said, I can't blame you from being suspicious after that last mission." Cyborg doing what he can to gain back Ravens trust, unaware he already has by her reserve words.

I'm not accusing you of anything, it's just something that needs to be brought up is all." Raven through her fulfilled comfort said. "But if there's any consolation, we did stumble upon something from the excavation site. Some sort of object that they been digging for."

"Really? Like what? "Cyborg, listening with full interest after going back of re-reading the unfavorable results from the monitor.

"We were kind of hoping you will figure that out. Since Robin is too busy with something else." Raven answered with Cyborg typing through the keys in silence. "But one thing I can tell you about the object, it gives off a powerful energy, in which I had never felt before."

"Have you guys managed to detain Johnny, and put him into questioning? He might know something if not more. With a right amount of beating of course. If that's what it takes." Cyborg mellowly suggest.

"Minus the illegal abuse to the suspect, Robin already has. But you already know the bitter few between them. Refuse to answer Robins questions, other than playing around with Robin by being smart with him. Well, that's what Beast Boy said." She said at stretching her arms out after putting her book away through teleportation a few minutes ago. Debating whether to do the same with Cyborg's chair. Because Azarath, that chair is so comfortable.

"Yeah it figure's." Cyborg dismissively waved, not surprise in a slightest. To Robin's huge credit, he's perhaps the only person he knows that has the ability to destroyed any forms of doubts, for those who question his leadership skills for one so young. Back by being a master at solving difficult motives behind each crime. However, whenever there's a Pro, there's always a con within the gifted skills. And Robin was no different. While he may be a great crime fighter, his interrogations skills were in a lack of a better word, pathetic. As he lacks the presence of intimidation, unlike his former mentor. Something he had try to discuss with Robin, but for whatever reason, never occurred. "So, where is Robin at anyway?"

"Don't know. Probably going back to interrogate Johnny once again." Raven quietly yawns. The ultimate comfort she had long for, has been sought as she was well prepared to doze herself away at any given moment.

"That's the boy wonder for you. Hey, once I get myself fully repair, I'll check out that thing you guys brought from the excavation site. And Rae." Cyborg kicking the dark sorceress from her comfort zone by his heavy words. "Don't trip, will get to the bottom as to why your powers has no effect towards them, and what's those guys true motive's. Because I'll be damned to leave you out in the sidelines from the playing field. You have my word."

"Thanks." Raven plainly grin within a dimly let room after his reassuring consent.

"And besides, I've already been working on something a while back for some time, that might help you. Hopefully." Cyborg a bit unsure of himself, said.

"And that is?" Raven pushing Cyborg to go on. "

Uuh, its really complicated to explain, but you'll see. It just going to take time." Cyborg nervously scratching behind his head.

"Uh huh."

"Uhmm Rae?"

"What." Raven through her frigid words said.

"Could you, like, uhmm leave the room? I need to make a full body change. It's part of a process of being fully repair." He nervously chuckle.

"You're an idiot." Raven with a straight face said. Without much of a thought, stood from the already potential doomed chair.

"Hey! Can a man make at least one good decent living in privacy here!?" Cyborg nearly whined.

"Fine, but don't even bother of showing me the door. "Raven, without another word, teleported herself from Cyborg's room.

"Yeah your attempt at making me laugh sucks!" Cyborg mockingly holler before noticing something was empty within his room. Felting something had just die within his soul, when staring at the fresh new looking space of where his personal prized possession used to lay, is now gone. As of today, this would be his last time of playing this so-called big brother role with Raven, he vengefully creed before lashing out his turmoil.

"GODDAMMIT RAVEN!"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

All things consider, it didn't bother him that much to be locked up, as he considers this his little free time in planning his next grand schemes before breaking out in a loud fashion. However, despite enjoying his personal time of solitude, the only thing that really bothered him the most, is how cold it was. He did mention it once with one of those dumbass guards during his last imprisonment, before getting a pathetic smartass retort. Claiming they were just conserving power. The current temperature that he was enduring, was no different. Plainly put, whoever this person was at setting the current room temperature to well below sub-zero, is a real son of a bitch.

Hoping the lone dim glow of the ceiling light right above him, would provide a good enough heat to stop his uncontrolled teeth chattering. It did not. The only source of heat that was perhaps useful was relying on his own vapor coming from his breath. It was that damn cold as he was currently lock, chained, and seated firmly on to a cold stainless-steel chair. The most uncomfortable chair by far, but that was the least of his worries.

Confined within the large space of the interrogation room somewhere within the T-tower. Contemplating in what went wrong this past few hours. He had first thought his previous day was the worse. however, fate being a bipolar bitch was an improvement. Much to his burden.

First it was the brother hood of evil, then a group of unknown assholes, who suddenly showed up out of the blue. Offering a golden opportunity, where he should've thought twice before taking their offer in terms of gaining new powers. Now here he was, held, and contained by the Titans. His status as a villain was already further beneath rock bottom, and at this point, he really doesn't give a shit in terms of his reputation.

Other than the discomfort of being plague by the cold, his mind wonders off to where it only made his head boiled with profound rage, after a single word that kept on ringing repeated within his cerebral. Vengeance. Vengeance on the people who hired him. Vengeance towards a certain Decepticon who betray, and straight up abandoned him after the end of a successful mission. Oh, they will all pay dearly after getting out of this hell hole. But Instead being rash, as usual, will just kick... or well setback, and think things over. Sadly, before he even has the clear audacity to think, has to deal with the most annoying prick of them all, Robin.

It also did not help having the boy wonder being so close to his face for every goddamn second. Worse, he was doing a pathetically poor job at playing both the good cop, and bad cop bullshit. Asking the same old generic godforsaken questions over, and over again. Seriously he can't tell whether he was a recent escapee from a mental ward with a severe case of dumbass. Hell, he was confused weather he should burst out laughing, or just painfully cry in his own sympathies for being caught once again by the damn titans. His somewhat free-living musings was interrupted with another wave of questions from the ever-consisted titan leader.

"Alright Johnny, I'll ask again, and I expect you to be fully honest. Who broke you out, who are they? What sort of deal did you have with them, and what are those things at the mines that attack us. More importantly, what were they after? I want everything." Robin said at doing his best impression that of his mentor. Unknowingly was failing the entire time, with Johnny, just sat there with a clear retarded look.

Mentally wounded with no end in sight. Painfully force to repeat himself like a broken record once again. "Alright damnit. It's like I said before for a thousand time. I don't know of their mission intel alright? After all, they kept me in the dark just for security reason, and damn sure don 't have a clue what their digging for at the mines, other then maybe their own soon to be graves once I get out!" Johnny answer, though half telling the truth. Mainly because he enjoys seeing Robin frustrations forming up close to his face. His little pay back at being pissed off.

"Yes, speaking of the mines, one of my teammates uncover something to my understanding, a crystal-looking rock you guys been digging for, am I correct? A type of mineral deposit we have never seen before. We search through our data, but found nothing. Any idea what it is?" Robin glared hard at Johnny.

"Hell if I know." Johnny scruffily spat.

Robin not surprised at all from the robust retort coming from the street punk. His patients, wearing thin as it is before decided that it was best to cut things off. And let things carry over with the local authorities. Confusion at its highest peek, after the twin automated doors have slid itself open for Cyborg.

"Oh, hey Cy, I was about to wrap things up with him...Cyborg?" Robin, sensing murder coming from the cybernetic titan, when making his heavy footed approach towards the amusing grin of Johnny.

"Oh hey, lookie here! Big bad and a whole lot of stupid decided to join in our fun game of twenty-one fucked up questions." Johnny sarcastically crackle to himself. "Well don't be shy, we have plenty of room here. So why don't you jump right in pal!" His smile was shortly lived, when a metallic fist made contact on his left jaw. The force of Cyborg punch was enough to knock Johnny right off his chair, causing him to skid across the floor. Brushed against the wall and seeing nothing but double blurry within his vision. His chained restraints, lays scattered like broken glass.

"Cyborg! "Robin trying to held Cyborg back from further infliction.

"I know what I am doing Robin. Just give me a moment." Cyborg through his calm astute words, brushed passed the worry look of the boy wonder in one stroke.

"Ouch! Well that's smart. What? not in the mood to play? Sad. You know it might help to get rid of that rust off your ass for once." Johnny smirks, however he did not move a muscle, after Cyborg's right arm shifted mechanically into a sonic beam canon. His mock grin however remain the same, after Cyborgs main weapon was aimed directly to his face.

"Sure, let's play, but I must warn you, I play for keeps." He corrosively said. "See this canon? This cannon was primarily design not to harm people, instead it was design to put them into a deep after shock. But after seeing your new pals of what they did to my teammates, I've decided to give it a slight upgrade, just to even the playing field. Starting with you, if you don't give me, and Robin some proper answers. "

Spitting the blood from his mouth as he clears his throat. "Shit, you're the second person to ever hit me this hard, and she was a girl! What? You're now going to blow me to death?! Get it? Blow me?! Ha!" Johnny giving Cyborg a crazy grin.

Having none of it, as Cyborg activated his now deadly cannon. "You got till five to tell me everything." He simply monotone. "I almost forgot to mention. Once its on count down mode, it cannot be deactivated period. But hey, it's okay, even if you don't answer, your body will anyway. When I hear it being burned. Because I am this fucking crazy too."

His grin turning a bit sour by the dark smirk being displayed by Cyborg. "Well, you made my day a hell a lot more better, compare to this wonder bitch!" Johnny said through his insulting expression after pointed the accursed finger at Robin.

"Five." Cyborg, starting his count down with a blank look.

The boy wonder shot a quick glare at Johnny before shifting his concerns to Cyborg. As if looking at the grim reaper collecting its final debt. He was not surprise by Johnny's behavior. Foolishly assuming that Cyborg was just playing around. A grave mistake on his part as Robin knows Cyborg long enough in how serious he can get. Which was why if anything where to happen to him. He would be the next guy to lead. Despite having their differences on numerous occasions. As this was one of them.

"Four"

"Oh I see now. Not much of a talker, but all action huh? I like that. "Johnny joyfully exclaimed.

"Three." Cyborg continued.

"See this bird brain!? You might want to take notes, because this is how a real interrogation works." Johnny unfazed, shouted.

"Two." Cyborg said at exposing his doomed aura. Tension being mix with panic, as both Robin, and especially Johnny, notice a sudden rise of the room temperature being elevated coming from Cyborg's cannon.

"You, you can't be serious." Johnny, looking wide eyed to the blazing look of the beam cannon. Folded down towards anxiety, after the immense heat coming from Cyborg's primary weapon continued to rise.

He was not afraid to be blasted to thin air by that damn thing. But with so much vengeance harboring within him, the idea of being blasted to absolute nothing was going to be postponed.

"Alright, I 'll come clean." Johnny said, barely above a whisper for Robin to hear, however Cyborg hearing him loud, and clear under the loud fully charge cannon. True to his word as he turns the cannon less than a second away from Johnny before releasing his deadly beam. Concluding at making a gaping hole on the wall.

"One."

"SHIT! YOU WEREN'T KIDDING!" Johnny looking at Cyborg with a new light of horror. "Goddammit I said I'll come clean! Alright look, ninety percent of the time in what I just said is true. As I already explain earlier to this numb nuts over here. Seriously, I really don't know their true motives behind that mines or that strange object that they were extracting. I was just there to be their guard dog. That was it."

Cyborg looking down at Johnny with satisfaction being hidden from his hollow expression." Yeah I'll be the judge of that, now keep talking."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Can I?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

". . ."

"But it's so boring!"

"Play video games." Raven plainly reply, concentrating on her book at the best of her ability, and ignoring beast boy's ongoing nagging. Starfire, who was cuddling Silkie on her lap; watch Beast Boy with a seldom smile, as the changeling, being covered head to toe with bandages, continued to pester Raven to no end.

"I already did, and it's not the same without Cyborg around! Come on Raven, why not?" He whined loud enough to cause the dark sorceress to jerk her head up from her reading with a loud acid hiss.

"Because, the last time you brought that thing up here, it nearly cause's the whole tower to go haywire. If it wasn't for Robin at restoring the computers and securing the object at the last minute, the whole place would be in FLAMES!" Raven exploding her dark fury over to the dismissive look of Beast Boy.

"Relax Rae, it's just a one-time deal, and it's not like it's going to happen again. Sooo, yes?" Beast Boy flickering his big puppy looking eyes as much as he could muster. Raven, stood firm where she was at. Immune to the moe-up-the-butt cuteness. "Man, your no fun." He conceded. "But I know somebody who would." Looking over at Starfire with a big grin." Hey Star! How about you? I know you don't mind in taking a small peek, right? It would be just the two of us. Come on, what do you say? You know you want to."

"As much as I would like, Raven does have a point." Starfire through her wise words, said. Leaving Beast Boy to pout in response. "We must be patient, and focus in our recovery. For our last battle has greatly affected everyone. Don't worry, our answers will come in due time. We just have to be patient, yes?"

"Yeah, I know." Beast Boy joyful demeanor completely dropped by Starfire weighted wisdom. "It just sucks after what happen, but...Ughh! Look I know we lost, but after being told what of happen to Cyborg, and all of you guys. . ." Beast Boy unable to contain his frustration, with both his hand rolled up to a ball fist, before that frustration begin to ease away, after feeling Starfire's gentle smile being felt through her soft touch to his shoulder.

" What matters is we all survive." Starfire kindly said. "Yes, we lost the battle, but no different in victory, we must take this as a lesson. We live, and we learn. That's how we gained strength when the time comes. For now, we must focus our time in our healing."

" Yeah." Beast Boy sincerely grinned, while both Cyborg and Robin step right into the living room in scathing silence. Tension yet to be extinguish after being at each other's throats over Cyborgs questionable interrogation practice.

"Hey guys, did we miss anything?" Cyborg gruff in ignoring Robins hawkish look, before being bull tackle to a bear hug by the snot bubbling tearful look of Beast Boy.

" Cy! Your alive! And in one peace! Whaah!"

"Of course I'm in one peace….dammit! Would you get off!" Cyborg going through an uphill battle of wrestling the green shape shifter off his steel plated chest.

"Robin, have you managed to get Johnny to talk?" Starfire said to Robin, as he peeve his eyes away from Beast Boy and Cyborg's idiocies.

"What? I mean yes. Well, actually it was Cyborg who managed to get Johnny to talk."

"Figure's." Raven mumble quietly within his ear shot

"What was that Raven?"

"Nothing! Just thinking out loud to myself, please continue." Raven quickly said.

"Right… Anyway, Johnny did confess, though we didn't get nothing much at all. Just a small description of the people who broke him out. He couldn't see much in detail of who they are. Only because they were wearing all-black, with their faces well hidden. But he did vaguely describe their voices, as one being male, and the other a young female." Robin said.

"And you sure he speaks the truth? Because after all, he's quite known to be deceitful." Starfire cautiously question.

"Nah, you don't have to worry about that Star." Cyborg answered for Robin, after fighting himself free from Beast Boys hug." Trust me, I've been reading his heart rates through my optics. And he's been telling the truth. Oh yeah, that thing you guys brought back from the mines, is called the Energon. Speaking of which, where is that thing?"

"Right . . . Here!" Beast Boy cheerfully huff at holding a gray, eighteen by twenty-eight inch, all steel storage box container. Dropping it on the living room table with a thud.

"You just can't wait, can't you." Raven harshly tone at Beast Boy who pull down his left eyelid with a single finger while sticking his tongue out in retort.

"So that's it huh? "Cyborg said when approaching the gray looking boxed container. "Hey, I've been told what happen prior. And just to make sure, is the power off within the living room?" He questions in which Robin nodded before proceeded to unlock the padlock. Lifting the steel hinged lid to see a raw looking crystal. Perfectly shape, that of a hexagonal prism, while still somewhat cover in earth's contents. Unable to understand, after felting a tinge of motion sickness coming from this peace of rock, as it kept on giving off a pale emerald glow.

"So? Any idea what it does?" Beast Boy said, while in complete trance by the raw beauty that's being emitting.

"No idea. We ask the same thing with Johnny, and he doesn't have a clue. Or its purpose for that matter. Robin answered, as Cyborg was busy scanning over the crystal looking rock with his fore arm.

"Well according to my readings, it does not contain no harmful radiation coming from this thing. Which that's a big relief. . . "Cyborg trailed off. "Well that's weird. Raven is right though. A lot more then she realize, because this thing here does pack quite a bit of power. Enough power to lit up twenty blocks, as my readings are off the charts. Damn. Sorry guys, it looks like it's going to take some time in figuring out this Energon, and where it came from."

" Uugh, great." Beast Boy droll." At this rate it's going to take forever."

"Then perhaps I can take a crack at it."

Like a stroke of lightning being struck on everyone's back. Minus Beast Boy, all gather in defense to a lone female, who stood right behind the main entrance of the elevator.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Robin thunder through his demands, before right away, got his answers straight from the gasp look of Cyborg.

"Sarah?"

* * *

Disclaimer: The story title is from the track of Run the Jewels 2 by Killer Mike, and LP. Currently being played on Youtube.

Much love to those guys.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Silky/ Larva M319. Teen Titans. Season 3, Episode Num 6. Date With Destiny. February 14, 2004= Technical Data.

* * *

Strength:=======7

Intelligence:=========9

Speed:=1

Endurance:=unknown=

Rank:=1

Courage:=========9

Fire blast:==2

Skill:==========10

* * *

Mister Terrific/ Michael Holt. First appearance. Spectra Vol 3 Num 54. June 1997= Technical Data.

* * *

Strength:=====5

Intelligence:==========10

Speed:=====5

Endurance:=====5

Rank:=======7

Courage:========8

Fire blast:==2

Skill:==========10


	5. Chapter 5

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHATPER FIVE: IT'S NOT AS BAD AS YOU MIGHT THINK, BUT ITS STILL PRETTY BAD

* * *

It was supposed to be the most impenetrable, the most secure, the most advance state of the art facility in Jump City. According to the loud boasting of Cyborg. While the titan tower is not hard to miss from the public eye, being located on a small island off the coast of the main city. However, it's the most difficult to set foot due to immense security.

The only people who were able to succeed or flat out take over, were the Hive Five, led by the boy genius Gizmo. The cannibalistic pie maker Mother Mae-Eye, the morbidly obese sci-fi horror nerd, Control Freak, and a certain person they dare not to think of after Beast Boy slept with someone who has no business being slept with. Now to their bitter disappointment, came the fifth.

Standing guard to a possible threat, and thoroughly wondering how a seemingly harmless innocent looking young woman have managed to breach into the tower undetected, without setting off any security. She should've been on the ground right now covered in smoke, instead she was standing right behind the closed main doors of the living room. Giving off a radiant soft smile coming from her soft features that match somewhat of her current attire.

Wearing what appears to be an unbutton pearl white lab coat, however up-close, was wearing a men's trench coat that was neither to big in size, nor to small, as it was made neatly fitted just for her petite frame. Wearing a black short sleeve turtleneck shirt underneath her coat. Displaying a solid black heavy-duty looking belt that was fasten around her dark khaki jeans, and a durable looking black combat boots that match. Without much of a hindrance from her shoulder length tanned blonde hair, could easily see her chill deep artic green eyes, that almost gives a certain glow behind the thick strands of her bangs. Her overall appearance screams the victim of nerd right off the bat. Though it did not stop the titan leader to show his grievance that appearance can be a miss guided deadly sin for everyone. A sin he would not tolerate to repeat.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Robin roar with no nonsense being flare from his volcanic expression. And through his iron will, broke out his Bo-staff.

"Sarah?"

All heads turn to the disbelief voice of Cyborg, whose jaw was hung loose from shock with his sonic beam cannon already been activated out of the whim. Torn of being thrill, and yet, pissed at the same time. Thrill to see another recognizable face that he has not seen in a long time, and quite upset at the woman who happens to waltz in here quietly uninvited without a single scratch on her attire by the most secure, and perhaps the deadliest defenses ever to be assemble. And was even more pissed off at himself from the unwanted attention he was getting from his team, when feeling the burning destruction coming from their eyes. Expecting, no, demanding answers from him this instant after blurting out her name. Damn, he wouldn't give to be in Johnny's position right at this moment.

"You know her?" Raven wisp in monotone at Cyborg who slowly nodded from his abysmal state. The dark sorceress, not detecting any forms of hostility, nor any signs of threats coming from the intruder base off her instincts. But all the same, was taking the situation with great caution. Long decaying history of trust, being carried over with recent betrayals had made sure to keep her guard up at any cost. Yet at the same time, was having great lengths of trouble in staying focus, not directly towards the situation per say, but for the changeling whose eyes were currently in a shape of throbbing hearts! The same with Starfire, whose curiosity have plague itself over when looking to the changelings odd behavior.

"Shit." Cyborg not so please to find himself under the limelight. Carefully thinking hard to perfectly explained the situation in great detail, or face a life of thrashing at any given moment.

"Cyborg, I thought we had already discussed things over with regards of the updated security installation after that last incident. What happen?" Robin brash as he whispers. Coming close to include Cyborg to his mix of mayhem when glaring his executing look to the morbid cybernetic titan.

" I did Robin, but she is not like the rest who broke into our tower untouched. And as for the second question, unfortunately yes, yes I do Raven. Her name is Sarah Simms, or commonly known as doctor Simms from her professional field. But she also goes by another name, Mad Simms. Not because she's mad...well, technically she is, mainly through her reputation at graduating at the top of her class in high school at the age of seven, and got her masters by the age of thirteen in both mechanical, and bio engineering. All thanks to her natural high I.Q of two eighty." Cyborg answered with his suspicion growing more grimmer when addressing the doctor. "Sarah, I know I've should've been surprise in how you got yourself over to this island in the first place, but I had to ask though, how do you get here? And why are you here?"

"I completely understood at what you guy's been through." Sarah ignoring the harsh unwelcome greetings coming from Cyborg. "But seriously Icky? Is this how you always treat your guess, and longtime family member with a weapon being pointed at them?" She scolded in the most angel like tone, being carried over with a moisten edge of vinegar." I am beginning to see the reason why you have the reputation at being the least popular superhero among the fan base.

"He's asking you a question." Robin shot with brute authority. Caught off guard the instant after Cyborg stowed his primary weapon, much to the glaring bewilderment coming from the team.

"It's okay guys. She's harmless, well harmless enough." Cyborg firmly said with his arms crossed." Trust me, the only person I know who used that damn nick name is her. And Sarah, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that name? It's Victor! I know damn well you know better than... Oh no! Oh god! It's really is you!" Cyborg clasping his mid-stuttering sentence and taking a few steps back at the same time. His entire body shaking uncontrollably. Panic being plastered across his face, as if being greeted by death." Why? Why are you... you know what? Never mind. Uh, guys I have something that needs to be done, like Uh?. . . leaving! "Cyborg quickly excusing himself by making a bat-out -of hell like exit from the tower through the special reinforce window, by crashing head first.

Feeling a little guilty at what he about to do to the poor tower was the least of his worries, as his overall dignity was his main priority. Screw the damn building, his escape from that dark green-eyed damnation come's first! If only his damn body would agree. Realizing he could barely move an inch from where he stood. His worrisome dread eventually landed at the innocent smile of Sarah and the source that halted his basic mobility, before noticing a mechanical dragonfly being parch on his right shoulder. The damn doctor had him on complete system lockdown before he even has the chance to make his escape.

"That's doctor Simms to you, thank you very much. However, your friends may call me Sarah. And to answer your previous question as to how I got here. It's simple, I took the fairy." Sarah nonchalantly replied." You be surprise how easy it is to get to the island. Of course, I do have to make a special small bargain. And let's not forget who sent you those designs, and the desired parts for this tower. All things consider, it was actually a nice casual walk around your building, since I was the one who also design the security for you. Come now Icky, have you become this dense since my absence?" Sarah playfully said through her dim banter by walking over to the stagnate titan. Embracing him to a tight bear hug, which he awkwardly returns after being release from his decommission mobility, once the mechanical dragonfly flew itself off from his shoulder and back to Sarah's coat. "It's so good to see you again. Oh, you also forgot to mention that I was also your adopted sister, and guardian." She softly said before being pulled away by the alarm look of Cyborg.

"His sister?" Raven quirking a simple smirk.

"You mean his baby sitter?" Beast Boy mischievously glee.

"She's the one who made our home possible?" Starfire practically glowing with excitement. Reflecting her newfound cheerful aura to Cyborg, who was doing his absolute best in hiding his blush from such embarrassing revelation.

"That was a long time ago. So just drop it, okay guys? And Sarah, I am one year older than you." He somewhat meekly said in swallowing the nightmarish nostalgia that he and Sarah share when they were young. "And yeah Star, you guessed right. It was Sarah who I contacted in sending the final designs, including the special material in building the tower. True, you would think it was all me, but nope, it was all Sarah. If it weren't for her designs, and the parts, we wouldn't have a place call home."

"Well put there dear Icky." She said with no ounce of brightness being shown from her reserve expression when giving Cyborg a hard pat on the shoulder. Ignoring the animalistic growl coming from her older brother as she openly expresses her past pleasantry." Ah yes, it was just like yesterday. He was so small, and so shy. But what makes him so adorable, is that every so often he would always follow me around throughout the labs while grabbing the tail end of my lab coat. Yes, he was indeed… a cutie." Sarah, with a strong affection grabs Cyborg's right cheek with her cold hand at which he tries, and failed to get away from as her firm grip tightens." Oh! I almost forgot, whenever he gets scared, he would always..."

"SARAH!" Cyborg pleadingly yelled after snapping himself free from her cold grip. "Please... enough."

"Well that's all pretty interesting, but out of curiosity Cy, what's your evolvement with star labs?" Robin, giving both Sarah, and Cyborg a funny skeptical look.

Sarah looking back and forth between Robin, and Cyborg with a questionable glance. Turning back to Cyborg with a dagger look. "You haven't told them yet haven't you?" She disquietly queries at Cyborg before showing her lack of mercy through her raw untold strength when giving Cyborg a single punch to the central area at what used to be his groin, now an energy reserve power core compactor. Ignoring Cyborgs wailing as he squirms on two knees while the doctor, removed a seemingly harmless looking device, before that device extends itself to an eighteen-inch-long thermometer. The mechanical dragonfly, doing its job once again by hovering around the tormented titan. Doing a full body scan around Cyborg through its artificial multifaceted eyes.

"Just Relax, and say aah." She callously instructs. Her dimmed expression, became more potent as she jammed the entire eighteen-inch weird looking thermometer down to his throat, gagging him into further submission.

"Tell me Raven, is this normal?" Starfire through her former said. Her bright green eyes, tranced to the doctor's executed approach over to her patience, and Cyborgs anguish, which she has never seen before. Having trouble seeing whether Sarah was either helping Cyborg at whatever she was doing, or just plain torturing him.

Raven casting a dead look over to Starfire, dropping her usual monotone mannerisms just out of self-comfort and respect for her fellow teammate." Starfire, we fought an interdimensional demon, hell bent on making this world his own personal throne. That's normal. We fought a mask madman who's been obsess on making Robin his personal apprentice. That's normal. We fought an alien cow invasion, led by an intergalactic tofu warlord. TOFU!" She further vacant. "That's normal. This!" Raven pointing her index finger at Cyborg's suffrage. "Is anything, but normal."

"I see."

"Alright were done." Sarah gently said, after she not so gently remove the odd thermometer out of Cyborgs mouth. Dismissing the torturous out cry of Cyborg who was gasping in all four for a good moment. "Please forgive me, but may I have a talk with your Cyborg alone for a bit? I promise, this won't take long at all. And I'll explain everything in detail about that rock you've all discover. Deal?" Looking at Robin particularly before given a go-ahead nod.

"Take the door on the right. It's were the main hall way is located." Robin mutually pointed while receiving a thank you nod from Sarah. Plainly watching Cyborg painfully being drag by his human ear towards the door, much to his protest.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Profusely being lam blasted at predicting what the doctor was going to say next after the violent departure from the team. Expecting something grim with Sarah pacing back and forth like a caged animal that has not been fed, as she read the final results from her small tablet. Unleashing a deep ocean of profanities through her whispers not too far from the main living room within the hallway, and according to her body language, she was close to unleash a marathon of lectures upon him. And by lectures, a good old fashion ass whipping. Oh yeah, Mad Simms has arrived he mentally sorrow before Sarah finally calm her pace once her livid outburst was killed off when giving Cyborg an artic bleak look.

"I know you for a long time Victor." Sarah speaking with no nonsense from her hollow tone. "So please be honest with me. How you been in your terms of your overall health? And don't even bother to give me the generic reply of I've been alright crap, because I can see how you really are. Despite your fine physical appearance, your eye seems to be under a lot of stress. Honestly, you look like shit."

He would have said that she was the second person to hear that statement, but thought better of it after she thoroughly nail him dead on the head. Raven of all accounts, was not the only person to read the bullshit meter when someone is lying, with Sarah sharing the same ability as well. Tried like hell in the past just to fool her, but winding up having a nasty bruise on his left ass cheek when he was human. Not tempting to provoking her of seeing her wrath anytime soon when taking the most tolerable approach the best he sees fit.

"Well damnit, it's good to see you haven't change one bit. But to your last question, no I haven't." Cyborg through his hesitations said. "Look, I don't know where to start and it may sound crazy, but it's mainly has to do with these sudden flash backs that I've kept on having for some time, because of this. "Cyborg pointing his thumb to his head. "Has costed us the last mission, and nearly the lives of my teammates."

"That dream of the incident at star, am I correct?" Sarah softly knowingly said before her answer was solidified after catching the hidden grimace from Cyborg. " I mean, it only makes sense. Be nearly impossible for a person to survive such a traumatic event such as this without being mentally unscathed. However, what you just said is not normal correct?" The doctor receiving a bleak nod from Cyborg.

"I don't know exactly when it had started, but if I have to guess, it probably goes back when I had my encounter with Fixit, and later defending Jump city from Trigon while facing off my dark double ganger. Since then, I've been having the same thing every night when I am in sleep mode. Having that same nightmare being repeated. At first it was something I can deal with, but after a while it had gotten worse, and it has gotten pretty bad when..."

"When you face a certain Decepticon who disguise himself as Atlas." Sarah supplying the last words for him, earning the doctor a disreputable look from Cyborg. "I know exactly what you're thinking, but before I explain. I want you to take a look at this." Sarah handing him a small flip tablet that displayed a live advance neuroimaging of Cyborg's central nervous system. "It's not legitimate, but this might be part of the cause. Still looking into the matter of a potential tampering of your recent blackouts."

Simply shrugging at what he was looking, not seeing anything out of the ordinary from the crystal-clear looking gray screen. "Yeah so what of it? It's just an image of my brain doing their job, and believe me, I already have myself tested, and it didn't find nothing."

"Take a closer look at the neurotransmitters on the cybernetic side. "She jaded. "I think your advance equipment might be missing something in what I've been seeing." He did as he was told, and nearly dropping the tablet in shock before going back at reading it twice. "You see it now?"

"Wha… wait a minute, man how is this possible? The signal bio support lines between the CPU, and the memory peripheral component interconnect is not just overheating, it's in blaze! I mean everything else is fine, but the speed being transmitted by the main components. . . Dammit for real Sarah!? Because according to this thing, its reading well over ninety-six thousand rpm! What the hell...you know what? My eyes must be playing tricks on me."

"I thought my eyes were doing the same as well, yes. And by my calculations you still have yet to gain the full understanding in how your cybernetic enhancements actually works. Don't answer I can tell. Damn him, damn him." She quietly repeated, and with her remaining pragmatic leisure being dried away, when planting herself against the wall. Soberly smiling at the dull ceiling light that match her dim tone when speaking. "I could clearly see why you kept on saying our father is a real piece of work, however my then ignorant ego didn't see that. If he wants to, he can simply rewrite everything in the name of science entirely with his words alone. I mean it's hard to deflect yourself from a person who can so easily recreate the big bang theory out of a toilet paper. Yes, he may be the most anti-sentimental person I 've have ever met, and quite cruel at that. However, every time he spoke, you can almost literally see the things he was saying, just out of his words alone. That's the main reason why I've decided to work for him, and being close with him as much as I can, by taking away the supreme intellect he possessed. Funny, I have always thought my mind was more superior than most people I have work with. Him on the other hand, I've have long realized that my mind was a fetus compare to his."

Glancing over to Cyborg who was leaning against the wall as well. Looking at nothing particular through his mute look as she continued. "But there's another reason, for he was the first person to ever step forward with no questions ask of allowing me to be accepted under his apprenticeship, while everyone else brush me aside due to my age. I practically own him everything. Without him, who knows where I'll be. Sarah, bouncing off the wall with a kind smile, close the gapping space between her and Cyborg. "Starting with you. I'll be upfront, our father's works is nothing, but complicated, as it clearly shows, but lucky for you, you have me."

"Thanks, but that's not the exact reason why you came here is it?" Cyborg critically said in giving the doctor a vein look. "Sarah, what's going on?"

"Observant as ever I see." Sarah slightly slumps through her confession. "You've had already know that I've been in hiding for some time. Mainly from the law and the Decepticon's before eventually landing myself here." She said while inducing her apologetic means further." Well a year after the lab incident, I've decided to return to the ruined place to retrieve a vital item within the testing zone. Little did I know, the Decepticon's were searching for that particular item as well, led by a certain machine you have unfortunately have encounter. "She said and over hearing Cyborg whisper the name Blitzwing." I really have no idea how, but they figure out it was me who took it, but not before over hearing them at retrieving a special material in jump city. And have a pretty good hunch you two will meet. And as I fear, my hunch has proven to be right." She finishes with Cyborg, who was pinching the bridge of his nose, and grinding between his teeth after digesting the information he had just heard.

"So, let me get this straight." He calmly said with cracks between his settle tone. "You somehow stumble upon this rare item that was located at star labs, of all the damn places. Broke into the damn place, took the damn...no stole something that is federal property without setting the damn security off. And because you stole the damn item, you are now being pursue by the Decepticons. And here you are, asking to seek refuge. Am I right?" Cyborg numbingly said.

"Correct." She replies through her dismissive tone. "And don't worry, I did not leave a mark of my trail before my arrival."

"Sarah, I am not going to even bother to ask the technical here, in terms of being chase by the Decepticons, and being a wanted fugitive by the FBI. But I will say, what exactly did you stole? And more importantly, what the hell are these Decepticons?"

"Something that will benefit you greatly. As for the Decepticons themselves? Not much I'm afraid. However what little information I do have, is best to be discuss with your friends. "She said at gaining his full attention through her concern coming from her worrisome expression after placing her gentle hand onto his shoulder. "Icky, please believe me, I have never meant to bring such burdens to you and your friends..." Cyborg quickly wave her off from finishing through his supportive comfort.

"Sarah, as far I am concern, I 'm just glad that you're doing okay. And dammit woman! Don't worry, as long as I'm around, the door is always open for you. Though, it would be nice to give us a notice ahead of time." Cyborg mumble between his midsentence. His rumbling headache quickly faded, after catching a small shine of illumination being flicker beneath her right sleeve." I see you still wearing her favorite bracelet."

"Yes. "Sarah fondly caressing the silver diamond encrusted armlet from her wrist. "If you want, I would be very happy…"

"Sarah, don't start." Cyborg dismissed with a kind smile." She passed on that bracelet to you for a reason as part of her last wish. Besides, like she said, it fits you pretty good."

"Sorry, I'm just grateful that your still yourself after the accident. But seriously Icky, I believe your team has the right to know about your past. The sooner the better, as it would greatly benefit you in terms of your health, or else it might cause a far greater harm then you realize. I know, I've seen it first-hand. All I'm saying is don't be that person. Unless, you would like to see my un-forgiveness." She politely said, behind that curse smile of hers while getting a crooked grin from Cyborg.

"Yeah I know. But I think it's best that you come clean yourself, at least for my team sake. As your aware by now, we've been dealing with a lot of crap as of late." Cyborg caution.

"Oh, I don't think that would be a problem." Sarah smirks at pointing her finger behind Cyborg.

Turning around where she was pointing, before seeing the main living room door being cracked open for some time. Recognizing multiple heat signatures from the other side behind his cybernetic optic. He was not surprise by the ease drop one bit.

"Alright guys, how long?" He playfully ginger to the sheepish look from the team once the door completely slides itself open.

"Eh, don't remember." Raven descriptively blunted.

"Uh, sorry guys, we only overheard the part as to why Sarah is here, nothing more." Robin sworn.

"Not to worry." Sarah simply Shrugs. "And besides, I believe I have a promise to upheld. But I think it's perhaps better to explained things in a more favorable space, don't you all agree?" She gestures around the somewhat narrow space of the hallway before all of them nodded in an agreement before leaving back to the living room.

The doctor quickly being introduce once again to some rather tense looks, mainly coming from both Robin, and Raven, shortly after entering the living room. Starfire however was giving her a fond welcome smile, with Beast Boy quickly twirling his head away with a blush gushing out from his cheeks after making direct eye contact. Icky, as usual definitely wasn't lying. Sarah deducing to herself before promptly letting out a light cough to the awkward atmosphere.

"Vaguely speaking, what Icky have said earlier is true. But please, allow me to properly introduce myself. "She said with a light bow. "I'm a former assistant chief of Star labs, Sarah Stone Simms, or people in my professional field refer to me as doctor Simms. And I would like to start things off with my sincere apologies for braking into the tower unannounced. Though, braking is not the right word to say..." She trails after getting a dubious nod from Cyborg before her expression turns somber. "I know it's not much, but I would like to personally thank all of you for taking very good care of Icky. I know that man has some moments, and can be a major handful at times. Regardless, you have no idea how much it means to me to see him surrounded by real friends that really cares. Especially you." Sarah, walking over to Beast Boy before given him a tight hug, causing the changeling to turn completely red from his green pigmentation face. "Thank you for being so close to him. As well as all of you." She fondly said after releasing Beast Boy from his nervous daze. "You have no idea how indicative that you're the only people to be within his inner circle, and for that, I'm forever in your debt."

"You don't have to thank us. If anything, we should be thinking him at keeping the city, and the world safe from harm. Without him, we would be in a lot of trouble then we bargain. "Robin giving Cyborg a complimented slap on the shoulder.

"No, no, "Sarah lightly retorted at having none of it. "I am in your debt weather you like it or not. Now! with that out of the way, I believe you have some long-awaited questions in which I'll gladly answered in the best of my knowledge. So!" She gently said with a single clap. "Who would like to go first?"

"You can start by telling us what exactly that thing is." Raven, monotonously pointed her finger at the open container were the Energon is being stowed.

"Ah yes. The Energon." Sarah peering over to the glowing rock with a questionable calculation raining from her eyes. " This piece of raw material here, is a highly durable, and extremely powerful crystal ore, that's not made from this world. Primely consist of a mixture combination of compress argon gas, compelled with pure graphene. Supported by graphite carbon, and other unknown substance that we have yet to understand, and of course the unique colorful glow that it gives. Any more questions? "She said. "Yes Robin?"

"Yeah, we already know it's from another world, no mistake on that. My question is, do you know what's its use for? And why are they being collected. And more importantly how do you know of it?" Robin said. And by the look on his face, he has a lot more questions that will last for days, as far as the doctor can tell.

"A logical question from a logical person" She chirp. "To my understanding, Star labs have already had possession of this crystal ore long before the name of Star labs became a federal own agency. And long been highly classified from the public. Including some of the staff, that includes me as well believe it or not. Sadly though, I don't have enough scientific evidence to support its true purpose, and its true origins. However, from what I have gather so far, its strongly suggested that this is their main food source, but it also have been noted that it can be used for something else. As to why it's being collected through violent means? My personal guess is either a sign that their desperate due to lack of access or they just collecting it for a bigger cause. The evidence remains unclear." She said with disappointment being radiant from her tone." Any more questions?" Sarah pointed to Starfire after she beamingly shot her hand up.

"Yes, you seem to know so much, yet do you perhaps know of these Decepticons, and where they come from?" Starfire innocently asks.

"A true legitimate question my dear Starfire, and something I will very happy to answer for the sake of everyone, but before I do, I think your teammate has a question of her own. Am I correct Raven?" She said with her hands clapped together behind her back while leaning a bit forward with a simple grin.

"Ye, yeah" Raven stuttered in composing herself after trying to read the raw emotions coming from the doctor, only to read the chaotic wave of static before failing. "Those machines we fought against. I've have noticed my magic has no direct effect against them at all during our last mission. Do you have an idea as to why?" Keeping her stoic appearance attach as her own emotions was running wild when Sarah's kind smile started to falter down to mutual.

"And that's the question of the day." Sarah vainly said. "Tell me? Have you by chance heard of a multi-verse theory? Besides you Icky." Sarah verbally shot. Forcing Cyborg to slam his jaw shut with a pout just as he was about to answer." I want to hear it from Raven."

"I kind of heard of it, but never caught my attention." Raven meekly replies.

"Fair enough. "She said with a single nod." I'll try to make this condense as I can, because it's a long complex explanation that can lead to some symptoms of a congested anger, and fist pounding to the walls." She amusingly bland. "Right, the multi-verse or most commonly refer to as the parallel universe, is a universe that share the same physical constraint, and physical laws. Like our own in this current universe for example, we share the same physical laws like the other parallel worlds. The absolute difference is that each parallel world has their own different recorded history, and lives different then our own. Like Beast Boy from another parallel world, a Beast Boy from that parallel world might not have been the Beast Boy at all, but a normal person. A crime fighter? Maybe, but at the same token is under a different name is a prime example. Many theorists have suggested that there are infinite sets of parallel worlds that all share the same laws. Or so they thought. Unknown to them, one scientist by the name of Doctor Stone crack, and discover a completely different reality than our parallel ones. One with a far different physical, and constraint laws then they have realized. And to this day is all consider a big hush hush for safety reasons. Though, many associates who witness it classified as the Forbidden-verse or simply the All-verse."

"Okay, but why the name? And why kept it a secret from the public?" Robin hungerly questions with the doctor giving the boy wonder a dubious docile look.

"Well, the reason why it lives up to its name, it's not because it has to do with the error of assumptions that the all-verse is center of the parallel world compare to ours. Nor it's the center of the universe itself. Never have been. But the precursor creator of all parallel worlds. Essentially, whoever resides there in many aspects, consider them nothing but gods, according to multiple reports. Now there is an all-verse earth exactly like ours, but two key distinctions in terms of their natural genetic makeup compare to ours and so on, at least that's what doctor stone personally told me."

"So wait, I just thought of something here. Basically, if a normal person were to jump from this All-whatever and onto our world, he or she would be strong, if not stronger then…. SUPERMAN?!" Beast Boy seeing himself instantly being paralyzed by Sarah's candle lit smile while jarring her predator aura within her eyes.

Bout time you spoke!" Cyborg hollered out of from the corner, before quickly retreating further to the background without being cut down by the nasty death glare being shot from Sarah.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes." She professionally dismissed after sitting Cyborg in his place. "What Beast Boy have said, is absolutely correct. Yes, a person who's from the All-verse does have an acute unfathomable amount of strength more that of Superman, if they were to come across to our world that is." Sarah swaying her warm distant expression from Beast Boy and over to the unresolved look of the boy wonder." Robin, you must understand the probable tribulations that comes with if the secret were to get out to the public. Yes, it would be amazing for some, and yet it would be terrifying for the majority, before that terrifying tribulation spread well beyond earth."

"Point taken." Robin declares in satisfaction.

"As I mention earlier, there are two major differences compare to ours in terms of physical nature that they share. One, there's no such thing as magic nor super natural occurrences from the all-verse. Just a word alone is all that it exists. But even so, they really don't need it, as they can make it up with raw strength. And two, they have a distinct natural ability of transparency of what is real and what is fake. Why? Because for them, super natural ability or divination for that matter, are a great illusion that's deceives an average person who thinks it's real." She said before turning over to Raven with a grave look.

"Raven, those machines you guys fought earlier at the excavation site. You are right to assume they're not from this planet, yet at the same time their also not from this universe, nor from this reality, but from the all-verse itself." Sarah said before quickly calming the riddle questions being tidal wave towards her to mute silence from both Robin and Cyborg. "Please, let me explain." She soothes. "What all sentient beings possessed, both the Decepticons, and humans alike, is a little thing called mental physics of law. All beings with a soul have that when you fought them, that's the main reason why your magic, and your super natural ability in general has no effect against them. It does not matter how much power you use; it would wind up being useless at the end. Honestly, it's really some scary shit when you think about it, don't you all agree?" She lightly glooms while grabbing a nearby chair in order to stretch out her legs after sitting down. The same with Raven after her normal dark aura that she normally carries became darker from the doctors obstruct answer. "Please, I am more than willing to answer more question."

"Yeah, like how did you gain all this information? Is I would like to know." Robin plainly said to the cryptic look of Sarah.

"Well to answer Starfire's previous question, in regards of the origins of the Decepticons. I'm sorry Starfire, but that I am not certain, in which Icky, and I had privately discussed. However, I will answer in terms of how I got ahold of such basic information. And that's through the old personal security files of Silas, that I carry with me. It was relatively simple hacking in a general sense when going through the files of star labs. Though, it was a different matter when trying to hack into Stone's private data. Believe me, it was hell getting that vital data. It's like finding a needle through the mountain of unpin hand grenades. It took three computer crashes to get what I want so far. While it was well worth the effort, yet there is years' worth of information that has yet to be tap. So much so, that I have barely scratch the surface what really contain in those files. Although, at the same time, it makes little sense once you think about it really. As to why he even bothers to put all that data into the files when he doesn't need to. I mean his brain is half photograph, and half computer processor unit in one. Metaphorically speaking of course." She said mostly to herself. "Matters not, but I promise if I do find something, I'll let you guys know right away." The doctor assured." I know you have more questions which I'll be very happy to answer, but before I continue, you guys wouldn't mind if I ask where's the best place to put my personal belongings do you?"

"I take it you would be staying with us?" Robin stated.

"That would be greatly appreciated. " Sarah lightly bowing once more after gotten herself up.

"There's a spare right next to Cyborg's room."

"DAMMIT RAVEN!" Cyborg boomed after receiving, to his opinion a vicious glee coming from Sarah's muted expression.

"What?" Raven exposing her not so innocent look. "I'm just doing myself a kind favor for your sister." The dark sorceress now spreading her foul innocence to the seething teammate." Is that so wrong dear Cyborg?"

"Raven I swear, I'm not afraid to repeat that you know what prank on you dammit!" Cyborg hog snorted in flames.

"Raven. "Robin cutting in between their heated few. "You know the team policy. All female team members, and female guest alike, must stay at the female side of the rooms. No exception."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I was only kidding." Raven droll in rolling her eyes at Robins lectures. "Sarah, you could stay next to my room."

"Thank you kindly Raven," Sarah softly said before turning over to Cyborg with a flat smile as he himself turns his head away with a gruff. "And speaking of help, I may need some…. extra strength support for my baggage. As it can be quite heavy for an average person like myself."

OOH! Please allow us to assist!" Starfire chimed in. "Come Robin." Grabbing Robins fore arm, and pulling him towards the elevator in one big swoop.

I'll meet you guys out side." Sarah unceremonious excusing herself from the group.

"Dude, how come you never told me about her!" Beast Boy elbow nudge to the burly fore arm of Cyborg.

"A certain dumbass didn't ask. "Cyborg gruff at slapping down Beast Boys elbow. "I'm not going to deny it. I did have a crush with her at some point in time, but it never evolved beyond that. And BB, just a little warning about your new found feelings towards the doctor. She does hold a nasty record when being push the wrong way. There's a reason why she been call mad Simms." Cyborg lack luster cautions.

"Ah come on!? Who do you think your talking to? You know the ladies loves the green beast. "Beast Boy dismissively wave at Cyborg warnings. "Hey Sarah, wait up! "Beast Boy shouted while quickly shape shifting himself to a green ape before stomping his way out.

Shaking his head at the crazy notion of seeing those two as an item is something he had no interest to find out. And of course the lingering reminder from the dark half have said that's been pestering him to no end, and with Sarah sudden arrival could not have been mere coincidence, however they known each other since they were kids. Despite having some psychotics traits when it comes to her practice, even she would not steep to the levels of doing him dirty. Plus, as she mentions earlier, the tech that was in inserted is a few hundred years advance, made personally by his father. No way she would get ahold of his convoluted works prior. Slamming the doubts for his adopted sister for the better and bracing for whatever hell that might be coming from that insane asshole. And speaking of assholes.

"Yo Rae." Cyborg malice at her name after noticing the dark sorceress was the only person left in the living room. "Does this bother you a bit? You know? BB having his thing for her?" He had figured for quite some time that those two have some type of special relationship going on behind the seeing, unknown to everyone in the group. His theories were instantly crushed on the spot from the look he was getting.

"No, not at all." Raven said through her bleak disinterest. "Unlike Terra, I have nothing to fear when it comes to Sarah. After all, she reminds me of no one that I could think of." Letting loose a relaxing hem for a brief moment when thanking back at such ridiculous love triangle she endures. "It's exactly like you said, it was a simple crush that could never be evolved. Besides, it would not have worked out even if I tried. Benefits for my sanity I moved on. Plus, after seeing Beast Boy recovered from life support after the beating by that girl's boyfriend, I think I just made the greatest decision in my life."

"Well aren't ya mature." Cyborg scuffs." And Raven, aren't we currently under Robin's strict orders not to discuss a certain kingdom that we torch and the fiasco with the darkness?"

"Have to. It's part of my nature. And the severe beating that Beast Boy have received. Come on, even you cannot forget that."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Cyborg doing a great service in looking away from the unusual evil grin of the dark sorceress as she leans a bit forward to get a good look at his muddled face.

"So, tell me about this Icky." Raven watching her settle words being drill into Cyborgs ears. Receiving the all American one finger salute after he unleashes a mountain bear snort. Having a time of her life of ridiculing the irate teammate as Cyborg storms towards the elevator.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Robin/ Richard Dick Grayson. First appearance. Detective Comics Num 38. April 1940= Technical Data

* * *

Strength: =======7

Intelligence: ========8

Speed: ======6

Endurance: =======7

Rank:==========10

Courage==========10

Fire blast: =====5

Skill: ==========9

* * *

Sarah Simms. First appearance. New Teen Titan Vol.1 Num 8. June 1981= Technical Data

* * *

Strength: ==2

Intelligence: ==========10

Speed: =1

Endurance: ===3

Rank:=====5

Courage: =========9

Fire blast: ========8

Skill: ==========10


	6. Chapter 6

_P/A: Quick word of caution regarding the entire story lineup, including this chapter, is consider to be taking with a grin of salt, due to the contents that people might find offensive. I was originally going to push the story towards the mature section due to the strong language, and crude humor it presents before deciding that it wasn't enough to meet the merit._

_Pardon the inconvenience. Thank you. _

* * *

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER SIX: DISTRESS FROM THE EAST.

* * *

"Sarah..."

"Its doctor."

"Doctor! "Cyborg disbursed at being corrected. "When you said you needed help bringing some of your personal belongings, you didn't mention of bringing…. THIS!" Cyborg holler at snapping his steel index finger to a massive blue forty-foot-long shipping storage container, being substituted by what appears to be four sets of durable security lock panels instead of the conventional twist locks that he normally sees.

Refusing to join Robin and the others at staring at the massive shipping container with a dumbass look, and who the hell could blame them? It's not every day a massive forty-foot-long object landed on somebody's front door out of nowhere, without causing any sign of disturbance. Excluding Beast Boy who was knocking on the right side of the shipping container, possibly validating himself that he wasn't seeing things.

"Sarah, I know it must've taken an oil tanker to bring that damn thing over here. My question is how? How do you ever convince whomever it is in bringing in a Sea-Train container? A SEA-TRAIN SARAH!" He hysterically rages, till the sudden hit of realization have cause his skin tone and his cybernetics attachments, to visibly bleach in horror. "Oh no, Sarah, you didn't. " He profusely feared. "You, you hijack the ship didn't you." His fear confirmed by the sharp gloss being flicked from the doctors soul wrecking eyes, as she was about to give him an intellectual astute answer. However that line of motion was quickly derailed, as Cyborg quickly snaps his hand up before her words even left her mouth. "Wait, don't bother answering. Sensible deniability, I don't want to know how."

"Your adverse argumentative logistics as usual, is very impressive dear Icky." She simply prompt. "As to why? Well I just can't leave my entire life long works behind, and let it be taken by the unlikable hands, now can I?" Sarah, already unlocking the first security panel. "Besides, you, and I have the same understanding of how we felt about our own inventions." Looking directly at Cyborg with an evil chill being emitted from her relax eyes. "And exactly how I feel, when people try to take my most beautiful creations behind my back. "

"Oh come on! Your still on about that for all these years?!"Cyborg exploded through his open rant. "I thought we have long gone passed that."

"Passed what?" Robin curiously cutting in between their brewing tirade.

So the hell be it! A little information would not hurt much. More for his sake then anything, or else Sarah will do it for him. He himself, being a highly durable steel door that just got blown off with the hinges still attached, by a simple nudge by Sarah's seemingly innocent hand. Doors be damned he metaphorically dismissed, as he had every intention of telling his friends everything in terms of how he became who he was, when the time is just right. That it itself is a problem all on its own, and due to the recent events that they have encounter, it might be much sooner than later. A down side at being a damn super hero, he willfully distaste while prepping himself to answer Robin's questions.

"Well, let's just say I took her most prize creation a long time ago, and switch it with something else that kind of ended in disaster. Hard to believe that was my very first prank." Cyborg figuratively abstract to himself, but not before felting a fowl depress energy coming from Sarah.

"Kind of? Oh no Icky, allowed me to better clarified for everyone." Sarah wavering her impassive words." That creation you switch, happens to be the food clench inhaler tank for the unfortunates, that was supposed to be schedule for its final testing faze before being officially patented and license under my name. Till that day change when you came in after you somehow gain access to the chemical solution labs unsupervised. Dragging an incomplete, untested, and unproven sexual inhaler tank. For those who don't have that certain it factors when trying to get intimate with another partner. In which you mistakenly thought was laughing gas. Unknown how great the ramifications were, once it have been release before the toxicity itself have broaden throughout the facility. For a better word, it was complete chaos for star labs. Strangely for the female staff, me included, did not sustain any adverse effects. Sadly, the same cannot be said for the male staff members who were not so lucky. "Sarah, trying her best to show her mock sadness through her lifeless expression when looking at the group. "It's too graphic to give a full description, other than the inhalation gas converted the male hetero psyche, to a homosexualized maniacs. Personally, I find the whole outcome quite... interesting." She thoughtfully knowledge before vexing her sight at Cyborg. "But none the less, it took a full month for the hazmat team to get rid of that twisted gas that you alone have unleash. " The doctor finished before moving on to the third panel, after gotten through unlocking the second with careful precision.

Cyborg, ready to retort back, before the doctor's sharp witted words have left him tongue tie. "Icky, let's not also forget, because of your ideal prank, one of our key staff members have suffer a permanent mental contusion, after founding out that he had raped and violated his cross-dressing brother. "Sarah dolefully insipid to the peevish look of Cyborg.

"Cyborg, is this true?" Robin deliberately demanded at the torn look of Cyborg after his ignominious moment converted to mock ten.

"Man Cy, that's so wrong, even for myself. And even I don't have standards, but I knew what line not to cross. Dude, have you no shame?" Beast Boy mask himself in mock disappointment.

Feeling like someone just given him a good kick to his right steel plated ass, and trying with all his might at resisting the urge to punch the shape shifter right to his face. He knows his little game; the little green bastard was using him as a human meat shield in the pursuit of Sarah's attention and her affection! He's going to have a one on one talk with his soon to be dead bro. Cyborg vengefully concept, before being cut entirely by Starfire's oh so innocent glory, was about to become a living fire hydrant at any given moment.

"Cyborg. "Starfire sadly expressing his name. "I have to come to a full agreement. What you have done is most shameful, but getting poor Sarah involve after all she had done for you. Is this how you show your gratitude? In my world, we have a name for people who done such a thing." Starfire hiding her tears within the comfort of Robins embrace, while the boy wonder himself was giving Cyborg a reprimanded look, in which he retorted back, when catching Starfire's well hidden act, as she was lightly giggling over Robins shoulders

"Hey, come on guys." Cyborg pleaded, formulating the ideal escape plan from this drama." I know what I have done is not right, and maybe a bit extreme. But, in my judgment, they have it coming. Although I did not expect my prank to be a total disaster. However most of the staff I've been around with, not all of them, but the majority of them were assholes. That's the prime reason why I've done it. To send them a clear message not to pissed off the so called gifted." He somewhat grouch. "And if it makes ya all feel any better, Sarah did get a passing grade on her successful invention. Right after tricking me into eaten her experimented ice cream that contained a special made chemical compound. Yeah, she had her sweet revenge alright, had my entire jaw line being cemented shut for a week. Man, I'll never look at strawberry splash sherbet the same way ever again." Cyborg gloomed at the nasty nostalgia, and ignoring Beast Boy who was laughing his head off.

"Ha! Good one. But dude, after hearing the whole story, I am still a little confused over who's the real asshole here?" Beast Boy giving Cyborg a up your ass grin.

"Cram it BB!"

"Well he's not exaggerating. "Sarah gravely said when looking at the last panel with a grim smile. "Now don't get me wrong, while I really do enjoy working for star labs, the only issue I have while working there, is the abundant of ego problems coming from the staff which he and I have to content with on a daily basis. Heh, imagine a couple of children being held to near impossible expectations. Dejection by scrutiny just because they were born with a big ass natural ability that might change things for the better. By default, of course. Not exactly a fun moment for the both of us. Simply put, the adult world is harsh, and don't take too kindly when being out perform by a mere child. So yes, I completely understand why Icky vent out his frustrations. However, it does not excuse the fact that I was forced to do damage control all by myself. Yes, while I was very happy over my success of the project, but that was only before I had to make a ten-hour report call to the occupational safety, and health administration. Explaining in quintessential detail about the whole inhalation outbreak. Like how did it occur? Why did it occur? How to prevent that occurrence from ever happening again, and how to prevent an incapable certain person from ever letting himself into the danger zone. And prevent that person from touching other people's project, Icky!" Sarah slowly spewing her toxic words at the nervous look of Cyborg.

A mere second away at banging his own forehead by the palm of his hand, just for therapeutic means from the death warrant looks he was receiving from everyone. Do they even have the slightest idea that all this shit happens in the past?! Aware of any small attempt of gaining any sense from his team was suicide on his part. Robin, who was too damn prideful to understand at this moment, and his girlfriend? Well, he has no comment at what the hell to make of it, other than being a spontaneous dick. And Raven? The damn woman was enjoying the humiliating onslaught behind her sultry persona.

"Wow Cyborg, don't be surprise when I see you in hell through my portal mirror after you passed on. Not that I don't care, though I think hell will choose well for once." The dark sorceress honestly confessed to the fuming look of the cybernetic teammate.

"I'm honor!" Cyborg grouted at putting all his mental strength at sweeping off the embarrassing part of his past that was riding up his ass at this moment, and expecting something big, and flashy once the doors from the sea train container have began to automatically unlocking itself. What lays inside instead was loads of storage plastic heavy duty case in various size, being neatly stack on top of one another. "Uh Sarah, how you are going to fit all this stuff into your room?" Cyborg wonders to the passive doctor.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same because it's not exactly the most spacious, if that's what you're looking for." Robin atypically said.

Sarah, turning to both Robin, and Cyborg with no sign of doubts across her dull smile." There's no need to be concern. Believe me, as long I have Mr. muscles here." The doctor gesturing at Cyborg." Everything will fit in just fine."

Cyborg keeping his doubts check when it comes to Sarah. And good thing to, as she once again bashed his expectations. Not only did her precious belongings fit into her new room perfectly, but there was still decent amount of space available once all her stuff was brought from the storage container unit, and onto her new room. Assuming it would take hours to bring her stuff up to the tower, when it took only less than thirty minutes. Most in large part of Sarah's epic motivational skills at using Cyborg as her personal whipping boy at carrying the heaviest equipment up to her room.

Sarah, personally thanking everyone by first kicking Cyborg out of her newly acquire room in order to sort out her, in his definitive terms, her precious. Personally, he had wish Sarah have the superhuman strength to kick him thoroughly out of the tower completely, because as of right now, he could not ignore Robins hawkish glare being burned right at his face. Whatever something that's been bothering the boy wonder, he will not let it go until he gets the legit answer.

"Cy, I've been meaning to ask, aside you, and Sarah knowing each other for a long time. What's your real evolvement with star labs? I know it can't be just mere coincidence." Robin already wish he had reeled that question back after receiving the uncanny look from Cyborg. "Hey Cy, forget it, you don't have to answer, it wasn't my intention to cause any pressure; I was just curious.

"Nah, it's going to have to be now." Cyborg brushed Robins worries." Listen, it's not that simple to explain because it pertains who I became to be entirely. I was eventually going to tell all of you down the road when I am fully ready, not out of a simple obligation, but because I felt that all of you have earned my trust, and how grateful I am for being part of this team. But after seeing what has transpired in our last mission, it might as well be now before it becomes too late." Cyborg critically glance at both Beast Boy, and Raven before proceeding further. "Before I was called Cyborg, I was called by my birth name Victor Stone or Vic for short. If the last name sounds familiar? Well, it's because it is. The man that Sarah have mention who was head of star labs, happens to be my father Silas Stone." Cyborg meeting the flat expectations of his teammates. A bit shrivel of the dry response he was receiving.

"Ain't that the same undercover name you use during the sneaking mission at the hive academy? Dude, of all the names you could have possibly use, you have to choose that one?" Beast Boy unintentionally knee capping his teammate self-esteem down a few pecks.

"Don't remind me." Cyborg grieved at his regretful decision. "There's not a lot to say in terms of my relationship that I have with my parents. Due to moral disputes, we never have the typical family bonding that people normally sees, especially my father. I mean just ask Sarah, and she would tell you that he's the living embodiment of what science supposed to be."

"Makes you wonder. I mean with all the accomplishments; you would think he would gain a lot of notoriety from the main stream." Robin noted to Cyborg.

"Yeah well there's a reason for that. A lot of well-known people that used to work under my father before becoming famous, give him a bad rap after being let go. During that time, they wrote a lot of nasty complaints on the way he runs things, and most of the arguments were validated, plus being back with his notorious history of a high turnover rate, is what got him banned from public fame. Honestly, a little thing like that doesn't bother him at all, and makes no apologies on his cut-throat approach. He does not tolerate simple mistakes. One little miss-half and you're a goner. Definitely a harsh man, but a fare person I suppose. Anyway, as to my involvement with Star lab? It has little to do with associative means. Nah, it's because I am my father's main secret project in various nanotechnology enhancements. "Cyborg sprout in bitterness.

"By the sound of it, it must've suck." Beast Boy eerily said.

"Ideally from the outside prospective, yeah, but that was my normal adolescence when I was growing up. "Cyborg said. "The crazy thing was, it was all my mom's idea, long before I was born. And don't get me started with her. Yeah, my father is definitely a cold person to be around, but try to imagine living with an ex-marine! Of course, it took me some time for me to realize that I was their number one lab rat, and more over during that period, I didn't even consider whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, due to the fact that this was my everyday routine since birth." Cyborg bearing no emotion in giving his team a piece of the vivid past without the cause of drama, and bearing no mind to the ear numbing silence that he was getting.

"Must have created a strong rift between you and your family with the things you have gone through." Robin cautiously said.

"Nope, that would come a little later." Cyborg adjusting himself from leaning against the back of the couch, before standing straight up, with confliction ever so presence as he continued. "Usually that alone would be the cause, but having an abnormal natural high I,Q before being pumped with nanotech, I know better. The only reason it didn't happen sooner was because I kept on clinging on to their damn hopeful words that I was doing a world a lot of good, and constantly being told that I was the first to do the impossible, while embodying their legacy towards perfection at everything, in terms of gaining knowledge and what not. Even though deep down I knew they have been in progress of making me beyond that I was meant to be. Beyond that of what? Have no clue, just as long I get the peak of my parents at giving a damn towards their child, is what matters to me. Spoiler, it hardly happens and the only reason why I didn't go crazy is because I got the real deal from my grandparents on my mother side, who fought tooth, and nail in gaining full custody of both me and Sarah after my grandmother constantly kept on telling me, and I quote, too fucking crazy to raise a couple of children. After they have realized on the ongoing experiments being perform, or to their point of view, child abuse." Cyborg briefly pause at remembering the blunt honesty of his grandmothers' words. "Well, eventually they both pass on from natural causes, along with the whole case. That's when the rift started to form between us, right after Sarah became my official guardian." Cyborg finish with a uncontrol bone chilling quiver over the horrid memories he had with Sarah's sisterly tactics.

"Are you not okay dear Cyborg? "Starfire through her concern fondness said, as the Tamaranean princess could burly retain herself after hearing such a sad story from Cyborg. Wanting to straight up bull rush him into a steel crushing hug, before she thought better of it after a sudden grand idea came to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said through his reassured grin.

Not buying Cyborg, or his fake smile for a second as she zipped towards him with Silkie in arms.

"Here." Starfire cheerfully thrust her giggling pet larva over to the stun look of the half cybernetic counterpart.

"Uuh Star? What's going…"

"Please, I would like you to hold onto my little Bumgorf. For you see whenever I have the troubling thoughts, Silkie is there for me to help soothe the very thing that's been bothering me to rest. So please." Starfire said with a sweet candy like smile.

He would be damned to throw away that candy like grin of hers. It was the last thing he needed in his overly long guilt list. Cyborg taking Silkie from Starfire's nurturing grasp without a word, and watching her slowly floating back to Robin side with a spring like smile. Looking down at Silkie, who was openly grinning its sharp teeth while playfully cuddling within his arms, with all the cuteness in the. . . world? He bemused. Though it was a little un-cute after a thick slimy looking snot have started to drool its self over to his fore arms. Despite the odd moment his cheerful grin was taking effect at withering some of the buildup tension he was fighting with.

Uuh, thanks Star." He awkwardly said. "Where was I saying now? Oh right. Things took a one eighty turn once I hit puberty, and not for the better. And through Sarah's inspiring means at breaking the fourth wall, I was finally able to muster up the courage to rebel against my parents, by leaving star for more public exposure and school. I can't really complain, becoming a star athlete, dating the hottest girls in school. The popularity was all good, but that wasn't enough, I wanted something more than that. So, I took advantage with my intelligence through the life of crime. "He said, though not derailed by their knee jerk reaction coming from his teammates. "Hey, I never said I was a good person prior. But you name it man, from grand theft, robbery, mugging, before enlisting myself with the gang, just to gain my parents attention.

"And for that, I take it your peers weren't too happy."

He shrugs nonchalantly at Raven's straight forward question." They didn't show it, but I can tell they weren't all that please. My mom tried with great effort at convincing me to returned to the labs just out of safety. Obviously, I refuse. My father on the other hand, just sat there and watch, before warning me at becoming close to a complete failure. Looking back, I had no idea how right he was, and the things I've done will come back at me in ten-fold."

"Cy, not to be blunt here, but by any chance, where you involve in that incident at the labs that became national news? Robin carefully said to the dim look of Cyborg.

If it weren't for Silkie snuggling deeper into Cyborgs fore-arms, along with his adorable yawn, minus the drool being spewed while in his sleep, he might've have diverted this discussion with a vague explanation.

"Yeah about that. Remember when I told you about how I became Cyborg after surviving the deadly car crash?" Cyborg receiving a good portion of nods from everyone, except for Raven. "Yeah well, I already informed this with Raven, but what you all see here, is not the result of that car accident, a total farce on my part. Less to do with trust, and more with running away from the things that I have done. Let's just say that I want to prove my worth with a few buddies from the streets, by stealing a master hacking unit from the labs, just to gain access to unlimited cash from the ATM machines. Little did I know, my mother was there at that time, doing some last-minute inspection for the higher ups, before I accidently activate some type of dimensional warp gate. Unleashing some sort of monster…. And well…I'll let your imagination filled in the rest as to what happen towards the end. "Cyborg cuddling Silkie for deep comfort through his desolated look.

"And here I thought my life was hell." Raven blurted while getting a quick elbow nudged from the stern look of Robin, before the boy wonder remove the loud buzzing communicator from his utility belt.

"It's coming from Titans East." Robin said in patching himself through before hearing a slew of gun fire, and numerous explosions from the back ground until hearing a heavily panted person spoke.

_This is Titan East to Titan West. Do you copy? _

"Copy this is Robin of Titan West. What's going on Bumble Bee? I hear gun fire."

"_Well your hearing is pretty legit, because were currently are being under attack…"_

"_Bumble Bee get down!__" _Shouted Speedy from the far background before the line was seemingly cut off from the loud explosive blast, loud enough to ding Robins earlobes.

"Bumble Bee, do you still copy? Bumble Bee, come in!" Robin raising his steady authoritarian voice to the communicator.

"_Thanks speedy. Yeah, I'm alright Robin."_ She coughs at clearing her voice. _"Sorry guys, have to cut this short. Right now, we are currently being under attack by these strange looking machines, which we have never face, or seen before. And from what I am seeing, these things are not playing around, they mean business."_

Robin narrowing his eyes, oblivious on the tight squeeze he was putting to the communicator. Fearing that they are most likely engaging with the same machine they have encounter back at the mines. "Bumble Bee, do what you can at staying alive. And that goes for the others, we'll be on our way to back you guys…"

"_Robin, listen. I am not contacting you for a rescue!"_ Bumble Bee barked. _"I'm contacting you because they got Aqualad."_

"WHAT!? How? I mean Aqualad is the dude who can't be taken out so easily." Beast Boy scuff in disbelief.

"Yeah I'm with BB on this one, you've got to have an army just to take down one hydrokinesis, if you're lucky to lay a scratch on him." Cyborg sharing the same vibe with the changeling.

"_I'm completely with you."_ Bubble Bee said, _"__But that's the strange part. He went with them willingly. Without putting up a fight."_

"Man, that's not right. I mean, he can be a jerk every now and then, in a good way. Kind of? But he must have a reason, right?" Beast Boy conjuring his defense for the distant teammate.

"I agreed, what would you like us to do Bubble Bee?" Robin inquires.

"_Don't worry about us, their just making their retreat to some odd portal that they came from. Luckily, Aqualad still have his communicator with him, and it's still active. And base off its tracking, he's currently located somewhere out in the pacific. Most likely he's heading back to Atlantis" _

"So, you want us to get Aqualad back to you guys is what you're saying? "

"_It's exactly what I'm saying. I wish we could do it ourselves, but they beat us to it, after demolishing our T-Ship. " _

"Robin, I've got the coordinates of his location, and its eighteen-hundred, and seventy-six miles west from here. The T-Sub is all set, and ready to go. "Cyborg informed to Robin after releasing Silkie to do his business.

"Good to know Cyborg, and don't worry Bumble Bee, will get him back no matter what."

"_Thanks Robin and be careful. These guys are no push over. Bumble Bee out"_

Robin switching off the link as well, and turning his attention to his team. "All right guys, its most likely were going to face the same machines we have encounter back at the mines. Once we get to Atlantis, we are not leaving without Aqualad. That's all I'm going to say. So, are you all ready for some payback?"

"Oh yeah." Beast Boy dropping his playful mask by unwrapping the bandages.

" Don't mind me, I'm just looking forward to give Blitzwing a piece of my mind." Cyborg exposing his dark vendetta.

"Yes, I too been ready to return the ass kicking." Starfire dangerously said through her cheerful tone.

"You already know my answer." Raven said.

"Alright guys, Titans, G…."

"Not so fast!" Sarah vocally boomed the entire living room before seeing the doctor pulling five heavy looking gray crates by an electrical pallet jack, with their names well sketch in each of them. Her simple dark aura being radiated behind those thick welding goggles that she was wearing, assured them that the nightmare of bad news is here to hit them right on their faces.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Bumble Bee/ Karen Beecher. First appearance. Teen Titan Vol 1 Num 45. December 1976= Technical Data

* * *

Strength:======7

Intelligence:=========9

Speed:========8

Endurance:=======7

Rank:========8

Courage:==========10

Fire blast:=======7

Skill:=========9

* * *

Speedy/ Red Arrow/ Arsenal/ Roy Harper. First appearance. Adventure Comics Num 246. March 1958=Technical Data

* * *

Strength:=====5

Intelligence:========8

Speed:======6

Endurance:=======7

Rank:=======7

Courage:==========10

Fire blast:========8

Skill:======6

* * *

Mas y Menos. Real name:=unknown= First appearance. Teen Titan Episode Num 38 . Titans East part 1. 2005=Technical Data

* * *

Strength:=====5

Intelligence======6

Speed:=Unknown=

Endurance:========8

Rank:=====5

Courage:=======7

Fire blast:=Unknown=

Skill:======6


	7. Chapter 7

_Quick side note: This chapter as well as chapter six, is the least favorite chapters that's been written, in terms of description of details, and etc. If begged the differ, let me have it in the comments. Peace and enjoy._

_FYI: I have to trim down a lot of fat off these two chapters._

* * *

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER SEVEN: ARMORED MEDICINE

* * *

"Sarah, whatever this is you have to say, it's going to have to wait." Robin firmly declare at cementing the doctor's linguistic intervention at bay, and ordering the team to follow before receding his pace to the elevator after catching the mellow look of Cyborg, who did not move an inch from where he stood.

"I'm with you on that Robin, a hundred percent. It's just real tough to ignore a person who's been keeping my cybernetics in check when she might have the info in what we about to deal with once we splash ourselves down to Atlantis. Ain't that right Sarah."

"You are correct." The doctor coursing the bulky case's to block the main exit. "I've overheard what's going on and I can't blame you for being in such a hurry, however you may not have to take my word for it. But the fact is, if you guys were to go out, and let's say potentially encounter the Decepticons in your current state? Theoretical turns to fact, you will be unable to return back here alive. "Sarah continued with each word turning dark." They will eliminate all of you at first sight without even lifting a finger. "

"Sarah, I am not sure your aware, but that's part of the expectations of doing our job. Yeah, we are well aware of our limits in terms of our strength, but it's the very same limits that got us through neck and thin. And if we don't get moving right now, then there's no telling what they will do to Aqualad or the city for that matter." Robin wrapping things up in ending this discussion before being oppose by Sarah's haunted words.

" No, I am afraid your expectations will be your down fall this time around."

"Robin, perhaps we should heed Cyborgs suggestion, and listen to Sarah of what she have to say, yes?" Starfire said at convincing the boy wonder to agree." Please Sarah, I'm too is interested the things you have to say."

"Of course Starfire, and thank you. After sorted out my belongings, I've took some liberty into viewing Icky's recording of your last mission through his cybernetic optic. And safe to say, was not at least surprise from what I've seen." Sarah, giving everyone a potent look." Be honest with me, think back at the battle you guys have had with the Decepticons. Think real clearly the best you can. Do you notice something interesting when engaging them?"

"All of them were not fighting at their full strength, or to be blunt, they were holding themselves back." Raven answered with small hints of regrets hidden beneath her flat tone.

"What? You knew about this Raven, and you didn't even tell us? "Beast Boy said in disbelieve. "Oh man, I should've known something was a little off when we fought them."

"Believe it BB. I'm not really surprise that Raven was able to figure it out, but me and Robin were going to inform you guys after we gotten through with interrogating Johnny." Cyborg said.

"That's right." Sarah clarified. "And to be more in-depth, they were actually analyzing your fighting abilities, and tactics before executing their moves. Logically it makes sense, finding one's weakness before moving in, is the best approach in battle, however that's aside the point." She said at removing her goggles, further emphasizing in how dead serious she was behind those dark eyes of hers. "I have no means to cross the lines of disrespect but to come back here alive, let alone in one piece, was by no means a miracle but both a lesson and a warning."

"So, we never stood a chance against them, yes?" Starfire reluctantly said.

"Afraid so." Sarah answer with no hesitation. "And I really hate to be the bearer of further bad news here. Normally when facing off with the adversary's that you guys have encounter thus far, particularly in this city for example, the people who can handle things on their own, in terms of a combination of both power, and brute strength, would be Starfire and Raven. Robin over all, would be dead last. However, when it comes to the Decepticons." Sarah now looking at Raven dead in the eyes with regrets being carried behind her mutual words. "Raven, I am not going to cookie cutter in what I am about to say. Due to your sole use of your magic, and other super natural abilities alike, you are in fact the weakest link amongst the team. "The doctor undeterred of the high degree tension coming from the dark sorceress. "Robin maybe the weakest member among the team, however what makes him stood out from the norm, is his impressive skill of improvisation during battle. That alone is enough to help him at overcoming extraordinary great odds. What I am saying here Raven, is that his survival rate will greatly outlast yours when facing them.

Not bothering at holding herself back, as the dark sorceress snaps in fury at Sarah's revelation. "Enough! If you are suggesting that I should back off just because of my weakness against the Decepticons, then your mistaken. I will fight alongside my friends while knowing full certain it would be my demise. So be it, I'll rather die along with them then being safe from harm. "Raven through displeasure invoke, before her fury quickly dissipated by Sarah's merciful smile.

"I'm not suggesting that you do nothing at all dear Raven." The doctor through her unstimulating tone encouraged. "If anything, my only recommendation for you is continued to fight. The reason I'm saying this, is because I have brought a little solution to your hindering setback that me and Icky have discuss, before losing contact for some time."

"Uuh, what?" Raven shaking her head out of her stupor, after being caught off guard from thinking of the worse, before her stupor came back in vengeance of not knowing what the hell is going to happen next when it comes to Sarah.

"Good thing our decision have persevered for this particular cause." Sarah paving herself in trying to reach one of the heavy looking cases from the top. Not even bothering in showing her height disadvantage as she took full initiative in gesturing the lumbering look of Cyborg to come over. "Umm Icky, if you would please."

"Fine, but this have better be worth the delay." Cyborg grout in trouncing his way over, effortlessly reaching at getting the longest of the case's down from the top for Sarah. The doctor wasting not a second at unlocking the latches from each end, before removing the top cover and pulling out a black five-foot-long sword. Completely trance at the high-end craftsmanship, and the detail that been put in, that consisted of a jagged woven pattern that of a chainsaw blade within the five-inch blade itself, that ran from the isosceles triangular point, and up to the sharp ended of the forward swept two-point rain guard. Reflecting it's laser looking sharpness with each motion that promise major damage by the wielder.

At least to Cyborg's point of view, but like him, all were in sync in agreeing that this was no light weapon at all, as Sarah demonstrated by expertly doing a simple swing of the massive blade with ease. How a petite woman like her was able to lift it so effortlessly with no signs of struggle? Was a theory all by itself before Sarah promptly rests the sword down, without even bothering to notice a small punctured crack to the floor. Further confirming his theory that this weapon was indeed heavy.

"This beautiful thing here, is called the D.O.G. "Sarah began. "Don't let the appearance fool you for just a simple sword. For you see it's actually a mechanical semi fusion weapon, forged from a unique and one of a kind material called black Energon. A weapon that feeds off your bodily emotion's through the use of nano inhibitors from the sword, and filtering that emotions to pure raw energy. In other words Raven, your natural energy is the substitution to your usage of dark super natural abilities. But be cautious, while it is up to par to your magical powers, do not expect them to falter upon impact so easily. None the less, it should be enough to give them a nasty fit." Sarah concluded by handing the weapon over to the unspoken dark empath.

"Why the name?" Raven without a hint of emotion spoke with her sight completely dazed to her new weapon. And through her fathom, cannot come up with a clear description, other than to feel the hellish warmth that it gives, along with the odd heavy heart beat, as if sensing something chaotic was sleeping from within. The weapon was indeed heavy, but lighter than expected when being touch.

"Oh, excuse my amnesty, I almost forgot, it's actually a three-letter acronym for Dominator. Over. God. A name I personally find fitting by yours truly." Sarah proudly said." Moreover, it was design specifically for you to wield. The weight is a bit rough; however, it should be an easy transition. Just give it sometime.

"In that case, I have no problem with the name. And Sarah….thanks." Raven casting a warm look at her blade behind her dark shadowy expression.

"Oh, the name itself after being forge to life? Yes, your very welcome, but if you want to truly thank someone….." Sarah, throwing half the credit over to Cyborg. "Thank Icky here. It was his idea from the get-go, and the one who sent me the final designs before I actually forged it to life." She said while coming close to form a warm grin at the sight of Raven's reaction, as the dark sorceress was giving Cyborg the funniest, yet funkiest look ever.

"What? Cyborg?... Really?" Raven almost muse. Never in her imagination that a dark weapon like this, was design by Cyborg of all people.

"Yeah, yeah." Cyborg lazily shrugs. "It was supposed to be a thank you gift for helping me rebuilding the T-Car, and lending me that historical archive of Sarasim victory over Krall. I was planning on giving it to you later as a surprise. But giving the situation, why not now?"

"Uh wow, thanks?" Raven, still not sure what to make of it.

"Don't sweat it." He waved off Ravens sincere idiom. "I knew for some time that you needed something like this. Good thing I made the right choice." Cyborg said, before turning to Sarah. "Yo Sarah, is that it? Cause we need to get going." He calmly hankered to the doctor, with Robin stoically nodded behind him in agreement.

"Not yet!" She chirps. "I have something that would greatly benefit the four of you in your current mission. Icky, if you would once again be so kind?" She bashfully smiles at the dehydrated look of Cyborg, as he once again pulled down the rest of the four-stacked cases. With his profane mutter, lined each case next to each other, with Sarah paying no mind to his entitle bitching as she moved forward of what she have to say. "It has also brought to my attention that your current attire would be no good against the Decepticons, and seeing how they put a good number on your body's. It doesn't take much to see why."

"Waah? What's wrong with my gear? Does that mean you don't like purple?" Beast Boy sadly gulped between his throat.

"Uhmm, Beast Boy, I don't think that's where she getting at." Starfire carefully understood of what Sarah was saying." Looking back, I cannot disagree, for our current ware was not enough to sustain heavy damage in our expose areas." Starfire soothingly grasping her expose right arm. "Even I, such as myself took quite the beating for the first time when facing them. I'm not wrong friend Sarah?"

"No, you've just further made an excellent valid point." Sarah said while pressing a few buttons on the case with Starfire's name on it, before transforming into what appears to be a compact single person advanced fitting room, and activating the rest of the cases." I cannot express enough on your current outfits, as it was not made for war or against the types of foes you fought against earlier. Like I said before, when you fought against them at their full capacity, other than Robin's cape, your so-called combat outfits would instantly be destroyed, along with yourselves.

"Alright Sarah I get it." Robin, being the first to step forward. "Since Cyborg fully knows you and have complete trust, then you have mine. And I'm also assuming you want us to step inside to this machine, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are correct." Sarah nodded. "This here, is called the trans-mini outfitter, just step inside, relax, and let it do its magic. You won't be disappointed with the results."

Robin simply shrugs before entering the miniature fitting room, that was oddly shape that of a European telephone booth. Without a slight hint of doubt across his face when facing everyone before the twin mechanical doors slide itself shut.

Cyborg, including the others patiently waited in silence, as the fitting machine was doing its works. Looking at the faint thin visible white light being slid slowly between the closed doors while listening to a dull, yet heavy rotating clicking sounds that of a high-class luxury elevator, before the doors finally slid itself open, with the chill steam being emitting from beneath.

Stepping out from the fitting machine and clearing himself from the foaming white smoke, was a complete unrecognizable look of Robin. Instead of the traditional red and green outfitted tights, was now wearing a dark gray flexible metallic mesh long sleeve shirt, with a gray outline throughout. Still retaining his signature capital" R" that was dark gray around the upper left chest. Feeling the black sew in hard oblique triangular guards from his elbows as he flexes. Taking a step back, and looking down to his black nickel-plated utility belt that was similar to his yellow utility one, but with a square belt buckle clip. His green spandex pants were replaced with a black fitted combat jean that match the color of the heavy looking all black steel toe boots. Aware of his tuxedo mask was now replaced by another from the shiny reflection he was seeing from the floor, however similar to his old, but was giving a thicker, and aggressive appearance. Feeling a bit lighter, and a bit more agile then before while looking over his leather looking glove, but feeling it was anything but leather when clinching it into a hard fist.

"Nice." He all but silence whispers, and the looks he was receiving from his teammates, came to unanimous agreement. Especially Starfire, who kept on looking away from Robin with a blush roaming across her cheeks. However, he cannot help but to notice something very important was missing.

"I know what you're thinking, and trust me, you won't be needing it." Sarah referring to Robin's cape that was not included with his current outfit. "I know you may take this with a grain of salt, and rightfully so, but its highly not recommended to be wearing a cape in harsh battles at this magnitude. As its been proven more often than not, to be a real hindrance most of the time. However, your new outfit was made from the exact same material from your cape, added with the memory nanites, called tungsten alloy, that become instantly harden while absorbing seventy five percent of damage around your body. Also, your last utilities that you have been carrying, have also been upgraded, including your boots, that has a built-in jet thruster called Tare-bine. But if you must, I won't oppose you from wearing your cape. I could tell it means a lot to you." She apologetically said, "But at least give it a chance before you change your mind."

Frowning over Sarah suggestions as he contemplates to himself with Beast Boy diving head first to the fitting room before Starfire, and Raven casually follow suit after seeing what Robin was wearing. Looking at Cyborg, who gives the boy wonder a small shrug in Sarah's support.

"Fine." Robin conceded.

"I promise, you won't regret it." Sarah giving Robin a pleased smile.

Cyborg, not surprise in how Sarah had so easily persuaded Robin in letting go of the cape. An impossible task that he, and Starfire may not pull off. And to be frank, he does look good without it. He thought while turning his attention to Beast Boy who was the first to emerge from the fitting room along with Starfire, and Raven shortly after. And just like Robin, they too look completely different.

Beast Boy, wearing a black and white long sleeve spandex shirt, while wearing a pair of grey gloves, with a trim magenta desert crack design being imprinted within his gloves. Similar to Robin's, was also wearing a basic, but hybrid spandex looking jeans. No longer wearing his purple and gray Velcro strap on sneakers, was now wearing an all-black side zipped up sports design boots. From Cyborgs point of view, Beast Boy looks a little more mature with that outfit, compare to his old doom patrol uniform.

"Duude, I could get used to this." Beast Boy grin.

"I'm glad you like it. And how dare you accuse me of my choice of color, when magenta happens to be one of my personal favorite colors, as seen from your gloves." Sarah mockingly scolded.

Cyborg shaking his head at the whole idiocy before taking a good look at Starfire. He knew right away that Sarah have something special for her. Wearing a long sleeve shirt just like Robin, but white, with her name being in a white impact font being attached onto the black support tag from the upper back, while wearing a special type of black jeans, that match her semi high ankle swat boots. Dawning a pair of what appears to be a steel knuckle plated bouncer gloves. Without a doubt, he was certain that those gloves were made out of a special type of material, along with her short broad sword, that was latched behind her lower back. Securely stowed within the black sheath, and latched to the black custom-made threaded belt.

He can tell from Starfire expression, that she too was a little conflicted over her new look, yet she was also feeling a little more secure than wearing those purple tops, and skirt. She definitely looks ready for combat, but it was Raven latest attire that made her look ready for an all-out war.

Raven, wearing a modern version of a heavy, yet slim neatly fitted dark indigo type medieval armor, that consist of a diamond looking scales that of a sea serpent, with an input of a special hornet comb design mesh that match the color of the armor. Beneath her indestructible looking shin guards, was wearing a dark charcoal high ankle tactical recon boots.

"It suits me no problem, but feel a little funny all the same." Raven monotony stated, as she magically drapes herself over with her cloak. Making her a little bulky beneath than intended. "I'll still be wearing this. If you don't mind."

"That's fine." Sarah shrugs at taking a closer look at Raven's body armor. "And don't worry about feeling a bit tight. It's due to the ongoing progression of your armor measuring out your body before properly fitting itself in. Also, your body suit is called the forbidden heaven." Sarah stated, with Raven instantly shooting a death laser looking glare at both Cyborg and Beast Boy's snorts, after hearing such a weird name.

"Again, I'm glad you all taking a liking to your new outfits. As you may have notice, it's quite different than what you are used to ware, and like all of them, are also made from the same material base off of Raven's sword, however each of them has a unique ability. Beast Boy outfit for example, is made out of a special type of memory fiber that helps him transform more loosely, and easily without causing any form of stress during his transformation. Starfire stealth suit, has the ability to take severe punishing blows from the attacker, and has the ability to repair itself when taking damage. More importantly, her knuckle plated gloves, are made from the chemical element called Osmium, with other elements being mixed in. Making it ten times more durable, and more powerful when being used. However, its Starfire sword that should give the foes a real nightmare. The Omnipotent Haymaker, also made from black energon, consisted of a living indestructible organism called Thermites, that has the ability to cut through absolute anything. Yes, I did not stutter Starfire." Sarah doing great diligence at helping Starfire recover from the craze aftershock she was hearing." Moving on. "Raven's armor suit, is no different from Starfire, and Robins outfit, except it has keen ability to take a bit more punishing blows by absorptions. However, I cannot stress this enough, do not take them for granted, as they can only absorb so much punishment before being destroyed." Sarah astutely said. "To help you get a full understanding of your new equipment, there's a special made instructions within your guys outfits, around your wrist's areas. I strongly advise that you read it over, especially you Beast Boy, since your outfit is also been equip with a data that contains the information of foreign species that has been collected across the cosmos by both Cadmus, and Star labs."

"Sarah, I have no doubt this will help us greatly in battle, but…."

"Your all clear to go, is that what you're asking?" She subtle to Robin's awaited question.

"What? I mean, right. Titan's…."

"Except Icky."

"WHAT?!" Cyborg hysterically boomed.

"Please Icky, have you not forgotten what we have discuss back at the hallway?" She delicately warns behind her relax smile.

"That could wait after we rescue Aqualad." Cyborg impatiently scuffs.

"Aahh, but who's going to rescue you, when your mind, and body spontaneously crash. Hrmm?" Sarah, pinning down Cyborg from his counter arguments.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Robin intervene, while Cyborg grunts in looking away from the hawkish look of the boy wonder.

Sarah taking a moment when looking at everyone through her plain expression before answering." Well, there's no way around this, but to be blunt here. Cyborg, slash Victor is dying. "Silence began to blossom around the living room, as if time itself has stop. Have yet to grasp at what they just heard before feeling a small jolt of Ravens eyes turning red for a brief moment.

"Good joke Sarah." Beast Boy nervously laughs, as the doctor herself was casting anything, but a cheerful look.

"I'm afraid not." She forlorn replied. "It's something me, and Icky have privately discuss earlier, after getting the results from the full body scan. It's hard to explain, but basically, he's currently suffering from a very complicated neurology disorder, that if left untreated, will cease from living, at any given notice."

"Is this true Cyborg?" Robin demanded, as Cyborg gives Robin a sobering nod before a loud clap went off, causing everyone to divert their attention from Cyborgs dejection, and over to Sarah's pragmatic-stricken vibe.

"Everyone please, don't simply just rush yourselves over at tossing the roses to the casket, for I have. . . the cure." She enthuses, causing Cyborg to convulse himself by her damn innocent flat smile.

"Well, with the things are right now, I rather not take any more chances, like the last time back at the excavation site. I hate to rush on my judgement but Cyborg, I think its best that you stay here, and if Sarah knows a way to treat you, then I won't oppose. I'll leave him in your hands Sarah." Robin order and signaling over to Cyborg of no more discussions.

Like he gives two shits! Cyborg openly fumes in giving Robin an indignant look. "You can't be serious Robin?!"

"So uh, who's gonna fill in Cyborgs spot? I mean it's not going to be the same without his BOOYAH! being around." Beast Boy survey for an answer from the vacant group.

"Don't trip BB, I have something that will help you guys out just in case something go's array. Still, I could never have imagined something like this would happen. "Cyborg said in share dullness while pulling out a simple looking remote from his fore arm, before pressing a single red button. Looking at another duplicate of himself being rose from the living room floor. "Alright guys, this here is the new and improved version of me, that will help you filled the void during my absence. Its twice as strong than the last one, and it should easily obey your command. With just one little…."

"BOOYAH BITCH!" Shouted the duplicate, and giving a single fist pump.

"Glitch."

"Cyborg, have you not said it was improved? Because I cannot help but to sense something is off." Starfire giving the duplicate a funny look.

"It would've been a complete improvement Star, had it not been for a certain person tampering with the voice command processor unit." Cyborg grouch at giving Beast Boy a red-handed look.

"What!? don't look at me! It was her idea!" Beast Boy shooting his accused finger at Raven.

"Sale out."

"I know." Cyborg expediting his heinous attempt for retribution to the dark oblivious teammate." Don't worry Rae, I'll think of a little something special that is far worse than hell, once I get better from whatever this is. "

"If you survive my treatment that is." The doctor phantom to the dreadful look of Cyborg. "By the way Raven, are you sure Icky's replacement would keep up in your guyses fight?" Sarah question, expressing some form of doubts over Cyborgs replacement, after leaving Cyborg to argue with Robin over his questionable treatment.

"It should, after all, the only other known person who defeated him was…. Cyborg," Raven said.

"BITCH!" The duplicate shouted randomly.

"Interesting." Sarah echoed.

"Alright guys." Robin getting everyone's attention, and ignoring Cyborgs profanities through his uncontrolled eye twitch. "If you still need time to gather in preparation, the time is now, because from here on out, we would be facing a tougher advisory then the last. So, I'll ask you all again. Are you guys ready? "The boy wonder getting the assertive nod from everyone before proceeding." Oh, and Raven, when we get back, I expect you to reprogram the duplicate voice command back to normal. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, will see."

"RAVEN!"

"Fine, I'll do it . . . dick." She whispers, not caring if Robin might have heard of it or not. Which he did.

"TITANS….let's just go already." The boy wonder obscurely said at shaking off the numbing headache being cause by the dark sorceress.

Cyborg, watching them leaving the living room before using the elevator. He wanted to go with them so badly into combat, but the conflicting body and the ongoing mental setback will only cause trouble for everyone. Contrary of what Sarah have said, in terms of facing deaths door, that rightfully scare the hell out of him, however, it did not compare to the same level of hell that Sarah was displaying, when her cold soothing hand slither its way on to his left shoulder.

Her touch was anything, but soothing as if she had intentionally ejected a heavy dose of lead into his body, just enough for his artificial vertebra to jolt in panic. Already having second thoughts of her questionable treatment by his suppose doctor. A possible death by Sarah is not a good thing. Something he has yet to mention to the dumbass boy wonder when looking hopelessly at the true form of Doctor Simms.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She huskily crept to his ear. "Finally, the two of us can catch up of what we have miss during our time of separation. Don't worry Icky, this is not going to be like old times, it's going to be even better."

Sensing like the grass is always greener on the other side was practically in laymen's terms, bullshit. "Sarah, I know you. I know where the fuck you're going with this."

"language Icky." She gently scolded. "I just simply want to save my big brother from his impending doom, by making him a better person. Is that too much to ask?"

"Nooo. But coming from you is asking a lot!" Cyborg through his paranoia said, before his paranoia shifted to panic mode after he was unable to remove himself from her petit grip.

"Tell me Icky, do you feel a little….lethargic?"

"Lethargic? What are you talking about? I feel just fuc…" Unable to complete his implicit vulgar rant as the doctor releases a high voltage teaser being emitting from the palm of her hand, while watching Cyborg fall flat on his back with a heavy thump.

Laying limp, and abundantly twitching in between in great horror as the doctor course around him with her eyes being hidden beneath the shadow of her hair. Her signature motherly smile that she normally carries, quickly been burned away, before forming a sadistic grin. Watching him like a hungry vulture ready to pounced upon its favorite carcass.

"I'm so sorry Icky, but please, don't take this the wrong way. Rather take this as a great opportunity to be tested… Oops! I mean to be treated by the best." She dreamily surmises, as she crunches down to her knees next to the panic-stricken patient.

"Goddamn you Sarah! When I get back on my feet I AM GONNA-Wait…..what is that?... You put that thing away right now! "Cyborg exclaim after Sarah flips out a long destructive looking syringe from her coat, but that's what not disturbed him. It was when the clear glowing red liquid contents sled from the tip of the needle and on to the floor, slowly eating away the steel marble concrete slab with all its corrosive hissing cries.

"Please Icky." The doctor gently soothes through her mind-numbing look. "This is for the best, but I promise you, I'm going to make you great. And you have my sincere word that I won't screw up like the last person who try to steal my works. Now please, calm yourself and just relax. This might hurt…painfully. Momentarily of course. Still, try to endure, not just for me but more importantly, for your friends."

"The hell you mean like the last person!? Yeah, no screw them, and you can take that needle and shove it right up you Gaaahh!" Cyborg unable to finish what he thinks is his last dramatic combat, before felting a hot stinging surge of that damn needle being pierce to his flush from the side of his neck. Like hot magma, all the contents from the syringe was painfully being injected into his blood stream. His potent vision quickly became hazy when looking at Sarah's jacked up grin, before both his eye and optic shut themselves to the dark internal abyss.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

BIG MOUNTAIN/ Real name. Kate Mcgonagall, Aka, princess train wreck. First appurtenance, before the birth of time.= Technical Data

* * *

Strength:==========10

Intelligence:=MORE THAN A TEN/10

Speed:==========10

Endurance:==========10

Rank:==========10

Courage:==========10

Fire blast:==========10.

Rank:==========10

* * *

Gender: Female

Age: Close to mid-twenties (vigintillion)

Height: Five-eight

Weight:...Please enjoy the next chapter.

Forgot to add that personal description before posting this chapter. Sorry :)

* * *

Likes:(EDIT 8-18-20) Chain saw welding yanderes, Henry Cavill.

Dislikes: Tom Hiddleston. YEAH I WROTE THAT FIGHT ME!


	8. Chapter 8

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER EIGHT: KISS BY THE SEA TUNDRA

* * *

_Conveyance assessment program: Check._

_Weapon mitigation system: Check._

_Mission parameters entail program: Check._

The cybernetic duplicate, doing a self-maintenance evaluation check for once every hour as its mandatory protocol, before proceeding with the mission. A little cliché and a bit out of date, but then again, it was not equipped with human emotions to feel such trivial things. Mainly programed to fight, and protect the titans from harm in Cyborgs absence. Little did they know, the Cyborg duplicate was not just another model, but the same original machine that was rebuilt, after being momentarily destroyed by Cyborg himself. A few alterations here and there, before being perfected for the better. Minus the speech vocals, courtesy of Raven. Without losing its beat, the duplicate sat there stoically in his tranquil state, continuing its maintenance check count, while in the amidst of an all-around havoc deep within its depths of the ocean's tundra.

"Robin, I don't know how much the ship can hold." Raven warns through the ship intercom. "It's taking too many hits, were not going to make it."

"I'm afraid she is right Robin; the shields have been depleted-whaah!" Starfire squeak in avoiding the sparks being flown to her face from the ship's controls.

"Whaah, DUDE! WERE ALL GONNA DIE …wait...I don't feel so good." Beast Boy profusely willow, with his face turning greener than normal.

"Don't you even dare…"

"BLEUURG!" Beast Boy not bothering to let Raven finish her verbal warning after he lurch himself forward to release a good portion of his disposed tofu, and other meatless organic contents all over the cock bit." Uhh dude, it's everywhere" He wheeze.

"BOOYAH- BITCH!" The duplicate boomed through the ship's interior loud speakers.

"Hang on guys, we can still make it." Robin focusing in using all the aviation skills at his exposal to avoid the heavy gun fire from every angle. They all knew what to expect once arriving to Atlantis, however they could have never guessed that they would be entering an all-out war between the Atlanteans, and the Decepticons. The Atlanteans doing what they can in defending their great city from the dark mechanical titans, who were hammering through at their advanced defense's.

From above the city, to the murky sea grounds, the city itself was great in size. No different than that of the great city of Gotham, but the advancement, in terms of the structure of the buildings being built around the wall of the underwater mountain chain, was at its own league. As the whole city itself, was base off the designs of the Mesoamerican pyramids. In short to their perception, was the most beautiful city that they have ever witness. And possibly would've been more beautiful, had the war did not occur.

"Guys listen, do what you can in deflecting the oncoming fire." Robin order, with both Starfire and Raven obeying to Robins direct orders when using the full power of the ship's Seismic blaster at the endless projectiles being unleash by both side of the forces, with Beast Boy still recovering from his motion sickness.

"Dude what's going on? I thought they were supposed to be on our side!" Beast Boy said in refering to the Atlantean military forces.

"Dammit, their thinking that were one of them." Robin cursing at the lack of mobility that the ship possessed. Very much aware that the T-Sub, slash space ship, was actually an all-around rescue recovery ship, reserve for long distance mission, not for combat. His frustration continued to grow as the ship was now taking severe hits while the duplicate kept on shouting danger, much to the confusion of Beast Boy.

"What?! Where? I don't see no…..WHAAAA!" Beast Boy screaming at the top of his lungs to a gigantic rugged looking black drill, that submerge beneath the depths out of nowhere.

Robin through his sharp eye, avoided it at the last minute, but at a small cost after the ship got clipped, damaging the left thruster in the process before causing the ship to spin itself out of control.

"Dude! What the hell was that?!" Beast Boy exclaims over the high pinch of the ship's emergency alarms.

"Robin! The ship just lost the left engine. It's going to tare itself apart!" Raven calmly yelled over the loud conflicting chaos.

"Yeah I just saw that." Robin, clenching at the ships controls tighter, quickly thinking something out of the blue without leading his team towards a possible suicidal death. Deciding whether to crash land the ship into one of the buildings as his first option at one piece, before fighting their way through by foot towards Aqaulad' s location. The only major issue in doing so, is the fact that they will have to fight twice as hard against time itself. Braking up the T-Ship into five parts, along with splitting up the team at the same time before regrouping at a rendezvous point, may seem like a good idea at first, but that too was a no go. Due to the lack of familiarly of the city itself, possess a risk of its own. Having very little doubt that the team can handle themselves just fine, when it comes to breathing underwater. With Starfire having no problem of holding her own breath for a great period of time, Raven with her magic, and Beast Boy, with his ability to…."

" Right!" Robin quickly grabbing the ship's communicator and through his fierce tone, got the changeling attention. "Beast Boy! Do what you did like last time!"

"Whaa? Oh yeah! I'm on it." Beast Boy daringly grinning his sharp teeth, clearly understood what Robin was planning on before injecting himself from the cockpit.

"Guys listen, I am afraid Raven is right. This ship is going to be destroyed before reaching our destination. However, I have an idea. No time to explain, you just have to trust me on this. On my signal, eject."

Wait. What's going on here?" Raven demented at making any sense of Robins insufferable logic.

"BOOYAH BITCH!"

"NOW!" Robin pulling the master ejection latch, causing everyone to be ejected from the ship and onto the dark underwater surface.

It was murky at best, but it was enough for Raven to see the last moment of the T-Sub, as it torpedoe itself into one of the buildings, causing their only all around transportation to be shroud into pieces. Gaining her complete body control after awkwardly being ejected, and preventing her lungs to be filled with unfiltered sea water by magic. Keeping herself from being swept away by the ocean current before hearing a shrill light whistle somewhere in the amidst of the bleak depths. Swirling herself around in the nick of time to face Deja vu once again, as she was now staring at the face of the green Baleen whale. Her eyes went from essential shock to instant monotone.

"Goddamn you Azarath." Raven blurted before being gulped whole by the whale.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Not for a long time did he had a true peaceful sleep prior of losing a large portion of his humanity. Granted, sleeping vertically and having a power core attach, was unusual by itself, but it felt no different than that of an average sleep till he was completely charged before waking up. Not counting the part where every few occasions would forget to detached the very same core from his chest, before dragging the entire damn machine through the halls.

Currently there's no words to describe it, other than to feel the longing sense of normality through nostalgia. Feeling his early childhood fab by refusing to wake up, yet he cannot help but to feel his body was getting warmer, while kept on hearing a faint, but various sounds that of an auto run engine. And goddammit! It was beginning to agitate him. Not to mention the damn medical beeping sound was not making things any better. For once in his eventful damn life, have a nice uninterrupted sound of sleep?! He berated with the noise slowly growing more louder before shooting his right biological eye wide open.

Right off the bat, he wished he hadn't. His peaceful slumber gone forever after staring at a clear sunglow of a yellow eco plasma like liquid. Lacking the basic means to gain any form of movement while being stuck inside some sort of cryogenic custom-made chamber, with various life support cables being attach throughout his body. He can't really tell what's going on around him with his head barely being expose from the liquid contents, while at the same time, got a clear answer as to his lack of movement. Gulping out loud in horror when looking at all four of his prosthetic limbs been dangling right above him, like an upper high-class chandelier in someone's private room. And he knows for damn sure this wasn't his room at all, by that heavy medical sanitizing aroma being fumed up to his nostrils, as that same aroma could only belong to one person.

"So glad your awake Icky."

All motions of struggle came to an abrupt halt, by the lazy seductive voice coming from the doctor. Hearing her heavy boots steps coming so ever close, before the doctor peer herself over from the support rail of the cryogenically made bed with a hazy look.

"How do you feel?"

"OUCH! DAMMIT Sarah! I am most certain that the damn doctor has to explain to the patient of the procedure before sending that poor fool to the operation table. WITH HIS FINAL CONSENT!" Cyborg rasp, as if he was just using his voice for the first time in years, by the rough friction he was feeling within his throat.

"Please Icky, you need to calm down. "

"Calm?! Goddamn you girl, I am calm! And I'll be a lot calmer if you just reattach my limbs back to its place, and release me from this chamber right now!" Cyborg lash at the doctor, with Sarah soothingly brushing off her brother's crybaby rants.

"Icky, you must understand that this is the most delicate, and highly dangerous operation that I am going to perform, ever. And besides, I cannot understand the word your saying. Especially when you have a sedation tube being safely lunge down to your breathing support valve." Sarah politely explain, as if speaking to a newborn child.

The hell she's talking about? Cyborg derail in thought, slowly shifting his eyes to the long breathing support tube that was sticking out of his mouth. So that's what the fuck she meant. Cyborg screeching out loud at the craze doctor.

"I see you have the thirst for answers. Not to worry Icky, I will explain everything thoroughly at this moment, but you need to be at your best behavior." The doctor forcing Cyborg to feel her cold winded snap after she so fondly strokes his right cheek. "I completely understand that being in the most uncomfortable positions, can make a person quite uneasy. But it's the only thing I can think of at this time." Sarah lecture's, not bothering to acknowledge Cyborg's grieving in protest, as he tries desperately to squirm himself free from this purgatory. "In case you're wondering, of what I have just injected into your body. It's a special made anesthetic drug that provides a complete relaxation in the most sensitive muscle, and nerve tissue then the average atracurium. In which I'm proud to say, you are the very first person to ever recover, without a hint of draw backs." Sarah through her full trance of madness said, while giving Cyborg the most uncomfortable eye splitting grin ever. "Please, do not celebrate just yet. Because as you can see, that was just stage one before beginning stage two."

"Hmm?" Cyborg questionably squirms.

"Confuse? Understandable. You see while I was thoroughly going over your diagnosis, I have found something very interesting. Something much deeper than I have anticipate. "Sarah's artificial excitement was instantly cut down to a unforgiving glare. "Victor, your suspicion has been confirmed, someone has indeed been triggering your emergency shut down mode. But by who? Well we already had discussed this earlier, however when your emergency shut down was activated, something dormant was unleash from within your blood cell's. Or should I say its anything but. Rather, it's in the line of… "Sarah, briefly pause's as she pulls out a small vial from her coat pocket, before being displayed to the disbelief look of Cyborg. And through his bleak mind, was looking at a soft glow of a dark purple liquid within the vial.

"Believe me, I'm just as shock as you are. "She said with a blank stare. "What's truly amazing about this content, is that it has the same makeup and powerful energy level that of an Energon, but much more potent. As a matter of fact, that's what it is. Your blood cells are actually Energon cells."

By now he would've been shooting the life out of Sarah with more questions. Like how in the world was it possible to carry such hordes of Energon within his body without his knowledge. Cyborg expressing his total damnation to his insane sister, as the doctor continued without missing a beat.

"Yet, all the same, I'm still figuring out at weather this was man made or something else. Through possible insertions of course."

"Whaa?" Cyborg mumble in shock through the breathing sedation support tube.

Sarah seemingly understood Cyborgs was saying by. "Yes, as it turns out, your red blood cells was just a highly advanced clever disguise, powered by nanomachines before being expose out in the open after the sudden shutdown have cause a great deal of short circuitry. Make no mistake Icky, you were born as a human being, but with Energon running through your streams, and due to your father's cryptic old data, Still have yet to understand the whole purpose as to why. More questions then answers the more I dig deeper. Though one thing is for certain, you alone are the key component of their lifelong project, which I am currently looking into." She monotone before turning away from Cyborg to god knows where. Catching wend through his advance hearing of something being activated, with the doctor's room becoming more warmer by the heavy mechanical pulse that it was making from the background.

"At first, I was planning on doing a simple artificial blood transfusion. Seeing how it was interfering with your mechanical half." Sarah echoed. "But after further examination, it was not possible. For it's not your unique blood cells that's the issue, but rather it's your cybernetic half. Because of your Energon cells being exposed, your cybernetic body is having a great deal of trouble at adapting as of late. In other words, with the protective barrier coating being disabled, your cybernetic half is slowly being deteriorated by the high corrosive exposure of the cells. And in theory, explains the high acceleration rate coming from your motherboard, warning you this whole time through possible memory flash back, is what's killing you. Again, as it stands now, a basic blood transfusion is a no go, as your vital part of the cybernetics is too great of a damaged to be save, and replace. Instead, I am going to do a complete body reconstruction. That way, your Energon cells would be more equipped with your new body, because your heart that is pumping fresh Energon cells depends on it."

"Shit." Cyborg burst. She's not bluffing.

"You must be questioning in how I go about in performing such an egregious task of a procedure, yes?" Sarah gone back to her lusterless habitual behavior." Say no more, I got it right here." Cyborg slightly shifting his head to the right were Sarah was pointing her thumb over at two medium size metal container tanks right behind her. "Remember when you ask what I stole from Star?" She stated. "After foraging Starfire's and Raven's weapons to perfection, there was quite a bit of Black Energon left to be use, so why not tested by inserting the rest into you? But mainly, I'm going to regenerate your original skin tissue with a high-level of anamnesis cloning operation. I'm not going to lie to you, this would be an extremely painful and deadly procedure, that I'll ever perform. Where you have less than thirteen percent chance of survival. However, its entirely depends on your drive to live, that will dictate your outcome. Usually the operation might take days, or maybe years. But by the look on your face, you prefer at getting it done sooner, then later. But before I proceed, you are more than welcome to decline the whole operation altogether. Just say the word."

"Like I have a damn choice Sarah!" Cyborg rambles through his breathing tube. Clearly not giving a damn weather Sarah understood or not before the static image of his dark self -struck passed him. "Sarah, WAIT!" He desperately screeches for Sarah's neglective attention.

"It's funny, the way you squirm, kind of reminded me of my first patient. Does Gao Chang ring a bill to you? You should, since he's the one who made the Xenothium suit possible. His revenge plot after being ousted from star labs, due to legal troubles. That includes of taking my precious belongings before I force him to become my first experiment. Quite the little snake of a test subject since he was also the first and only person to escape from my surgical table. Anyway, you have decided not to decline the operation? Is that what your telling me? "Sarah looking at Cyborg with a new-found of hunger being written from her dream like expression, while he himself was rapidly shaking and mumbling at the doctor outloud." Thank you Icky, you have no idea how much it means to me. However, it's really a shame because you never have the chance of properly saying goodbye to your friends. Don't be concern, if all else fails I'll be very happy to pass on the condolences to your team. Now, without further delay." Sarah, with a pleased smile slams the door chamber shut, and hearing her subject howl in pain after violently being purged with numerous types of surgical cutting utensils in his wake.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

No average human being could ever see him or herself within this fowl stifling situation before them. Except for Robin, then again, he was above normal than that of a typical human, as far as she can tell. Raven looking at Robin, who was having no trouble in composing himself through the dark and slimy humid climate, with Starfire stood patiently through her peaceful expression. Which did not make the dark sorceress mood any better. While she cannot fathom in seeing herself of comparing this claustrophobic situation, then that of hell. The difference was too wide of a margin, as hell was at its own league, but Azarath, it was up there. Yes, even a half demon like herself was having a hard time in tolerating this mess before her.

Though, it could've been a lot worse. Thanks to her air tight armor, she does not have to feel the complete disgust within the bowels of Beast Boys mouth, with the changeling still in his whale form. Wincing at such a memory of wearing only her leotard the first time she rode inside a whale. Her insufferable tangent was here to stay, after feeling something landed on top of her head, something warm and slimy, till discovering that it was a dissolved tofu waffle. Damn you Azarath, she mentally hissed, and turning her hiss-full glare to the boy wonder.

"Robin, how long must we wait before reaching Aqualads location?" Raven corrosively tossing the soggy tofu to the side.

"Not long, we should be here right about…." Robin double checking the communicator. "Beast Boy, are we in the clear? "He questions, and immediately was reply with a high pitch squeal from Beast Boy.

"He said the yes."

Robin nodded to Starfire. "Good, Beast Boy, whenever you're ready."

What felt like being regurgitated from deep within the stomach, as Beast Boy toss everyone out in one belch. Leaving everyone to sputter flat on their faces to the marble concrete floor. Raven, the first to recover at using her magic to rid herself from the thick saliva and bits of organic contents in one swoosh.

"My sword." Raven verbally butcher.

Instantly obeying to her murderous demand, by belching the heavy weapon straight to her face. Leaving a pinkish mark across her fore head in the process.

"Hey Rae, is it really necessary to poke my tongue with that thing?" Beast Boy gingerly licking his own tongue after shifting back to his human form.

"By default, had you not constantly move your tongue." Raven rash.

"Whatever." Beast Boy dismissively waves." Say, you're sure you know how to wield that thing?".

"Let's just say my curiosity got the best of me when closely looking at the origins of Cyborg's ancient sword after his little time travel hiatus, before introducing me to his ideal…private training. It's a long story that I am not willing to talk about." Raven sinisterly echoed." And to answer your question, yes. More than you realize.

"Guys, I need you all to stay focus." Robin firmly distilling their conversation from going any further, in order to have clear leeway in connecting with titan east, despite the thick awry of interference when being length with Bumble Bee. "Copy this is Robin, is everything ok Bumble Bee? "

"_I see you guys made it through in one piece, thank goodness."_ Bumble Bee sighing her relief." _Don't worry, were all doing just fine at our end. But I'm already losing you, so I'll get to the point before we get cut off. By the time you guys made it to Atlantis, I've already downloaded a complete map of the whole area into all of your guyese communicators. Hopefully it would be good enough to reach Aqualad."_

"Thanks Bumble Bee, we got the download upon our arrival. No doubt this will make things a lot easier for us. "Robin taking a quick glimpse of the map within the communicator.

"_Don't thank me just yet Robin, because I've got this from the anonymous source. Just be careful is what I'm saying. Besides, I have a pretty good hunch the whole thing might be a trap."_

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the head's up Bumble Bee. I'll try to keep you in contact if anything happens."

"_No problem, and good luck, Bumble Bee out." _

Robin doing the same in disconnecting communication as well, and observing the flickering lighting of a colossal military hanger. Forged from dark granite from all around, with equipment being scatter about, and layered with a combination of gash's, and piercing mounds of ammunition's.

"I must say, this place does remind me of the prison where my sister is currently being confined. "Starfire civilly said.

"Must be, cause its freaking cold. Uuugh! Why is it so cold in here?!" Beast Boy said in keeping his teeth from chattering.

"Were in the middle of the coldest part of the pacific, that's why. Don't like it? Deal with it." Robin bluntly answers." And base off the readings, he's not far off from here, but we must take this as a caution, as Bumble bee suggest. Which is why we're going to try to do everything that we can of not engaging with the Decepticons. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded to Robins orders except for Raven, as the dark sorceress raise's her index finger.

"Yeah uh, where's Cyborg?"

"What? you gotta be kidding me." Robin exposing his aggravation of searching the duplicate whereabouts. "Good news, he's apparently nearby." The boy wonder trying with great difficulty at connecting with the duplicate." Cyborg, do you copy." The line went through, but not without hearing a blast of gun fire, and a series of screams, but not from Cyborg, but from the machines by the sound of it.

"_Affirmative…BITCH!"_

The boy wonder, ignoring the last comment with a single eyebrow twitch. "Cyborg, we notice you somehow got separated from us. According to the communicator, your nearby. Just follow our signal, that way, we have no issue in meeting up when we get to Aqualad, understood?"

"_Confirm, and acknowledge…BITCH!"_ The duplicate said.

"Seriously Raven, when we get back, fix it." Robin distastefully hissed to the stark eye roll of Raven.

"Excuse the interruptions, but something is coming out of the water." Starfire combatively said.

Joining Starfire in defense and watching the ocean water begun to ripple, before a dark metallic hand shot itself up, and onto the docks. Leaving a damage imprints from the ledge as the Decepticon slowly submerge itself out of the sea water, follow by another. Attaching its gray jeweled optics upon the titans, with fresh intents for slaughter.

"Blast all of you. Never in all my cycle's that we would succumb to be out pace by a fat whale." One of the Decepticon deplorably said, with Beast Boy about to retort back, before being held down by the stern look of Robin.

" Guys, remember what I just said earlier. And on my word, run towards the main entrance." Robin instruct after pointing towards the indestructible look of the open gate from the far left. "Raven, I trust your magic will do the job, correct?" The boy wonder receiving a light nod from the dark sorceress, as the Decepticons converted their right arms to a twin barrel assault weapons.

" Surrender, and be perforated." The machine bellows as they both open fire.

"NOW!" Robin shouted at distracting the Decepticon's with a few smoke bombs. Quickly dashing towards the gate as fast as inhumanly possible, and leading both Beast boy and Starfire after being shielded by a thick wall of granite, that just emerge from the ground by Raven's non-verbal enchantments, blocking the oncoming hail of gun fire the moment they pull the trigger.

Not even bothering to look back, as Raven sunk herself within the dark puddle of the shadow after the machines effortlessly smash through the granite wall like mere plywood. Feeling like a small rabbit being chase by an angry army, as the dark sorceress zips her way over, before the main support latch of the gate was shatter by Starfire with one punch. Destroying the second latch with her eye beam, causing the well secure gate to thunder itself down.

"I fear the gate is not going to hold very long. "Starfire slowly retracting herself from the gate with the Decepticons trying to bang their way through from the other side.

"At least it will provide us some leeway for the time being." Robin said at double checking the map once more in case they haven't gotten off track , and without time to waste, proceeded down to the massive twenty story granite made corridors. Marveling to the impressive structure coming from the vibrant gray stone walls. The solid black and white swirl of the roman design pillars, neatly forged from the wall its self, for decorative aspirations, with sculptured age bust sitting between the intermediate stoned shafts, with each name being written in Atlantean language. Ignoring Beast Boy silly antics, who was giving himself a funny look at the clean reflection coming from the white pearl design marble floor." We should have no problem of getting there, as long we stay on course." He said with their boots already submerged within two feet of water from one of the largest highly decorative water fountains. Can't tell what to make of it after been blown apart to a complete unrecognizable heap of rocks.

"Yeah, not to be a downer here or anything. But your last statement might be highly debated based on that." Raven hearing conflicts of gun fire coming further down from their path.

"Don't worry. We may not be strong enough to defeat them head on, but if we stick together as a unit, will be alright." The boy wonder declared while arming himself with an upgraded Birdarangs after the map had led them to a two-way path. Cursing at himself at the problematic set back after the path that led straight to Aqualad was currently being occupied between the Atlantean guards and the maniacal Decepticon. With the Atlanteans being pinned down behind the toppled stone slab as they were sitting ducks against the hulking looking machine. Having the option to reroute themselves to another path would be no problem. However in doing so would take a lot longer towards reaching their destination.

"Robin."

"I'm thinking." Robin mettle to Raven." Alright, its grim, but the best course of….wait, what's Beast Boy doing?"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Ha! You think hiding behind a small rock would protect you! Pathetic, and you dare call yourselves the elite warriors." The machine scuffle at taking no damage from the hail of fire from the Atlanteans advanced weapons. Annoyance was his only reaction after shifting his primary weapon for a much heavier looking arm cannon.

"We shall not falter men! For we shall forever hold our grounds for the king!" Shouted one of the guards who were already preparing for the worse, till a large object shrouded in black have flung over them, and towards the brooding figure. Taking a direct hit right at his chest plate as the machine stutters a few feet back.

Quickly shifting his clear dejection over to the Titans. "Alright pathetic flush bags, you have to be out of your little sparks to take on the great Scourge, when you have no…WHAT!" Scourge sputter in surprise at the oncoming speed of the four-legged ten-ton stoned golem. Having trouble of planting his footing from the bulldozing attack of Beast Boy, till quickly gaining his bearings at diminishing the changeling's aggression. Channeling his volcanic fury and his might at tussling Beast Boy hard to the ground, follow by a stomp to the stoned gravel midsection, succumbing the changeling to howl in pain. Giving Beast Boy a nasty look before aiming a single barrel weapon over to his fore-head.

"Die." Scourge ready to turned Beast Boy into a disposable liquefied loam of dirt by one trigger, instead have created a small gully due to a miss fire. Seeing nothing but the burning flare of green after his optics became dissolve from Starfire's beam attacks." ENOUGH!" He roars, despite only seeing dense fog from his optics but enough to see the benumb look of Starfire, after her efforts in subduing the Decepticon came to a collapse. Developing a tectonic ripple within the premise after smacking Starfire against the wall.

Mingle from all her strength, as she struggles at shielding herself from a potential heavy onslaught, yet was spare as Scourge quickly receded himself from the blue sonic wave of explosives coming from Robin's discs. Her faltering limped body softly been retrieved by Ravens magic upon landing.

"You alright?" Raven down playing her concern, with Beast Boy through his fit of rage, charged passed them through his triceratops form, Including Robin, who was riding on top towards Scourge.

"Yes, I'll be okay. Just wish we had plan things out for the better." Starfire popping her neck for complete recovery.

Well this is interesting. Raven keeping her wildest thought to herself, could have never imagine to hear Starfire voice her criticism. "If your referring to Beast Boys questionable approach after charging into battle head on. Don't worry, I think we might bare witness a mix of tongue lashing and drama. Like we need more drama. More importantly, can you still fight?" Ravens questions were answered after Starfire's energy have started to flare from within her eyes.

" Of course."

"When you're ready." Raven tendered at flipping out her sword towards joining Beast Boy and Robins skirmish with Scourge.

"Oh, this again?" Scourge malice, at the oncoming green triceratops. Baying the rumbling changeling by planting his right mechanical fist to the fore head of Beast Boy, causing him to falter once more. Robin ejected from Beast Boy, leaps himself over to the left shoulder of Scourge and landing perfectly on his two feet with a hawkish glare." Do you really think these pitiful toys is going to stop me?" Scourge taunts through his laughter, aware of Robins intents after being planted with a couple of explosive discs on the same shoulder. Ready to blast the boy wonder next to nothing, yet was having trouble at ignoring the foul tire sounding screech being emitted from Robins disc's. Fossilized in irate confusion when being immerse within the liquid burning light.

The miniature atomic blast did not benefit the boy wonder after he was being blown back a few feet, however at the same time, did not feel no pain of impact, but was going to feel something a lot worse at any giving moment when facing the livid Scourge, who was trouncing his way over with a battle axe in hand while showing no signs of pain, after his right arm was lacerated from the lethal blast.

"I severely hope you have more to offer than just your little gadgets." He quietly sneered. Ready to thrust himself towards Robin, however his burst thrusters became disabled, as well as his chest plate after Ravens dominator have shot right through him. Smirking at such a gaping hole, empathizing to the boy wonder that it was going to take a lot more than just a mere flush wound to stop him. "Idiots, as if this little thing is going to stop me." He laughs before his vision split in half, along with half his head from Starfire's omnipotence.

"I must admit, it has taken most of my powers just to take down one machine." Starfire deflates down to one knee behind the fallen Decepticon, after her bright active flare from within her eyes have vanished.

Raven standing right beside her, summoned the dominator back to her cold grasp through telekinesis. Not much better than the Tamaranean princess, as she herself was about ready to pass out after nearly sending all her demonic powers to her weapon.

"I think that's an understatement Star." Beast Boy gingerly said at tending a nasty looking lump from his fore head, and giving the fallen Decepticon a grimy look." Jerk, left me a huge bump. "Ouch! Whoa! talk about a brutal kill here." He eerily expressed at the ravaged look of a deceased Scourge, before being swooped around hard by the shoulder to the much displeased titan leader.

"What were you thinking back there!?" Robin ravaged through his teeth. "Did I just make myself clear earlier? not to engaged?! But you can't help yourself huh? You just had to rush yourself head on without even a second thought."

"Me!" Beast Boy rooted back by giving Robin an equal vehement look. "Dude, those guys were about to get hammered out there! And you just want us to stand by, and watch them get smoked?!"

"I understand Beast Boy, and I don't like it any more than you do. But you're forgetting the whole point of our main objective. Not only were at risk of losing Aqualad for good, but it damn near took a lot of energy and resources just to stop one machine. Beast Boy, that immature behavior of yours could've gotten us killed.

The changeling who was about to vent back before being met with a motherly death glair of Starfire. Cutting between their pitiable bickering, much to the confusion of the boy wonder.

"Starfire? OUCH! "Robin screech after Starfire attached her firm hands onto their cheeks.

"Yeah Star what's that OOOUCH!" Beast Boy tearfully yelps, as Starfire continued to squeeze harder.

"As much as I enjoy the bonding moment of the bromance. I believe we have much pressing matter to atone." Both guys turned to the surrounding weapons being drawn by the Atlantean guards.

"Who are you!?" One of the heavily armored looking guard shouted.

"Uugh seriously? After we just save your butts, this is the thanks we get? Its official, this place sucks." Beast Boy wearily shaking his head, while getting a quick elbow nudge from Robin.

"Not now." Robin hissed at clearing his throat to the Atlantean guards." We're not the enemies here, we are the teen titans, and we came here to rescue Aqualad." Robin civilly coated to the unconvincing looks of the Atlanteans.

"Do not lie surface dwellers. You must be with those things. How else could you have possessed such knowledge in defeating them.?" The guard said.

"Please, you must listen." Starfire firmly said." We are not associated with the Dece…"

"Silence! Do you foolishly think your mere words is going to be enough to spare your life, after the people of the surface have done to our seas on countless occasions. And even now, have the audacity to bring these things to do your dirty work?" The guard said as he, and the others were about to show their retaliation." Well no more. Men! Waste these…"

"LOWER YOUR WEAPONS!"

Everyone turning to the source of a deep booming voice before the guards cleared a path for a tall, and muscularly built guard. His hair, deep in black, trimmed down relatively that of a jar head. Armed with a three-point siphon trident while examining his icy blue eyes to the less than formal titans.

"My lord, forgive us, but these…."

"That's an order. Besides, I know of them quite well, for they speak the truth." He firmly said, gesturing once more to do as they were told at lowering their arms, and returning his attention to the titans with a welcome smile. "Yes, young Garth have speak so highly of you to our king on numerous occasions. And please, forgive our hostile welcome. It's been a long time since we had a war at this magnitude. And good gracious where's my matter? Please excuse me, the name is Orm Marius, leader of the loyal guards."

"We understand." Robin said." And those machines you have been fighting, are called the Decepticon's. We don't know much, other than that they're not from this world."

"Aah, so that's what those accursed things are called. I cannot express enough in how grateful I am for your intervention, but I must ask. What course of business do you have in our holy city?" Orm, not hiding his firm suspicion when addressing Robin.

"We got a distress call from titan east, of Aqualad being capture by the Decepticons, and base off the signal of his communicator, he's here." Robin said while getting a questionable look from Orm.

"That's not possible, for you see he's currently guarding our king at the throne as we speak. Though I must admit, his sudden visit was unannounced, before the sudden attack. None the less, if you wish to see Garth, I deeply recommended of not taking the main route. The area is being overrun with these metallic monsters, however I do suggest taking the private evacuation rout. It would lead you guys to a straight path to the kings' throne." Orm pressing his hand against the wall, unveiling another great corridor once the heavy slab was lifted." I wish we could be more of an assistant in your needs, but we are greatly needed elsewhere, since our main communication lines has been cut off throughout the city. "

"Thanks, and don't worry, will handle things from here. If we have to, will back up the king as well." Robin sworn.

"Oh no, I assure you, my brother will be fine, but all the same, be careful and good luck." Orm said, before turning to the guards. "Alright men, we our long from done with our mission, and time is wasting!" Orm order, giving his final nod to Robin before making his leave.

"Like he said guys, time is at the essence. Let's go. "Robin said as the private corridor firmly shut itself after they have entered.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Decepticon Scourge. First appearance. Transformers: The movie. August 8, 1986= Technical Data.

* * *

Strength:=========8

Intelligence:========8

Speed:=========9

Endurance:========8

Rank:=========9

Courage:=========9

Fire blast:========8

Skill:========8

* * *

Ocean Master/ Orm Marius. First appearance. Aquaman Num 29. October 1966= Technical Data.

* * *

Strength:========7

Intelligence:========8

Speed:======6

Endurance:========8

Rank:========8

Courage:=========9

Fire blast:=====5

Skill:=======7


	9. Chapter 9

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER NINE: RISE OF THE BARBARIAN TERMINATOR.

* * *

Having yet to come to terms of the chaotic invasion before him while in the amidst of doing due diligence at not stepping over the corpses on every turn, without attracting any forms of attention from the mechanical titans. Gathering his mental composer after seeing his own squad get eradicated in one blow without having the chance to lay a single scratch after firing. Having no interest at neither feeling sadden nor anger at a great loss of men, just collateral goods gone to waste as he sees fit. However, it did not stop him from being livid, after his rightful say was denied before being forced to carry out the rest of the mission alone while delivering an urgent message to the senior general.

The city of Atlantis is the most civilized nation in the seven seas, that he had known for his entire life. Through civil order which have been written to its citizens in which they have the final say in what laws can be written. And was intitle to exercise one of those civil right to run for his own hide for safety at times like this, but not without a catch. Don't get captured by the high-ranking officials or else faced a life term imprisonment within the Leviathans' nest for mission abandonment. A latter that he wish's not to take, even though his size, and strength, along with his short silver buzz cut hair, made him an ideal prototypical warrior. When in fact, he was not.

Profusely, like a raging hydra, have warned practically to everyone throughout Atlantis that he was not one of them. And on countless occasion, had to make a valid point with a middle finger. How can he make himself anymore clear as it is? He was just a blasted young bio-science professor who's goes by the name of Nuidis Vulko. VULKO! He painfully yelps through his teeth to anyone who pronounce his name wrong. Not no damn warrior. He strongly empathizes repeatedly to those meatheads of the Atlantean guards like a domestic killer whale, after they had rush in and ran sack his labs before they not so politely request his assistants in battle. Over Poseidon's dead body! Who in the Olympian hell do they think they are? They know damn well who he was.

Quote on quote, exactly what he said to those ignorant guards before getting a complimentary punch to the face right out the door by one of them. Coming out with only a black eye was not enough to hinder his rage. On the contrary, if those savages think they can push him around like a lightning bolt being nudged between Zeus's ass, then they have made a grave mistake. Unfortunately, the only good combat he could come up with, was a series of Atlantean profanities, after he was being dragged off by a large beefy guard with combat armory in hand before he was literally tossed out with the elite squad.

Rapidly putting the pieces together of what went wrong so damn suddenly, after the calm gentle night of the sea, was rupture by a great emerald light that laminated the whole city before the sea itself was impale by the machines. He did not question, nor doubt their military might, as they were well prepared for any sudden invasion. Mainly towards the surface world for cautionary incentives. However, this was not the surface people that they were dealing with. The technology that they possessed was to advanced.

War was nothing knew, that's for certain, but what he was witnessing, was just plain madness. Not only are they hard to take down, but were impervious to any form of enchantments that was being cast upon them. However, that's not what led to the secretion of the ongoing madness. Despite the severe damage from within the great palace, the large majority of the city itself over all, remain intact. But then again, after giving much thought, he cannot help but to think that this was all plan out from the beginning, by someone who knows the ins and outs of the holy kingdom. No doubt they were in the hurry of going after something.

As to what? He was not certain, but certain enough that they cannot possibly be going after the Zodiac crystals. Vulko thoughtfully dreaded, before conceptually brushing it off towards focusing at completing a dying task. A task that was simple, but hell. Hell, because he was about to meet the most flamboyant general known to Atlantis.

Though the fool was up in his age, he was still as of now, a prime example for what the military stood for, in terms at being a master strategist in overcoming great odds. Especially during the bleak times of the jellyfish wars. His approach was nothing but legendary. Just so long he was not part of it, because if there's one thing Vulko hate's more than anything, is getting his state-of-the-art hands dirty, including his pristine sanity, which on several occasions nearly lost both when being in the presence with the great general.

Not looking forward at all to be reunited with destiny while periling through the great corridors, before making a complete halt, after hearing a rough metallic growl coming from the right side of the three-way corridor. Fear visibly being poured down from his pale face when facing death before him. Quickly doing the numbers on his chances of survival after all three Decepticons lustrously turned their bulking frames towards the slack jaw of Vulko, after his quiet foots steps claps against the shallow waters.

He should've been more selective over the Poseidon's remark, was his last thought, after one of the Decepticons was about ready to obliterate the person whose about to urinate himself at any given moment. Certainly, it did not take much of a preschooler that he did not have a sea-whore of a chance at surviving this tight bend. Quickly clenching his eyes closed, as tight as possible towards being blasted into nothing. However, fortune making its rare appearance to be on his side after hearing a series of multiple explosions going off.

Other than felting a hurricane of debris blowing right passed him, did not feel nothing of sorts, before with great hesitation, lift one eye open. Nearly falling to his rear end when staring wide eye at the very same machines, who were now laying buried beneath the tons of granite from the ceiling. Someone must have a foolish idea to plant loads of explosives, with him, being nearly caught within its blast radius. Vulko mutter erratically after he straightens himself up at the expense of hearing a familiar complimented clap coming from a certain person he dares not to thank of.

"Good work soldier, perfect timing for being our unannounced decoy." The general, along with his few men coming out of hiding. The general himself making haste to the stunted look of Vulko, before giving the young bio professor a friendly hard slap across his shoulder." Please, I must know your name, in order to give a good word of your bravery to our king… wait a minute." He trailed off when looking closely at the mucky professor. "Vulko, is that you?" The general sending Vulko a questionable look, that of a goose.

"Haumond." Vulko wisp at sending the general a skeletal look. Not bothering, nor care how he was addressing the senior before him after receiving a sinful look from Haumond's men. And understandably so, only because their just as crazy as he is. Loyal to his weird history at taking his most eccentric ideas before being used in battle. One of his notorious tactics he often uses, a habitual mad behavior in using one of his men as bait in luring the enemies into his trap. His dangerous way of showing favoritism to the people he likes. Insane as it may seem.

"My boy it is you! I was certain the last place I will see you in, is in that dungeon you called lab! What in all graces of hell are you doing here?" Haumond ignited in thunder.

He maybe a few inches shorter than him, only standing at five- foot nine. However, height means nothing to the likes of the old general, who retain the same strength when he was in his prime, but thicker in muscle mass throughout his heavy stature. If he wants to, he could very well easily break the young professor's back, while graciously having himself a shark steak for all he cares.

"I was sent over here to pass this." Vulko dead panned after unlatching a silver nickel-plated scroll out of the holster before simply being handed over to Haumond. Visibly still shaken from the recent event, with Vulko looking at the general with a blank look. Feeling the heat coming from Haumonds eyes, as if trying to set the scroll on fire with his dog like glare before rolling it back up once he was done reading.

"Preposterous! Is this some sort of a sick joke?" Haumond slightly fumed to the confused Vulko.

"Come again?"

"It says here, you and your squad are to regroup with the royal elite in supporting their efforts in protecting our king. Who sent you here, and where is the rest of your squad?"

"Dead." Vulko echo. "Strange, we were given direct orders, to regroup with you tell further notice."

"And who give you such orders?" Haumond firmly press to Vulko who plainly shrugs before answering.

"I do not know myself, before I overheard from one of the squad members that it was from none other than Orm."

"ORM?!" Haumond choked, feeling as if a rock had caught between his throat when mentioning his name.

"Why yes, it was he himself who give the direct order to regroup with you. Though I must admit, something doesn't seem to add up. The last time I saw Orm he, and his men were headed to the private chamber where the Zodiac crystals lays. Odd, you would think the first priority as a second right hand man for our current heir, was to defend his own brother." Vulko question mostly to himself, with Haumond easing off the buildup tension after inaudibly cussing out the known gods throughout existence, before giving the scroll a nice satisfying crush with one hand.

"I cannot dispute that, something is indeed wrong from the get go. As you correctly stated, Orm sole responsibility is to be near the king at all times whenever event such as this occurred. Not go about the other, at his own attestation. I swear, what is that man planning?" He deeply narrows in suspicions.

"Orders sir?" One of the soldiers hesitantly crept to the general, before Haumond's response was interrupted by a heavy blast from the collapsed ceiling where the decepticon lay buried, now nothing more than a cloud of dust after being imploded. Both Haumond, and the rest of the guards quickly gather around in defense with Vulko, slipping right off his feet and falling flat on his back, before being helped back up by one of the guards.

Submerging themselves out of the rubble with a minimal damage of a few dents, and scratches across their metallic armor, along with an undisputable hate roaming through their optics.

"Your first order, die!" One of the machines seethes in converting his right arm to an X18 Scrap maker. The double barrel vertical chain begun to rotate rapidly, before slowly began to receding in rotation after the Decepticons turns to the stone crushing foots steps of another machine coming from the right corner through the dense mist.

"Hardhead." The Decepticon heatedly bellows. "Where have you've been? We've been trying to get a hold of you, after being separated from us. And don't even bother in giving me one of your pathetic excuse of your com link being offline. I swore by Unicron, if that is your only excuse, then so help me, I will…" His rants came to abrupt stop when noticing their fellow comrade was acting irritably odd, before out of the whim, started to cough up Energon lubricants repeatedly. His phantom golden optics began to flicker on and off before permanently going blank.

"Ruun." The damage being deeply croaks through his final words, as he collapse down to his knees, and tumbling foreword to the cold hard marble slab, with its sparks being spew from its expose rupture back. Decepticons and the elite guards alike stood in aghast, before altering their sights over to the person who was responsible for such barbaric action, only to agape themselves further at what they were seeing.

Standing behind the fallen decepticon was a lone person, except this person was cover head to toe with mechanical appendages being planted throughout. His left red eye, glowing brighter with each glance.

"Hostile enemy subdue… BITCH!" The cybernetic duplicate monotone at surveying the surroundings. Paying no mind from both parties present as he cocks his beam cannon.

Quickly regaining their formidable sights back in order after vengeance began to rain over within their sparks. "What in the Frag is that!?...Wait a minute? I remember you. Your part of that worthless superheroes from the mines we heard so much about. "The Decepticon vehemently said before being shoved aside by another who was armed with a Dimensional Decimator.

Turning his rotor bearings within his neck on to the three hostiles after barricading the duplicate's path. "Further analyzing, anal, anal, analyzing my-BITCH!"

"Who the Frag cares! just gut at whatever that thing is!" The machine shouted before launching the Dimensional bomb at the unfazed cybernetic duplicate, after the rest of the machines follow suit in unleashing various rounds of fire upon him.

Out of a few sparks, and a slight twitch, the duplicate easily caught the tank barrel size bomb with one hand, and quickly lodging it back directly at the panic group before manually being detonated at mid-air. Causing everything around the proximity to be suck up into one ball of debris, along with one Decepticon after he was violently drag within the dimensional void before imploding. Unaffected by the chaos around him, as the duplicate charged at the stun looks of the Decepticons head on.

Thoroughly closing in at his first target, as the Decepticon converted the Chaos Rift Combustor to a Gear Shredder in a matter of a second, and firing away in full madness, with the duplicate blaze through beneath the atom splitting disc. Already in terror after unable to get a single hit at the cursed duplicate, before abandoning his Gear Shredder for the use of his broad sword in blind madness.

Using everything that the machine has been trained to cut down the ever highly mobile Cyborg, until seeing his own abilities started to slip away with each swing. His optics became tense in horror after his black transparent sword, along with his right arm was shot right off it's socket, by the duplicate's beam cannon. Now howling in pain, before his agonizing snivel cease to silence, after its spark was purge through by the Path Blaster from the second Decepticon, that was solely intended for Cyborg, after the duplicate evading the fire in an eye blinding speed. Though not unscathed, with his face partially got caught within the fire before unveiling his skeletal metallic features.

Cold, and compose at evading the deadly fire from the last distorted Decepticon. And through his sexual profanity that match his deep toned, boomed himself forward. The once fierce Decepticon, was now frozen in fear when facing a mute look of the duplicate after making a sudden halt. Stillness being shown from the duplicate's blood red optics before smashing both his fist together. Forming a large version of the beam cannon, and unveiling a twin sets of mini beam cannons from both his shoulders. Too stun to react in time to form a counter move before seeing himself being synthesize to the shade of blue light.

"BITCH!" Cyborg shouted when looking down at the smoldering look of the Decepticon after the smoke has cleared. Pleading, and disparately trying to drag itself away from the unemotional deaf tone of the duplicate. Although, it did display a small tinge of human emotion when a hellish grin started to surface upon the helpless machine, who kept on screaming for mercy. His accessible plea was ignored by Cyborg before the duplicate douse his explicit carnage upon the rendering machine.

" I know this is not the best of time to hear my wise suggestion, dear general. But should've we like, take this as a sign of advantage to eliminate both enemies, with one of them being distracted from doing…. whatever that thing is doing. Although I can't help but to be impress from what I am seeing." Vulko in all good graces suggest to the disgusting look of Haumond, as him and the rest of the squad flinch at the duplicate nasty actions upon the ever-grieving machine.

"Vulko, listen. I admire your bravery young one. There's no doubt you indeed have a heart that of a warrior. Truly you really do." Haumond kindly astute when peering over within facial space of Vulko, with restraints, before that restraints got conquered, after he exploded into a full-blown rant." But dammit boy! Have you been drinking the leviathan piss as of late? "The general leveled over at the loud profanities coming from the duplicate." However, to answer your oh so wise suggestion. I say let him dealt with the small mess for us." Haumond reasoned, and catching the glimpse of doubts coming from the young professor. "Vulko, I know you have little fate of my logic, and I understand, but take my word when I said he is that of no threat. Our king, to say the least, is not the only one who's been keeping tabs of the surface world, as well as young Garth."

While Vulko himself would've ranted back at Haumond's historic hypocrisies, but thought better of it as a lost cause. And doing himself a great favor by quickly stepping aside away from the lacerated mechanical limbs being rip, and tossed by Cyborg.

"BOOYAH!" The duplicate verbally booms after dismantling the Decepticon spark chamber. Using the spark towards replenishing his power cell, after concluded that all enemies has been clear. Rotating his head in a full one eighty at Haumond, and company with a blank expression, as he further analyzes the all-around premise for a good five minutes. Haumond, who was about to address the duplicate before taking a step back once the duplicate unwind himself after opening numerous compartments in various areas, before releasing an excessive amount of heated white smoke throughout the area.

"System cool down complete. BITCH!" The duplicate monotone. Ignoring the occupants altogether once more, by making a speed dash towards the mission of regrouping with the Titans, leaving Haumond, Vulko and everyone in a flabbergasted state.

"Well, that was quite entertaining in what we have witness." Vulko voicing his strain of sarcasms. "Soo, should've we like, follow the half metal…whatever that thing is. Don't mind me of course, I'll wait for further orders, dear general." The young professor giving a crooked smile to the far less amused Haumond.

"Don't be a fool in going crazy boy. Because as of now, your contribution would be greatly put to use. And trust me, there's no need to be concern. Because I've heard of this one from Garth. And whatever that thing is headed, it's definitely not headed towards the thrown. Though I am not going to throw that out the window." He rambles through his aggravation. "Men,….and you too Vulko. Our current mission as of now, is going to be scrap. Instead our main goal is to defend the palace and protect the king. Is that clear? Haumond getting a full supported nod from his men, except for Vulko who was expressing his look of torment." Good, time is at a haste."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Nuidis Vulko. First appearance. The Brave and the Bold. Num 73 September 1967: Technical Data

* * *

Strength:=====5

Intelligence:=========9

Speed:=====5

Endurance:==2

Rank:======6

Courage:===3

Fire blast:====4

Skill:========8

* * *

Haumond. First appearance. Atlantis Chronicles. Num5 July 1990: Technical Data

* * *

Strength:=======7

Intelligence:========8

Speed:======5

Endurance:======6

Rank:=========9

Courage:==========10

Fire blast:======6

Skill:========8


	10. Chapter 10

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER TEN: DON'T PLAY NICE.

* * *

"Hey, are you sure this is the quickest way? Cause this place is way colder, and darker tha, tha, AACHOO! Then the last." Beast Boy wheezing between his itchy throat. Admitting to himself of coming down with an early stage of a common cold. Putting the sole blame on the frigid atmosphere being orchestrated from the aged corridors. Maintaining his proper footing from slipping, due to the nuance of algae that bed the entire structure while roaming through the unwelcome area at a moderate pace. And by the looks from the green moldy vegetation being rooted to the decay looking slabs, have provided enough validation that this place have not been seen or used for at least a few centuries.

"According to this map, were almost close but stay alert." Robin vapes in navigating the team through the dense ocean fog. Sharing Beast Boy's strain of discomfort after the temperature around the area became tense after the wisp of his vapor became thicken." Called me on whatever, but I have a small hunch we might be running into a trap."

"Are you referring to Orm words of suggestion? Because I too feel something is not right. Especially coming from the likes of him." Starfire eerily said at plucking away a large gelatinous looking sea weed from her shoulder after it have plumps itself down from the ceiling, before being perplex when it was actually a living sea slug slithering itself away through the cracks.

"The whole situation were in right now is not right. That's what Bumble Bee has been telling us. As for Orm? We just have to take what's been given with a grain of salt." Robin said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Raven simply assured while being occupy of reading Cyborgs old text, that was sent to her by random prior of arriving to Atlantis. "He's telling the truth. Though I can tell right away he's hiding something deep." The dark sorceress, with a mute look of disinterest continued to read Cyborgs profanities. Desperately pleading to anyone to come back, and save him from being murder by the craze doctor. Well tough shit, he's been through a lot worse situation than this. Raven thoughtfully mock at stowing away her communicator with a light snort that caught the sensitive ears of Starfire.

"Is something the matter Raven?"

"It's whatever, just an old message from Cyborg, letting us all know that he's doing just… fine." Raven, getting a blossoming convincing nod from Starfire, however Beast Boy seeing right through the soft lies when looking at the dark sorceress with a new shine of unease.

"Are you really sure Raven? Cause there's more to it right?" His ears started to perk up, along with his grin of sudden disbelief." No way. Your still pissed from that last prank huh? Is that how Cyborg got that strange marks around his neck? Like somebody was trying to choke him out?" Unintentionally hitting the nail on the head with regret after the changeling quickly pace himself then normal next to Robin, after seeing Raven briefly unleash her demonic form.

"He should've gotten more than just a simple ring around his neck!" She deeply growls at composing herself." Sorry, but for once, can you really blame me? That fool had it coming. "The dark sorceress keeping herself, and her chill tone from further slipping as the memory of Cyborg pranks enraged her to new heights. "Do you have any idea what he has done to my mind!?" Looking at Starfire particularly, who was shaking her head in confusion." Not only did he turn my entire room to burning pink, but somehow his little micro machines have managed to enter my portal mirror, before turning my whole mind scape into that disgusting color! It took me weeks in removing the whole mess that his little creations have made. It was so bad, even my hate was force into hiding. And I'm still to this day removing that horrid color out of my head. Mark my word, he will suffer!" Raven nearly bellowed before her anger quickly evaporated after being offer a sympathetic tap on the shoulder by Starfire.

"I see your hate is still expose."

"No Star, that was me the whole time." Raven clarified before making an abrupt halt from further walking. Scanning the known surroundings after sensing another life force nearby.

"Uh, you guys alright?" Beast Boy uncanny caught wind of Ravens dark senses with Robin being oddly quiet as well.

"Quiet, something's not right. Starfire, by any chance do you hear something coming?"

"I do, as a matter of fact." Starfire said, barely above a whisper when her eyes slowly started to glow green." Whoever it is, it's been following us since we enter the private corridor."

"Are you sure? Cause I don't see anyone who wants to come through this place, other than a bunch of sea slugs." Beast Boy openly gross at shaking off a few slugs off his legs, before a violent rift knock everyone off their feet." Dude! What the hell?" Beast Boy slapping his hands over his ears from the ear-splitting animalistic boom, that rifts throughout the corridors." Please Rae, don't tell me that's what you been sensing?" The changeling visibly still shaken after being lifted back to his feet by Starfire.

"No, not that." Raven whisper back." Robin."

"Yeah, I hear it too. And its human." Robin quickly unwinding his bo-staff, and raising his authoritarian voice. "Don't even bother at wasting your time from hiding, we know you've been following us. Now come out, and show yourself."

Obeying to Robin's harsh demands without hesitation, till a dark figure dissipating through the frigid mist, a figure that they know all too well. Still wearing the same black bodysuit with a red-x place over his chest, that stretch beneath the left pectoral muscle. However, it was the mask that made Robin boiling with regrets when staring down at the figures ghost reflective lens.

"Aaah seriously!?" Beast Boy grasping his short hair in disbelief.

"Red X." Robin defile. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been a while hasn't it? And straight to the point as usual. That's what I like about you. Dig the new outfits by the way." Red X complements through his phantom dimming voice". And since were both under a tight schedule, I'll just cut to the chase. I know what you're planning on, and I got to admit, I'm a little touch. Regardless, I'm here to convince you otherwise. "He ghostly lecture before his settle tone turns dark. "Take my word for it, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. And besides, it's far too late to save Aqualad.

"And how would you know were just rescuing Aqualad?" Robin suspiciously course back to the dark thief.

"Kid, you can't fool me, and you may not believe me when I say this. I know you for a very long time, Dick." Robin grit his teeth at the name." As well as your high I Q in common sense. Doesn't take much where I am going with this. Hell, I'll say it anyway, just for the pleasure. Turn back while you still can as if nothing happens, and who knows, I might give you a sweet payment of no hard feelings from our past differences in return."

"Well clearly you know me long enough where this is going to lead to. But I'll say this once…just for the hell of it. Step aside, Jason. "Robin threaten by pointing his Bo-Staff.

"Whoah dude! I was right the whole time!?" Beast Boy whirl in shock.

"I just found out not too long ago myself Beast Boy. Still couldn't believe it." Robin sigh in admission. "But yeah, Jason was supposed to take the mantel as the second Robin after I left Gotham for jump city, before he was murdered by the hands of the Joker. I don't know how you survive, but that's the least of my concern." Robin through his resentment said. "Jason, are you the cause of Aqualad being taking by the Decepticons? If so, what have you done with him?"

"Hate to be the bearer of disappointments, but your mistaken for someone else. As to what I have done to your friend? Nothing in all honestly. And to be quite frank, I'm not sure what's going on here myself. I'm just a simple person who's currently under a very big contract. And stopping you, is part of that contract." Red X now in his combat stance. "At any cost."

"Will see about that." Robin, the first to charge at Red-X. Using his sharp speed, and agility alike, while attempting at getting a good hit with his Bo-staff, once he was in Red-X range of close quarters combat.

Already predicting the boy wonders moves when blocking, and evading Robins primary weapon, shortly follow by a spin kick towards the waist, before Red X executed his counter measures. Swiftly grabbing Robins left arm through his lightning reflexes. Coming close at pinning down the boy wonder with a elbow to Robins forehead instead, after the boy wonder pull off a last-minute move at braking free from Red X hold, forcing the boy wonder to see stars.

Not letting his little momentum to slip away, had it not been for a certain green changeling intervening his little attempt at finishing Robin off. Quickly back flipping away from the cinder block size of Beast Boys gorilla fist, leaving a gaping mount of cracks on the stone floor as a result before Beast Boy deeply roar at charging towards the mask foe.

His attacks are powerful, that much he gives, but his moves are no different than that of an average street baller. Smirking within his mask after coming up with a simple solution. With his natural abnormal strength, being supported by his enhanced suit, delivers a series of haymakers directly at Beast Boys face, and mid-section, before gently laying his palm onto Beast Boy chest, before unleashing an electrical red volt of electricity. Shaking his head at Beast Boy, who was being flown back from the premise, while leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

"You best to do better at training that gorilla of yours, the next time he face a skilled fighter. Especially when it comes…"His taunts split in half after side stepping away from Ravens dark shadow attacks. Nearly sputtering back from the force of her primary weapon, as she unmercifully thrust her sword towards him. Leaving him further to evade her next attack after Ravens sword nearly came into contact with his juggler. Forcing the dark sorceress to a stalemate once his X-Shaped shuriken where lock with Ravens dominator. "Well this is new, never thought a dark person like yourself would be using such a thing." Red X kindly wraith at referring to her weapon while tolerating the bending pressure coming from the dark sorceress."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Her cultivation long been gone after her phantom white eyes have started to intensify when applying more pressure to her dominator, causing both her blade and his shuriken's to heat up.

"That's good to hear, because there's a lot of things I don't know about myself. Well, other than looking awesome." Red-X surge his heated shuriken's beneath Ravens sword while thrusting his lower body, before planting his right knee onto Ravens mid-waist. But not without blinding the dark sorceress, after shooting a red sticky goo to her face. Kicking away the powerful weapon, in order to evade Starfire's energy beams, being flung at him. Yet at the same time, instinctively lower half his body from Starfire's high kick. Whistling at the gaping crack from the wall that she have made." Wow, miss me much babe? Because I miss you the most "

Starfire, giving nearly everything she had at subduing the elusive thief, before being caught within the tight embrace of Red X.

" I really do mean what I said." Red X whispers at engulfing her entire body with sticky goo, sending Starfire to be stuck against the wall after giving her a firm smack across her butt. Quickly maneuvering himself from the enraged look of the boy wonder, and his dual swords, along with Ravens massive weapon. Making swift work at the both of them, after a quick surge from his Xenothium coursing through his suit, before sending a massive electrical dome like blast after smacking his fist against the ground. Robin getting the most of it, as he was shaking uncontrollably from the blast, the same with Raven, who was having trouble in getting back to her feet.

"Gotta love the Cybertronian tech installment." Red X aspirating his power suit." Not bad, I see you guys have improve between our gap period. Sort of glad your outfits aren't just for show. But you're not the only one who gone through some improvements. More than you can imagine." Red X ghostly expressing his assurance to the mingle titans.

"Shit." Robin gritting between his teeth at what he was facing. Fearing the former side kick of the dark night might have found a solution in using the Xenothium for a long extending period without being drained at random, with Cybertronian tech no less. And for the first time as a crime fighter, was seeing himself being out wit in both combat as well as smarts. Frustrations began to boil itself over after hitting his fist against the stone floor.

"Ahh man, why I am not surprise that this battle is going to suck?" Beast Boy warily said in tossing all hope of a better outcome to the side. "So, this is what's its like to fight a person who was train under the dark night huh?"

"The very best." Robin calmly venom.

"Talk about a problem. "Raven said at ripping off the last sticky contents from her hair. "If you have any ideas, lead the way. Because I got one, that involves with ripping his soul from his damn body."

"I do as a matter of fact." Robin getting himself up, and wiping off the moss from his knees. "But you're not going to like it. Raven, listen closely, when you see an opening, I want you to go pass him, and proceed onward to Aqualad. Got it?" The boy wonder said after taking a good look at the half-broken gate, that's about ready to collapse at any giving moment by the heavily corroded support hinges from a quarter mile away, with Red X standing between them, and going after Aqualad.

"Your right. I don't like it. Robin, you do know that's…."

"Raven! I do not have time to argue. As a matter of fact, we have no time at all, and you the only member of this team to possessed a certain ability at getting to Aqualad. Don't worry about us, will catch up right behind you shortly." Robin reassure to the not so convince Raven, and paying no mind after the corridors begun to shift itself once more.

"You know that doesn't make any sense. Starfire, please tell your boyfriend here in how stupid this is." Raven coherently try to persuade over to Starfire, after the Tamaranean broke free from her sticky imprisonment.

"I do not like this anymore than you do friend Raven. But Robin is on the right. Time unfortunately, is not by our side. "Starfire less than pleased said before her sympathies turned to scorn at the sight of Red-X after shooting herself towards the mask foe.

Red-X, ready for any oncoming attack from one of the most powerful titan members, however, and to his unsuspected surprise, made a complete stop right in front of him with a glowing disturbed smile.

"It's with great sadness that I do not felt the same sentiments as you do, dear Red X. AND ONLY ROBIN, CAN SMACK THE ASS!" She screeches at clapping her hand together before igniting nearly the entire dark corridor with a blinding green flash of light.

Jumping back from the tense flash before taking a hit from the rear by the ram form of Beast Boy. Causing the thief to be clipped hard towards Robin's Bo-Staff. However, their hard-hitting attacks proved to be in vein after Red X quickly kicks back from the ground with no pain to be shown.

"Thanks for the much-needed blood rush." He callously prompts at elongating his upper shoulders." I hope your display was just a warm up, because I'm just getting started." Red X combining both his shuriken's to a long sword. Planning to go all out, till that idea was swindle, as the entire corridors began to rupture more violently.

"Guys, it's that thang again." Beast Boy shouting over to the loud emasculating combination of heavy machinery grinding against granite, being follow by the rush of an entire ocean roaming towards them. Raining with panic after Beast Boy shifted to an eagle and flapping haphazardly onto Robin's shoulder. Screeching nonstop right at his ear while pointing his beak at a massive drill roaming further down the corridors. The same black transparent drill that they have encounter earlier, was now viciously grinding towards them.

"Well, isn't that's something. I guess this is my time to exit. How disappointing that our get together have to come to abrupt end so soon. Until we meet again." Red X, sending his final farewell by making a beeline towards the crumbling gate, before a steel rope with a birdinwing being attach, tethered its way around his ankle from Robins grappling hook gun. Sending a malicious look behind his mask to Robin after failing to gain traction of separation.

"You're not going anywhere!" Robin shouted at Red X. "Raven, get going!"

"Are you that retarded?!" Raven shot back, before being grab behind the cloak by Starfire, and quickly turning Raven into a human missile, as the dark sorceress was darted towards the gate. Feeling the winded rush of destruction close behind her, secluding to herself that the entire corridors have finally caved itself after she have zipped right through the gate.

" Always the face huh? Is that what's trending? Raven mock at slowly healing a nasty bruise from her fore-head after smashing head first against the toppled pillar." Hey, does anyone copy?" She monotone at receiving nothing but static from the communicator. "Oh yeah, were offline." The dark sorceress taking a deep breath of defeat after looking back at the salt water bleeding its way through the piles of rubble. More annoyed than worry after sensing their life force far from the other side, before casually proceeding onward through the dark corridor.

Teleportation was no issue on her part, had she had great familiarity of the city, and the surrounding areas, that she repeatedly have discussed nonstop with Robin. Reminding him, that she is just a half demon, who have yet to tap into her full powers. She vented after reaching a massive solid looking door. Briefly admiring the well-crafted ancient lettering, and drawings alike around the granite made egress, till figuring out that people of royal blood may have access.

Coming close to an open full-blown rant of facing a likely hood at being stuck in solitude, with her enchantments being useless at breaking through the solid door. Perking her head up at the sudden mechanical clicks, as well as a liquid white glow coming from both the drawings, and the letterings alike. Having a stomach-churning surge of discomfort after sensing an overwhelming dark power being erupted from the other side once the door have started to retract itself upwards. Progressing from the tight strains of delays, with Raven cautiously entering into a misty looking area.

Lost at what to make of it when looking at a ten-foot-high gray marble statues, all lined up in unison, with each of them holding a silver trident replica, follow by a perfect squared trimmed bush that was planted behind them. The plant life being water fed through a river stream, that eventually led to a twin set of a massive waterfalls. And at the center, lays a pristine throne between the rushing falls. Beauty is not the word she used often, particularly when it comes to the one-acre size thrown room. The enchanting view of the pristine aura, nearly made the dark sorceress to falter into a suspended perdition, after her violet eyes have landed onto a certain familiar person who was the definition of beauty, and the incapacitated state of Aquaman.

Feeling her heart started to pace up to the sole sight of his long onyx hair, being draped over to his well tone upper shoulders and back. Aqualad, no longer wearing the blue, and black spandex, for a black suppression long sleeve shirt. Displaying his eerie black fish scale fleece being latched to his right arm, and shoulder. His fish scale spandex pants he normally wore, was now gone and replace by a black spandex type jean, that match the fitted black combat boots. Forcing Raven to tare her sight away from Aqualad, to the black and gold sentient machine from the far left, that did not resemble a look of a typical Decepticon at all, but that of a highly rank noble golden knight. Going about in resting both his black mechanical palms beneath his lengthy long sword. Not even thinking twice, after her instincts scorn her physic twice of not to engage with this potential foe alone.

"It's a shame." Aqualad echo, loud enough for the dark sorceress to hear the down trotted words being fumed over to Aquaman. "It's a shame it has to come to this Arthur. But known this. I completely hold myself accountable of my actions that I have committed. Just like you, when you used to truly hold order of this great city. "Aqualad clutching his black trident tighter after his suppress indignation have started to rose within his civil words." I just want you to hear me out. I hate when being lie to, I hate being kept in the dark from the secrets that pertains to me. You swore Arthur, in your own blood, that you would not get her involved_. My life, not her death, my death, not her life_. I come so far at being your loyal worm, and I had enough." Aqualad ceasing his vengeful enmity after sensing the dark aura of Ravens presence. "Raven, it's been awhile. "He politely said when facing the dark sorceress, unaware of her glittering hearts, that's been fluttering from the top of her head. Her dark consciousness, buried deep within trance by his pure essence alone.

"I take it you know of the little one." The Mechanical being gently soak through his grandfatherly tone.

"Yes. She's a teammate of mine from another branch." Aqualad said.

"Ah yes, one of your fellow earth heroes. Yet my sensors indicated that she is one of the few members who's not to be thwarted." He emasculated voice while playfully bracing his weapon. "Is she here to legate in our causes?"

"Well that depends."

"Expecting either outcome? I could see why he has chosen you. Pending how things go, I'll shall not intervene with your affair between the two of you." The machine concluded in resting both his red optics." And I just gotten word a moment ago that Menasor is just about finish with the last load of energon. A lot faster than we have predicted. All thanks to you of course. I shall give word to our leader, once everything is complete. Consider yourself officially one of us."

"My purpose is to do what's right for my people and the world as a whole." Aqualad said at giving his final cold depravity towards Author, and paying his gracious welcome over to Raven."

The dark sorceress, still high on the alluring presence of Aqualad before a dark tendril slid itself out beneath her cloak. Giving Raven a quick heavy-handed slap across her face. Knocking off the heart emitting shapes from her eyes, and quickly wiping off the drool from her lips, while remedy her moral dignity.

"Aqualad, what's going on here?"

"I do not follow what you're saying Raven?" Aqualad genuinely lost before putting his hand over his face as he lightly chuckles." Oh that. Of course. Worry not Raven, everything is fine. As a matter of fact, things have gotten a lot better. That's why I had personally sent out those coordinates of my location. Although, I am a bit surprise you guys showed, because I was expecting my team to arrive instead. But sense your here, it could've been more perfect. And pardon me for the unwelcome atmosphere, things have been quite frenetic as of late. You could understand, right?"

"I mean, why are you aiding with the likes of them Aqualad." Raven firmly question at pointing to the mechanical figure.

"I'm sorry Raven, but I go by the name of Tempest now. As to what's going on? Nothing, just progressing what's best for the world, is all. And Raven, do not fret towards the things you been fearing. These beings you've been fighting with, are not what you think. I was hoping the rest of your team would hear me out, of what I've have discover after spending some time with the likes of Vector Prime here."

"What are you talking about?" Raven preparing for the worst outcome by the dark twisted grin being displayed from Aqualad.

"Raven, ever since we bonded as a team in fighting for justice, yet this whole time, something of dormant kept on telling something that I've been neglecting. Then I realize I've been fighting the wrong side of justice, or what justice we been fighting for. Are we fighting to protect the weak, or we been fighting for the higher interest, for those who are in power towards their desire of peace? And you know what I've found out in return?" Aqualad now Tempest keeping his fluid words from turning dark, after a small jolt of electricity have escape from his trident." The whole justice, and peace crap were a joke. Not just a joke, a never-ending conflicting death cycle. What I'm saying here Raven, is we've been giving nothing, but lies by our peers, when in fact, they have no interest in peace. But have a great addiction for conflicts with all walks of life. Listen, I've seen the true meeting of peace with my very own eyes, and these guys are here to provide the foundation for our struggle for tranquility. I cannot spoil the intel's for the sake of the mission, but with you on my side, and of course, the others as well, we can succeed what the league cannot. So, what do you say?" Tempest offering his awaiting hand to Raven.

"I'm flattered, but I'll pass… wait a minute? are you implying your deep feelings onto me?" Raven with a sense of dread being exposed said, after getting the hint coming from Tempest cryptic statement." Me and my team did not come here to agreed towards your proposal, but to save you from them. Don't take the rejection by heart is what I'm saying."

"I see. Well, I have my ways of convincing. And yes, that offer will stand." Tempest silk as he raises his trident by a few inches from the ground, before raining it down with a bell like thud. Emitting a great electrical like pulse, that rippled beneath the marble floor.

Raven having trouble in keeping her protective stance after falling down to her knees, as she withstood the high compress power with her dark magic before the water around the falls began to ripple. Gingerly rising itself beneath the surrounding falls before morphing into a sea serpent. Twirling its aqua frame around Tempest with a compose growl while receding its massive aquatic frame before engulfing him whole. Looking at Raven with its white pinhole eyes before viciously levy itself towards the dark sorceress with a sky piercing roar.

What felt like being hit by two gigatons of force as she withstood the punishment of Aqualads hydrokinesis plowing its way through her body, after unable to evade the sea serpent's wrath. Disseminated her cloak entirely, and seeing her dominator being lock with the black three-point trident once the fresh sea water rush passed her.

"Can't help, but to admire the new look you possessed, along with your weapon. It suits you." Tempest, without an ounce of tension from his smooth tone said."

Raven narrowing her eyes through the struggle after the whole complementary of her new look shit was getting old. "And my answer remains the same." She verbally forces after she managed to break away from Tempest trident, and using her hefty blade at his midsection with an underneath swipe, while Tempest effortlessly parry's her dominator with his trident, before channeling the electricity from his trident to her sword, causing the dark sorceress to briefly be paralyzed for a short moment, enough for Tempest to grasp her free fore arm towards him. Sending Raven to skid a few feet back after her left jaw became disjointed by Tempest fist.

"I've been taught from an early age to never hit a woman. However, I've also been taught not to be sexist during battle. "He smirks at the foul look of Raven.

"That's a given." Raven wiping off the black blood stain from her lower lip, and feeling something loose between her gums after healing her lower jaw before spitting out the blood stain tooth. Dissipating herself within the pool of black void in the nick of time from the black trident being rained down, after failing at averting Tempest stout attacks. Reappearing a second later right behind him by a distant before unleashing her dark energy after planting her sword down to the ground. Using the full extent of her powers to allow her spiked tendrils to explode beneath the grounds and towards Tempest.

Unperturbed of the oncoming deadly attack through his calm composer, with her hellish attack instantly weather itself away by a single slam of his trident. Using the surrounding water around him before propelling himself towards Raven. However his pursuit was negated after retracting himself back from multiple statues being flung towards him. His chill expression quickly shifted to annoyance after being caught by a ten-ton statue by Ravens telekinesis, using all her energy as she sends the statue, along with Tempest beneath the powerful falls.

Knowing along her deadly counter measure was hardly going to faze the ex-titan, before her assurance was confirm a few seconds later after Tempest shot himself out of the water and landed right next to the unconscious Aquaman unfazed.

"Your valor of determination is one of a kind Raven, and complete utter foolish all the same. "Tempest giving Raven a heinous look while his voice rose with electricity roaming around his body. "Open your eyes Raven! Do not succumb to the lies that they have fed you. Please, allow us to help you see the truth."

"No, you open your eyes! Can't you see their using you for their personal gain." Raven try to reason to Tempest before receiving a corrupt chuckle.

"I know you're the smartest person among your team Raven, but I never expected to be the most ignorant." Devoid of all emotions before giving a swift kick to Aquamans midsection right at the surprise look of Raven. Using her magic at a split second when catching the king of Atlantis a few inches away from her face before being engulf within the jaws of the sea serpent. Raven helplessly being surge towards the awaiting hand of Tempest. Unable to gain any leverage to escape from his tight hold after he securely rung his hand around her neck, as she was being drag and slammed against the wall.

"Like I said before, I have ways of convincing. "Tempest pressing his tight grip further to the struggling dark sorceress. "I beg you Raven, do not turn to the likes of him." He pointed his trident towards Aquaman. "Do not thwart my proposal and just come with me. And don't worry about your friends, they too are invited as well."

"Never." Raven weakly croaks.

"I don't think you have a clue on what I've been saying. "Tempest inching closer at attempt to put Raven into deep slumber with his trident, before quickly jumping back away from a couple of birdawings that zip passed across his face. Nearly leaving a small mark while force to tossed Raven aside out of necessary means, for the ravage looks coming from Robin and Beast Boy.

"Are your hurt friend Raven." Starfire said after she have caught Raven within the soft embrace.

"Just my pride." Raven miserably cough before nearly losing some of her sanity at the bizarre sight of Starfire's throbbing heart shape eyes.

"Raven please, is this really him?" She echoed from her dream sedated state of Tempest physique.

"Focus." Raven in one slap, swiped away Starfire's heart shape eyes." And yes. But also, he goes by the name of Tempest now. "Raven regaining her demonic energy, while aiming her harsh visage at Tempest." Don't ask why, but I can tell you he's in the process of defecting from us."

"It's alright Raven. We have a good sense on what's going on here." Robin said through his punishing glare when addressing Tempest." I don't know what your gaining here Aqualad, but your making things a lot harder by the actions you just pulled, when we were only trying to help."

"More friends of yours?" Vector question."

"Yes." Tempest flatly replied.

I see. Well, not to ruin your moment of your consultation between you and your friends, but I've just gotten word that Menasor and the others have just completed in collecting the Energon. Of course, I'm more than happy to extend your proper good bye to your team. If that is of your own choosing of course, in which I'll be happily to oblige."

"I promise, this would be quick Vector." Tempest getting a clear hint from Vector, as he proceeds his advances towards the titans." Robin, the only thing your helping, is to do more harm on yourself and the others alike. Vague I know, but my time here has been cut short. But before I depart, I'll leave you with something, in case you change your mind when we ever have the chance to meet again." Tempest, gathering a heaping amount of water from the water falls, and swirling itself over to Tempest, as he immerse himself once again within the oceanic chamber. Bursting at high speed towards both Starfire and Robin.

The changeling constricted in going about of assisting with the titans, after the memory relapse of a certain ex-teammate came flashing across his face, with Tempest, have so easily contrasting himself from their attacks before having no trouble at sending both Robin and Starfire towards the awaiting jaws of the water serpent.

"Aqualad, please listen." Beast Boy morally convey with Raven standing at the other end, with her sword drawn, hoping the words of the changeling would get through with Tempest before she has no choice, but relinquish her complete carnage after felting Robin struggling for air within the watery imprisonment, right after the sea serpent morphs into a liquefied sphere, the same with Starfire when attempting to make her escape by evaporating the murky liquid, before further being engulf by the surrounding waters from all around." I cannot bare myself of losing another teammate. I just can't."

"I can tell just by your words alone that you two were close." Tempest, well informed of Terra's demise while honoring Beast Boy respect by not broaching her name into the seeing. "Yes, it all becoming vivid now, and exactly the purpose of carrying out of what I need to do for the better. Because I too lost someone who I love. Beast Boy, please allow your mourning visage that we both share, be the persuasion to allow yourself and your team to come with me." Tempest said while the oceanic wave swirl past Raven and towards Beast Boy. Entrapping the changeling as well within the liquid sphere.

"Let them go!" Raven nearly screech to the seemingly deaf tone of Tempest.

"All of you are missing the big picture of what I've been saying." Tempest letting out a bit of his frustrations, by pressing his Trident down, causing a small rift to be thunder across the throne. "I'm showing all of you, that we ourselves are far more powerful than gods, or the power that be, that so many pathetic people congregated to. "Tempest staring down at Raven this whole time, before shifting his sight at the sudden explosion that came bursting from beneath the throne. The entire throne being shrouded with thick clouds of smoke before being greeted with abrupt silence, after an explicit profanity shot its way through within the man-made mist. Tempest quickly sidestepping from the damaged thrown being tossed directly at him, while still keeping all three titans at bay.

"Rendezvous with the titans, complete. Awaiting further orders… BITCH!" The duplicate monotone in retracting his arm cannon, making his heavy footed approach over to the stump look of Raven.

"Kaaay? "Raven not sure of herself in how to address him. "What took ya? You know what? Never mind. That's a stupid question. Anyway, you see that thing over there?" She pointed at the amused look of Vector Prime.

"Affirmative."

"Don't fight that." The duplicate giving his affirmative boom, as the dark sorceress started to convert herself to a complete demonic form when looking straight at Tempest. Pressing her chances over the safety of her team after her sinister smile have started to bloom, unaware that the rest of the team where free from the oceanic hold after Aqualad concentrated his focus at both the duplicate, and Raven." Him on the other hand, subdue him, but not without tearing him apart. I'm done playing nice. That is your order."

"Affirmative." The duplicate shifting his arm cannon, and ready to burst forward towards Tempest, before all eyes were fix on the duplicate's head being spun across the ground, before making direct contact onto Tempest boot, after being lacerated in the blank of an eye by the massive sword of Vector Prime.

Unable to tap into her bodily locomotion, with her entire wellbeing stalled with fear by the cold grin of the Decepticon, including Tempest who was taken back by the raw power that he witnessed.

"Please, do forgive me for interrupting your amusing trotting. And I say that I swore by Primus of not to intervene. However, I didn't say how long." Vector looking over at Tempest with a stern optics." Young Tempest, I do believe we have a schedule to keep."

"My apologies Vector." Tempest obey while gathering his proper manner when addressing the grimy look of the dark sorceress. "Until next time Raven." Ready to make his leave before he cannot help, but to hear a few mechanical clicks coming from the wide grin of the duplicate's head a few feet away from both Tempest, and Vector Prime.

BOOYAH….. BITCH!" The duplicate boomed at the disgusted look of Tempest, before exposing his predator aura through his laughter, after his head have started to glow in a blaze of white, along with its headless body.

"RAVEN!" Robin shouted. Already knew what's going to happen next after Raven fully understood Robins hint before shrouding her entire team with her dark magic, the same with Aquaman. Bracing themselves from the inevitable impact after the whole area was engulf by the atom like explosion being ignited by the hellish laughter of the duplicate.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Thick awry of mist flowing freely around the grand corridors, before a lone figure gingerly wisp by quietly. Slumping against the wall through clear exhaustion. Looking at his own reflection from the small stream with his mask off. Rasping at the dark marks beneath his eyelids, a strong testament after escaping from being torn apart by that damned drill. It's no wonder the dark night favors the first Robin more than him, since they both practically share the same genetic makeup at being insane. Red X sneer at the reflection of the half copper mask figure, after appearing itself over the puddle.

"Alright, I did as I was instructed. I hope your happy, cause I'm not." Red X giving Slade the evil eye.

"Good, I hope they weren't too much trouble." Slade muses on the sour expression of Red X.

"Cut the bullshit Slade. I've done what you ask. And I expect half my full payment. Cash only."

"Yes, you completed your assignment in delaying them for a moment, but fail at convincing them to turn back." Slade laying his twisted smile behind his mask at the hostile look of Red X." That is a breach of contract, don't you agree? Not to worry, you'll get the other half in return. But only if you do as I say the next time when given an order. Is that clear?"

"Whatever. So you got what we came for?" Red X said at putting on his mask back on.

Reading the body language, as Red X was ready to get this whole thing over with. "Of course I did, but patience boy, were expecting someone."

"Like who? If you don't mind me asking." Red X firmly said.

"Someone of great importance. Just let me do the talking." Slade casually instruct, with Red X taking a step back in defense after a lone Decepticon started to appear through the dense mist. It's red optics, clear as the son after it pierces through the dark.

"Your request at meeting with our lord, has been accepted."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Garth/Aqualad/Tempest. First appearance. Adventure Comics Num 269. February,1960= Technical Data.

* * *

Strength:========8

Intelligence:=========9

Speed:=======7

Endurance:======6

Rank:=======7

Courage:==========10

Fire blast:========8

Skill:=========9

* * *

Vector Prime. First appearance Transformers Cybertron Episode Num 1. Fallen. 2005= Technical Data.

* * *

Strength:=unknown=

Intelligence:==========10

Speed:=unknown=

Endurance:==========10

Rank:=unknown=

Courage:==========10

Fire blast:==========10

Skill:==========10


	11. Chapter 11

Quick note: This is one of the longer chapters being posted, including the next two that will be posted soon. Thank you and Enjoy.

Also pardon the story lay out being cause by the website uploader. Its been a real plague to fix as of late.

* * *

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER ELEVEN: ORIENTATION TO THE BIG LEAGUE.

* * *

The Decepticon insignia is more than just a simple badge for the highest elites, it's also a permanent sworn being branded onto their self-regenerating molecular plates for the Cybertronian hopefuls, who are most willing, and brave enough to sacrifice themselves for the grater cause. As it signifies might and triumph, for those who dare to oppose their ultimate goal of galactic conquest. A belief that still being carried over since the Fallen. But moreover, it signifies to the bitter end.

Meaning, those who retreat or abandon their brethren for selfish contempt, shall get their insignia ripped out at which ever area that was branded. And most likely receive a dishonorable discharge by a fusion cannon through their chest, if that coward ever dares show itself to the Decepticon core. Or simply place a bounty upon their heads on whoever gone missing among the ranks. Something that of the current leader of the Decepticon faction is notorious of.

Lifting his great frame from that reclusive chair after letting out an animalistic sigh. Stretching out his lower input shocks within the dim private quarters. Soothing, but it did not provide enough relief to his repugnant anguish at the commander desk. Soiling his preserve hatred over to the built-in monitor, by taking a long break from skimming through the ever-mounting mission data report. Certainly, it was something he did not find suitable for himself, and it nag him to no end! Dammit, he was the leading officer of the largest faction ever to be assemble since the fall of their home world. His main purpose was going out into battle and leading his fellow Decepticon's to victory. Desk work was not within his spark. That is only reserve for either both Soundwave, or Shockwave.

However, those two are currently occupy with their assign mission, leaving Megatron in unleashing his disruptive hiss at the blasted computer. New data, that kept on popping up every minute from various nearby locations within the new central command ship, the Ark of Genesis.

A great space craft that was twice the size then the Nemesis that he, and his fellow Decepticon's discovered upon, deep beneath the abandoned ravaged city of Iacon, not long after the Nemesis mysteriously gone missing during the conflicting battles with the Autobots, after not so long ago, have crashed back to the devastative plains of Cybertron. Who would have never guess that they would discover another, and to their great pleasure, storage a large quantity of pure energon, along with a full tank.

Though he was pleased with the discovery, it did not soothe his fury at the sudden loss of the Nemesis, along with its vital information, until being inform by Laserbeak, now Buzzsaw, that it was not the Autobots, who cleverly high jack the ship, but by one of their own.

Macabre, one of the more reliable Decepticon scout who defected long ago, after discovering that he was a spy for another faction, before receiving a blast of a Nucleon rifle to his back. Such a large wound did not deter his rage after ordering a few seekers in search of his whereabouts. And whoever retrieved his head, would be rewarded with a promotion within the ranks. A high reward that still being held as of now.

As much as it pains him to be confined behind the desk from action, it was something he has assign to himself on Shockwaves absence. After the mad scientist have managed to decrypted, and mapping out the location of a powerful ancient artifact, that dated back since the form of Cybertron itself. And interestingly enough, caught a huge break once the artifact traces itself over to another reality. Leading them to a little place of dirt and water of a planet called earth. However, and beyond Shockwave's intellect, the artifact itself remains hidden from the naked eye, that all of life cannot see, except for this planet. A little draw back does not equal a warrant of concern, for he knows the mad scientist will come up with an insane idea at a moment notice. And if Shockwave calculations prove to be right once the artifact is in possession, it would have enough power to revive, and control Cybertron itself, while using that same untold power to make the entire universe kneel before him!

"Pathetic." He deeply sobers in contempt, as the Decepticon lord slumps back to his seat after finding nothing that caught his interest, till his fowl pondering was interrupted after the commander door started to slide itself open. Already know who it is by the contorted salute being orchestrated by the Insecticon

"If you have something urgent to report, then out with it Sharpshot. I'm busy."

"Pardon my intrusion Megatron. We have brought the people of earth who wish's to seek your audience. They're currently waiting in the main decking bay as we speak. Or perhaps you would like me to exterminate them on the spot." The Insecticon affluently educe, by gently tapping his corrosive slime-shooter before confusion swell across his face by Megatrons sudden dark laughter.

"That foolish seeker knows no bounds now does he?" He harshly retorts at referring to Starscream. That blasted seeker is nothing short but a coward for certain. Who would idiotically cling for power by any means, and at one point succeed, before being punished with a Riot cannon. With that said, he has proven to be more than just a right-hand man, mainly at gathering vital information. And this was no different, after gotten into contact with a couple of earthlings, as well as his ongoing plot to dethrone him after word came around that he too was ahead of the game of searching for the same artifact, before the cursed seeker mysteriously gone M.I.A. Typical, but the interest was too much to pass. And plus, it provided enough leeway to take the time at getting away from those blasted reports.

"Uuh, which seeker are you referring to? If I may ask."

"It matters not." Megatron deeply brash at shutting down the classified reports, and shifting his profuse loathsome from the desk monitor to Snapshot." Well? It would be improper to keep our guess waiting. Lead the way."

Following Snapshot through the main deck and listening to the torturous cries of a few Autobots being slowly torn apart within the interrogation bay. Approach he takes no pleasure in doing, as he sees this as plain barbaric, however the Autobots made their choice at opposing to make Cybertron prosper once again, is a threat to all Cybertronian. The Decepticon lord flaring his unforgiving visage to one of the imprison Autobot just before his head got lacerated after refusing to talk. To the bitter end indeed. Optimus has train them well. Megatron thoughtfully spat when entering the main deck. Not exactly what to make of it of the two individuals before him, based on their appearance alone. Taking his adverse time to the captain's chair, and making his powerful presence known through his eroding hem, as both Slade and Red X cast their bow.

"Usually, I don't allow any pathetic life forms such as yourself aboard my ship. Unless facing desecration. However, I was informed by a certain seeker that you obtain something of value after completing the admittance initiative at my sanction, is that correct?" Pending what it is will determined your life. Well? I'm waiting! "He vehemently booms at taking a seat to the captain's chair.

"That is correct lord Megatron. "Slade keeping his tongue sharp and clear after been forewarned by Starscream of how to properly convey to the Decepticon lord without being burned to ash by his main weapon. Unzipping the duffel bag and unveiling the all twelve zodiac crystals from within. Being handed over to Megatron by one of the Decepticon guards.

" And succeed you have, yet these are not just crystals but the synthetic form of black energon. A type of energon that holds no value." Megatron wagging the dry powder contents from his hand after smashing the Gemini zodiac crystal to dust. "And spare me your formalities, I'm well informed of your past history Slade, or formally Deathstroke. Although, I cannot help but to be impressed that your long atrocious history, is now your prime enemy."

Unfazed by the knowing sinister grin of the Decepticon lord while his words remain reserved, precise and calculated when speaking. "Yes, I may have my differences, but I have never broken my word."

"I could care less about your historic run ins with the law, nor your battle with the group of adolescence called the titans. Let alone how Starscream got into contact with you to begin with. My patience have long been gone, and I believe you have another information of a certain spark."

"I know the exact location of the dark matrix my lord, if that's what you are refering." Slade abandoning the risky delays, and straight to the point. Showing no forms of regret behind his mask, and keeping his composure in check after Snapshot scurry himself from Megatron's path. Keen of what words to use to the dangerous presence of Megatron, or else witness of seeing his own blood coated over to Megatrons sword.

"And how do you know of it, and where if I may kindly ask." The Decepticon lord dangerously purge, intent at narrowing the space between him and Slade.

"Because I've seen it personally. The unnatural vibe in which I felt nearby, that I cannot describe during my time of regaining my mortality, was a dead giveaway. As to where is no issue, but how to get there? Well that would be a problem." Slade narrowing his right visible eye from the hostile stare down from Megatron. "In order to retrieve it, you first have to be dead, that is the only main approach. However, there is another alternative. You just have to acquire a certain key to gain access."

"My sensors are indicating that you are not lying. What is it that you seek in return?" Megatron questions while going back to the captain's chair.

"Only to be inline by your side of course." Slade bowed once more." No more, no less."

"I see." Megatron said with suspicions being carried well hidden within his derivative façade. Gesturing one of the Decepticon to come forward with a single snap of his finger, with Slade being handed a small device.

"You shall receive further contact through that communicator. And I expect you to answer when the time comes. Because as it stands now, you're not worth nothing but being blasted." He sneers at waving them off of being dismissed.

Slade, along with Red-X, waste no time in making their exit to the warp gate. However, at the same time felt something sinister have prong its way around the formal mercenary's head before facing the devil's smirk of the Decepticon lord once his name was summoned.

"As I stated earlier, history is not at your side, and I don't have to see that history has also entangle a couple of people that you hold dear. If I'm not mistaken, I've believed one of them is a current member of the teen titans. Now, what's his name? Aah yes, Jericho. "Megatron injected a gallon of his poisonous words into Slade's earlobes. "No doubt you're still recovering from the first loss of your oldest son. I highly advise to keep a close watch on them, as best as you can. Because history is not selective at all in what lives it so chooses to take. Now you are excuse, Wilson!"

"Let's go." Slade said to Red X, consuming the damning rage from within as they depart from Megatron's hellish low-key laughter.

"Well, he seems to know more about you, then the government." Red-X said at trenching their way through the dark forest. Seeing the dawn of the morning sun have begun to beam itself around the red woods just after exiting the warp gate a few minutes ago. "Just to throw this out, I believe he already knows what you're planning on. And hey, whatever it is, I don't want to know."

"Then don't." Slade softly mural, before his words turned stern. "Just remember, your still under contract, unless otherwise. Understood?" Slade getting a tactful mumble response from Red X, as he bassed the horizon of jump city.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Maan, I've never thought I'll be saying this, but it feels so good to be back." Beast Boy dragging both his feet from the main door. And through his drunken despair, plows himself headfirst to the all so welcome plush cushion of the couch. Everyone, openly shared the same suffrage like Beast Boy, as they all egregiously carry their own dead weight over to the living room. Too damaged by exhaustion to say a word amongst one another after arriving back from Atlantis by Aquamans royal ship.

"Yes, it has been the most intense experience that I have been through since my arrival to earth." Starfire stretching her arms wide open until feeling a satisfying pop between her upper joints. "At least Aquaman was kind enough to allow us to stay in his palace for the day."

"Wish it was a little longer." Raven by her lifeless means cast a levitation spell upon one of the stools from the kitchen, and over towards her. Leaning against the corner for further comfort after taking a seat. "That's better. Azarath, never thought of being beaten this hard at the point of losing my tooth. Dammit." She winces at healing her sore gum." Hey, speaking of dammit, should one of us check on Cyborg to see whether he's alive?" Raven said to the deaf eared of the boy wonder. "Oh, never mind." She said after the hallway door slide itself open for a person who was wrap heavily with bandages from head to toe. With numerous life support cables and wires attached throughout his body as he slowly crawls on all four.

"Cyborg? Is that you?" Robin cautions at recognizing the familiar mumbling cried of Cyborg. Stunned at not knowing what to do next for his tortured teammate who was now reaching his pleading hand over to the boy wonder.

What do you mean it's me? Of course it's me dammit!" Cyborg yelled after tearing a piece of bandage around his mouth wide open with his tongue.

"Yep, definitely him." Raven confirmed, by retreating where she have left off, at healing what's left of her wellbeing.

"Guys listen! You've got to help me. I need to escape!" Cyborg desperately begged.

Robin, about to become the true leader as he was, before being pelted by the soft touch on the shoulder by Starfire.

"And from whom if I may ask?" Starfire innocently fluttering her green eyes at the poisonous shock of her teammate.

" From Sarah that's who!"

"Seriously bro? I thought she was treating you." Beast Boy drily convey after flopping his head up from the couch,

"Exactly the problem! That crazy woman, and her damn treatment had nearly gotten me killed, not once, not twice, but four times!" Cyborg saturated everyone's earlobes with his high pinching rants.

"ICKY!"

Hearing his heart dangerously pick up from the immunize gospel cried of Sarah being echoed from the main hallway. His high booming rants instantly diluted down, by Sarah's haunting footsteps before all the warmth from his body instantly froze by the hollow look of the doctor.

"Goodness Icky, you know better than to sneak out during your precarious treatment. It sends a terrible reputation back to the doctor. "She lectures at the whimpering patient. Insufficient of the titan's presence, as everyone got a little taste of what Cyborg have been through, when wincing to the lethal look of the syringe that she was holding. "Icky, my troubled discountenance has transgressed and have metamorphized to obscurity disaffection. To basic comprehension for all of mankind to understand, I'm pissed Icky. I'm pissed because you forgot to take your hourly prescribed candy. Come get your candy Victor." She coldly contorts in referring to her needle, till a hint of a shrivel gasp have escape from her pink lips to the awkward looks she was receiving." Oh! You guys made it back, and in one piece. Very impressive."

"Your umber of great confidence is greatly appreciated."

Sarah not making things any better with the dark sorceress, after her plain smile have cause Raven to crash down towards deep dehydration. "At any case, I'm just glad you all made it through okay, and pardon the sudden inconvenience. Where just about done with the four-hour physical. All I'm asking is a few more minutes of his time."

"Sarah, take as much time as you like." Raven muster a weak demonic grin to the horrified look of Cyborg."

"Damn you Raven!" Cyborg exploded in tears.

"Huh, he always been such a crybaby, hasn't he?" The doctor quip to her bandaged patient.

"You grew accustomed to it."

"Wait, did I just hear sarcasm?" Raven perplexed at what she just heard from Starfire.

"Hi Sarah!"

"Garfield." Sarah professionally waved before morphing her predator gaze over to Cyborg." ICKY COME !" She snaps to her patient. Beast Boy falling back down to the couch with a daze smile after the doctor vocally rose petals his real name, while the other occupants just stare at Cyborgs bellowing, as he was being drag by one leg by Sarah before silence rain over once the hallway doors have slide itself shut.

"I'm glad Cyborg is doing well from his treatment." Starfire said.

"Honestly, I just don't care. Now, if you all excuse me, I need to go back to my room. Need a new cloak, in case you're wondering." Raven saying no more in relieving herself from the living room by teleportation.

"Is anything the matter Robin?" Starfire said to the boy wonder who was brooding his dark contempt's to the communicator.

"Its nothing at all, I just sent the latest report to the east."

"If your worry about Aqualad, don't worry, will find a way to get him back." Starfire assured. Although she cannot help but to feel something else was bothering the boy wonder to no end. Letting Robin to have his personal moment for the time being, after being waved over by Beast Boy.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" Starfire conflicted at the changeling bashful behavior.

"Say, what just happen?"

"I do not understand, can you please do the elaboration?" Starfire giving Beast Boy a funny look.

"Aqualad was right there, after the trouble we went through, and boom! Like literally, he's gone." Beast Boy rubbing the back of his head in frustration at correlating the right words to use." I guess what I'm trying to say, is when I see Aqualad turning his back at us, all I kept on seeing was…."

"Her, when she defected with Slade…" Starfire, unintentionally knocking Beast Boy from his frustration down to the realm of regrets.

"I'm back….Okay, did I just miss something here?" Came the even tone of Raven with her new cloak neatly draped over to her right arm. Cannot help, but to flinch at the raw oppress dark aura being fumed across her face, mainly from Beast Boy, before the oppressed moment was domesticated by the rapid oncoming foots steps from the other side, until the main hallway door came busted down by the crazed look of Cyborg.

"Finally! I'm free…FREEE!" Cyborg bellows his insanity through his laughter. Sarah, pardon herself of letting Cyborg have his disturbed moment while leaning against the side of the door with her arms crossed.

"Well so far the operation appears to be a success. No sign of draw back as far as I can tell. Regardless, you're still being under evaluated until further notice, just out of safe precaution." She yawns." Is that clear? Good. Now hurry up and use the Trans-mini outfitter before you catch a cold." She motherly prompts at pointing where the machine stood near the kitchen. "And do not forget, there's also a pair of tare-bine boots inside as well. Be sure you read the instructions prior of using them, or just ask Robin. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be getting some much-needed sleep."

"Thanks Sarah. I owe you big." Cyborg gaining an appreciative nod from the doctor as she made her retreat to her room.

"Hey Cy, what's up with the holographic ring?" Beast Boy questionably pointed to Cyborg's human appearance.

"Huh? Oh that, nah, what you're seeing here is a brand-new man…. well, kind of anyway." Cyborg flexing his chiseled muscle mass.

"Whatever." Raven shaking her head at the share stupidity of Cyborg's Olympic pose.

"That's wonderful dear Cyborg!" Starfire cheered.

"So, I guess we no longer have to call you Cyborg for now on, huh?" Beast Boy already making plans to come up with a new name for his best friends' new appearance behind his settle toothy grin.

"Well, that's a bit of a confusing part…Here, you see this?" Cyborg pointing directly to his glowing grey Iris within his eyes." That glow you see here, is my bio Nanomachines currently flowing around, and doing its works of assisting in supporting my Energon cells, as its main fuel source. And these teeth you see here?" Cyborg unveiling a platinum looking black teeth." Is black Energon, not just my teeth, but also my entire skeletal frame is made from the same stuff, just like Ravens dominator and Starfire's omnipotence. Its supposed to prevent corrosion and what not. So technically I'm still Cyborg. But without the electrical hardware that your so used to seeing."

"Wait." Robin casting Cyborg a bizarre look. "Did you just said that you have Energon within you?"

"Yeah, I know right? "Cyborg in line with Robin of not believing it himself. "I'm still letting the whole thing sank in, over the fact that I might have been born with it. Or it could be the results of my parents experiments long before the incident. I'm not sure. Hell, there's a chance I might not have been human at all to begin with. Though, I could now do things like a normal person can, like reproduce, and so on."

"So, what are you exactly? "Starfire closely exploring her curiosity by poking his broad shoulder.

"Not sure Star, but from what Sarah have told me, the Energon cells within me was having trouble adapting with the cybernetic implants, before its slowly started to corrode my cybernetic parts after my last blackout."

"Well, at least were all relief that you made it through okay." Robin said before his eye's narrow in discomfort. "It would be a lot better if you were to put on some clothes. No, seriously, put on some clothes."

"What? Robin, what are you talking about?" Cyborg sharing his crooked look with Robin, and glancing at Starfire who was giggling with a clear blush appearing from her cheeks when looking away.

"Dude, your basically naked." Beast Boy pointed.

Looking down at his own body before a single tear drop slid down from his forehead after realizing he was only wearing just his boxers. "Oh, my bad. Uuh, give me a moment." Cyborg making a fast turnaround to the Trans-mini outfitter, only to be halted by the stare down from the four-eye half demon. " Uuh, what's sup Raven?"

"Where?" She demonically hissed.

"Huh?" Cyborg throwing Raven a lopsided look.

"Where did you get that! "Raven verbally thrash at pointing at his silky looking black boxers' briefs, with a content drawing of a vertical pattern of a baby blue pony, with rainbow color highlights for its hair.

"SHIT!" Cyborg drastically covering up his boxer from open view, with little success from the person who's about ready to rip it away from him.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" She questions while getting an equal rapid shake from Cyborg.

"What you have here, is a tenth anniversary limited edition of my Pretty, Pretty Pegasus, Rainbow blitz. I've been looking for that thing for the last three years.

"It was from Sarah!" Cyborg desperately blurted.

"LIER!" Raven screech. And with her dark tendrils being expose beneath her cloak, coast herself over to the nervous look of Cyborg." It would be perfect for my private collection, and I could care less of how you got them….or what it's been through, I just want to possess it. Now give it! And who knows, I just might forgive you for that last prank you pulled."

"You must be outta your damn mind?! It was hell getting that thing off of U-Bay!" Cyborg openly confess, and protecting his boxers after Raven went back to her regular self with a plain smirk.

"That's alright Cyborg, I will have it in due time, but Azarath, you're a fan boy of my pretty, pretty Pegasus!" Ravens smirk was slowly creeping up to a dangerous smile." So that makes you a….Bronie!"

"I do not know what the hell your talking about Raven. And I suggest you drop it!" Cyborg grill, and giving his teeth grinding look at Beast Boy, who was laughing himself silly. Robin, nearly dropping his communicator at what he was witnessing, before glancing back at Raven, as she slowly raise's her fist up to Cyborgs face.

"Just shut up, and give your fellow Bronie the Bro-hoof." Raven devise evilly. Soaking herself down in small victory over Cyborgs defeat. And to everyone's great surprise, relinquished himself in giving her the fist bump. Looking away in shame as he quietly made his way over to the out-fitting machine with a blank look.

"Dude." Beast Boy gap in shock.

"Yeah, who knew." Raven vengefully said. Already plotting her means of obtaining that boxer for her private collections.

"Then that perhaps explain the strange giggling occurrence of Butterbeans name being called from Cyborgs room, that I kept on hearing during the late nights!" Starfire beamed as if she just solves the cold mystery while turning to Cyborg after stepping out from the fitting machine.

Wearing what appears to be everyday clothing, as he was donning a slim long sleeve dark grey Hoodie, with a black strip panels on both side of the upper sleeves. Wearing an all-black tactical pants, and sporting a pair of mid high asphalt patrol boots, while showing off his white respirator gardening mask.

"Oh yeah baby, how do I look? Pretty damn good huh?" Cyborg proudly said after pulling down his mask.

"Uh, looks cool I guess?" Beast Boy not sure what to make of it with the support from Starfire who just shrugs." Why the garden mask though?"

"Thanks BB, it's been a long time since I wear any clothes period. Damn, I practically forgot what it feels like. And you know what? It feels great! And this little thing here. "Cyborg holding up his mask." Is not just a gardening mask BB, but a state-of-the-art mitigation filtration mask, made by yours truly. With a built-in face warmer, incase things gets a little chilly."

"You look like a street terrorist."

"I heard that Raven!" Cyborg critically catching Ravens dark whispers through his enhance hearing.

"Clearly you did not hear it loud enough." Raven snuffed.

"You look fine Cyborg." Robin saving himself from another potential heated argument between the two of them." Just have to wonder, how are you supposed to fight, since your no longer your old self."

"It's true that I can't do the things I used to, but on the upside, I'm twice as strong than my cybernetic counterpart. And thanks to Sarah's hellish operations, I can rapidly heal whenever I sustain any forms of damage, however in terms of my firepower? Well, if the situation calls for it, I have one of these, in place of my cybernetic weapons." Cyborg pulling out a dark gray standard looking gun, with three vertical glowing red lines beneath the nine-inch-long slide.

"A gun, really?" Raven unimpressed said.

"Not just a gun Rae. This here is called the FMP13-Hardballer, or fusion magnetic pistol for short. It's a custom-made version of the AMT Hardballer that star lab has created and altered. The odd part about this, is that it never got the chance to be release to the government after it was deemed too dangerous to be use. According to Sarah after she nag them from star labs." Cyborg said. "But unlike most guns, this one does not rely on any form of ammunition, but rather it use's nothing but concentrated atoms from all matter before releasing a kinetic rail blast.

"There's more, is it?" Robin against his wish's, absorbed Cyborgs proud bragging.

"Yup! You guess right. Right behind me contains three FMP adapters. "Cyborg removing one of the adapters from behind his belt strap." This one right here is the close-range scatter weapon called the FM-A1 Wipeout. The second, is the heavy assault adapter, the A2, and finally, the A3, also known as the Big Bastard. Basically, it's the same weapons system that the Decepticons currently been using. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I also been equipped with a broad sword that is no different than Starfire's and Ravens main weapons. However, unlike their weapons, this one mechanically appears from the palm of my hand at my command, called the Energo glove. And the sword is also called…...the Energo sword." Cyborg paused at Sarah's questionable name suggestion.

"Wow Cyborg, I can't wait to see them in action." Raven fooling her teammate by her mock excitement.

"Really Rae!? "Cyborg smiling like a child that saw candy for the first time.

"No Cyborg, hopefully we won't see that thing in action at all." Robin gravel mostly at Raven, after catching her hidden sarcasm.

"Well that's a real shame, because Sarah wanted me to give you this." Cyborg tugging out a dark platinum heavy looking pistol, with a thin glowing gray split on each side of the rectangle long slide barrel." I know how you are with the bat code, but you can just use this thing in helping us getting through the traverse obstacles whenever we get stuck…..Please take it, or else I'll have to face the wrath of Sarah's examination." Cyborg said through his desperate plea.

"Fine, but only for that means." Robin taking the weapon from Cyborg's hands with hesitation and latching it to the left side of his utility belt.

"By the way that thing here, is a semi-automatic weapon called the black hornet. It's a modified version of the Path Blaster that the Decepticons been using. But a word of caution, that thing has a nasty kickback when firing." Cyborg advise before addressing to a serious matter of topic. Okay, well it's not hard to see at all that I am not the only person who's been through a nasty grind." Cyborg referring to their strained shadows beneath their eye lids." So, how things went in Atlantis? Have you all managed to bring back Aqualad?" Already got the regretful question after felting the full force of the constrain tension being exploded right at his face from everyone.

"The mission was a complete bust. "Beast Boy drowning himself within the plush cushions.

"Uh, what?"

"He means we got the ass's kick once again." Starfire verbally slumps next to the changeling.

"Yeah, like she said. And don't worry about Aqualad, he's doing just great. Right after he defected with the Decepticons." Raven releasing her murderous intent, just by mentioning his name.

"What! Is that true?" Cyborg, turning his share disbelief over to Robin.

"Afraid so. They can fill you in while I take this call." Robin refering to the communicator when leaving the main living room, as Cyborg listen intently of the mission that the team been through during his treatment.

From encountering the Decepticons, to their nasty run in with Red-X. Though, they were force to take a back seat of Cyborgs tear jerking moment after hearing the demise of the T-Ship before concluding with their encounter with Aqualad, as well as Vector Prime.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up man. Seriously? Raven!? of all people, actually ask her out?" Is that true Raven? Cyborg looking at the dark sorceress with his lower jaw hung open.

"Yes." Raven laced in poison to his shit eating grin.

"To a date?"

The dark sorceress hiding her embarrassment within the hood of her cloak as Cyborg ruptured the whole room with his laughter.

"Damn Raven, I knew you were the most popular member among the team by the entire fandom, but man! I never thought you would kick my expectations out the window! Congrats Rae, it looks like you got yourself one hell of a Casanova! "He bellow's at giving Raven a complementary smack right on her back between his laughs. "Oh, wait a minute! In case things gets serious between you two love birds, whose gonna be the best man? THE OCEAN?! Cyborg burst twice as hard, till he was knock right off his feet by an unknown object after it was flung over to his head by Ravens dark telekinesis. Looking down at what it is, and nearly about to puke to the distorted head of the duplicate." Yo Rae! What the hell!?"

"This! is what ended the fight!" Raven verbally ravaged. "Dammit Cyborg, you could have warned us that you planted a bomb in your duplicate before that thing self-destructed!"

"I have to agree with friend Raven dear Cyborg, for it nearly caught my hair on fire." Starfire grabbing the tail end of her hair that was burnt.

"So, it got destroyed by self-destruction? Damn. My bad guys. "Cyborg closely looking at the chard head. "Man, the reason why I plant that bomb in the first place, was out of caution if my duplicate were to get capture by the enemy, it would automatically trigger a countdown sequence. Destroying not only itself but the vital information it has gather. I thought I programmed that damn thing for that purpose." Cyborg tossing the severed head aside." Yeah, that one is on me. I've should've warned you guys that it still has some bugs that needs to be picked out, after being fully repaired."

"Other than nearly being turned to dust by your duplicate, it did give us enough leeway to escaped from being slaughter by Vector Prime." Raven morally said." Oh yeah, from what we been told from Aquaman, the whole thing was planned, and executed by Aqualad himself. Vaguely claiming that he was responsible for the death of Aqualad lover, Tula. "

"So the whole thing was all about revenge huh." Cyborg sitting next to Beast Boy, who's been quiet the whole time. "Why I'm not surprise. Yo BB, seriously man, will find a way to get him back. I know you two are tight. Even if we have to beat his ass pretty good to do so."

"Yeah. "Beast Boy lightly grin and glancing at Robin, who was ready to burned something through his intense look after returning to the living room.

"Sup man. You alright?" Cyborg caution at trying to figure out of what the hell is going on within the boy wonders head.

"Guys, I've been in contact with Batman, and been summoned to meet with him at the watch tower."

"Whoa dude! Does that mean you're leaving the titans to join the Justice League? Man, talk about being lucky." Beast Boy gruff.

"We've all been summoned Beast Boy." Robin looking away from the starlet excitement coming from the changeling.

"Do you know why we being summoned?" Starfire said.

"Don't know, but will find out once we get there." Robin stoically contorts.

"Beast Boy! Do you know what this means?" Cyborg beamed through his wide grin.

"I think I do!" Beast Boy nodded, with stars raining within his eyes, as they both shared their moment of equilibrium.

"SPACE TRIP!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Man, I can't believe this! The stuff I'm bringing isn't coming back to earth unless everything is autograph dammit! Including my waffle iron!" Cyborg shouted while jumping up and down like a preteen middle schooler, the same with Beast Boy.

"Dude! I'm going to bring my whole room with me. And it's going to be autograph!"

"Man, what are we waiting for? Our shit isn't going to pack themselves! . . . Rae." Cyborg haunted at Ravens name." You're coming with us."

"Yea-hell no, you two have fun with that." Raven's blunt response did not reach the ears of Cyborg before she was instantly being dragged right off her feet by the cloak, as all three of them rush out from the living room.

Starfire giggling at their antics once they left. "I can see why our friends can so easily read your mood. Like night and day, whenever something is on your mind." She said at refering to Robins toxic brooding.

"That obvious huh?" Robin deflates to Starfire's soft words. "Yeah, I'll be honest, when I first came to jump city, I have little interest in forming a team. As a matter of fact, I was kind of against it. Then again, you already knew that."

"Of course, how could we not forget. After all, we only came together by chance."

"Yeah, that was something. At any case, the only reason why I came to Jump City, was to make a name for myself, as a lone crime fighter. My escape from Gotham, and to prove him that I can stand alone, away from his shadows sort of speak." Robin feeling the weight of his shoulder being lean by with Starfires, while his hand intertwined with hers.

"You fear that he might find your job in protecting Jump City to be unsatisfying, yes?"

"Yeah." Robin trying to hide his surprise look from Starfire. "You see that too huh? "

"Your mask doesn't hide much from what I can see." She said.

"We had our difference's. An ugly difference. "Robin feeling his confess burdens being lifted by the light squeeze of Starfire's hand.

"Then Perhaps maybe you're thinking things the wrong way, and that he just wants to see you is all. His way of saying, I miss you. As I can also tell behind the mask, that you two are close.

"You really think so?" Robin now looking at Starfire's sky green eyes.

"I'm not thinking the otherwise." The both of them staring at each other for a long moment before their intimacy was interrupted after Cyborg and Beast Boy came barging in with loads of suit cases.

"Okay, got my tooth brush, my waffle maker, and my cologne, in case I get kissed on the cheek by wonder woman. Yep! I'm all set." Cyborg proudly dropping the heaping load.

"Yep same here, and I'm not forgetting my kitty litter box to be autograph." Beast Boy looking at his kitty litter with ambition.

"Guys, this is not a vacation trip." Robin lecture.

"So what? I'm not taking any chances! Right BB? . . . Wait, why do you have kitty litter? Nope! Never mind. Raven! How about yourself!" Cyborg joyfully shouted at the dense look of Raven, before that joy was crushed after a brief case was flung to his face.

"Idiots! Have you forgotten that we don't have the means of transportation after our T-Ship was destroyed?" Raven said at decaying the cheerfulness out of Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah, forgot." Beast Boy frown to the depress look of Cyborg.

"Don't worry about the transportation. It's already been provided, and waiting for us as we speak. We have ten minutes to report to the roof." Robin excusing himself to the elevator, along with Starfire.

Raven seeing no point in carrying dead weight, as she tossed her brief case to the dark portal. Leaving the last two members to be at odds in gathering their belongings as much as they can.

True to Robins words after reaching the roof of the T-tower, lays a dark blue space craft hovering a few feet above the tower, and above the cock pit, stood a tall, and fair skin woman of a goddess. Her lone alluring sight have already possessed Cyborg, after his sense of surrounding have all been withered away by her blue crystal eyes. His modified heart almost came bursting from his chest, when given a simple wink by the Themyscira goddess.

"I see you already know who I am." Wonder Woman gently smile from the gawking looks she was receiving from both Beast Boy, and Cyborg, until her gentle visage was fractured after her eyes have landed at their over pack belongings." I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your belongings must stay here." Wonder woman apologetically informs to the childlike fit of Cyborg.

"So, what does Batman want to see us about?" Raven question at sinking down Cyborg, and Beast Boy's belongings by teleportation.

"It's a matter of great urgent, is the only thing I can say. Please, if you need more time in preparations, I'll be happily to oblige."

"No, that won't be necessary." Robin waving off wonder woman's kind gesture and ordering the team to get on board the Javelin.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Dude, can you believe what I'm seeing?" Beast Boy said with his faced glued to the window at seeing the vast satellite tower. Bigger than he could imagine as the Javelin made its way closer to the tower.

"Man, I can see the promethium steel four-way fusion cannon from here! Wait! Is that the Thanagarian power cell reactor that I'm seeing?! Man, I can't wait to see their kitchen!" Cyborg star gaze.

"I'm quite impress you have such knowledge. And yet, not too many people are aware that the satellite was completely design by Batman, as well as the Javelin." Wonder Woman giving the nervous Robin a knowing wink.

"What! Robin didn't mention that! How come you didn't tell us Robin?!" Cyborg question in outrage.

"You didn't ask." Robin grovel at Cyborg's dumbass accusations, before his little relief came at the nick of time after the ship have finally landed on the docks.

"Hey BB, got the camera's?" Cyborg nearly hollered through the busy crowd of hero's and staff alike.

"You know it!" Beast Boy said in jiggling two cheap looking cameras by the straps, before being engulf by a green light. Quickly being slipped away by a certain figure wielding a green power ring.

"In case you have not been informed, no cameras are allowed within this Tower." Hal Jordan firmly said. "Is this them?" Looking at Wonder woman before his firm expression lighten after receiving a single nod from her." Hey listen, I hate to start things off with the wrong impression, I'm just following safety protocols that was written. But hey, if we have the chance ,allow me to make it up to you by personally giving you guys the all-around tour of this place. Including the restricted areas where they keep the other half of the life equation. Cool?"

"You would?!" Beast Boy gleam with excitement.

"I never back down on my word." Hal assured with a thumb up.

"He isn't lying." Wonder Woman drily supply with a light eye rolled coming from the Green lantern.

"Damn, I don't know what to say, but thanks." Cyborg nervously offering a handshake to the Green Lantern.

"Hey, it's the least I can do." Jordan said at returning the handshake to Cyborg." But before we get started in having our little fun, I believe you are expected to see him." All heads shifted to where Jordan was pointing to a person who requested their presence to begin with. A person who is potentially the enlightenment of darkness, as their shadows where chained down before being pulled directly to the mere presence of the dark knight. The since of enlighten optimism was discarded just by his lone facial expression, being displayed around his thin lips beneath his cowl.

"Wow, and I assume friend Raven was the dark." Starfire instantly slapping a single hand over her mouth once the phantom lens shifted at the Tamaranean princess, before shifting his dark scowl over to Robin

"I see they have arrived. "His words, that of death itself when speaking to the Green Lantern. "I'll take it from here Jordan."

"Alright." Jordan simply mellow. "just don't let me hold you up. And guys." Hal smile in sympathy." Have fun."

"Be easy on them." Wonder Woman wisely warns to the stern look of Batman before officially leaving the titans with the dark punishing presence.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Batman question.

"Yeah." Robins words were anything but civil as he returned the stern look back to the dark knight.

"And I see all of you have made some….changes."

"It was out of necessity." Robin dismissively said.

I'm sure. Follow me. We have much to discuss in a more secluded area. "Batman leading the titans to a large conference room with a large U-shaped desk at the center. Being greeted by a full view of earth through the rectangle shaped window at the end. Obeying to Batmans gesture for them to have a seat on a sofa made office chair.

"How things in Jump City?" The dark knight said at rummaging through the small stacks of files from the miniature filing cabinet from the left corner of the room, before coming over with a thick folder in hand.

"All things consider, it's been steady so far." Robin said with suspicion hidden beneath his stout words. "Nothing major have occurred, yet."

"And yet, something did happen. But before I get started as to why I have brought all of you here, I'm sure you already aware of the sudden crime drop throughout the major cities for some time." Batman dropping the heavy file to the desk before unwinding the string. Flipping over the cover with clear precision without them knowing as he spoked. "We've may have found a connection as to why." He said as he carefully lining each mug shots of the well known criminals, mainly the Joker, Lex Luthor, and amongst others." I'm most certain you recognize some of these people within these pictures." Batman question while receiving a few nods. "Good, because all the people your seeing here, with the exception of Lex Luther, who is currently under protective custody are deceased." His words drilling to the ears of the mix reactions from the team. Cyborg nearly choking at his own breath, with Beast Boy scooting back as if he just saw a ghost, while Raven sat there frozen. And Starfire, having no knowledge of the earth's criminals, just sat there with a curious frown.

"What!? How! By who?!" Robin jumping from his seat in disbelief.

"Were still investigating into the matter. However according to various reports, it was cause by a few people. One of whom, is currently with us in this room." Batman glancing his cold glaze at Cyborg.

"Me!" Cyborg gulped.

"According to this, yes. "The dark knight stoically monotone, and slapping down a single black and white picture over to Cyborg. Nearly losing his daily consumptions after looking at the body of a female victim with a death certificate attached after going through autopsy. "That person you're looking at, is by the name of Mercy Graves. Lex Luthor top personal aide, and body guard. "She was the last person standing after Luthor made his escape from his mansion before her life was taken. I'm showing you this because like her, shared the same fate like the others of having their chest being rupture by a certain weapon. A weapon that's being trace to a certain beam cannon, that only one person can wield."

"That can't be me! I mean look at the date of the photo." Cyborg looking at Batman, while gathering all the nonsense back in order." That was the day I was going through an emergency treatment. And don't even think about penning this down on my duplicate, because that thing was with my team during my absence."

"And may I ask what for?" The dark knight mutually question.

"It's' a long story Batman." Cyborg laying his head down after facing a seemingly losing argument." The main thing is, I was inactive the whole time."

"He's right, we were all there over the complications he was having with his cybernetics, before being treated." Robin said in backing up Cyborg in defense.

"By doctor Simms I presume."

Cyborg jarring his head up with a disturbed look at the scalping words of the dark knight, as Batman started to gather all the photos back to the file. "Yeah, how did you….."

"Just like you, she too has a national warrant of arrest by the federal government in grand theft of Star labs equipment. And from the reports that's been gather, you two are close." Batman verbally clinch while reading the facial expressions of Cyborg, who was mentally cussing at his personal doctor." I do not have to explain the severity at being an accomplice of a wanted fugitive, now do I?" The dark knight warns, before retracting his oppressing aura with a light sigh. "Look, the authorities are still having trouble at identifying the murder weapon, as well as keeping a wanted doctor in the tower. But with Barbara Gordon assisting with the federal investigation, it will not take long for you to be detain, and question. I'll do what I can to delay the process from occurring, and what you said is true, then it's most likely we are facing an imposter."

"Thanks Batman." Cyborg through his great relief said. "But that's not why we are here, huh?"

"That is correct." Batman, through his dim demeanor said. "The case also has to do with the Atlantis attack. I already been informed by Aquaman, as to what happen, and how all of you were involved at attempt to save Aqualad, after he had defected with the unknown faction." Everyone, inching themselves away in fear at the thick odorless tension being radiated around the dark knight that's becoming more stronger with each word being spoked." I'm not interested in your side of your story as to what happen in Atlantis. However, he did mention your familiarity with the machines that Aqualad defected with. Stating it was not your first time that you guys have encounter them. "Batman, now leaning over the desk as he viciously hissed between his clenched teeth, mainly at Robin." What…. are they?"

"They're a group of sentient beings, that are part of a possible larger faction, called the Decepticons. "All eyes shifted over to the nervous voice of the dark empath.

"Go on." The dark knight glared at the deeply hooded Raven.

"We don't know of their exact origins, other than they came from a complete different reality from our own. All we know so far is that they came here to collect a foreign raw material called the Energon. As for what purpose? That too we don't know."

"I see, and how do you know of such entails?" Batman pressed on.

"From star labs old security files, Batman sir." Cyborg meekly answered for the depraved Raven.

"Tell me, does this Energon gives off an unnatural high energy, through its emerald like glow?" Batman, ignoring the look of shock from everyone.

"Uh yeah? Exactly what it looks like…sir." Beast Boy tentatively said.

"Follow me, there's something you all need to see. "Following the dark knight from the conference room without a word, and leading them to a dark unoccupied secluded area of the medical bay." In here." The dark knight said at invited them into a dark empty room, with a closed metal blinds at the center of the wall.

"Uh, what's going on?"

Not responding to Beast Boys question, as the dark knight made his way over to the left corner of the room, and gesturing all of them to come closer to the blinds before being lifted with a single switch. Everyone, looking through the thick glass window of a lone person, who was breathing heavily from the medical bed, while his life was thoroughly assist with numerous life support systems.

"I take it you already know who he is." Batman receiving their abrupt answer base on their horrid expression he was seeing.

"Yeah, one messed up dude."

"Beast Boy."

The changeling, looking where Robin was pointing to the right side next of the unknown person, lays a pair of red boots beneath the stainless-steel chair, follow by a neatly folded blue spandex and cape, before his eyes became wider after his sight have landed on the signature red "S" within the yellow shield of the cape.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Is that who I think it is!" Beast Boy exclaim before he was quickly nudge by Raven at keeping his voice down.

"It's fine, the room were in is sound proof." Batman dismissively said." I'll make this short as I can. A few days ago, Superman, and the Flash were assign to investigate an unidentified space craft, after it have drifted into Earth's orbit undetected. Unfortunately, it was a plan ambush by a single person. They barely made their escape after the space craft was set to detonate, but not without a cost. Flash is expected to make a full recovery, however due to the extent of his injury's, his career with the Justice League, and as a crime fighter, is likely over." Batman fluently hammer to the pale and lifeless looks of the titans.

"That can't be possible, I mean, who would be strong enough to take down the man of steel? "Beast Boy sharing his look of denial over to the dark knight.

"It is possible. "Batman quietly shutting down the blinds." Remember, there's always someone out there, who is more powerful enough to take down the likes of Superman. Flash was the first to witness it first-hand. Not only did that person single handily defeated Superman, he also injected Superman a small amount of Energon directly to his bloodstream." Batman watching his own words being weighed down on the team as he continued. "That Energon he is carrying, is three times more potent then Kryptonite. We're not certain of the outcome, but were doing everything we can to mitigate his condition, through careful extraction. Listen, only a few people know of his condition, and I want all five of you to do the same, understood?"

"No problem, and we will continue to look into the Decepticon motives, while pursuing at bringing back Aqualad." Robin declares.

"No you won't. As of right now, this is the justice leagues business. "Batman said.

"Hey man, with all due respect, they're also the ones who came to our city, and sort of wreak havoc, along with attacking the titan east after one of our members was defected. Basically, were very much involved, sir." Cyborg vent in protest, before instantly being peered down by the dark knights cold blaze.

"In which you have great difficulty of doing before failing. However, you also failed to see the big picture, that this case is much bigger than all five of you. No man, nor a group of rag tag individuals is superior than the other. Team communication is what gets the job done. That's how Gotham is protected, because I put my complete dependence onto others in keeping the city safe. I thought I train your leader better than that."

"What would you like us to do." Robin dejected while refusing to look at his former mentor.

"For now, nothing, but if you have new information that is vital, be sure you first contact me. Is that clear?"

"Yeah." Robin expressing his share bitterness to the unopposed Batman.

"However, if something were to intrude at a moment's notice." The dark night handing everyone a small black case that he was carrying the entire way." Inside those cases, contains five Kryptonian nanotech pills, called the Five-U-ninety-three-R. It's a durability enhancer that supposed to increase the strength of both the bone, and skin tissue by a factor of a thousand percent. Instructions are inside, which I highly advised that all of you carefully read before taking it.

"That is so cool." Beast Boy glossing over the case." Where did you even get these?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." The dark knight quickly monotone. "One of our staff will have you departed back to jump city by the Javelin. You are excuse; however, I would like to have a quick word with the two of them." Batman pointing at both Raven, and Starfire.

"Uh, you mean us?" Raven looking at Robin, who simply shrugs then back to Batman with a surprise look.

"Yes you." Batman verbally cut throat.

"You guys go ahead; we'll be waiting outside." Cyborg through his comfortable support spoked for the tight lip of Robin, as the temperature within the room started to drop once the door slide itself shut, leaving the female titans to the dark virtues of Batman.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Deathstroke/ Slade Joseph Wilson. First appearance. The New Teen Titans num 2. December 1980: Technical Data.

* * *

Strength:========8

Intelligence:=========9

Speed:========8

Endurance:==========10

Rank:=========9

Courage:=======7

Fire blast:======6

Skill:=========10

* * *

Wonder Woman/ Diana Themyscira. First appearance. All Star Comics num 8. October 1941: Technical Data

* * *

Strength:==========10

Intelligence:=========9

Speed:==Unknown==

Endurance:==========10

Rank:==========10

Courage:==========10

Fire blast:========8

Skill:=========10


	12. Chapter 12

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER TWELVE: VICTORY MONDAY

* * *

Coming back after being carved apart from the lectures of the dark knight, has left him emotionally put out to a lesser extent. The T-Sub have already done its job at demoralizing him before Batmans knife wielding words stab what's left of his empty carcass. What appears to be indefinite hours of going back to the living room by elevator, was about to become a breaking point for one certain teammate. Hell, not even the gross distraction of Beast Boy sniffing at his own ear wax, was not enough to disparaged of what he's about to do to the elevator. Planting a few explosives here and there to the air lock doors by the scull look of the boy wonder just to be on his way, would be an expectation on his part.

But even more odd, and downright scary is the state of the Tamaranean princess, whose cheerful mood has been deflated into a mix of evil intent. Brewed with dark fury that even surpassed the hellish moods then that of Raven. Which the half demon herself took notice after pressing herself against the wall, before her armor was pressed against Cyborg's large stature, just to wench herself away from Starfire's dangerous soul-stirring odor. Much to his annoyance.

"Say uh, what now?" Beast Boy the first to break the emotional glass barrier.

"For now, we do exactly what he said." Robin controlling his dark mood from going any darker, once the elevator came to a full stop. Leaving him, and everyone within the elevator with a dry look of what they were seeing after the doors have open.

Being introduce by array of pink declaration of a Victorian tea party set with Sarah, setting on a high-quality custom-made pink leather chair. The built-in computer table was drape over with pink diamond embedded table cloth, with fresh biscuits ready to be consume, while Silkie, sitting comfortably from the other end on a miniature baby stool. Gracefully, they were accustomed to deal with abnormal occurrence, at least to Cyborgs point of view, but to his personal disturbance, this was at a different league in terms of weird.

"Would you like more tea Mr. Hitchens?" She kindly offers to the grinning larvae. "Is that a yes? And who are you smiling at?" She seldomly grins in etiquette, before her grin quickly falters like a plate being shatter against the floor by the coffin looks of the titans, minus Starfire, whose practically was glowing with excitement. "Oh! You came back." She simply said before looking back at Silkie with a form of regret behind her vapid smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Hitchens, but it looks like we have to cut our tea time short."

"Oh, please don't!" Starfire exclaimed. "You must allow the continued of the tea ceremony! Here, allow me to bring the Zorkaberries to such occasion." Starfire cheerfully flew from the living room.

"Well, by basic logic base off your facial appearance, it would seem that all of you have seen the better days." Sarah, mostly addressing to Robin's murderous look.

"It depends what better days your referring to." Cyborg glooms after mopping his way out of the elevator with a blink look.

"Okay wow, again that was more depressing than what I was about to say. "Raven trying to hide her entire face from all that damn pink before plowing herself down at the end of the couch without much care in the world.

"Give me a second guys, need to do something I haven't done in a long time… like using the restroom. Oh yeah, Sarah, just to be on the save side, be careful with Starfire's Zorkaberries, it could have a funny side-effect." He cautiously warns before closing the restroom doors.

"Say Raven, uh how's things went with Batman? Because Star looks pretty upset back there. Did something happen between her and him? "Beast Boy wonders, and caving to his timid episodes by Sarah's dreary grin.

"Oh that, yeah it's a lot to take in for her, but we been given a verbal recommendation to join with the justice league. Mainly because of Starfire on how she conducts herself in battles, and my presence of intimidation." Raven mutely said before her smirk grew to a knowing grin after Cyborgs profanity boomed through the rest room.

"Sup with him?" Beast Boy quarks.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Oh yeah, you guys are more welcome to join as well. "Raven said to the ecstasy look of Beast Boy.

"So, any interesting development that I have miss during my absence?" Sarah drab her misty words to Raven, causing Robin to release his unrelating frustration by tossing his communicator across the kitchen counter. Giving Beast Boy a simple okay shrug of allowing the bashful changeling to help himself to a biscuit.

"Sarah, you didn't miss much." Robin bitterly chafe through his brooding tirade.

"Don't take it personally." Raven citing Robin's foul mood. "We just been suspended by the justice league from taking any part of the case, that involves with the Decepticons." The dark sorceress said, and doing herself a personal favor by igniting Beast Boy's biscuit into flames, after repeatedly been shoved with a biscuit to her cheek.

Starfire through her wide grin, flew back to the living room with a large ceramic made pot full of plump and juicy looking berries. "Sarah, your more than welcome to help yourself to my Tamaranean special delicacy." Starfire brightly smiled.

The doctor with no hesitation to bare, pluck one from the bowl. Closely observing a very tasty looking berry with Starfire already feeding a couple to herself, and to her little Bumgorf. "Thank you Starfire, and don't mind if I do. "Sarah sways at the delicious looking berry before consuming it whole with one bite." Oh wow, this is delicious!" Sarah maintaining her hidden addiction said.

"I'm so glad you like it! Please, have more." Starfire proudly offers.

"Well I just can't spurn myself now can I." Sarah with hunger within her eyes swipes a couple, and then a few more." That is disappointing to hear." She mumbles through her mouth full of Zorkaberries before instantly being crushed in one gulped." Whew, excuse me, while you guys where away, I have managed to crack deeper into Silas files. And what I've found is quite rather disturbing, and interesting …." Sarah mitigated herself from continuing her discussion after felting a violent rumbling within her lower abdomen." Excuse me." Sarah quickly jumps from her seat before rushing towards the restroom. Using her untold strength once more in desperation as she opens the lock door, where Cyborg was still occupied.

"Sarah!? what the hell! Can't you read the damn sign!" Cyborg yelped in alarmed. Luckily for him, was just washing his hands after he just got through with his business.

"Sorry no time, OUT!" She said at grabbing Cyborg by the collar before he was yanked.

"Dammit woman! I told you to be careful!" He shouted to the closed door, only to hear Sarah barf from the other side, and quickly side stepping away from being shoved by Beast Boy.

"Sarah! Are you okay!? "Beast Boy pleaded against the restroom door, till his plea was answered by her jagged hacking.

"Does she not like my Zorkaberries?" Starfire sadly looking at Cyborg.

"Goddamn those two. "Cyborg mumbles. "No Star, she definitely loves them. So damn much her stomach couldn't handle all the love. Just next time, keep them away from everyone, or else it would not be enough left for Silkie.

"I'm glad to hear that, and I'll heed your advice friend Cyborg. "She gently smiles after Sarah made her way out with a handkerchief in hand.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes. As I stated earlier, I've finally was able to break through one of many security files, and according to his notes, it would seem that this was not his first stint at coming into contact with one of the Decepticon's. One of whom is by the named of Scrap metal, and it would appear that he went through numerous experimental studies by Silas personally. But the funny thing is, it's all been recorded long before Star labs came to existence. How long? I am not sure, however for the sake of going off track here, I want all of you to take a close look at this. "Sarah enlarging the image within her laptop of the machines anatomy.

"So many words." Beast Boy daze at the monitor.

"Yes, it's quite highly detail, but the primary focus is his hands, and fingers." The doctor pointed.

"Yeah what about them?" Cyborg narrowly looking at the screen with no interest.

"Those hands, and fingers are more than what they appear. Embedded within them, is a near indestructible servo, called load intake data censors. According to this, every Decepticon are equip with them. Mainly being use to gather, and download any information, before proceeding with their mission by a simple touch that is electronic. I'm showing you this just to shine the light in how they discovered your secret identity, and amongst other personal information."

"Shit, I believe it. That explains a lot in why we got our asses so easily handed to us. "Cyborg not all that surprise said." Yo Robin, do you think Superman was part of their plan in taking him out?"

"Not going to be shocked if it leads to that." Robin said. "Sarah, by any chance did you come across a more efficient way in stopping them?"

"To a certain extent, yes. Deep within their core chassis, lays a life force called the spark. It's basically their heart, as well as their soul. However, upon further reading into his notes, it's much more complicated than that. Because the spark itself is not truly destroyed, but rather the life force itself, instantly returns to the true source. Still, all the same, if you were to take out their spark, then they will most likely cease to function.

"Don't suppose you know the name of the source, and where its located?" Robin questions and ready to process Sarah's information deep into his memory bank.

"This is all I got for now I'm afraid. In order for me to understand the spark, and its source, I have to crack deeper into his files, and even then, it's not guarantee if I were to find the right information, as it remains fifty, fifty at best. As I said some time ago, the vital information is most likely being kept to himself."

"Its alright Sarah, if you found something interesting, please let us know." Robin said before firmly addressing the team." Guys listen up. This case is too big for the league to handle, and I'm not saying it out of a simple hunch, I'm saying this, because I refuse to sat oddly by when they have no idea what their facing. And I'm not asking any one of you to follow me, while I break some superior rules."

"That's a dumbass thing to say Robin, do you really think we let your big fat ego and selfish narrow ass gets to hog all the action?" Cyborg said. "And we might as well anyway. With all the shit we've been doing, we pretty much broke every law we can imagine. And housing a wanted fugitive just proves my point."

"Right." Robin feeling an unnatural vibe of getting his head shot off by the dangerous grin of Cyborg over that last remark." The thing is, I'm looking for any suggestion as we continued to find any fresh leads…" Robin trails, realizing all the lights within the tower began to flicker on and off. Narrowing his enhance sight after the eventual shut down of the T-tower.

"Uh, who turn off the lights? Beast Boy said, till the lights flickered back on to red, with the alarms sounding off.

Cyborg scanning through the main computer for any possible intruders, after carefully removing the tea sets, while noticing all the natural rays of sun light coming from the windows was now cut down by the security shutters.

"Found something?" Robin question at the confused look of Cyborg.

"Well that's the weird part, I'm not finding anything." Cyborg unsure of himself yelled over to the high ringing alarms. Grasping his hardballer and scalping to the known surroundings in caution after the alarms itself descended down to a dull echo screech, and losing his footing at the same time due to the strong rift being cause by the tower." Shit! Is everyone okay?" Cyborg said at lifting Robin back up. Flailing himself back to the computer at searching of what the hell is going on. Completely immersed at being freaked out after the computer suddenly recedes itself back to the ground. Freely cussing himself out loud within the dark, due to the tower's interior lights have once again been shut down. His fuel of panic all been tanked due to Sarah's nightmarish treatment, have left him aggravated, of course it did not help having his right arm squeezed tight. Not surprise at all, since it has to be Beast Boy who was shaking in fear. He understood where he's coming from, but he must realize in order for him to do his job, he's gonna need both his arms." B B, I know your scared shitless man. I'm to, but it's no good when my arm is about to get squeezed out!"

"Um, Icky."

Cyborg looking over at the shy smile of Sarah who was tenderly patting Beast Boys head in his great dane form. Hugging around the doctor's waist for dear life after the room have started to lit itself back to dark red. "Wait just a damn minute?" Cyborg mind quickly popped back in place before sensing something was off." Then if it's not you, then who the hel….oh never mind." Cyborg monotone at staring down to the four-red eyed hell spawn. "Raven, da-fuck man? "He calmly clamored at wagging his right arm from Ravens tight grasp but to no avail.

"I sense great evil. Great pure evil." The half demon husk after the lights within the room change from red to dark violet hue.

"Okay, is this what's helps you at keeping your damn emotions in check, then by all means do your thing." Cyborg liquidating his primary arm over to Ravens debauchery, while his vigilance went on red once the overhead monitor motion itself down from the ceiling. With static being displayed from the flat screen, till a deep voice of a rugged middle-aged man broke clear through the monitor speakers.

"_Greeting Titans, and pardon my profound intrusions."_

"Who are you, and what do you want!" Robin bellows.

"Dad."

Everyone snapping their heads to the lone absence minded voice of Cyborg.

"What?!" The boy wonder screech.

"_Victor_." The man spoke coldly to Cyborgs name. _"It's been a long time. And I see you have forgone the Cybernetics I personally bestowed upon, for other means I see, with a new addition of Black Energon. No mistaking that Sarah has a hand in this."_ Cyborg looking as if he was being discipline like a child, as Silas continued. _"No matter. And yes, you may not see me, but I can see all of you very clear, however, allow me to get to the point, for I'm not the one in favor of long conversation. With that said, it would appear my warnings have not been warranted, exactly the reason why I made this direct contact."_

"What are you talking about?" Robin stepping forward, and ready to decommission the monitor with his birdarangs.

"_Victor, you're above this. "_Silas ignoring the boy wonder and his harsh questions. _"You know exactly what I'm saying. And Sarah, I'm more than willing to look passed your actions, if you were to fully cooperate by coming with me."_

"That's very kind of you. And while I did swear that I will willing to do anything, however, I have never once said that I will do everything for you." Sarah kindly rejecting his offer.

"It was you." Cyborg whisper as if he just been punch right at the midsection.

"Cyborg?" Robin looking at the person who seemingly lost all meaning of life, with Cyborg stood there in complete traumatized state.

"The Decepticons, the mines, Atlantis….And the damn shut down sequence. All of it! You're the one who put down both Superman and Flash out of commission." Cyborg through his acid fury said." Not even gonna guess that you're also the one who been using the old prototype beam cannon."

"What! That can't be. Why?"

"To send us a message Robin." Cyborg answering Silas neglective question to Robin. "He won't hesitate to get his hands dirty, but that's not the point. He's directly telling us not to get in his way."

"Well, too bad for him, he should've known better what were all about. "Robin looking at the monitor in sheer disgust.

"_As expected from the adopted son of Bruce, and it's a shame. I've been kind enough to warn all of you, but it looks like I have no other choice, but to take another approach. You know what to do Trypticon. And do what it is necessary to cut them off from outside contact. As for you three, you could do as you please with the others, but I want Victor, and Sarah brought to me alive. That is all."_ Silas anonymously instruct till the static monitor went blank.

"Tell me? does anyone know what's a Trypticon? Eeep!" Starfire losing her balance as the tower begun to violently rifts once again. Everyone, bracing themselves after the whole room was shrouded by the heat emitted steam being blasted from the tower's circulation vents.

"Guys, keep calm and be ready for anything." Robin said before clapping his ears to the deep explosive voice that came busting through the living room.

"_Yes my lord. Activating alternate mode one, nine, eight three, two, zero, seven. Actuator unit; twenty percent capacity, Magna fuses sur-charges; sixteen percent capacity, Asynchronous transfer adapter; twenty one percent capacity. Titans! Be prepared to be annihilated. "_ Trypticon holler.

"I cannot sense were it is." Raven checking the known surroundings throughout the tower with her dark magic.

"It's the tower itself." Sarah through her serene disbelief said. Looking through the old blue prints of the T-tower by her laptop. "I'm afraid all exits have been blocked, were officially trap."

What! You mean our tower is the Decepticon!?" Beast Boy yelps at pulling his hair in dire distress.

This is all my fault guys." I've should've known better that those special made parts that I sent over to Icky, were made by Silas himself.

"Shit." Robin hiss, and quickly shifting his hissful glare over to the stun look of Cyborg. "Cyborg? Cyborg!... Raven!"

Raven on cue took action by slapping the cybernetic titan across his face, as hard as she can.

"Ouch! Uh wha? Oh, uh, thanks." Cyborg rubbing his cheek after gaining back his sense of moral.

"Cyborg, I need you to stay focus here since you are more familiar with the tower than any one of us. "Robin said." By any chance, is there another escape route?"

"Just one, and that's the emergency escape hatch beneath the towers roof." Cyborg said with assertion of hope started to rose from within him, until that hope weather away after looking down at the ground where the computer used to be.

"_Your escape is inevitable! Accept your pathetic lives, and parish!"_ Trypticon roar.

"Well that sucks. In order to unlock the damn hatch, I have to gain access through the main computer just to input the password. Hey!? Don't put this on me! It was Robin who kept on screwing with the damn hatch just to make it more secure!" Cyborg angrily pointed at the nervous look of the boy wonder, and saving himself from getting his head choked right off, by both Beast Boy, and Raven." Okay, new route. Yo Sarah, is there a way to delay its alternation mode?"

"Yes, and that is the deactivation of a certain component called the T-Cog. Currently located at the communication room on the upper top floor, from the far left of the tower. Disabled that, and you will take away the machine ability to convert to his final form. Giving us enough time to escape before the T-Cog restores itself. However, there is another way, but you are not going to like it. And that is the decommission of the spark. But be cautious if you decide to do so, due to the size of the spark, the chain reaction alone have enough devastating impact that of a mini nuke." Sarah warns.

"Where's it located?" Robin quickly questions.

"Should be located at the garage." The doctor said.

"Right." Robin laying his driven focus upon the second in command." Cyborg, I let you take command since you know the tower more than I do."

"Yeah, alright. And I do have a plan by the way, but in order for it to work, we have to split up just in case either one of us don't succeed in taking out either the T-Cog, or the spark. That's right, were going to disassemble the bastard at both ends! Me, and Beast Boy will take care of the T-Cog, Starfire will stay here and guard Sarah. And Robin, you and Raven will take care of that spark."

"Alright guys, you all heard him. Also, I want everyone to keep all communications open, and Sarah." Robin, handing Sarah an extra communicator from his belt." Contact us if anything happens."

"No problem, but just remember, we have less than thirty minutes before Trypticon completes his Transformation." Sarah advise.

"We been through worse. Titans, Go!" Robin shouted as everyone split to different direction, leaving Sarah, and Starfire at conducting their own means at staying alert within the solitary confinement.

Say, I cannot help but to sense something is missing, where's Silky?" Sarah taking note of the insect who was not present in the room.

"Yes, while I do worry about my little Bumgorf. He is none the less, quite resourceful when danger is occurring." Starfire assures through her compose smile.

"I could see why. After all, he does have the physical capacity and sense of awareness at taking care of himself." Sarah dotting down her mental notes over Silky, before the gentle bell ring coming from the main door have jolted her conjuncture. "May I advise of not answering that door?" Sarah suggested.

"I intend not to." Starfire gesturing Sarah to be on guard before the secured doors where blown off. Their senses being deaf by the uncontrol adrenaline at hearing the familiar sound of the R-cycle engine roaming behind the thick fumes of smoke.

"Robin?" Starfire said in hesitation after the R-cycle motions itself before transforming into a seven-foot-tall machine.

"Not quite." The machine said at converting his right arm to a Neutron assault rifle before firing.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Alright, the path you guys are both taking, should led you straight down to the garage where the spark is located. My first advice, do not take the elevator." Cyborg coughing heavily over to the communicator. Removing the last stench of smoke out of his throat with Beast Boy tumbling right next to him.

"_And just out of curiosity, why?"_ Raven through her perceive tone of not giving a damn said.

"Because me, and Beast Boy almost got our asses burned right off by that damn elevator after it have transformed into a Cydraulic valve pumps. And don't even bother to ask in how I know this stuff!"

"_Good to know Cyborg. And Raven….Stay away from that elevator._ "Robin order. _"Will take the stairs instead. Keep us inform, Robin out._

"Dude, seriously, how do you know all of this?" Beast Boy dragging himself back to his feet from nearly being burned alive. Taking a short deep breath before following Cyborg down the dark path of the hallway.

"Had no clue. I just suddenly came in-depth of his anatomy just by a simple touch, within the snap. Need to informed this with Sarah once we get through with this mess." Cyborg plainly said.

"Well that's cool, I guess? "Beast Boy said." Say Cy, have you ever notice that everything around us is not getting smaller, but bigger?

Yeah I see what you're saying." Cyborg noticing the hallway itself was starting to shift from platinum white, to a mix of violet and black.

"So that means were not going to be crush then.?"

"By the looks of it? Probably not. Called it room for errors on my part but even then, we still have to stop this thing from potentially rampaging the city."

"Yeah good point." Beast Boy slapping the thought-provoking fear of a T-tower devastatingly stumping on Jump city, before his pointed ears spike up, when hearing numerous hollowing clicks within the walls. Cyborg hearing the exact same thing as he swipes out his Hardballer.

"_Pathetic flesh bags, do you really think I' m that naive of your plans? I could see what you fools are doing. Do not underestimate me! I will have you all burn before I pursue my vengeance upon Megatron! _"The hellish machine roar in fury.

"Dude, you can get your vengeance if you let us out before transforming, and leave without destroying anything. Ain't that right Cy!"

"BB as logical as it may sound, I don't think he can hear you." Cyborg said before being raved up, as the side panels of the walls began to open. Unveiling a multiple of double barrel chain guns.

Both of them, doing a cowboy rodeo dance around the armored piercing brass. Cyborg, firing his gun for the first time, and incoherently shot one of the assault weapons off the hedges. Both of them, jumping for cover behind a small pile of their own luggage. The same luggage that was teleported by Raven, sometime ago prior of their space trip.

"Dude seriously? You shoot like a drunk drive by!" Beast Boy exclaimed after a bullet zip right through his hair, and cowering deeper as their belongings were being ripped apart."

"Man whatever! At least I shot up the damn house!" Cyborg returning a few shots, and missing every single one of them by the blinding flare of the endless ammunition being flung against them.

"You WHAT!?"

"Nothing! Long time ago. Listen, I have an idea. You just have to shift into something kind of big, and durable, in order for you to help me lead the way towards that restroom. It's the only path that leads up to the T-Cog. Don't worry, I got you covered with this." Cyborg handing Beast Boy a black and blue item, that looks like a high-ranking diamond shape badge.

"Dude, what is this?" Beast Boy baffling at the weird looking device. "It looks like an ice cream sandwich."

"It's called an over-shield. "Cyborg said at connecting a heavy looking FMP adaptor with his hard baller before converting into a shot gun blaster, wipeout.

"Uh, how do you use this thing?" Beast Boy said.

Like this!" Cyborg smashing the device with both his hand. Being shrouded with a blue hexagon looking webbing, before Beast Boy did the same.

"Huh? Feel no different." Beast Boy looking down at the hexagon coating being reflected with each body motion.

"Then that means its working, and this would help us from getting shredded by direct fire, but only for a moment till this thing drained itself out by each hit of fire. So, you're ready to get shot like hell!?" Cyborg exposing his complete lunacy over to the frightful look of Beast Boy.

"No!"

"Good! Now GO DAMMIT, GO! Cyborg shouted at shoving Beast Boy to the hell of gunfire, after the changeling quickly shifted into a rhino. Felting no more than a small tickle as the changeling led Cyborg down the halls. The former Cybernetic titan returning fire till reaching the front door of the female restroom.

"Alright just give me a moment." Cyborg desperately trying to override the security door panel. Damned that boy wonder, and his fetish for security upgrades.

"Uh Cy, can you get the door open, like right now!?" Beast Boy sweating in panic.

"Why, what's going on?" Cyborg occupying himself at smashing in the right codes, his frustration brewing to madness, due to being denied twice.

"That!" Beast Boy pointing at the oncoming wall of liquid blue flames roaming towards them." Dude hurry!"

"I'm hurrying!" Cyborg now banging against the panel after failing for the third time before a sudden idea popped into his head. Laying his palm against the control panel till a few sparks came flying, causing the door to slid itself open." Hey, I did it! Cyborg ensued before his face was smack against the toilet after being rammed into the restroom by Beast Boy in his goat form.

"Whew, that was close. Dude, check out the smoke coming from the door." Beast Boy chuckles.

"Whatever. "Cyborg soothing his romp and casting a dirty look at the changeling. "At least were safe for now, and it looks like the restroom is the only place that has not change." Cyborg hopping on the top of the sink counter, unraveling the vent from the ceiling. Coughing once more by the incursion of dust build up before pulling down the ladder." Okay, now all we have to do is to climb up the emergency escape ladder, and should lead us straight to the communication room no problem. Must warn you though, it's going to take a little bit longer than usual, due to this damn thing converting itself." Cyborg said in taking a peek up at the darkness from above, and casting a rancid look upon the subdue silence of the changeling.

"Don't worry about Sarah, I know her for a long time that she's more than capable at taking care of herself without the company of Starfire. Trust me, I know better. And, have I known you like her so damn much; I would've left you with her instead of Starfire." Cyborg tease at the heavily blush look of Beast Boy.

"I got dibs." Beast Boy brash at forcing Cyborg to hop off the counter, before making his way up at the ladder with Cyborg right behind.

"So, how does it feel?" Beast Boy said in keeping his head up from looking down, while keeping a tight grip from slipping due to the ongoing rifts coming from the building.

"Feel about what exactly?"

"You know, back to yourself." Beast Boy clarified.

"Feels great." Cyborg sneeze." Way better in terms of having more flex ability. Plus, I can move faster compare to my cybernetics. The only thing that's kind of a real bother is what's going on around my groin. I swear man, I don't know how you and Robin deal with it, when these spandex briefs kept on grinding against my…."

"Whoow dude! Too much information." Beast Boy disrupts from Cyborgs complaints.

"Just saying. "Cyborg gruff and giving Beast Boy a bewilder chisel look after hearing the changeling bumps his head onto something.

" Ouch. Wait, is this it?" Beast Boy confusingly squint at rubbing his soar head.

"Yeah, it looks like we finally reach the escape hatch." Think you could get it open?" Cyborg said to Beast Boy who was struggling at getting the round handle to twist itself open. "Dammit I forgot. Robin install a backup security code on that thing as well."

"Do you know the code?"

"Nope! Completely forgot." Cyborg resignedly said. "But I do have these." He said in waving a black clay looking brick, being held together by two nylon cable with a digital timer at the center." Here, attach this to that latch. And don't worry, the combustor bomb cable ties are coated with magnetic alloy, so it should stick with ease, also I suggest you use this too." Cyborg handing Beast Boy an over -shield once activating the bomb. "And brace yourself."

"Wha?" Beast Boy, didn't catch the last words of Cyborg before the bomb ignite itself with a powerful rippling blast, enough to blew the hatch right off the hinges. Beast Boy not so lucky, was blown back before being caught around the waist by Cyborg's right fore arm.

"You alright?"

"Come on Cy, you know stupid cannot be killed." Beast Boy said through his cheesy grin.

"Yeah, you got a point."

"I'm mostly referring to you bro."

"Kiss my ass." Cyborg gravel at wasting no time of climbing up to the targeted area." Well, it should be here somewhere." Cyborg looking around the maze of the computer processing units. Scratching his head of not seeing anything that resemble the thing they were supposed to destroy, despite not knowing what the hell it looks like.

"Uh Cy . . ."

"What's up BB?" Cyborg, looking up where Beast Boy was pointing, only to see an oval shaped red sphere, being hung right above them by an axle looking drive line from each end. Eighteen-foot-long, and weigh about an estimated pain in the ass! To the ever-broken opinion of Cyborg. "Okay, no doubt that has to be it."

"What now?" Beast Boy said to Cyborg who was just as lost.

"Have no idea. And there's no telling what could happen if we dismantle it the wrong way. Dammit, no doubt this thing here is being run on Energon, mix with highly flammable lubricates. So, it's very important that we carefully plan things out into…"

"Or we could just blow it the fuck up." Beast Boy simply suggest.

"Or we could just blow it the fuck up!" Cyborg mimic in monotone." Man, it's a good thing I have a few combustor bombs stashed around." Cyborg pulling out a black plastic garbage bag between the software units"

"Bro, why do you even have those? And why have all these computer units been stall near the roof top?" Beast Boy said while looking around the advance units.

"Well, I was supposed to convert these bombs to a firework display as part of our first anniversary of being together as a team, before I forgot about them entirely. As for the processor units being installed near the roof? Better reception quality." Cyborg said at making the final bomb count. "Alright since I know its vital points, I'll go head and plant these babies onto the T-Cog. Think you can watch my back if something where to happen?" Getting a simple thumbs up from the changeling before making his climb to the T-cog by ladder.

Resting both his hands behind his head and casually whistling to himself, through the expense of Cyborgs impeded profanities as he tussles between the tingle cable lines. Unintentionally causing a great scare to Beast Boy after making a heavy-footed landing right behind him.

" Dude seriously!"

"My bad BB." Cyborg apologetically waved. "Got the bombs connected and ready to be lit up by the press of a button." Cyborg showing off a simple gray remote with a red button at the center.

"Ooooh, me wants to press the big shiny button." Beast Boy caught within his own trance of addiction.

"You want to press the big shiny button? "Cyborg gleefully grin before handed the remote to Beast Boy. "Be my guess. But hold up for a sec, got to make a quick call. Yo Star, how's things between you and Sarah?" Cyborg patching through the communicator while Beast Boy started to wonder off a bit after noticing something flick from the far end within the dark." Starfire, Sarah? anybody?" Cyborg repeatedly said with small amount of urgency after hearing a loud blast that nearly broke the audio.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

The communicator, completely abandoned beneath the half-destroyed sofa within the dimmed area of the living room. A dismal series of fire projectiles and other flammable contents, vivid the reflection coming from the protective pixie glass cover of the communicator, before it was quickly snatched by a black coated residue hand of the doctor. "Sorry Icky, were in a bit of a bend here, hold on for a sec." Sarah tending the daze look of Starfire after becoming a human bullet before being ricochet from the steel shutter and plowing right next to the doctor.

"Don't take this the wrong way, my personal grudge is not aim directly at you. It just really irks me to no end when I have to fight alongside with this idiot." The Decepticon said at pointing his index finger upwards at Trypticon, while keeping his aim of his Path Blaster at both Sarah, and Starfire." Ugh, I know this planet have a deep reputation of being stupid, but coming across you guy's, now I know you can't be this stupid." He dryly said." Look, I don't want to waste any more time as it is, but if you just simply surrender the doctor to me, then I have no problem to convince Trypticon to leave this planet in one peace. And don't worry, it's not hard at all to convince this fool here from other wise. And also, I go by the name of Sideways. "

"And I truly do believe what you said; however, I cannot tolerate of seeing my friends being sacrifice at the exchange of the overall safety for the city." Starfire regaining her stance after her body begun to woven in green energy. Quickly dodging the fire of the path blaster and charging at Sideways head on. Planning to using her powerful attack through the use of her broad sword, till the whole planned was shattered less than a second, as her glowing green eyes were locked with the pale green optics of Sideways after he effortlessly smack the deadly blade right off her hand. All her bodily movement have ceased to function once being thrown to the ground by the immense strength, and speed of the Decepticon.

"See? You're just proving my point in what I just said." Sideways looking at Starfire with share boredom with his path blaster drawn close to her face. "And don't be too shocked, you're not being deceive by your own strength. Where were from, our overall diction in terms of might, and dominance greatly exceeds that of yours. I'm telling you in basic terminology that even a rock can understand, don't fight against a force you cannot win. You're only putting yourself in further harm as it is."

"I couldn't agree more." Sarah gesturing her complete surrender. Grieving her apologetic look over to the fearful look of Starfire." I'm sorry Starfire, but this is the only way." She softly said with her chill eyes remain latched to Sideways. "I'll go with you quietly, but on the condition that you let them live."

" That's the very thang I would like to hear. Here, put these on. Called it a reliability." Sideways tossing a thick pair of handcuffs to Sarah." See how easy it is when you simply do as you were told." Sideways, through his relax tone watch Sarah placed the cuff's around her wrist. Her muted gaze burned so brightly at the condescending look of the Decepticon. "As I said earlier, I'll hold my word from Trypticon from laying harm on anybody. But I cannot say the same for what Crasher, and Ransack is about to do." He said through his crooked grin, till that grin turned to confusion after hearing a light buzzing sound swirling around his head. Looking at a seemingly harmless looking mechanical dragon fly on his right arm, and another being parch onto his left shoulder. Trying to swiped them away in one swoosh at the elusive mechanical flies before to his share horror, was seeing his entire left arm being seared apart by the heat emitted laser coming from the insect's arthropod eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's the only way." Sarah ramble repeatedly to the disheveled look of Sideways. Abandoning the mission protocols in favor of escaping the destructive duress, despite knowing all along the forlorn notion was absurd after Sarah's quiet mumbling grew to a light laughter. Starfire, as if watching a horror movie, was crawling away from the pool of Energon that was violently being sprout from the pleading cries of the Decepticon." I'm so, so sorry. It's the only way, it's the only way….to possessed your precious spark!" Sarah with pure madness being displayed from her eyes, made a hazardous approach over to the small pile of scrap at what used to be Sideways. Gently grasping the protective chamber of the spark to her cold unwelcome hands. Fondly being tugged around her protective arms as if holding a new born.

Starfire dare not to ruined the odd motherly bondage between the doctor and the spark, by quietly patching through the buzzing communicator."

"_Starfire, we heard what's going on. Just hang on as long as you can. Me, and Raven will do what we can at returning to the living room. Asap." _Robin said.

"It's okay Robin, me and Sarah are just fine for the moment." Starfire said despite having a good sense that Robin was not buying it.

"Pardon us for not answering sooner due to the ruckus, but I'm afraid Icky is right, you must continue the course of deactivating the spark, in case something goes wrong from either end." The doctor encourages to the boy wonder.

"_Sarah's right Robin. Those two will be fine."_ Cyborg said from another line while over hearing a delightful squeal coming from Beast Boy.

"_Cy I can't believe it! You actually have the heart to rebuilt the Tidwell two-thousand. Cy, I love you man!" _

"_It's because I didn't….BB, back away from that Tidwell."_

"_Come on Cy it's just a moped…wait, why the moped is getting taller?"_ Beast Boy questions, before everyone within the line of communication were listening to both Cyborg, and Beast Boy screaming for their lives over the sound of gun fire.

"_Dammit BB! Did you just press the button!?"_

"_You said I could!"_ Beast Boy desperately shouted back.

"_Yeah, from a safe distance!"_ Cyborg holler before roaring his feministic scream till the length was completely cut off after being engulf by a loud explosion.

"Icky?" Sarah quickly getting to her feet after the explosion from the communication room rifts through the living room. Looking at Starfire with an odd expression after a few minutes of chaotic silence, until hearing a few rough coughs coming from Cyborg.

"_Goddammit, Yea, me and BB are okay. And we have managed to blow the living hell out of the T-Cog. And Silkie is here with us. Don't know how this little guy crawl his way up here, but he did us a big favor in distracting that thing called Ransack before we were able to put him out of his misery. But yo, just a heads up, we have a problem, it's still converting._

"Hold on icky." Sarah making haste over to the laptop. Defile rained across her face at the blue prints she was reading." Of course, it makes sense, damn him. Icky, I have bad news. Due to his large mass, you only just destroyed the support cog. His actual T-cog is located at the other side of the tower."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"_Damn, Yo Robin you heard that? The plan stays the same, Me and BB will do everything we can in going after the main T-Cog, but it looks like you, and Raven are going to have to be the end game before this damned thing fully converts."_

I hear you Cyborg. And don't worry, me and Raven will get things done at our end. Besides, were already here." Robin mellow at looking to the completely unrecognizable place that used to be the garage. Spotting what used to be a compact generator, now a dark purple oversize power station where the Spark resides.

"Wow, so that must be it huh?" Raven with a hint of hidden amazement said." Hey, is it just me? Because it seems like the whole place is going upwards quite a bit." The dark sorceress noticing the entire garage floor started to lift itself at a slow pace.

" _Then he must be reaching his final stage in converting. After all, your probably are now at the center of his midsection core as we speak."_

"Right, keep us posted Sarah." Robin putting away the communicator, and looking at the source of the oppressive wave of heat being disburse from the spark.

"So, how do we do this? She can't possibly expect us to disconnect the server lines in a short amount of time, right? "Raven noting the large and durable looking cables being scatter from the spark chamber to the towers power outlet's. Aware of her magic being useless in this situation, and concluding her dominator would hardly get the job done if she were to cut down the cumbersome cables with her brute strength.

"We have no other choice, but to follow Cyborg and Beast Boy's approach." Robin not all that please said.

"And that is?" Raven not liking the tone of defeat being expose from the boy wonder as Robin was giving Raven a vacant look.

"By bombing the living fuck out of it." Robin firmly cuts.

"Of course." Raven slumps at her own disposition with Robin approaching over to Cyborg's freezer size tool cabinet, before being split open with a single switch from the side panel. Unveiling a gray and black looking beehive of an object, which the dark sorceress recognize right away. "Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah." Robin grim at Slade's chronotron detonator. " I have Cyborg modified the detonator shortly after removing the nanites from our bodies, at what he calls the sonic detonator. It's been altar just in case something like this occur." Robin activating the machine with a few clicks, before hearing the wisp of air around them slowly being absorb through numerous intakes, follow by a faint of blue light being sled between the ridges once the machine came to life.

"Okay, once this is over width, we need to discuss about the issue of trust Robin." Raven surgically splice to Robins earlobes through her serene tone.

"Will talk about it later Raven." Robin focusing of completing the final sequence to the bomb. "Alright, I've already set the timer, and it should have enough power to destroy the spark. Think you can teleport us back to the living room?" Robin getting a single confirmed nod from Raven, however her concentration of removing themselves from the garage was interrupted by a loud roar of a high performing engine that was roaming closer from behind. Quickly shielding themselves from the eye burning light of the high beams after the unidentified vehicle came to a halting stop. "Ugh! what is that?!"

"It's the T-car." Raven grits at the white, and blue transparent vehicle once the high beam lit itself off.

"I can't let you do that." The T-car spoke in the most seductive voice, before the vehicle slowly converts itself into a slim, yet highly durable looking figure. Stretching out her front bumper that is now her primary armor protective chest. The indistinguishable shine of the twenty-four-inch wheels, was now firmly locked at each side of her waistline, while the other two were locked behind her ankles, as spurs. Casting her red optics over to the titans, and casually shifting her sight at the bomb with her white, and blue ranger looking helm, that match her overall platinum steel face. Her thick blue lips began to grow to a grin when speaking. "Hmm, I see you set the timer where it cannot be reverse." The Decepticon said as she sways her curvy hips. Wave of carnage being reflected from her smooth approach upon both Robin and Raven.

"That's the idea." Robin said with the black hornet in hand, just after settling his internal dispute once and for all, by dishonoring the bat code for the time being, due to facing a dire situation up close.

"My, how gutsy of you. And please, I do go by the name of Decepticon Crasher, thank you. Of course, I do possess the ability at reversing the timer. Here, allow me to demonstrate." Crasher converting her right armed to a twin rotating assault weapon, Scrapmaker.

Robin avoiding the deadly fire after Raven have dissipated herself into the dark portal. His dire prediction holds true when holding on his own from Crashers double bladed axe, after their use of their primary weapons was hardly effective prior of going complete melee on Crashers end. Complete respect for the use of his over shield and enduring Crasher spin kick, before being knock back against the spark chamber. Trying to regain his clear vision from the murky haze, with Crasher instinctively caught Raven's dominator with her axe as Raven made her reappearance from the dark void. Sending the dark sorceress back into the dark portal after delivering an explosive punch to her abdomen. Reappearing next to Robin with a look of distaste while tending her bruise midsection.

"Pity, I have great deal of expectation at facing a formidable foe's like yourselves. But I guess that's just my over hyped imagination." Crasher muses at taking a closer look at the bomb before the sonic detonator was pulled back by Raven's telepathy.

"Don't forget, it was also I who helped Cyborg of rebuilding you back together." Raven hiss.

"No, you must be mistaken for another, I was only here for a month after scanning Cyborg's precious T- car before being exposed. Yes, we been keeping a close watch over you guys for quite some time, under direct orders from central command. Mainly to prevent you from intervening our plans at retrieving the spare Energon from the excavation site, before being put on standby after Blitzwing have everything taking care of. But I certainly do appreciate that you keep me tuned up, though did a terrible job to a certain extent." Crasher throwing Raven a cold shade from her slick tone, with her alluring expression turned obsessive after the thought of Cyborg came to her mind." But it was him, who put the finishing touches around my body that made me squeal in pleasure, if you know what I mean." She dreamily arouses." I could never get enough on the way he touched me. The way he firmly grasps my rear bumper, and playfully tanker my rotors, while sensually kept on calling me his baby. But that was not the special moment in what led to reach my full lubricated climax. No, it's when he wraps his rough hands around my…."

"Whoa time out!" Raven force to jump back in disgust. "T.M.I. Not really in the mood in hearing that….ever."

"Oooh, what's the matter dear? Feel neglected in not receiving a personal high maintenance check from my Cyborg? "She playfully cooed." You know he and I are very much compatible of conceiving our child. Yes, we made not look like it, but be assured, were not machines at all."

"Yeah eew. And excuse me!?"Raven keeping herself from gagging at the words she was hearing.

"Oh, come now dear, clearly you met my data intel at being the quietest member among the team. Though terrible at keeping your emotions in check whenever my max gauged is being filled with his rough, and powerful compassion, being pumped extremely hard into me. Really dear, there's no need to hide the truth from my sensors. I've believed what they have called in earth terms is …. Jealous much, bitch?" Crasher taunts with Raven releasing her long, and deep heated sigh.

"Robin, just be quiet and trust me on this." Raven said as Robin felt a few of his sonic disk being vanish within his belt as the dark sorceress kept a steady focus upon Crasher, through her phantom white eyes. "First and foremost, no, just no. Second, I usually hate solving problems through the use of violence. Not good for the mind and body. Which is a huge reason why I've became a titan, because they are the only people who's not afraid to keep me in check from causing a mess. With that said, I'm very much going to enjoy at ripping you apart." The dark sorceress speed dash at the Decepticon, before vanishing within the dark void, and reappearing on the left side of Crasher with the dark shadow appearance of the dominator in hand, as she was about ready to cut the Decepticon in half. However, the sword narrowly misses after Crasher made a three sixty turn before firing her already converted Scatter Blaster.

Evaded the blast at the last moment after Raven deflected the rapid fire with Cyborg's tool shed, and disappearing within the void once again. Swaying her blaster away from the dark sorceress after being blinded by Robins flash bomb for a brief moment, while easily have caught the Dominator being wielded by the boy wonder with one hand.

"Excuse me dear? But do you really think your little trick is going to stop me?" Crasher tease.

"No, not mine, but hers." Robin smirks as he was being pulled away by Ravens telekinesis and into the black void. Leaving the very much confuse Crasher with the Dominator still clung to her hand.

The high pinch screeching sound coming from the sword, disburse her hearing sensors, before seeing multiple explosives of Robins discs being firmly attached to the blade." Her optics brighten at the exact match of the burning light after being engulf within the incineration.

"Is she gone?" Robin question after cautiously drifting through the dense smoke with Raven, reappearing from the black portal before hearing something being drag within the dense fumes.

"Yeah, hold that thought." Raven summoning her smoke infested sword back to her rough grasp. Vanishing within the dark portal, and reappearing right in front of the disheveled look of Crasher. Looking down with dark intents roaming through her white misty eyes to the mock grin of the Decepticon.

"Why the delay dear?" She softly teases. "It matters not what you do. Because at the end, you cannot deny the truth of the special bond that he, and I shared. The sweet nectar of his words being purred all over my body, that you so often hear. Oh yes, I'll always, and will forever be, his baby. She whispers after her red hue that was glowing from her optics shortly dimmed from the shadows of the Dominator being rained down towards her head.

"You have no idea of how many times, that I have nearly gag over Cyborg's affection, after he have so soothingly kept on calling you his baby! A car of all things!" Raven shouted while continued to hack the rest of the Decepticon to an unrecognizable heap of scraps." And no, I'm not jealous at all. It just freaks me out at the amount of affection that I have to deal with between the two of you. Seriously, no other living person deserve of ever seeing….. THIS!" The dark sorceress tugging her Dominator from the ravaged state of Crasher before turning to Robins faint cough." Robin, shut up. I wish you could see the look on Starfire's face in how you seductively address your R-cycle."

" It's not just a R-cycle." Robin mutter at the inferno look of Raven." Anyway, how's the bomb? Is it safe?" Robin got the answer after the sonic detonator started to appear from the shadows by Raven, before being place right next to the Spark chamber. "Alright good, we have about less than thirty seconds before this thing detonated."

"Say no more, I got this." Raven without a second thought, have begun to teleport themselves away from the garage, and back to the living room a second later." Hmm, looks like Starfire and Sarah are not here."

"Yeah, I just got a message from Cyborg that the two of them made it out of the building. And don't worry, this building was design at taking on a blast of three nukes. Still, brace yourself." Robin quickly said before covering both his ears from the booming cries of Trypticon.

"_Finally, I'm about one cycle away of devastation upon all of you, and my vengeance upon Megatron will commence!"_ Trypticon howl in laughter, until his laughter turned to a wail of agony. Robin as well as Raven, felt the effects of Trypticon's pain after losing their balance before hitting the ground once the effects of the bomb went off.

"You alright?" Raven, helping Robin back to his feet.

"Just grateful were not in that garage." The boy wonder tugging out his communicator." Cyborg, you copy?"

"_Yeah, I hear ya, and I see everything is a success, with that big ass explosion that we all just felt. You guys doing alright yourself?"_

"Were fine Cyborg, what's the status on everyone?" Robin said.

"_Everybody is okay, but I'm not sure you got the message from Sarah. She wants us to meet her and Starfire outside the tower, asap._"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Is that really our Tower? Robin gap to complete altering form of their current home, that has been converted into a metallic reptilian looking creature.

"Yeah, still can't believe our home is now a eight-hundred-foot fucking monster!" Cyborg, taking a long deep breath at calming himself down from the long weeping rant of their current home." Well, at least we could rebuild the exterior back to where it was. Yo Sarah, how long do you think it would take at reconfiguring the tower back to normal?"

"Shouldn't take long, with everything still attached. I would say…. "Sarah words evaporated from the enraged heat coming from Trypticon's massive frame, after it had begun to glow brighter than the sun itself, before seeing themselves being blown away from the small island.

"I WOULD SAY ABOUT NEVER!" Sarah shouted over within the protective tight embrace of the ever-screaming Cyborg, till their faces were plowed hard against the ocean's surface.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Red X/ Redhood/ Jason Peter Todd. First appearance. Batman Issue 375. March 1983: Technical Data

* * *

Strength:=======7

Intelligence:========8

Speed:=======7

Endurance:=======7

Rank:==========10

Courage:==========10

Fire blast:=====5

Skill:=========9

* * *

Decepticon Crasher. First appearance. Challenge of the Gobots. 1983. Technical Data

* * *

Strength:========8

Intelligence:=====5

Speed:=========9

Endurance:=========9

Rank:===3

Courage:======6

Fire blast:=======7

Skill:=====5


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone, excuse the absence, been dealing with a nuances of insanity as of late. Please forgive me with this latest chapter, as well as a small refurbished between chapter six through eleven. Enjoy._

* * *

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER THIRDTEEN: TOTAL ROLL CALL.

* * *

The stuff that life has to throw at him, including both the kitchen sink and hell itself, was not enough to figure out the last time he had ever complain of his ravaged upbringing. The same can be apply when transitioning from a common street punk to a crime fighter. He knew all too well of the risk at being a super hero will suck, long prior of becoming a titan. Being ass kicked follow by betrayals, and seeing people that he was close with lose their lives, is unfortunately part of the job. However, it's a completely different story of seeing his own personal shit getting obliterated right in front of his face, is a real tragedy that is worth crying over. Leaving Cyborg of doing what he can at restraining himself from banging his head against the polish red wood desk within the conference room of the watch tower.

Mulling over the tragic loss of the T-Ship, the T-Tower, as well as his baby, the T-Car. The closest thing that of children, was going to put a major hole to his personal account. On the flip side, stacking money isn't going to be a problem, a little hustling and filing for a public account at go-help-me campaign around Jump City, should do the trick. If he has the slim chance that is. Tackling the over bearing nuances that he was facing, was going to have to take a raincheck for the time being. And that is to be expected, however nothing comes close of making a tough choice at potentially forgoing at being a teen titan. The way he sees it, the days of being a adolescence teen was coming close to an end. After that, who knows. But one thing is for certain, he needs to find out of who he really is.

However, the thought of resignation, and all that other stuff can wait. His first focus as of right now, is to hide his misery as much as he can. With the towel being draped over his head after he got through with washing off the sea salt from his body about four hours ago. And damn, he forgot how good it was to come out fresh, it's just too bad he can't wash off the hellish gaze he was feeling from the dark knight, for every few god forsaken moments. Lethargic being a great plague to his wellbeing, continued to listen to Robins debriefing over to his former mentor on how their home had turn against them before it got blown up.

Raven sitting right next to him as usual, was absolutely not doing her best in showing her sympathies at consulting him. Showing her empathic side with a half ass pat on the back. Assuring him that they would rebuild the T-Car from scratch…. eventually, and coming from her, is as good as it's gets. Starfire sitting at the end next to Beast Boy, was sending an encouraging smile to the stone look of Robin, who was currently explaining the last incident over to the patience sermon of the dark knight. Sarah doing her own thing across the other side where Beast Boy was sitting, with Silkie gently being stroke by the doctor as he slept comfortably on her lap. At least that's what he thinks she was doing. Unable to decipher whether she was doing a typical study on the larva with a dreamy look on her face, or showing her unique affection to Silkie, is something he wish not to question.

She maybe a mad doctor for sure, but Sarah having the knack at being assertive by taking one step ahead, by relocating all of his teammate's personal belongings to the sea train storage container right before their tower turned Decepticon. Thank goodness of her high initiative because Raven was losing her complete shit. Fearing her precious books, and tea leaf collection have turned to dust like the tower, before he was kicked to the frontlines by Robin at calming the dark sorceress from thinking the worse. No thanks to the damn boy wonder after Raven showed her side of relief by jamming her fist to his gut.

"And that's concludes as to what happen." Robin finish his debriefing before sitting back down, waiting patiently to get out from the conference room as soon as he can. Yet by the looks from his former mentor, has already decided to shorten the length of the psychological leash around the boy wonder.

"I fear this might be much deeper than I have expected. And you're certain it was Silas who was behind this?" Batman question." Have you managed to trace where he was contacted?"

The boy wonder shaking his head while Cyborg swipes the towel off his bald head. Had enough of seeing Robin being torch alive, before standing up to the hard glare of Batman. "Were not sure if he is, since he made himself completely untraceable." Cyborg plowing himself back down to his seat after hearing a satisfying hem coming from the dark knight.

"Alright, I've got nothing further to say, other than this discussion remains to be classified between you, and the league, is that clear?" All of them nodded in unison to his strict ultimatum. "Also, you've all been provided with a temporary ID cards to your personal rooms. Black Canary had already added your names to the security clearance. Your all dismiss, except for you two." Batman thoroughly laying his soulless eyes upon both Cyborg and Sarah." I've have some special questions that I would like to ask."

Cyborg drowning himself into deep sorrows while Sarah perks her head up at the dark knight's dangerous gaze after everyone has left the room. Starfire leaving Silkie in the caring arms of Sarah, as protection from the crushing dark aura of Batman.

"Questions in regarding how to mentally developed a proper human from egocentric purpose? If so, don't waste your time. Stick with insects like Silkie here. You will be surprise in how much information they can absorbed then that of human." Sarah monotones to the unreadable expression of the dark knight." Pending how they been raised, I highly recommended that you do not put them through the life of crime fighting through an early stage of development. As there is a less than fifty percent chance they will likely turn against their former, no different than that of a human." Sarah fondly smiling to the settle snores of Silkie. Cyborg, looking back between the crazy doctor, and Batman with sweat pouring from his forehead, after sensing the dark knight was about to purged Sarah with a death penalty sentence just by his words alone.

"No." He deeply lore at pressing some weight to the polished desk. Leaning his settle wrath over to the lobotomize look of Cyborg. He swore he could taste the liquefied incite loathing air being gorge down to his throat from the even tone of the dark knight." What I've just heard is legitimate enough. However, I'm very curious in how your father is involve with the Decepticon's. And spare me your relationship, I want to know who he is, because at this moment I'm very upset of what he has done with Flash and Superman. More importantly the things he might do in the future." Batman now reflecting his enraged heated gaze upon the mutual look of Sarah. "And you, I have enough validations to turn you over to the federal authorities after recent reports came to surface of you hijacking a ship, but that's not the point of this discussion. I'm not suspecting of you at hiding things from me, but I know for certain that you have more knowledge then you let…" Batman releasing his distraught hem after the lights began to flicker within the room before going out." Copy, what's going on Green Arrow? "Batman patching through his communicator in open speaker mode.

"_Well, I don't know how to go about this, but our computers are being hacked. We have no idea by who, but were getting a faded repeated message from our monitors, that kept on showing, and I quote. "We come in peace_." Green Arrow audibly said_. "Mr. Terrific is busy reconnecting the main Binary Fusion lines after they been fried." _

Narrowing at the strange nervous oddities of Cyborg who got the look of deja vu. "Have the tower satellites detect anything outside of earth's orbit?" Batman poised to Green Arrow after the room light itself back up.

"_Ah, good news everyone, it looks like we got our power back."_ Green Arrow passively said_.__" As for our satellites? Well, it's not detecting anything, but were getting a high energy rating from our monitors. And shit bats! I'm telling you; I've never seen anything like this__."_ Hearing a grim tone of Oliver through the scrambling commotion from the background, before the alarms went off, follow by a repeated female voice being automated across the tower.

"_All senior members, report to the main hanger. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill__."_

"Green Arrow what's going on?"

"_Uh, you might want to check this out. I can't clearly describe it, other than it appears to be a portal…A big portal. _He warily said. _"Whatever it is, something big is coming."_

"On my way." Batman disconnecting himself, and laying his knowing dark glare at both Cyborg and Sarah." I assume you already know what it is, don't you? If that's the case, you, and the others are to come with me. But I expect all of you not to intervene if something were to happen. Instead, you guys would be guided to a more secured area, understood?" Batman thoroughly said before leaving the conference room.

Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, and the other top super heroes all gather at a safe distance from the swirling emerald vortex within the main hanger. Jordan, seeing the dark knight making his approach with the titans in company.

"Has anything occurred yet?" Batman said.

" Nothing yet." Jordan said, exhaustion highly visible after coming back from fixing the heavy power outlets. "Say, what's up with this?" Jordan refering to the titans." Didn't receive a word of consent of promoting new members."

"No, they're here to confirm something that they believe is the very same portal that the machines been using." Batman said to the despair moaning of the Green Lantern.

"Great, well guys, is this the same portal? Not to sound like a broken idiot." Jordan getting a fortify confirmed answer from the Robin. "Crap, not long after we put the evil man of steel in his place, we've all been awarded to deal with this heaping mess. "He fathoms as three custom made vehicles barrels its way through the portal, one of them, a black and red VTOL jet, before the fourth made its presence known through its loud engine being flared from the chrome exhaust pipes after a red and blue three axle diesel came rumbling from the gate last.

Be ready for anything." Batman cautions, as the largest machine trudge his way forward, after converting from his tractor mode to a twenty-two-foot-tall hulking looking figure, with war scars being spread throughout his red, and blue armored frame. His visible exhaust pipes, where now hidden right behind his shoulders after it have retracted in size. The dark gun metal armor plated wheels from the front axle, is now currently being stowed and lock behind his upper back, while the wheels from the drive axels, where lock behind his armor blue legs. Scanning the area with his light blue optics, while slowly raise both his hands up, signaling of no harm, before he spoke in a deep raspy voice, that of a middle age man.

"You must be the leader of the justice league, Batman, am I correct? Please, allow me to apologize for our sudden unannounced arrival. For we are left with little of alternatives in these desperate times. As we said through our communications, we come in peace. And we only wish to seek a certain person, who, to our understanding, is here within the watch tower. Please, is there a person by the name of Victor Stone, or most commonly known as Cyborg." The machine being met with a cold silence from all around before shifting his blue helm slightly downward to the unfriendly disassociating look of the dark knight.

"I think your simple apology would not be validated enough," The dark knight verbally dissevers." You not only show up unannounced, you have also broken into our high secured facility, hack into our computers, and completely disconnect our main power grid. All this just to see a certain person? Unless you identify yourself right away, we have a problem." Batman edge his unforgiveness before his punishing visage was throated by the blue and white metallic figure, after he shoves himself right in front of the suppose leader with a slick grin coming from his gray facial features. A grin that grew brighter just like his blue visor after converting from a high performing sports vehicle, to a fourteen-foot-tall agile looking being.

"Yo, Prime I've got this."

"Jazz." Optimus warns out of arm's length after failing to hold him at bay before causing everyone to go deaf by his sludge hammer boasting.

Yo! word up all you funky looking ho's!" He boomed through his enlighten deep tone." Don't be scare bitch, the Autobots are finally here to tear the bitch out these bitch ass Decepticons baby! Hey man, time is short and shit, so I'll cut the proper bullshit of introduction, starting with this brooding looking bastard here. "Jazz pointing over his shoulder to a person who converted from his armor-plated ground vehicle, to a sixteen-foot-tall figure. Whose scars, was no different from Optimus when being reflected from his green, and yellow armored looking frame. His zero-tolerance appearance quickly began to crumble after cowering his faceplate beneath the palm of his hand. Shielding himself from the onslaught of embarrassment coming from the loud boaster of the Autobot. "Is Springer. Don't let this brooding looking tight ass fool ya, he is one of the best at getting things done, without being known." Jazz boasted while ignoring the current discharged of killer intent being fumed from Springer with a bright grin, before moving on to the next person, who was holding herself back from attempted murder through her docile look.

Her red, and black twelve-foot stature, the shortest among the Autobots after converting from her VTOL jet mode. Her turbine infused wings, somewhat being hidden behind her back after being retracted in size for manageable means. Unlike her fellow Autobots, who like to keep their primary weapons well hidden within their compartments, her turbine infused sword, on the other hand, was ready to be use at any given moment with one swipe, as it was currently being stowed within the black sheath, and latched around her right hip. Her golden onna bugeisha head band, shined brightly after turning her disgruntle ghost white optics over to the firm compose look of Optimus.

"This special person you see here, who just recently joined our ranks is Windblade. Yeah, you damn straight she look like a rookie, because well, dammit she is! But I advise you not to treat her like one, or else she will show you the experience of getting your ass whipped. And this big ass fool you see here." Jazz pointed to the even look of the Autobot leader, who was waiting patiently for the right moment to burned down Jazz's special introduction." Is Optimus." Throwing Optimus name out in the cold through his dull tone." And finally, yours truly baby." Jazz making a smooth approach over to Starfire before leaning down onto one knee, and gently holding her hand with a flirtatious wink." Is Ricochet Jazz, but all the fine ladies like you, can call me Jazz." He sensually said at placing a gentle warm kiss on the top of Starfire's palm. Openly giggling at the expanse of an animalistic growl coming from Robin.

"Second commander Jazz!" Optimus, doing everyone a personal favor by putting jazz in his place through his verbal authoritative slap.

"Yeah Prime?"

"Shut…up."

"But Prime! I was just getting ourselves well acquainted with these ni&%!s! It's not like I…."

"That's an order." Optimus completely cutting off Jazz's rants before meeting the dark look of Batman." Pardon the behavior of our second command, he means well. "He sourly dismisses Jazz displeased mumbling." But yes, I' m Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are a heavily advanced being from a faraway world of Cybertron, and we came over to this reality in order to put a stop on the Decepticons, and their verge for galactic power, in which some of you have unfortunately may have encounter." Optimus said to the punishing gaze of Batman while Cyborg came forward to the metallic titan.

" Yeah, uh not that I believe you or anything, but you guys have almost the same exact appearance then the Decepticons, kinda hard to convince the rest of the guys, given the recent situation." Cyborg flipping his thump to the angsty look of the league, who are still one trigger away of total bombardment upon the Autobots.

Optimus offering a kind smile behind his face guard to the confuse look of Cyborg. "It's because like us, they too are Cybertronian, down to the very Spark. The Decepticon's is not a malevolent race, but rather a large radical faction being led by the name of Megatron. No words can ever describe of how sadden we are to fight against our own brethren, over a foolish political dispute. A dispute that costed our home world. However, I must ask, are you the one named Victor Stone, the son of Silas Stone?

Cyborg distastefully nodded." Yeah, what about it?"

"While we are in the process in stopping the Decepticons, our intelligence has gathered information of another possible threat that has risen for some time, after one of our Energon supply ship was intercepted, before being trace to this reality. A threat who goes by the name of Unicron. A powerful force who was then a legend, now a reality, and according to the old data, was responsible of consuming numerous worlds. His sole purpose is simple, death of all matter, and left being ignore, could bring severe untold ramifications across the universe. We came to you Victor, because we believe you may have vital information of your father's whereabouts, after it has been confirmed from our scouts, that he was the last one to be in contact with Unicron."

Rubbing the back of his neck to ease the throbbing occurring headache after over theorizing in what shit his old man gotten himself into. "I wish I knew myself Optimus. Hell, the last time we spoke, things did not end so well between me, and my team." Cyborg angrily stout.

"So, because of your civil war becoming so great, we are now entangled in a two-way battle for power?" Optimus, offering a sobering nod to the dark knight.

"I'm afraid so. And we remained at great odds due to low numbers of our armed forces, while the Decepticons forces continued to grow. Granted, the best course of action is to take out their leader, but even then, that would not stop them from their ultimate goal, as someone will quickly take his place before continued what he had started."

"That is to be expected." The dark knight vocally dismissed. "What I demand is, what are they here for?" He hiss-fully sluice.

" We are not certain on the confirmation on which faction has been harboring large quantity of Energon, but base on what we have gather so far, the Decepticons primary objective, is the sole possession of three ancient artifacts. Artifacts that dated back during the evolution ages of Cybertron. What we thought was myth before became reality, once it came to surface after the codes was cracked by Shockwave. And according to his data, each artifact possessed a unique ability. One, is the Prime Matrix, the ability of untold knowledge, the second, is the Curse Matrix, where it gives the user the ability to further enhance their physical means, but at a severe cost, for it can instantly impair the spark, due to exert absorption of raw power. And last, the Dark Matrix, much remain unknown at what ability it possessed. However, we believe it was first wielded by one of the thirteen Primes. But unlike the others, the dark matrix chooses who is worthy to weld its power, or face dire reprisal of its effects. If one of the three were to land to the wrong hands, then there's no telling what destruction it awaits." Optimus pouring his wise words to Cyborg, and to the yet unconvinced look of the dark knight, with Green Arrow whispering to Batman.

"So, what do you think? Going to take his word for it? I overheard the kid of what he just said to his team just a few moments ago." Oliver looking at Cyborg trading a few words with Optimus. "And he seems to have the right idea. Hell, don't get me wrong here, I'm just as torn as you are. I mean, it's exactly like picking your own poison, hopefully one of them that we pick, don't kill us. But mainly me, I'm just too rich and good looking to die." He gracefully swaying his short blond hair for emphasis.

Batman, casting Green Arrow a long deplorable deep grunt, before addressing his potent glare over to Optimus." Alright, what you said is true, then what?"

"Search, and collect them before they do, is the top priority. Even though these artifacts are part of our heritage, however due to the share power it possessed, it's best to have them eradicated for the safety of all universe." Optimus answer before pressing his two digits to the communication receptor. "Yes, come in Perceptor."

"Yo, something wrong Prime?" Jazz noticing Optimus light blue optics becoming grim by the minute from the information he was receiving.

"I'm on my way." Optimus cutting the links off, before aiming his displeased look towards Jazz." Perceptor just confirmed they have just found, and obtain the Prime Matrix. Right now, both Jet Fire, and Iron Hide are barely defending themselves against the seekers, as well as Bruticus, in the Gorlam prime sector. Jazz, you are to remained here at providing the league with vital information. It's the least we can do for the trouble we have cause. And I expect you to be professional. Optimus warns before shifting his attention over to the youngest Autobot. "Windblade, you are to come with me." The Autobot leader receiving a sharp nod from the female Autobot. Turning his stern sight over to both Batman and Cyborg with an apologetic look. "I must take my leave, for I'm greatly needed of assisting my comrades. But if you seek more answers of our objectives, Jazz will assist you. He made not look like it, but he's quite knowledgeable with the Cybertronian historians." Optimus shifting his optics over to the former cybernetic titan." And Cyborg."

"Yeah?" Cyborg looking at Optimus as if he had met before.

"Based on the information we have receive from one of our scouts here on earth during his reconnaissance, it's been noted that the earths most powerful heroes, had gone through a great length of struggle at engaging with the Decepticons at no avail, including yourselves. For that reason alone, Springer will assist you until further notice, under your current team leader, as part of the tribulation that we may have cause. Of course, with the affirmative permission of your superiors."

"WHAT! Optimus, are you kidding?!" Springer quickly trouncing his way over to the Autobot leader in protest, with Batman ignoring the watery plea coming from Beast Boy."

"That is not my call. But since I'm not getting any objections from your team leader." Batman noted to the blank look of Robin." Fine, but understood, the case between the Decepticons, and the league is to remain upheld, Robin will fill you in as to why." Batman address to the strangle look of Springer. "But know this, if something were to happen under your watch, I will do everything that I can to hold you accountable."

"I understand." Optimus casting himself away from the foul presence of the dark knight, and onto the peevish rant coming from Springer.

"Optimus sir. I think this is a big mistake, I was born, and train to fight. For Prime sake Optimus, I was not train to baby sit these rodents!" Springer pointed at the dim looks of Robin, Starfire, and Raven as he continued to grate at Optimus." Dammit! Should've known Bumble Bee will swindle me into this." He grapples before taking a step back from the inflame piercing blaze of Optimus.

"Private Springer, you've seemed to have almost forgotten as to why you're under probation, and as it stands now, you're not doing yourself a great service by reviving your Wrecker status. "Optimus, dismembering any attempted counter arguments from Springer. "Unless you would like, I'll have Whirl to take jazz's place in monitoring, if you so choose not to assist."

"NO! Anything but that psycho!" Springer back tracking away from Optimus, as if seeing his leader turning into a living embodiment of a monster.

"I've already dealt with Blaster, as he is much at fault. And I've been informed by Ratchet that Grimlock has fully recovered from the miss half that you, and Blaster have created. Listen private, I put you under probation, because I believe it would help you cut the addiction for seeking conflicts, and to reflect on the actions you have ensue. And I expect you to learn not to carry out the same mistake onto them, understood soldier? "Springer bitterly looking down after giving Optimus a single nod, before the Autobot leader resign himself to the warp gate, with Windblade on his side." Until we meet again." Bidding his final farewell to the league before the gate dissipates.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but to my point of view, that was pretty nice. "Green Arrow, showing his sarcastic jubilance, with the dark knight shaking his head at Green Arrow's ear gauging divine smartass." Gaining a new, and powerful friends from a powerful reality after they so easily hack our systems. Hopefully next time it would be the Decepticons, who hacks their way into the tower. That would be bliss."

"I severely doubt that. "Springer equipped." It has taken us sometime to break through your security grid, but to these guys? Well, seeing how you're not much of a threat, they're not even going to bother. And I can thoroughly see why." The brooding Autobot said while meeting the malevolent approach of Jordan.

"Care to explain it in full context, friend?" Jordan surmise in seeing red while advancing his vicious approach to the Autobot.

"Easy now…. friend." Springer mock." I'm just explaining from the point of view of the Decepticon, but you know what? After spending sometime here on this planet, I started to completely understood of what their saying. I mean the way you conduct yourselves in protecting this planet, and the people, is beyond poor, and outright disgusting. Playing a dangerous mercy game of catch, and release upon your enemies that committed nothing but harm, and some case's, genocidal slaughter, is not the best way to protect, and serve. Yeah, cry me a river, we are well in-depth as to what happen to your earth's greatest protector. Should take that as a cautionary warning, or else it's going to turned to a vicious cycle of demise. A vicious cycle that will eventually catch up to the ones you care the most, just like your so-called man of steel. "Springer un-apologetically grin while so easily deflected the green laser blast with a single flick of his hand from the green lantern himself. Ready to give his swift retaliation with a path blaster before being held down by Jazz.

" Cool your spark Springer, I think they all heard you loud, and clear." Jazz said to the deaf ears of the hostile Autobot before sending the ex-wrecker down to the ground with a single punch to the midsection." Bitch, do you hear me!? I said chill!" He firmly instructs to the person, who was gasping at retrieving his senses through his deep coughs." Man, our reputation is bad enough as it is, no need to make it worse now, get what I'm saying? Now walk it off baby, so that way all the ladies out here can see your fine-looking ass."

Following jazz's order without a word when departing himself from the whispering crowd, but not without giving his last word. "I have made some mistakes that I have no problem to admit, I also have no problem at not repeating those same mistakes twice. Something your ego have trouble adjusting." Springer saying no more before departing from the angst atmosphere.

"Sorry about that, he's the type of fool who just won't hold any punches when being honest." Jazz said at rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"No, that is our fault to begin with." Batman waved off before turning his reprimanding sight at Jordan." Take a break Jordan. Not as an order, but as a favor." Doing what Batman said as he made his exit towards the opposite direction, while the dark knight glance over at the titans through his unwavering straight look." I know this is all sudden, but I've already discussed this with Starfire and Raven. Officially, after having a few discussions with fellow league members, you all been granted, by choice, to be under apprenticeship at becoming part of the league." Batman simply sluice over to the combust looks of Beast Boy, and Cyborg after being drowned by their own excitement.

"Sorry, I appreciated the offer, but I'll pass." Robin sucking away the enthusiasm from everyone before being confronted by the desperate look of Beast Boy.

"Dude! Did you just hear what he just said? Were practically a member of the Justice League!" Beast Boy tugging the boy wonder back, and forth by the collar.

"Don't bash me here, but I assume that's the idea. And you just want to throw it away just like that? What gives?" Cyborg, though not as shocked as the changeling, while mentally scalping at the revolt look of Robin.

"Guys, don't let my decision stop you from joining, but I have my reason." Robin giving his final unforgiving look to the dark knight before departing himself from everyone towards solitary.

"Yes friend Raven?" Starfire addressing the odd vibe coming from the dark sorceress.

"It's nothing really, just a bit surprise is all. I mean, you usually go with Robin, just to comfort him under this stressful situation."

"Yes, that is usually the case." Starfire, understood what Raven was saying through her seldom of comfort." However, I also have long learned that some personal matters cannot be assist, but by their own."

"She's right." Batman said without the use of his standard rugged tone." Things have been rough between us since he left Gotham. And with the recent development, its not going to get any better. That is the reason why I personally saw fit, to my judgement, that you are well qualified to join the league, and more importantly, to show my thank you at keeping Robin company."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Suppressing the negative intents from breaking out, while gingerly pacing down the secluded halls with a mellow expression. Fooling the boy wonder through deception is a nasty task to pull. After all, the only person who help him to master it, was the dark knight himself. And through his tutelage, was able to see at what he was planning on, after the moment they have set foot onto the watch tower. He maybe a cold, and emotionless detective behind that cowl for the most part. Yet, whenever they made eye contact, he did not see neither the dark knight, nor Bruce Wayne, but a man just trying to be a good parent. A man who was doing everything he can at bridging the gap, after the loss of Jason. And that lays the problem.

As much he hates the way things ended on a bad note, he'll be damn to go back to the roll of playing sidekick. Robin glaring at his own shadow being caved in by another, a shadow he immediately recognizes.

"What do you want Springer?" Robin filtering out his toxic aura onto the Autobot

"Just following the titan's leader is all." Springer nonchalantly answered with a simple yawn.

"I knew it, it was you who I saw at the excavation site, right after the Decepticon's got what they came for." Robin grudge at the Autobot."

"Yeah? And what of it?" Springer casting a daring look." I know where you're going with this, and let's make one thing clear. The situation at Jump City would not make much of a difference had I intervene. As a matter of fact, it might've been much worse than you realize. A scout teaming up with a bunch of rag tag team against a small fleet of elite Decepticon's, led by a high-ranking officer? Kid, you're not only looking at a demoted Wrecker about to fight a one-man's army, but a demoted Wrecker who's about to be discharge from the Autobot core for blowing his cover."

"I get it." Robin begrudgingly said. "Look Springer, it's no secret you have no interest in working with us. And that's fine by me. We managed to prove our worth in fighting the Decepticons on our own, and we will continue to do so, with or without your support. If you want, you can do yourself a favor by leaving, after I give a good word to Optimus of your service." Robin offer to the unflattering grin of Springer.

"If only it was that simple kid. And believe me, as much as I would like that, my leader would quickly review, and label this as a failure. Further extending my probation period as punishment. And with the crap I've been dealing with as of late, is the last thing I need on my personal data records. So yeah, it grinds me to no avail, but to stick with you for a while. Whether you like it or not."

"Fine, whatever. But let's make one thing clear, if you were to be part of this team, I suggest you refer to me as Robin, not kid. And furthermore, what I say, goes, understood?" Robin cut throat to the lethargic Springer.

"Oh, I can tell this is going to be a great transition." The Autobot sarcastically loathes." A freaking five-thousand-year-old war veteran, bout to be order by a teenaged earthling. It's that how you want it? By all means fine….. Robin. "Struggling at the boy wonders name. Nagging to himself once the four titans made there way over.

"So, this is where you been walking off to." Cyborg with a savvy smile said. "see you guys are able to make a pack."

"Something like that, and let me guess, you also declined as well, didn't you?" Robin prodded them to fess up with a smirk.

" Nah, not really. He just gives us plenty of time to think things over." Cyborg said.

"Man, that's got's to be the most cutest thing that I have seen by far, and damn Springer! I've never knew you have such a soft spark." All eyes turn to the wide grin of Jazz as he wraps his bulky mechanical arm around the shoulder of the in-fume look of Springer." Bitch, to see someone able to crack a mole out of your ass in socializing!? Shit, about time you finally rubbing off from me."

" I think your optics is seeing things Jazz. So, if you got something other than to force me to endure your silly antics, I'm not in the mood. "Springer grouted at shoving Jazz off.

"Not from me, no, but rather from someone. Hear, catch." Jazz tossing a long silver looking broad sword over to the surprise look of the Autobot, who clumsily was juggling with it before grasping it.

"What is this? Another nickel-plated replica from the fearless jazz?" Springer eye rolled in mock excitement.

"Hell nah, and don't lie to yourself when you know it's the real deal." Jazz watching Springer as he taps the platinum looking blade with a flick. Hearing a pleasant light whistle being ring from the sword. "It's from Optimus, wishing you the best of luck. And if you succeed with this task, your status as a Wrecker would be reinstated. Just uh, try not to mess this shit up, ya dig?" Springer rolled his optics once more at Jazz's lectures, before shifting his light blue visor over to the bashful look of Beast Boy.

"So, uh, I guess you would not be joining us huh? Would've been cool if you did."

"Nah, afraid not green man. Seeing how I'm stuck here for a little bit in educating the league of what we do. But don't worry, will meet again." Jazz assured to the hopeful eyes of the changeling, though he cannot help but to feel an unattended resentful aura after tilting his head at the unemotional gaze of the dark sorceress. "Yo, da fuck is this? "

"Oh, that's just Raven. She's …. Dammit she's okay of a person…... Just so long you don't piss her off, or else she will take your shit behind your back." Cyborg bearing no remorse when addressing to the nasty look from Raven.

"Nah fool, I feel ya." The second command understood Cyborgs' sympathies." I can tell right away that she's no different from that of Windblade. But unlike her, I have just the thing for your friend." Jazz grin before unlocking a small compartment from his fore arm, and grabbing a clear brick size bag that contains a thick shriveled crushed grass." I've heard this stuff is a great remedy at helping people to relax. Not to mention this stuff is pretty expensive around here, but for you? Name any price, or anything that could be of interest. You will be surprise that anything coming from earth can hold a lot of value where I'm from."

"Okay…simple question, what the hell is that?' Raven covering her nose from the fresh strong odor coming from the bag.

"Wait a minute…...is that weed?" Cyborg casually quirks, causing the entire group to look at one another at alarmed.

"Weed, Marijuana, hemp, Shit! Same difference." Jazz simply wave as if its no big deal, unaware of the severe, and punishable ramifications that was coming in waves.

"It's pretty sad that a little plant is illegal in certain countries, as it can serve a great purpose, other than through inhalation of course. A shame really, for a natural herb like this contains a lot of health benefits for people who are suffering from chronic illness, and so on." The doctor civilly course.

"Sarah, you're not helping." Robin in complete panic said." Springer! Tell Jazz to put that thing away before he gets all of us in trouble. NOW!"

"Sure whatever ….Jazz, you heard him." Springer not even bother to care at the inflame seeing from the boy wonder when addressing the second commander.

"Oh shit! My bad." Jazz quickly putting away the contra band back to his compartment with a nervous smile. "Anyway, I'll catch you all later, dem fuckers are waiting for me to explain some shit. And hey, just in case you all change your mind, talk to Springer, and I'll shall provide. Peace!" Jazz excusing himself, and ignoring the look of slaughter coming from Robin, after casting a friendly wink to the heavily blush cheeks of Starfire.

"Alright team, first order of business." Robin giving everyone an eye drilling stare down." That seeing you all just saw, never happen." Everyone nodded to Robins demands." Agreed? Good. Beast Boy, shut up, and Starfire…"

"Yes?"

"Try not to interact with that drug dealer. At all cost." He gruff. "Our second major of business, seeing how our tower is no more after it turns out to be the Decepticon from the beginning. But all is not lost, for we have the resources for our home to be rebuilt, though it's going to take some time. However, we have two options, either we could relocate to the Titans south branch for the time being, or we could stay here."

"If you're looking for a place to refuge, I've got the spot. But I must warn you, it's not nearly as comfortable in what your used to, in terms of living conditions. But it does have plenty of space in where I'm staying." Springer suggested." Because I don't know about you guys, but this place is a little too cramp for my liking."

"If that's okay with you, will take it." Robin said after receiving no rejection from everyone.

"Alright. Just give me a second while I get into contact with Perceptor to have the warp gate ready." Springer patching himself to the main base.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"I must admit, this place is not as dusty as it would seem." Starfire said after placing her final belongings beneath the comfortable medical bed. Her fluoresce smile turned brighter at Raven, who was coughing from the other side of the medical curtains after slamming her bookshelf against the ground by mistake, causing the large sum of collective dust to plow all over her face. Curiously glancing over to Sarah from an open curtain. The doctor busying herself of burning away the keys through her laptop, maxing out her vast knowledge of braking through Silas files, with all three of them confined separately by a cubical looking medical curtain within the medical manufacturing plant, just a few miles away from Jump City.

From what they have gather from Springer, this was supposed to be the state-of-the-art medical facility. However, everything came to a crashing holt between the private contractors, and the city's mayor over tax disputes, till finally both sides reached an agreeable truth. By crushing the whole project entirely after its been completed. A small blessing in disguise, as their new location was not that different compare to their tower. At least in terms of the color schemes from the inside.

"I wonder what we must do? Since were still technically forbidden at engaging with the Decepticons. "Starfire, laying herself down on the bed with Silkie playing around on top of a pillow next to her.

"Don't know. But I'll tell you one thing that is for certain, it's pretty much a lost cause at this point for the league itself. And with Cyborg, and Sarah being a potential prime target by Silas, or by some unknown powerful force that the league obviously can't handle. Yeah, no disrespect to Batman, but I just see this as an empty threat." Raven making her final book count, while hearing Sarah spewing her foul language at her computer." And speaking of Batman. Sarah, I don't know how to tell you this, other than you might want to keep yourself out of Batman's sight

"Whatever do you mean Raven?" Sarah still glued to her computer said.

"I don't know what you and Cyborg have been discussing with Batman back in the meeting during our absence, but for unexplained reasons, I cannot help but to sense pure unfiltered raged coming from the dark knight. Never in my life, have I felt so much hatred towards another human being, something I wish to never experience again. With that said, he really hates you." Raven composed to the absent-minded doctor.

"Well, I'm sure things will blow over eventually, once things have settled down." Sarah assured without much care.

"I hold you to that, because if Cyborg was not present, then I'm most certain he'll look for any crack of an excuse to confide you in a holding cell before being sent to the authorities." Raven concluding at floundering her spare cloak, and lament to the horrifying screams of Cyborg. Her drab expression was rained by the insane look of the former cybernetic titan after he have flung the curtains wide open in one swoosh.

"Alright goddammit, where is it!?" Cyborg bull snorted up close to Raven's mundane face.

"Where's what."

"Dammit Raven! Dontcha you play bullshit with bullshit here! I don't know how you did it, but I know damn well you're the only person capable enough to take my entire collection of my pretty, pretty Pegasus boxers, since you all shits and giggle towards them! SO, WHERE IS IT?!"

"Where the sun don't shine sir bullshit." Raven expecting to see Cyborg rant his ass off. Yet to her surprise, was slowly backing away as if someone who he loves just die after taking a good whiff of a blissful odor coming from the dark sorceress.

" Oooh, you got to be kidding me! Son of a….your wearing my entire set!"

"What give it away." Raven flatly lingered at digging beneath her nose with one tip of her pinky finger, before dismissing the nasty content with one flick.

"Because, I can still smell my French vanilla coconut cologne from you!" Cyborg deeply croaks.

"Well I wasn't lying on the part where the sun don't shine. Oh, and your briefs is totally awesome by the way, Good taste." She hems in comfort over to the defile teammate." Look, I totally empathize at a great lost, but look at the bright side, it's in a very comfortable care." Raven muses over to the now quivering shoulders of Cyborg.

"Why you little!" Cyborg howl of lunching himself at Raven, after whipping out his sword before being restrained by Starfire's bear hug." RAVEN! I'LL HAVE MY DAMN BOXERS BACK ONE WAY OR THE OTHER! EVEN IF I HAVE TO CANNED OPEN THAT SON OF A BITCH YOU CALLED ARMOR! He bellowed until his enraged tirade was depleted entirely by Starfire's sudden tight embrace.

"I can tell you are feeling much better now." Starfire soothingly said to the drooling daze of Cyborg.

"I don't know how, but . . . yeaaah. Thanks star…. I love hugs. "Cyborg said through his intoxicating slur.

"That's really depressing. I never thought my own teammate, Cyborg, of all people would strip me down over a pair of boxers. Beast Boy is so right. You really do have low standards. You pervert." Raven viciously smirk at Cyborg, who was retaining himself from exploding.

"Wait? What? Raven!" He gutted at her name. "I've been known for a lot of things in my past, but a pervert is not one of them! You know damn well I would not…. Nah ah. Hell no! I'm not falling for that. A better man doesn't have to take this." Cyborg snapping his neck at the interrupted heavy like coughs coming from the boy wonder, who was standing there with his arms cross with a lecturing look." Robin? Uh, how long you been there?"

"Long enough. Just to let you know, we may have found something of interests. All of you are to report to the main room. ASAP. "Robin leaving before finalizing his lecturing words. "And also, as a current leader of this team, sexual harassment is not tolerated. If it not had been for this situation, you would've been dismissed from the team at a moment's notice."

"OH, COME ON, REALLY? "Cyborg giving Robin a bullshit look of outrage along with Raven.

"The same goes to you Raven. Since you're the one who instigated." Robin said through his punishing tone before meeting the equal punishing sight of Raven.

"Do not forget Robin, you are just as guilty with your ongoing intimate relationship with your current partner, and lover. That too is also a form of sexual harassment in a work place." Raven looking at the boy wonder sweating profusely before muttering a half-ass excuse, before making a rabbit like pace out the room with the cheerful Starfire in toe.

"Ha, yeah, what would you guys do without me." Raven sway through her flat indifference.

"A lot, including having my damn boxers." Cyborg receiving a hard elbow to the mid-section over his blunt answer." This is not over Raven, and Sarah!" Cyborg detaining the bickering match with Raven and delivering a stockpile of his demented tantrum over to the doctor." Get your shit and let's go. I don't wanna see our boy wonder crying his ass off for being late. He sarcastically spat while evacuating the devilish grin of the dark sorceress.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Alright, since everyone has gathered, I'll began. Just a moment ago, Springer just receive a report from Jazz. It's not clear, but to their understanding, may have located something that might contain the information of another matrix. Springer will discuss the rest in detail." Robin stepping aside for the Autobot scout before addressing the titans.

"To be more specific, it's an old data that Perceptor have dug up, and according to the information, its currently being stowed in the ancient ark, called the Leading Light. The exact location is somewhere around the remote frozen planet within the Alpha sector. Optimus himself was supposed to take this operation before being relay on to me as co-opt. But since I'm under your leaders' commands, I'm just a messenger at this point." Springer thoroughly looking at Robin. "So yeah, your call buddy."

"Dude, even if we want to, were still pretty much kicked out from the case." Beast Boy doze as if the spirit itself wisp away from him.

"Under the Justice League, am I right? "Springer question. "Well not to bash them or anything, but I've been taking a close look at their policy, and I got to give credit to them, its legit, but by no means it's perfect. What I'm saying here is there's a major loop hole from within. While it's true that you are prohibited from any involvement with the Decepticons, its only applied within their confines of this universe. The information you been given does not take place within this universe, nor in this reality, but from our own, called the prime reality. And finally, pay close attention because this is very important, all this? The policy is only reserved to the current league members who either is been suspended from action, or been place on light duty. Outside of that? Your good." Springer, earning himself a full delightful fit coming from Robin after he slammed his fist against the medical sofa, leaving a permanent fist print in its wake.

"You mean the all verse." Sarah clarified.

"Yeah sure. If that's what you guys called it." Springer reply at giving the doctor a funny look tO the such an odd name." The warp gate is ready to go at your command Robin."

"With everything on the line, the last thing I'm worry about is smashing a few toes here and there. And what you just said is true? Then to hell with them, were going. "Robin declared." Titans, get ready."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Autobot Springer. First appearance. The Transformers: the movie. August 1986: Technical Data.

* * *

Strength:==========10

Intelligence:=========8

Speed:========8

Endurance:========9

Rank:=======7

Courage:=========9

Fireblast:=======7

Skill:=======7

* * *

Green Arrow/ Oliver Jonas Queen. First appearance. More fun comics. Num73. November 1941: Technical Data.

* * *

Strength:======6

Intelligence:========8

Speed:=====5

Endurance:========8

Rank=========9

Courage:==========10

Fireblast:========8

Skill:=========9


	14. Chapter 14

BIG MOUNTAIN:

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE BITCH WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED IS BACK.

* * *

"Why!? Why does every time we have to go somewhere it either has to be this cold or freaking freezing! Gah! Why can't it stop!?"" Beast Boy stuttering through his chattering teeth. Amidst of doing what he can at keeping himself warm by rubbing both his hands together, with little results. Earning the changeling a dunce look from Cyborg.

"Look around BB, were standing in a remote frozen planet far from earth within another reality, that's why!" Cyborg muffles through his prototype mask. And truth be told, he was no better than the changeling while he himself was fighting against the rigid cold. His hands buried deep within the pockets of his hoodie, despite wearing a cold resistant gloves.

However, with all the preparations needed for this mission, they didn't exactly expect to get their faces slammed by a seventy-mile per hour snow storm, after they first step out of the gate just a few minutes ago. Shit, the whole damn thing was at a different level then they were used too. With a numbing look across his face, notice right away that he was not the only person who was suffering from the nitrogen level condition. Starfire who was shaking off the snow that was sticking to her hair, could barely contain herself from the sub-zero torture before salvation came to her. Snugging herself to the welcome warmth of Ravens cloak, after snatching it from the none oppose look of the dark sorceress. And the boy wonder as usual, appearing not to be bother at all. Or better yet, refuse to show any signs of vulnerability due to his big ass ego, that's been raining over behind his enhance domino mask.

As much as it sucks to deal with the frozen condition for the remainder of the mission, it was not the only element they have to contend with. Not certain whether he was the only one to feel his body have gain twice the weight since stepping out of the warp gate. Stomping through the thick pack of snow without losing his balance while squiring the dense surroundings.

"Yeah, but it didn't have to be this cold! And why do I feel so heavy?" Beast Boy stumbling a few steps, before falling flat on his back.

"You are aware that you have the ability to shape shift into a bear, right?" Cyborg said at lifting Beast Boy up.

Looking at Cyborg like he lost something, and slapping his fore head at the obvious suggestion." Duh!? why did I think of that?" Beast Boy right away, shape shifts into a green polar bear. Blissfully moaning in full relief through his toasty warm smile before to his benumb confusion, revert back to his human self." Wha..what's the deal here?" Beast Boy shifting between a penguin and a moose for only a brief moment till sputtering back to his original self." Uh, I could still shape shift, but only for a couple of minutes without getting tired."

Shaking his head in dismay to the fatigue look of the changeling, and tossing the prototype mask to the blizzard, after its effect for a warm comfort failed. "Shit, that's a problem. And to top things off, it's hard enough to keep our balance under control without falling flat on our ass's."

"Don't complain." Springer the last person to come out of the warp gate. No signs of affliction were occurring from the otiose look of the Autobot before easing himself through the harsh gravitational force no problem, and over to the disjointed group. "It just so happens to my understanding, that this planet is currently going through a global ice age. And if everything goes right, this might become the next identical planet that of earth."

"Really? So that makes us not only the very first people to come to this reality, but also were the first people to ever set foot on a planet that would become another earth?" Cyborg eyeing Springer in disbelief at such potential.

"Probably, maybe, don't care. And yes, that's what I just said." Springer turning his sight away from the idiotic look of Cyborg, and onto the frigid surrounding areas.

"If everything goes right. "Raven flatlining Cyborg's optimism with fact check. "No offense Springer, but how come your still moving through this condition with no signs of struggle? I mean, aren't you worry about being frozen, since your made of… well, some sort of metal? And also, could you please explain to us about the sudden change of gravity? I swear, it's like dragging a ton of books every time I move."

Casting his mute scrutiny over to the dark sorceress, who just recovered from tumbling face first to the frozen powdered liquid, before shifting his sight back to the dark frozen storm with a hopeless sigh. "I'm afraid this might happen. The first answer is simple, since you guys came from another reality, where natural laws of physics applies very little, and heavily relying on individual's supernatural energy. Here, it does, and its apparent your green teammate is feeling the effects. And if I had to be technical here, gravity plays a major role in this reality. Every planetary body is surrounded by its own gravitational field, which exerts an attractive force from all known objects. This planet that were standing on, is thirteen times the mass of your earth. I thought your doctor made that clear earlier in what you guys are about to face, once we cross over."

"Wha? I don't get it? "Beast Boy squanders in connecting what the Autobot was saying.

"I've believed what he's trying to say is the bigger the mass, the heavier the force shall be."

The Autobot nodded to Starfire simple statement. "Yeah, what she said. And as for your second question? your gonna have to wait for the moment, because I just got a message from jazz that Windblade is on her way to rendezvous with us. Dammit, it's a good indication that were not the only ones who's searching for that blasted relic."

"So, what's the plan?" Robin waiting patiently for Springer response, as the Autobot was receiving further information from base.

"Simple, based on the coordinates I just received, were going to have to travel the rest by air. It should take us no less than half an hour to reach our objective. Second, were going covert. Hopefully the ship, and the map is in one piece."

"May I assist on asking in how we go about, since we have no means of transportation." Starfire said.

Springer casting Starfire a uncanny look before answering." Don't worry about the transportation, I may not look like it, but I also have the ability to convert to an air craft." Everyone, giving Springer a dreaded look, before quickly slamming the misconception down to the ground, after getting the idea at what trauma they have face back in jump city." Okay, let's get one thing straight. I've seen you guys fought against that psycho Blitzwing, and even I have to give you guys prompts for surviving. Because that crazy Decepticon absolutely leaves no one in one piece. Besides, we are the only few beings of our race to possess this unique ability, due to our rare genetic mutation within our T-Cog." Springer said as he begun to convert himself to a jet propel helicopter.

"Well, at least he's not a jet." Raven whisper.

"I heard that. "Springer heated through the interior loud speakers after opening all four door latches in one snap." Primus, are you guys going to get in or what?" Everyone boarded themselves in, at the request of the heated Autobot before being lifted off from the frosty grounds, and onto the unforgiving storm.

The flight so far, was not as bad as it would seem, with Springer smoothly cutting through the storm without much of a problem. Yet, it was anything but smooth for those who are boarded. Clamoring amongst themselves in finding the right comfort zone within a cramp space of a cockpit. Even though it has enough room for five, with the exception of the fifth space, that of a baby seat, in which Raven was currently sitting tightly between Beast Boy and Starfire. The Tamaranean princess, not faring much better after nearly been crushed after Cyborg accidentally slams his seat back, while Robin stoically sat behind the driver seat.

"Are we there…"

"I swear by Primus, if you finish that last sentence one more time, I'll dump all of you from twenty thousand feet above ground, and travel the rest of the way with my happy self. And believe me, you will not be the first. So don't test me! "Springer holler through the intercoms." And to answer your second previous blasted question. Yes, usually we do become frozen statue at this rate, but you guys are no different, seeing how you guys can't take the cold. That's why I have a thermal Gen equip within me at all times for this occasion. And this might raise a few eyebrows, but we are not made. As a matter of fact, what you see here is not our real appearance." The Autobot said at batting down their expected odd reaction coming from everyone." Though I can understand, because of our appearance are no different than your earth's technology, but we are a hundred percent home grown. In other words, our world still is organic like yours, before eventually in the length of time, began to evolve. And our reproduction cycle is no different than your kind."

"So, does that mean you fought alongside with your parents?" Beast Boy nervously questions.

"I, along with my people, never knew our parents. Only through data, and words from my peers. Simply because they have permanently decease after unleashing all of their life force towards reproduction. That is why a pact was made between the guardians, and my parents prior. Usually close friends or distant relatives, before making their final pledge. You've all seen the sword that was given to me by jazz, right? It used to be a harpoon wielded by my mentor, before being forged, and passed down to me after he was deceased in battle.

"Yo, sorry to hear that man. Must've been tough." Cyborg sympathized to the indifferent vibe coming from the Autobot.

"Don't be. It's part of our life cycle."

"Uhm, unless my sight is deceiving me, something is fast approaching." Starfire said to the dark oncoming object, that was coming closer at a great length of speed.

"_Calm down guys, it's just me."_ Windblade informed through the communication line audio_." Sorry for the sudden delay, just went through a lengthy lecture with Perceptor after been yank from the mission by Optimus._

"How did it go?" Springer, receiving a frustrating tongue click coming from the female Autobot.

"_As of right now, not good, we did contain the Prime Matrix from Megatron forces, for only a moment, till everything went out of hand after being struck down by the third party. Last time I check, Optimus, and the others are on the pursuit in retrieving it. But that's not why I am here… "_Windblade sounding a bit more skittish behind her formal tone when addressing the former wrecker." _ I was brought here not to assist just you, but also Grimlock, at Jazz Request. He's already here at the leading light."_

" Frag, I knew something was off after being informed that you're going to tag along with us, makes total sense." Springer spat to the possible reunion with the overly aggressive Dinobot."

"Thats the second time I've heard that name, yo who is he?" Cyborg question.

"Let's just say he's a person you can't miss. And if you do come across him, which we all will, I highly suggest that you all keep a safe distant away from him. More importantly, did you guys managed to identify the perpetrators Windblade?" Springer questionably pressed his brooding behavior over to the female Autobot.

"_Yeah somewhat, and that's what's bugging me, for as long as I had been around with Optimus, I have never seen him being spooked this pretty good, after coming across someone who goes by the name of Vector."_

"VECTOR!?" Springer combust from the intercoms, causing all five passengers to jump out of their seats." As in Vector Prime?"

"_Sound like you guys know him pretty well, but yeah, that's the one. "_Windblade caution through her frail words, a bit taken back from her panic comrade.

"Unfortunately, yes. According to old historic data, he's considered to be the very first Cybertronian to ever weld the matrix of leadership before becoming the finding member of the thirteen primes, during the great war with Unicron. After that, he took the grueling task of isolating himself from time and space, after being appointed as guardian for peace over a few billion years ago by Primus himself. To reappear so sudden in person, is near unheard of."

"Say, isn't that the same person you guys have encounter in Atlantis?" Cyborg said to the grimacing looks from the team.

"No, he was just standing by while we fought Aqualad." Robin affirmed.

"Been informed by your doctor at what went down in Atlantis, and talk about having lady luck on your side, but in case you do see him again, do what you did like last time by not engaging with the former prime, and just run your little hides as fast as you can. The same goes for you too Windblade. Listen, I do not doubt your skills in combat. Quite the opposite, I think it's one of the best, but were talking about a living legend that has more combat experience then the blasted universe combined. As great as our leader is, I don't even know Optimus have a living chance in hell when it comes to Vector. I believe that's the reason why Optimus had you pulled from the mission at the last minute."

"_Deeply noted,"_ Windblade said at keeping her sight sharp while blazing through the chaotic storm with ease." However, he was not alone, for he was also company by a lone earthling. It's difficult to describe, other than he was dressed in all black and armed with a black trident. Any of you guys have a clue at who he is?"

"Must be Aqualad." Robin equate his neutral words to Windblade." He's a teammate from another branch before he defected with Vector. We're doing everything we can at bringing him back."

"_I see you guys have had your fair share of betrayals to the ones your close with."_ Windblade, in all kindness said. "_It's not easy for me to say this by any means, but its perhaps best that you all let him go."_

" No way! And why should we?" Beast Boy said at nearly lunching out of his seat with a scornful look.

"_Because there's a great likely hood that you will not be able to bring him back. And even if you were to succeed, he will not be the same person you once knew."_ Windblade dedicating her unbiased statement from being infringed.

"She's a hundred percent right." Springer crumbling their remaining hopes with his cold words." Believe me, I personally witness it first hand, and the results is not pretty. It's harsh, but you've got to expect this sort of thing to occurred during the conflicts of war."

"Aqualad is not one of those people, I just know it." Beast Boy scuffing off their word of caution.

"Hey I feel you man. But they just want us to be prepare for the worst is all. Besides, we all should know by now that Aqualad is not the first to be defected. I mean, just look at Terra." Beast Boy flinch at that name, and was close to correct Cyborg before the dark thought was dissuaded by the strong rift of turbulence coming from the dense storm.

"_Heads up guys, were almost there."_ Windblade informed.

"Yeah, I can see it from here." Springer said at resending the speed of his thrusters." Just have to find a right spot to land."

"Wait, are you sure? Because I don't see anything at …. oh, never mind." Cyborg spoofed with his jaw hung loose at what he and the others were seeing. Looking at what appears to be a massive gray wall of a structure, that was peacefully being floated far above the grounds once the storm clouds started to wisp away when approaching to a well-advance structure. A ship that compose of a worn gray and circuit digital design of the ship exterior. Appearing to extended its massive size after coming closer to the open landing dock." Yo, how big is this thing exactly? Nah forget that, how's this thing still being floated for all these years?" Cyborg bewilderedly gasps.

"About forty kilometers to be exact." Springer said as if it was no big deal, "And it's being powered by a Magna fuse unit that can last for indefinite amount of time, without being tamper. Don't worry, I'm just as surprise that this thing is still afloat without being touch."

"That's a big ship." Raven echo.

"_Hold on guys, I'm getting contact from an unknown source."_ Windblade informs._" What do you think? Should I link through?" _

"Do it." Springer order. And right away, was introduce to a dark forbearing tone of a familiar Decepticon.

"_I've always predict the day when we came across once again. In the most favorable conditions. How you been old friend? _"

"Blitzwing." Springer calmly vein to the Decepticon's name.

"_By that tone of yours, you don't seem all that thrill to see me. Is it because you have yet to get over the death of your former mentor? If you're that desperate to be united with him, I can greatly assist you in your struggles."_

"Cram it, I know what you're after Blitzwing. And just to let you know, you will fail." Springer composed to the elite Decepticon.

"_No, your mistaken, I'm just here to stop a couple of Autobots from trespassing at this historical site is all."_

"_Everyone, he's right behind us."_ Windblade burning her thrusters from the oncoming fire of Blitzwing's Vulcan canons_." Springer, I'll take care of him while you guys get the data."_

" Don't have much of a choice when carrying precious cargo." Springer cursed with everyone keeping a solid grip to their seats, including Beast Boy, who was doing the most by maintaining himself from motion sickness." Alright rookie, you've got the go-ahead green light, but you better take you're A game up a notch when facing the likes of him. There's a reason why he's second in command. Got it?"

"_Noted, I'll see you guys shortly."_ Windblade monotone before gracefully maneuvering a dirty loop from Blitzwing fire and making a head on collision for aerial combat.

"If you have any doubts, I have no problem in giving a helping hand to Windblade." Raven offers in suggestion.

"As much I would like to take up the offer, she'll do just fine with the likes of him. Besides, Jazz wasn't lying when he said that she is one of the best than a mere rookie.

"A greed, and besides, I need everyone to stick together in the meantime." Robin instructed.

"Hang on, were about to land." Springer making his way through the barrier of the ship entrance from the harsh ,conditions and into a mute area of a vast lifeless flight hanger. Landing on the dark metal mosaic flooring before allowing the titans to depart once everything was clear from enemy presence.

"By the looks of it, where the only ones here…kind of. "Cyborg looking around the old Cybertronian equipment, laying stack against one another, while the rest lays scatter." Sheesh, the hell all this stuff?"

"Old medical equipment, and so on." Springer said at taking a closer look at one of the old armory recreator. Relinquishing his disappointing grunts after finding nothing, but useless junk of empty weapon slots, and credits. Though not concern at all with his ammunition being fully stock anyway, along with health packs alike.

Beast Boy shuddering nonstop from the lack of warmth while peering closer at the strange contraption that Springer was typing through. The Autobot casting a direct infernal look to the machine after failing to gain access to the main frame." Uh, find anything bro on whatever that thing is? Hah, you know what? It kinda looks like a big porta potty."

"For the record, I'm not your bro, nor your friend, I'm simply a soldier. A soldier who just following his mission, nothing more. So, drop that crap would yea?" Beast Boy dropping his ears in a deadpan matter before formally present a middle finger behind the Autobot's back. "And no, it's not a porta potty. I'm trying to find and download a complete solid map of this area, since the rest of the data has been wiped clean from the system."

"You seem to be having trouble in what you're looking for. Is there anything we could be of assist?" Starfire kindly offer, with Springer giving the stubborn dispenser a final hard kick.

"Frag, unless you could read old ancient Cybertronian language, were basically screwed. The only person that I know who could maybe decipher this language, is Perceptor, but he's already gotten his hands full as it is."

"Really? Cause all I'm reading here, is a buyer's guide to proper romance during the hard times of war."

Springer looking at Cyborg like a wrench just been toss to the side of his head. "No, I have no idea. May I ask how?"

"Don't know, it's just pretty easy to read I guess?" Cyborg mellowly supply." Say? You don't mind if I try something here for a sec?"

"Sure, help yourself." Springer stepping aside for Cyborg.

" Guys, don't judge me, this may look weird." He cautions as he placed his right hand against the Recreator monitor. Quickly feeling a funny jolt coursing through his body. Chattering his teeth in between, and stuttering himself back at saving his face from the monitor, as it imploded.

"You alright?" Raven showing her lack of concern to the induce teeth chattering teammate.

"Yep!" Cyborg twitches at jumping back to his feet. Rapidly digging for his communicator within the pockets. Grinning at what he was seeing from the communicator." And I got the map. I've already had it downloaded to your guyses communicators. Not only that, but I also pin point the exact location of the data. It's only less than four miles from here, to the west at the master security grid."

"Cyborg, what was that you just did?" Robin giving Cyborg a strange spooky look.

"I have no idea. All I did was the same thing back at the Tower after me, and Beast Boy have escaped certain death. I already explained this weird thing I have with Sarah. And she's not sure herself, but it could possibly be the result of the after effects from my treatment. Or you know what? I could have the same ability like the…"

"Load intake data censors." Springer said while casting Cyborg an accused look." Usually that type of system is assign either to the leader, or to the special ops unit like the wreckers. I would like to know how you obtain it, but I'll save that after we succeed in getting that data before the others do."

"Take the words right out of my mouth. Cyborg, do you know the quickest way to get to the master security grid without being exposed by the enemies?" Robin said.

"Well yeah without being spotted, definitely. But I doubt it's going to be the fastest. The best option available is the coolant ventilation shaft up there." Cyborg pointing at the oversize vent against the left upper wall. Large enough for the Autobot to walk through at full height without much trouble, as the ex-wrecker waste no time at climbing up a few stacks of crates before ripping off the vent cover in one motion." Gotta warn you guys. The ventilation thrusters are still pretty active, so be prepare not to get frozen alive." Cyborg shuddering through his teeth, as the cold breeze came blasting right at his face.

Force to endure the unfortunate events from a few smartass complaints, being lunged from both Beast Boy and Raven over the subzero-degree condition. Along with keeping himself from slipping right on his face to the frozen gelatinous looking slush of old lubricates, and amongst other stuff, at which Springer dare not to say, before taking a moment at grabbing the vibrating communicator from his pocket. Already know who it is from the text before patching himself with the doctor.

"Yeah what's sup Sarah?"

"_Oh, thank goodness Icky. I've been trying to get into contact with Robin and the others, but for some reason, you're the only one that was available."_

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg smelling bullshit from the innocent tone of the doctor.

"_It means don't worry about it. What is important is I just gotten a message from Batman on the condition of Superman. Icky, he's awake."_

"Uh yeah Sarah, it's called good news. Not worth the emergency call." Cyborg sensing a sharp eye rolled coming from Sarah over his sarcastic rant.

"_Icky I'm not finish. He also noted something was off after he have woken from his deep coma. Saying something about stopping a certain individual, in order for his plans to formulate. Is all he said to batman before suddenly leaving the watch tower. Icky, I have a very bad hunch he's coming after you. And I wouldn't be surprise if he has the means to cross over to another reality."_

Feeling a tight lurch deep within the pit of his stomach at what the doctor have just said." Anything else we need to know?"

"_There is, if he somehow does come through, his strength as well as his flight ability, will be impeded due to the natural elements of the prime reality. However, you should not take him lightly, as he retains some decent amount of strength, enough to take a good number of people just to subdue him. Just be cautious is what I'm saying. Now if you excuse me, Silkie needs to be fed." _

"Uh guys…."

"Cyborg don't worry, I've heard everything." Raven sparing Cyborg from his struggles in how to address the team from the sudden news. "What Cyborg is about to say, is that Superman is awake and have just left the tower, and according to Sarah, he might be on his way over. And I doubt he's coming over for moral support, based on the bad vibe that Sarah and I are feeling."

"Which means we have to pick up the pace before he arrives." The boy wonder said.

"Yo, by the way Springer, there's something you outta hear." Cyborg uncomfortably said to the sour look of the Autobot. "I've got something more then I have bargain for after downloading the map from the recreator dispenser. According to the ships recording logs, this used to be an exploration ship for natural goods. It's hard to say what really happen, but all signs pointed of the ship being hijack by the forces of the fallen. I don't want to upset you or anything, but this is actually a burial site of the dead."

"Then that explains the heavy stench of sour lubricants. "Springer plainly said.

"Is that what the smell is coming from? Eew." Beast Boy covering his nose from the strong dead odor.

"They must have activated the Energon destabilizer bomb as their last resort during their losing effort. It's a common thing long ago when facing dire odds. All the same, just be alert, we might eventually run into quite a few bodies along the way. "Springer looking down at the partial broken shaft after the narrow path have led them to a dead end. Easily tearing off the shaft cover, and swooping down to a warm looking area. Seeing what appears to be a digital processing room with miniature looking hard drives built within the clear translucent walls, being lit by the combination of both red and Ivory lights as its main light source.

"Wow, what is this place?" Beast Boy transfixed on the ruby like glow coming from the lighting interior.

This has to be the gravitational control room." The ex-wrecker mellows while his hearing rung to the haunted footsteps within his sensors, that was coming closer from the other side of the security access door." Get ready, someone's coming." Springer through his chill words activate his gear shredder as the door begun to unlock itself. His look of caution turned to a look of shock after a familiar looking seeker flung himself in.

Not knowing how to quantify his complex realm of emotions to the fallen seeker, with the titans doing the same, as the heavily damaged Decepticon started to crawl itself towards the group, until unleashing his torturous cries after a foot was planted against his back by a dark figure. Grasping their main weapons to the unknown foe and his exposed canines, once the toxic grin have started to spread when looking down at the helpless seeker. His decayed words filled everyone ears as he spoke.

"Oh Starscream, no matter how much I beat the living coward out of your soul. Your just gonna prove to everyone over, and over again, that you're just a living embodiment of shame. Not to worry my brother, the corruption that imbrue within your soul, will shortly be cleanse by our true god." The once silent room now was shattered by the piercing anguish of Starscream after being impaled through the back by the dark figures hand.

Cyborg, forever thankful of not eating nothing at all, or else would be seeing himself losing his lunch with the seeker, violently suppressing his hand deeper. Seeing the figures right entire arm have started to mechanically morphs into a storage looking contraption. Adjusting to the grotesque moment of the Energon stained spark being extracted from Starscream lifeless body and onto the figures spark catcher.

"Springer, quick what is that?" Raven pointed her trembling figure at the laugher of the dark seeker.

"A supposed to be dead Decepticon." Springer vengefully decreed when meeting the red menacing optics. "Do what you can at keeping yourself in one piece. He enjoys tearing things apart." Springer warns before addressing to his old foe." I feel like I owe you my personal apology Macabre, they shouldn't allow a typical Autobot to do a Wreckers job in putting your lousy hide out of your misery. Don't move from that spot, I'll make this quick, and very painful."

"My, the equanimous that you carry, is abundant. And you must be the suppose hard nose successor of Impactor, that I heard so much about. And the rumors that comes with, of how quite upset you are from missing out at seeing your mentor's final demise, truly a shame. A shame, because you did not witness the pitiful anguish right before I rip the sparked from his chamber! Not to worry boy, his spark is at a better place. And soon, yours will be joining right next to his." He viciously laughs.

Stood oddly by at popping his joints around his neck before laying a few rounds of the Gear Shredder onto Macabre. His optics quickly spread wide after the seeker evaded the atom incinerated disc in a swoosh of a blare. Unable to counter back on the sudden moves from Macabre before he was blown back by a simple palm being pressed against his chest by the dark Seeker.

"How pitiful." He openly spat, yet was compose at side stepping with ease from various attacks by the titans. Appearing, and squarely peering down at the staled motion of Starfire. Hunger for imminent slaughter was poured through his vicious smile." Oh, not to worry foolish one, as much I would love to hear your screams being orchestrated, is not part of my assign mission. Oh no, that would be his." Macabre pointing his index finger behind the titans, till a well-known figure made his haunted footsteps from the darken entrance.

"Impossible." Starfire taking a few steps back near the group as if seeing a ghost of no other than the man of Steel.

"Uh okay, I've must be seeing shit, because that can't be right." Raven gripping her weapon tighter, while thinking one slip up, would be like cutting off life support, not just for herself but for everyone around her.

"I wish all of us were seeing things Raven, but shit to be expected." Cyborg quietly said.

"I see your all well acquainted with one another." Macabre joyfully grin." Save's me the introduction. Though it still greatly hinders my spark, as to why our leader kept insisting on handing the task over to you, is beyond me."

"Stick around long enough, and you will see why." Superman monotone.

"Maybe next time, I'm much needed elsewhere, by our lord's request." Macabre declare in making his way out, before an energy blue cable wraps itself around the lower leg of Macabre." Well aren't you persistent." Macabre impassively said to Springer who was trying with dear life in railing him in. "Want to continue the fight? Fine, I guess I have some time to play, but I much prefer we do this outside." The dark seeker erupting the entire area with a bomb like explosion being ignited by his turbines after converting to jet mode. Using his full G-force in ramming through the ship's emergency shutter with one hit, with Springer being dragged right out into the frozen storm.

"Now that the nuisance has departed from this area, I'll cut right to the chase. I'm not here to harm either one of you. I'm just here to return a certain person to his parent." Superman aiming his liseran glowing eyes directly at Cyborg. "Victor, you know why I'm here. Your father has requested your presence at once."

"Nah, he could wait a lot longer." Cyborg unnerve said at giving Superman a crazy look.

"No Victor, that I cannot request. And you guys can resist all you like, but I recommended that you don't." Superman slowly bridging the gap between him and the titans.

"So we should not have a problem if all of us were to take him on at once, right?" Raven suppressing her fears from the deadly look of Superman.

"Yeah that's one thing that I'm afraid to find out myself, but its looks like we have no other choice..." Robin said while looking for any signs of distraction before nearly losing his grip of his smoke disk, after Starfire crept past the boy wonder, and onto the direction of Superman. "Star, what are you…"

"His strength is greatly limited, as Sarah have suggested, but is strong enough to hinder our mission, yes? I know what he is doing. Which is why you must move forward in retrieving the data."

"But Star…"

"Please Robin, you must assist on following Cyborg, for he is the only one with thorough knowledge of where the data is being stored. That is our top priority. Am I correct Cyborg?" Starfire looking at Cyborg with no fear being shown through her unapologetic stare down.

"Shit, I don't like this at all, but Star's right Robin, we got to get to that security grid before the others do. And I already found another alternate route. "Cyborg unlocking the security door that was hidden right beside them with a simple touch. "We can't afford any more delays. Robin, don't worry about Star, she'll be fine, and Star. Remember what Sarah said."

Starfire nodded at his understood words, with Superman stood oddly by, as the others make their leave.

"Honestly, I'm quite torn, weather I should applaud you on how noble you are. Or just express of the foolish stance your putting up Koriand'r. Do what you must, because at the end, you will succumbed to your own fate, for which I have set for you." Superman resting his final words before speed dashes onward towards Starfire. Though not as fast than he has expected, once sending Starfire back a few feet after purging his right fist to her abdomen. Listening clear as day of the air being escape from her lungs, with the last hit have left her gasping as she wobbles back to her defensive stance." Your Tamaranian physiology is close to that of Kryptonian. However, I have a hard time in believing from what I'm seeing. Yes, as you may have figure, I'm not the same as I was back in our reality, but luckily, I've been enhanced for this occasion." Superman unleashing his heat vision at the surprise look of Starfire.

Withstanding the intensive heat from the man of steel, as she struggles in gaining a firm footing in blocking his heat vision attack with her sword. Watching through her strain vision, was seeing Superman casually making his way over.

"Well that something." Superman through his perturbed interest, after Starfire have managed to subdue the heat vision." It's rare for someone to parry my most destructive attack. But then again, not surprising all the same. Like I have stated before, even with the enhanced power of the Energon, I am still greatly limited from my true strength. But on the flipside, I understand what it feels like to be human."

"You will be the first person I shall confess to." Starfire said after regaining her composer." These powers you see, are not of Tamaranian physical origins. But rather, it is due to the severe experiments that I endure long ago, during my years of imprisonment." Starfire counter back to the seldom look of Superman. Her bitter expectation came to reality after he have so easily caught Starfire's right fist. Doing her damnedest in keeping the seething pain from being exposed by the man of steel's iron grip before feeling her skin within her gloves began to ruptured.

"Here, allow me to explained a few flaws of your stance before seeing your demise. First, you fight with reckless abandonment. You show no form of self-discipline when engaging." Superman laying a few combos throughout her body. Looking at the rendering sight of Starfire with a dim expression, as she deflated downwards to the ground, before being caught by the neck." What your team is doing, is no different than the league. A bunch of mobs playing a power struggle with another mob. You will see the truth soon enough." Superman using his full might of his heat vision before sending the smoke infested Starfire across the premise.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Alright guys were almost there; the security grid should be at least a few hundred meters ahead." Cyborg stated as he, and the rest of the titans were making a fast pace through the bridge. Though he couldn't really tell, due to the two-mile length of the massive overpass itself with another one built right across from beneath. Dare not to think on what's below the vast bottomless pit within the gray mist. "Robin, once we get the damn thing, will get back to Starfire."

"I know Starfire will be fine. Right now we need… wait, do you all hear something just now?" Robin taking a good look around the mute area.

Cyborg looking at the boy wonder in confusion, till jerking his head up at the direction of a faint whistling sound of a missile, that came roaring through the area."

"It's coming right above us!" Raven shouted as a wrecking ball like force crash its way through the thick structure, while seeing Blitzwing with his sword drawn.

Cyborg, seeing a red ruby visor being shined, along with its sadistic smile before his vision quickly turns black after Blitzwing slams his sword down to the ground, causing a paralyzing high voltage pulse, with Cyborg unable to grab anything at the last minute, before being blown right over the safety rail

"CYBORG!"

Was the last word he heard from Beast Boy before falling deeper into the pit of the misty clouds.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Goddammit that hurts! And what's sup with this thing of me being toss away from my team at a situation like this? This shit is getting real old man." Cyborg yelled through the darkness. Taking a wild guess that he must have fallen at least a few miles to a pile of metal scrap. And to make matters worse, his tarebine boots are only made for a short burst of flight before recharging itself for two minutes, which he forgot to do during his steep fall. Cussing all the way while slushing his way through the rancid lubricants, without tripping over the rusted decay of… shit knows what, till reaching a dimly lit volt door. Blinded by the sharp light for a moment after cracking the access code with a simple touch at the door panel. Somberly adjusting his sight after the door was lifted before taking a good moment at the sight before him. Looking at nothing but mountains of decayed metal bodies of the decease Cybertronian's before him.

"Okay, so this is where all the remains lays." Cyborg calmly being creeped out beyond hell before hearing a couple of human voices from the distant when reaching the balcony. Unable to proceed further after all his bodily fluids cease to function. Gaining a clear sight at the last two people he would like to see. Especially one particular person, that cause him to burst out her name from his stupor.

"Terra?"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Windblade. First appearance. Transformers: More than meets the eye. Num27. April 2014: Technical Data

* * *

Strength:=======7

Intelligence:=========8

Speed:========8

Endurance:=======7

Rank:========8

Courage:=======7

Fireblast:======6

Skill:=========9

* * *

Green Lantern/ Harold 'Hal' Jordan. First appearance. Showcase. Num22. October 1959. Technical Data.

* * *

Strength:======6

Intelligence:========8

Speed:=======7

Endurance:======6

Rank==========10

Courage:=========9

Fireblast:=========9

Skill:========8


	15. Chapter 15

_Sup everyone, I have a very important P.A to make. Takes no pleasure to say that I have, out of necessity, have taken my time at starting a major project that is mainly job related. If, and thats a huge if, would like me to continued posting new chapters that's currently being revise, please, please let me know through reviews or just PM me, and i would try to think of something. The next Chapter that would be posted shortly, would be the last before I move forward. Thank you so much for all those who been reading this crazy story this far, love you all._

_Sincere: BIG MOUNTAIN._

* * *

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN: SO FAR FROM THE SAME.

* * *

"Terra." The former cybernetic titan about ready to pull his own brain out, through the means of correcting himself after his stupor have severed their private conversation between her, and Aqualad. Her powerful aura, that fumed right through him, have damn near cause complete suffocation when his eyes were lock with the geokinesis. A lot more different than the last time he saw her, mainly her aesthetics. Wearing to his point of view, a basic looking black jeans, while donning a zipped up dark maroon light leather jacket. Her long blond hair, chopped and trimmed down to an undercut.

Different appearance entirely, but the real deal when giving him that unique nasty look that she would give to Beast Boy, after her defection with Slade. Of all the damn enemies he has encounter, this was the last person he would like to face. The memory of having the displeasure of getting his face smash by a rock golem was still fresh, long after her ultimate sacrifice.

Her suppose death as to be expected, was pretty hard to swallow among the team, however, to his lone discernment, didn't bother him one bit. Mainly due to the fact that he hardly knows her at all during their brief time together. Though without effort of trying on his part. Welcoming her to the team with a quick open arms and shit, was the only thing that came close to a relationship, while most of her time was spent with Beast Boy.

Long lost at taming his psychological disorder of cussing the fuck out at the former titan east member, with his cognitive berating was at a breaking point towards wiping off the superior smirk right off of Aqualad's face, along with his condescending tone.

"I must confess, you've almost got me fooled for a split second. For I thought you were disguising your cybernetic body through the use of your holographic ring. So, this is how you actually look like in your human form, that Jinx so often describe." Aqualad politely equate without hiding his sinister tone.

"Yeah, yeah dammit, the same does not apply to you, and your get up. I mean just look at you. Dipped your dumbass in black, and now you're stuck with it." Cyborg scuffs." Yo Aqualad, when are you going to straighten yourself up man? Because what you're doing right now is causing a lot of harm then you realize. Hey listen, I already know what's going on, and I'm here to tell you that I've have been through a similar situation, after I have loss someone very important, but there's no reason for you to turn, and hurt your own team. Come on Aqualad, it's not too late to be the healer man."

"Please, the Aqualad you once knew, is long gone, I go by the name of Tempest now. And I think your greatly mistaken my friend, when in fact, I've been trying to heal those that I have hurt, by allowing the vision of a better life to come at full fruition. The same fruition I've been trying to share with your friends. Perhaps they will have a better understanding if you were to come along with us. I guarantee your friends will follow. Besides, for as long I have known you Cyborg, you have not only proven to be a great leader, but you also have given us a chance to believe that we could overcome just about anything." Aqualad extending an offering hand, while paying no mind to the burning look of disgust coming from Terra.

Cyborg genuinely grin at such a great offer before slowly watching the offering hand began to crumble, after rejecting their humble request with a solid middle finger." Yeah after the shit you've guys just cause, like I don't know? The T-tower, the T-Sub, and my damn car! And you expect me to look passed that by taking your slippery hand?! Nah, I'm goanna pass this one by sticking my foot up your ass!"

"How disappointing, but not surprising all the same." Aqualad languish from the former teammate verbal bombardment, by departing himself to the warp gate." I have no more to say, other than the offer is always available. Because at the end, you and Raven have no choice on the inevitable. Terra, you know what to do. After you get through with the mission, he has another assignment ready. "Receiving a single nod from Terra before pausing half ways between the gate at the expense of the colder than normal words being expose by Cyborg.

"Yo, I've done my part of what I have to say, and by you stepping into that gate, you've just giving me the permission at going back to my old ways. I'm telling you this, because I've never been a good person before being a titan. Garth, I will hand your ass back to the team, through nasty means if necessary. And it's a damn shame, because I just given my word to Beast Boy to go easy on you. But I'm too pissed off to give a shit." His foul discontent turning more heinous at the sight of another defected member after Tempest have vanish. "And you! The hell are you doing here?" Should've you been at school, and like, oh I don't know? Enjoying this thing called a normal life. Nah forget that! Why are you with Aqualad of all people Terra!?" He ranted, causing the formal titan to grumble in annoyance before exploding her outburst right back to his face.

"Will you just shut up for once! I swear, you are the most annoying person I have ever met when I first join the team! Every god forsaken time whenever I'm around you I swear, I feel like my skull is about to break! Uurrgh! I think you're the part of the reason why my powers got even more outta control. And oh god, what's up with the change of attitude? It's terrible!" She berated.

"Got kicked to reality is what's up. And I don't know what you're talking about damnit!" Cyborg grudgingly muttered." And good, that just means I will not stop at annoying the living hell outta you!" Turning his dangerous grin to a serious flare of a frown after realizing something funny about the geokinesis." Damn, it's really is you. How did. . . you know what? Never mind. I was about to ask of how you got revived from being a statue, along with getting your memories back, but that would be asking too much. Instead, I just really would like to know why you are involving yourself with the Decepticons"

"Your right, as if I'm going to tell you." Terra delightfully taunt. "And I think you gotten yourself confuse with someone else. Since that person have never been revive." She sourly said at the confuse look of Cyborg." I know the whole story of what have happen to me, so drop it okay? We know why your here, and it's no secret you're not alone. Plus, you know the exact location of the data, don't you? I think you will be less annoying if you just give me the information."

"Man, with all the shit you just said. Do you really think I'm just gracefully going to hand over the information to you with a free shot to my groan? Nah girl, you have no idea the true meaning of annoying dammit!" Cyborg boastfully hissed." Look I'm not upset of what went down between us, I'm just pretty disappointed to see each other at the wrong end once more. Terra, I'm conveying what's left of my morality, that I need your help by grabbing your head out of your ass, and think what you're getting yourself into. This person you are working under, is a hell of a lot worse than Slade. And there's no telling what he would do to you if you keep going down deep."

Lightly shaking her head and sobering up a moon crescent smile to Cyborgs pleaful words." If that's true of what you're saying, then why was he the first person to show up and help me gain complete control of my powers, just after regaining all my memories, before my powers ran amuck. Causing to scare everyone away, including my close friends. Can you tell me that?"

Yeah dumbass! It's because he just sees the opportunity to use you for his personal gain. Just like this person who's talking to you right now, who was once a pawned for his damn ultimate goal. I know this because that asshole happens to be my father!" Cyborg digress in rage, catching the former teammate to coil herself to a reckoning frown for a brief moment.

"You know what? Things might have been different if you have not shown up. And sense your unwilling to give me the location of the data, I have no choice but to beat your ass to get what I needed." Ending the conversation as her power begins to manifest around her body. Her ocean blue iris, begun to reconstruct to sharp Aureolin yellow.

Firmly grasping his Hardballer despite feeling kind of naked at what to expect from the powerful geokinesis, in terms of her powers, despite being greatly depleted by the physical nature of this reality, just like superman. His question was gravely answer, as three lifeless bodies of Cybertronians began to rose at Terra's will, both Decepticon's and Autobot alike. Conveying their hollow roar with each of them clinging on to their swords.

Quickly sidestepping and parrying himself from being cleaved in half. Laying a few rounds of his Hardballer with little effect, as one of them stumble a few feet back after taking minimal damage, and delting the second Autobot. Planting a sonic disk on its lower midsection, causing the empty husk of the deceased to be douse in flames after being rupture in half.

Coughing profusely from inhaling the toxic smoke, and enduring the bone shattering close line from the corroded Decepticon. Rebounding back to his feet, and casting his hateful glare at the geokinesis.

" Goddammit Terra, would you stop this shit already?!" Cyborg scorch of nearly losing his head from the current hacking fest." Dammit, would you get in already!" Desperately shredding between his teeth at equipping the Wipeout adapter to the long slide. Gambling his chances of having a clear shot at the evil grin of Terra, yet all that failed after another Autobot have rupture his field of vision. Barricading the Cybertronian wind shattering hit with his infused Wipeout at the last moment. Heaving heavily at his own endeavors when being cornered against the pile of the deceased, and in the amidst of seeing nothing, but the clear shine of their weapons being drawn close to his face.

"It would be a lot quicker and less painful if you just give me the information." Terra simply clamored at holding the decay Cybertronians at bay.

Damn, that woman was a lot more powerful than he would expect. Hell, if he were to face her with his old cybernetic enhancements, there's no doubt he would've wind up joining his creations back at the now destroyed tower. Cyborg stood in silence with a scornful frown, from the damage she has cause, with his heavily bruised body quickly being healed. Developing enough muster to deny her unforgiving request through his decrepit profanity.

"Tch, dumbass." Terra, clinching her hand in giving her final order to the Decepticon's, however the only sound she heard was the loud perturbed sound of a metal being smashed against the solid ground. Seeing him escaping sudden death through the use of his Tare- bine, as he haphazardly plunder himself between their heavy frames. Bracing herself for his counter attack, after her sight was cut off by the thick charcoal looking fumes being discharge throughout the area by Cyborgs smoke discs.

"Not so bad of an idea, if it weren't so pathetic." The geokinesis serine herself within the dense smoke. Idiot think he could take advantage by blocking out the clear surroundings, will soon learn the painful truth that sight itself, is not the only thing to relied on. Terra thoughtfully laugh at the piss poor idea he was making, for she knows exactly where he is through the heavy vibrations he was communing with. Keeping the Decepticon as her main shield and listening to the defeated howls of another Decepticon being torn down by Cyborg's wipeout. Taking a single step back from the Decepticon who was sharing the same fate at being shredded by his hard hitter. Sensing his motions coming closer, and as far as she can tell, he was right beside…. gritting her teeth savagely to the extreme heat of the twin rotation barrels of the hard hitter being pressed against the left side of her head.

"Don't move a nerve. I 'm not going to shut the hell up when I said it's not too late to turn back." Cyborg pressing his weapon a bit harder to the poisonous chuckle of the ex-teammate.

"You really need to get yourself check of what you just said, after the things you have done in the past. Might ease you off at being a total hypocrite. That's right, you're not the only one with in-depth knowledge of how you became half man and half idiot." She playfully scorns. "And I know exactly what you're thinking in terms of my powers coexisting in this reality. Well, after your father has taking me into the ranks, I've been enhanced with a special ability to control the bodily motions that is Cybertronian, if my powers were to cancel itself out. Of course, none of the things I've just said don't really comply to you, since your doing just fine. Cyborg, I know all along that your holding yourself back. So Why? Why are you doing this? All you need to do is squeeze the trigger all the way, and I'll cease to exist. I can see it in your eyes _Victor. _"Her words broken down to wary impuissant, before shifting towards near hysteric." You really do want to get this over width, and I could respect that. After all, this is war were in. So why? Why are you hesitating? It's because of Beast Boy, is it?"

Leveraging herself around Cyborg's slip up as she swiftly doe's a one sixty in deflecting his hard hitter. Webbing her small hand around his wrist, causing his main assault weapon to lit up in the air after his hand was twisted to submission. Seeing himself being hunch over after getting gorge by her right elbow beneath his rib cage. Gaining an easy access for her to flip his heavy frame over to the ground. Keeping a tight grip of his Hard-hitter without losing it as he rolls himself away from another decay Decepticon and its blade.

"Alright, that one is on me for real." Cyborg slowly crawling back to his feet, after gotten through at exposing the Decepticon mingle frame." And yeah, so what if it has to do with Beast Boy? Can't bring myself to see the depress look on his face. But you know what? You are a hundred percent right! This is war. I should've realize it from the damn start. Paving way for someone's emotions is a detriment on my personal health. My bad Terra, that one is on me all the way. To hell with Beast Boy in how he feels, your gonna feel mine." Cyborg popping both his knuckles in pursue of getting his hands dirty." Don't trip, I'll make it up to you, by giving you the same treatment in what I about to give to Aqualad, if I ever come across him." His eye's flare at making his hellish pace over to the former teammate." Here's what I'm about to do. I'm gonna beat your ass hard, then I'm gonna further beat your ass till your skin tone match the tone of my black ass!" Bear howling at splitting the oncoming eight-ton boulder of deceased Cybertronians in half with the Energo sword.

Conversing his psychotic indulgence to Terra, by splicing her geokinetics, yet was hinder from doing so, when a relax grin of the former titan have cause him to ease his pace, while being spiral towards confusion. His confuse infliction remain as he was being directed to look down between his legs. Taking pleasure of his current disposition as Cyborg was absorbing a direct hit to his groan from the severed arm of the Autobot.

Easily, he would've been down on the ground in great agony, have he not protected his precious black diamonds at the last moment before using his pistol as a shield from the devastating hit. However, the impact was still great enough to bend himself over, just to ease the occurring pain. Relapsing to his haste recovery and scavenging himself from the Autobots arm, and Terra's insulting laughter.

"Fuck you Terra! I know this is war, but even this shit has an unwritten rule. One of them is not hitting my dick! You don't have to be such a cou…" Contents being disburse from his mouth after taking a fist to the chin from the Autobot aggressive appendage.

"Don't even say that word." Terra hording her satisfaction of seeing Cyborg being wallop right off his feet by one of the disfigure Autobot, that came trouncing from behind. Inflicting more punishment upon the former cybernetic titan. His face being smothered against the ground as he was dragged across like a dispose carcass , before being lunged to the pile of the remains. Garnishing his struggles at digging himself free, but was pulled and buried deep within the corpse by Terra's geokinetics.

"Damn you Cyborg, I know you're not dead! I could feel your heart beat from here. And would you stop holding yourself back, and fight me dammit!" Terra hollered, ignoring her acute awareness of everything around her have begun to slowly rose from the grounds, as if someone just turn off gravity before everything came slamming back down. Her eyes glued at the calm look of Cyborg and his sword infused hard baller.

"I was supposed to use this as a last resort, but I've decided to give it a test run. You know, seeing how I needed some experience of getting familiar with my equipment." Cyborg keeping a solid balance from the heavy gravitational force, with the pulse of the Big Bastard getting stronger. Snatching away Terra's mobility as she struggles to secrete any form of locomotion. His grin grew wider for the much-anticipated hellish destruction he was about to make, however, his grin instantly crashed down after his gun infuse sword relapse itself into a ten hour cool down period. "Uh wait, that's not supposed to happen. Shit, give me a second, I think my gun just die. . . Come on dammit wake up!" Cyborg barked at banging his Big Bastard against the palm of his hand." You know what? To hell with this, you are correct. I've been holding myself back. Why? Well maybe I'll tell you after I beat your ass the old fashion way." He viciously placate in popping his knuckles after stowing his weapons away once more.

"About time." Terra said, with the Autobot coming forward. "Hate to admit this, but I wish you have taken Aqualads proposal instead of just throwing your life…. " Her unfinished dark decreed was tarnished in an instant, due to a small debris from Cyborgs failed attempt of the Big Bastard came tumbling down on top of Terra's head, knocking her out cold along with the Autobot.

"Okay? well that was sort of outta whack. At least it done something right." Cyborg said at looking down at the incapacitated state of the former titan through sense of confusion. Tossing the strange occurrence to the side, and scurrying through the communicator at the current location he was in." Okay, so this must be the medical bay. Explains the shit load of dead bodies." He distortedly fathoms at making his way to the cargo elevator. Easily fazing through the security clearance, and discarding the sight of Terra like a plague through his plain gruff once the doors to the cargo elevator have lifted.

Taking note of the massive space of the elevator, patiently listening to the rough mechanical gears being grind against one another, like a broken ship as it slowly makes its way up at a crippling pace. However, the annoyance was the least of his concern, when taking a good look of his tatter worn sweater.

" Oh come on, you were supposed to be indestructible. Unless I …Damn." Lightly slapping his forehead of the sudden realization that he have grabbed the wrong sweater for another. Hoping Sarah still has the original back in Jump City, without being chewed out by his insane sister. He pouts in connecting himself to Robin.

"Yo Robin, do you copy?" Cyborg somewhat yelled to the loud chaotic noise of gun fire from the back ground.

"_Copy Cyborg, and it's good to hear from you. What's your current status?"_

"About to meet up with Beast Boy shortly. Just hang in their guys. It might take a good moment before I back you guys up."

"_Negative. We got things covered with the assist of Windblade. Beast Boy is already headed for the security bay. And I need you there with him in support. Once you get the data, come rendezvous with us at Starfire's location. That data is our first priority. Understood?" _

"Okay, but why Starfire? Did something happen to her?" Cyborg blazing down the unease tension for the vibrant teammate.

"_We gotten word from Windblade that Macabre is near her location." _

"Say no more Robin. I'll contact you if anything comes up." Disconnecting communication at a nick of time to a sharp rumbling of the elevator. His perturbed site quickly morphs into a whelm of shock once the gate looking shutter have violently been lifted. Neglecting the hideous looking bump from her head, that nearly cause him to squeal in laughter and meeting the enraged look of Terra, with the Autobot in company, as she sat on his right shoulder.

"I hope you're not going after the data all by yourself without me kicking your ass in company." Terra beckon at dedicating her reborn hatred, by languishing the elevator at her command to crank itself up, as if nothing happens once the lift gates have collapse itself shut.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Macabre. First appearance. The Transformers. Num 78. November 1986: Technical Data.

* * *

Strength: =========9

Intelligence:========8

Speed:==========10

Endurance:==========10

Rank:=========9

Courage:=======7

Fireblast: ========9

Skill:========8

* * *

Terra/ Tara Markov. First appearance. Tales of the Teen Titans. Annual Num 3. July 1984: Technical Data.

* * *

Strength: =====5

Intelligence:=======7

Speed:========8

Endurance: ======6

Rank:=====8

Courage:======9

Fireblast:=========9

Skill:========8


	16. Chapter 16

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER SIXTEEN: CORRUPT NOTICE

* * *

Completely obeying his trust to Cyborg's coordinates as a means of testament from getting lost within the dark haunted looking labyrinth. The acid green lights from the array of endless processor units below the balcony, did little to ease his nerves, while close of reaching a state of paranoia by the light metal clucking sounds that his boots were making.

Seriously, he was strong enough to kick that Decepticon butt with Raven, and Robin, but no, he just had to allow himself to be thrown out from action by the great boy wonder. But not without merit of stumping his foot down to the illogical notion of leaving the team behind, till Robin was force to carefully explain in great length, of detail of the troubling setback that the changeling was going through. Not liking the boy wonders argument in the slightest, but have a point. But on the flip side, he does not have to hear the repeated commanding chorus of Robins lectures on how vital the mission, and all the other yada, yada crap.

Base on the information from the communicator, this has to be the right area. The only question that kept on bugging him, is which one is the correct data, with all of them currently stowed within the towering glass looking cubes. A question he would like to ask have they not been separated. His wary paranoia ignited to terror by the loud buzz coming from the communicator. Juggling it between his slippery hands from being spooked and patching himself through with Cyborg.

"Cy! Is that you bro? Thank goodness man, for a minute there I thought you were pancake after that fall." Beast Boy cried in relief at Cyborg's urgent words.

"_BB, I'm glad you're doing okay yourself. But I got to make this quick. What's your current status?_

"Uh, not sure? I mean, I think I'm getting close to that thing we been looking for. But it's pretty hard to tell, with this place being so huge." Beast Boy quietly whisper.

"_Okay, according to your location, your definitely at the security bay. By any chance, are you currently on the balcony, walking above a massive black looking void, were you see nothing but green lights being flickered like glitter and what not, coming from multiple power units_?"

"Yeah….wait, is everything okay?" The Changeling hearing numerous profanities being exploded from Cyborg, as if he was being wrestle down by someone.

"_Nah BB, everything is cool! It just that the damn elevator is pretty slow, but that's aside the point. The thing is, I need you to listen carefully as I walk you through. First, just keep walking straight, and make a second right. You should be coming up to a heavy looking lock door."_

Listening to his oldest teammate word for word when approaching the reinforced armored door_. "Don't worry about the security clearance, it should open automatically, once you're in range of the security sensors." _True to his word, the reinforced door begun to unlock its self in one motion before being lifted. _"Okay, once you're in, the data should be stored inside a clear yellow container. You can't miss it."_ Peeking through the thickness coming from the white smoke between the door way before with caution, made his way into a much quiet secluded room.

"Dude, how do you know so much?" Beast Boy cautiously said with his hair spiking straight up at closely looking to the table size circular looking gray disc, being stowed within the yellow translucent container.

"_I'll explain later. Just grab the damn thing already would yah! And don't worry about the size, it's should reconstruct itself to the palm of your hand by a single touch. Just try to be cautious while doing so, because that thing will ignite a funny power surge. "  
_

Ignoring his heeded warning as he barged both his hands at the data. His teeth smashed together, while his body began to rose a few inches off the ground. Completely restricted from all movement with the electrical current coursing through him. A few seconds of intense shock session, till gaining separation from the magnetic force after the data reconstructed itself to the palm of his hand. Yelping none stop between his chattering teeth and through his stiff grin, possessed the data.

" I got it."

"_I said with caution dammit!"_ Cyborg exploded through the audio. _"Good, now I want you to make yourself like a monkey, and get the fuck out! I'll be right with you shortly." _Without being told twice, literally made himself into a monkey, and quickly scampering away from the room with the data crammed between his teeth. _"Also BB, there something I gotta warn ya before we meet . . . ." _

Trouble of hearing the last words of Cyborg after the line was cut by someone that sounded familiar. Someone that almost left him completely broken. The sudden build up of bitter nostalgia was swayed away by a large puddle that begun to ripple right in front of him, once entering into a isolated looking area. Frantically looking back and forth for a place to hide as the sudden ripple gain strength, follow by a ground crushing footstep that echoed within his hearing.

Squeaking himself outloud to the earth crushing stumps, that came thundering down right behind him. His innocence being disbursed through his eyes to the winter red angular visor of an imposing dark figure. A figure that stood roughly well above forty feet in height. Making his hostile intents clear through his rough and scathing tone that of Trigon when speaking.

"Wait, who are you? Speak!" Showing no ounce of mercy through his punishing demands over to the weeping look of Beast Boy." Wait, you've got the data that I require! No mistaken, you're in aid with the likes of Blitzwing!" His red visor glowing more redder as Beast Boy was having a great deal of trouble in squeezing out any form of communication from his startled distortion, after the dark monster slowly unleashed his mechanical sword from the palm of his hand.

"Yo, hold up dude! I'm not with them!" Beast Boy quickly scampers back from the clean cut of a gash that Grimlock has made after bearing down his thermal infused sword to the steel surface.

"Your death would be more merciful once you hand over that data." Grimlock about to commence onslaught, however was witnessing something truly bizarre, and downright disgusting, as the daring grin of Beast Boy swallowed the whole data down to his throat in one gulp. "That is gross." He vapidly astute.

" Better than giving it to a big dumb bot." Beast Boy snide in shape shifting into a giant four arm green gorgon. Holding his altering form for as long as he can, before being trotted down with fatigue after wrapping his stone crushing scales around the broad powerful frame of the Dinobot.

Placing no restraints after breaking loose from Beast Boy suffocating squeeze, by gouging down the scales of the changeling with his free hand. Impeding the green gorgon towards near submission by smothering his face down to the ground. Drench in moisture as he slithers himself back away from the Dinobot, after knocking Grimlock off his feet with his massive tail.

"Okay, maybe calling him dumb was a big mistake." Beast Boy muffs at soothing his throbbing puffy face. Forgoing any further movement for a split moment, little to do with fear and more to do with the graving suspicion that's been whirling around his primal instincts. On top of being down trotted from fatigue by his last transformation, till it dawns on him of what Sarah have said earlier. He wasn't even trying at all to engage, or more preferably, he was just messing around with his prey. A bit disturbed of the given notion that Grimlocks sense of what Beast Boy was thinking, being layered by his loud pelted snort.

"So you figured it out huh, kind of kill my little fun." Poised to hack the changeling apart, but was nail down by confusion when Beast Boy shapeshifted to a T-Rex. "Wait, you can transform into that? Well so can I!" Grimlock stowing his sword away, follow by smashing both his fists to the ground.

Taking a few steps back with sweat being poured from his panic expression, and slapping his sensitive ears from the wind shattering roar after Grimlock converted himself to a fifty-foot tall mechanical Rex. Looming his steel piercing jaws over to the changeling with hunger being exposed through the liquid contents of his platinum looking teeth.

Avoiding the jaws of death at the last second, after the mechanized monster rammed himself against the clutter of empty energon containers. Evacuating from certain death with sorrows lapping over his panic expression. His main objective was to get the data first and to regroup with the team. Crap, now he understood Robins philosophy of mission comes first over personal pride.

The Dinobot subsiding his benign confusion back in order when losing sight of the changeling for a split second, till his enhance sight caught wind of a green kangaroo mouse hopping himself up to the toppled crates, and onto the broken air vent.

"What in a frag do you think you're going?!" Grimlock flared at the cheesy smile of Beast Boy in his mouse form before trotting his way between the bars of the vent cover. "GET BACK HERE!" Grimlock boomed at converting back to his T-Rex form.

Chuckling in his mouse form at the ridiculous notion of Grimlock, as he continuously bangs his head against the barded vent cover. Relinquishing itself, by departing from Beast Boy sight with an evil eye.

Making a quick assumption that Grimlock has given up entirely before crawling his way through the narrow gap. Turning his head to the unforgiving roaring sound of numerous gears being grind against one another. The chill air he felt a moment ago, was wisp away by the intense heat. His humor quickly turned to dread as he was now being chase by the wall of hell fire.

Pleading to his legs to go faster, as the burning rough ember riffle his nose. The inescapable inferno came fast approaching until all hope, along with his body, been consumed by the roaring flames. Turned to a living human cannon, as his inflamed body was shot right out of the ventilation shaft, and onto a familiar area where he part ways from Robin, and Raven.

"Whoa, didn't know my outfit was fire proof. Maybe I should read up on Sarah's instructions." Beast Boy coughing out the hazardous fumes from his lungs. Waving off the profuse smoke from his body with a broken grin, before that grin started to slip away by the corrosive looking saliva that begun to eat away the cold steel surface. Tracing the saliva to the awaiting hungry jaws of the Dinobot, who was right above his head after bursting through the door way of the security bay. Inching himself away from the mad Dinobot, with Grimlock mimicking Beast Boy's movements. Giving his high triumphing middle finger to the violent Grimlock before being chased once again in cheetah form.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Plucking the bits of shrapnel off from his expired face, and at the same time, muted the menacing exploits he has created a moment ago from his disjointed mind, or just plain forgot. No, forgot was not the right word, he just chooses to forget the matter completely, over the fear of cogitate the recollection after using the third of his arsenal at the possessed Autobot, and force to get his hands dirty at the geokinesis, would come back to haunt him in his sleep.

Layed flat on his back, with his usual benign colorful expression been gone, was in a precarious situation, just like the once functional elevator, now molten in flames after his insanity got the better of him at being a homicidal terrorist. Escorted right out of the elevator right away by numerous explosives, courtesy of his sonic disc's.

"Yeah, that's right, like to see you walk outta that one …. ya bitch. Yeah, I said it! And I ain't afraid to call you a ho too, ho." He slurs at getting himself up. The last strains of the once durable support cables broke free, turning the cargo elevator into a blazing fireball as it came falling, with Terra still inside. Hypothesizing that the Geokinesis was being cremated alive from the inferno after beating the living hell out of each other. Expressing no form of consolation for Terra's demise was the easiest thing he has done when moving forward in meeting up with Beast Boy. Although for the third time was going to have to wait, once the torch elevator came roaring back up. Unfathomably letting out a hefty sigh through his flat indifference to the Geokinesis. Her eyes burning bright yellow than before as she spoke.

"Oh, I heard that very clearly, and I just want to show you up close that I' m neither of those two things." Terra tranquil through her haunted tone, with the inflame Autobot creeping out of the elevator at her command.

Prepared for a second round of total carnage with the geokinesis once again. However, that does not appear to be the case, with the ever approaching Autobot being abruptly halted at bay by Terra's geokinetics. Her annoyance, highly visible when receiving a nasty go ahead gesture from Cyborg of allowing the former teammate to length up with Aqualad.

"Be thankful for letting you have the opportunity to have someone to talk to, before I have the pleasure at stumping your ass!"

Dangerously narrowing her sight at the adverse mouth of Cyborg. "Yeah what is it? I' m in the middle of something here."

"_There's been a change of plans. We just been given a new order to meet with Vector Prime."_

"But he's right here! I could still take him." Terra openly protest to the zero-tolerance of Aqualad.

"_Terra, you know this is not my call. Besides, Macabre have already gotten what we came for." _

"So damn annoying, fine I'll be on my way." Terra relinquishing a small fit from communication. Besiege to the taunting smirk of Cyborg with pure hate, till confusion swell between the both of them towards the screaming cries of Beast Boy.

"RUN! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN! Beast Boy zooming past between both Cyborg, and Terra. Morphing to complete panic of what Beast Boy has been screaming about after Grimlock in his massive T-Rex form, burst through the half open door way.

"Woah! Goddammit!" Cyborg rushing with his enhance body in catching up with Beast Boy, while Grimlock paved no interest to the geokinesis. Expressing his recluse rampage by trampling the decay Autobot to senders. Damn shame it could've been Terra instead, after her narrow ass waved them a final good bye before leaving the seeing through warp gate." BB! what sort of thing did you brought with you?!"

"He doesn't want me! He wants the pizza disc looking thingy! And whatever you do, don't look back! He breathes fire!" The changeling shouted over to the hard-headed look of Cyborg.

"Bullshit! Robotic T-Rex don't breathe fire…..wait, he breathes fire. HE BREATHES FIRE !" Cyborg screams at paying a small price of ignoring Beast Boy's warning when looking back over his shoulder to see nothing but a tidal wave of inferno rushing towards them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sweat with the mix of blood, have seal its way between her gums, due to gaining a minimum amount of the harsh frozen air into one of her punctured lungs. Her once steady features, now stained with dark bruises. Crippled in permanent pain, while climbing up back to her fighting stance.

"Had enough? If so, good, because I'm done playing around." Superman, ready to put an end to Starfire through his punishing approach.

"I see why you been greatly regarded to held the title of the man of steel." Starfire rasps between her coughs. "Yet, they are greatly at the wrong. You are neither the man of steel, let alone a mortal being, but a god. And as powerful as you maybe, I shall not falter to anyone, not even to a god, when my friends are in danger."

"Your words are pure, and admiral. "Superman kindly elate by pulling her weak frame by a hair up close to his face after easily subduing her weak attacks. Unable to gaze away from the heat vision glow coming from his eyes." Admiral thing to say, but heard so often. If only Victor Stone had only made the right choice, none of this would ever have occurred. With that said, I'll make sure your death is quick, and painless as I can." His eyes, becoming more intense at finishing off Starfire, but was blinded by the sharp jolt of sudden pain after his head was being pulled down, before hearing his bones within his lower jaw being crushed by Starfire's knee. Looking at the woman retracting her stance in a weak matter as she approaches Superman.

Sighting his wide eye to the calm, but doleful look of Starfire as she had effortlessly caught his devastating left fist with one hand. The look says it all, after the unwelcome purple liquid have started to slid down from his right eyelid, and onto the ground. Hearing the cursed hiss of the Energon eating away the metallic platform. His strength begun to falter as well after receiving another bone shattering hit from Starfire.

"What? Now, already? But…..that's impossible." Superman blinded by his own hysterics said." I can still do this…..I..I just need a little more time." Violently coughing up the infuse mixture of blood and Energon. His god like offensive maneuver that he so often utilizes, was revoke by Starfire's light embrace after his body have become weakened. "I hate when giving that type of look, reminded me of Lois when I got smashed by Dooms day. "Superman through his frail words said.

"You are mistaken." Starfire with her obscured means, gracefully layed Superman down. "For I'm not sad. But deeply frustrated and conflicted at this moment. Though I may still be unfamiliar with the earth's customs of combat, I do however understand the person whom I currently just fought, have deliberately left himself open for defeat. May I ask why?"

"Ha! Right at the nut shell, but your only half right." Superman seeing his own breath becoming thinner with each word he spoke." Because I have failed what I have been assigned. And that assignment was to bring back Victor at the desire time." He said to the wither look of Starfire." Listen, everyone in our reality, have no clue that everything could end with a simple snap, by the powers that be, including myself. I want this reality to be like ours, were power through might over one another is destitute by a level playing field. Have I done what I suppose to do, then he will make everything more safer for Lois, and my son. He does not tolerate any form of delays, which I have violated. That is why I have made the choice of my life to be taken by a true hero then by…. him….."

"Peace rarely show its kind face when needed, I know this all too well. While I wish for no forgiveness, you have my word that everyone will be safe, including the ones you love." Starfire bearing no tears as she sew the eyelids of the man of steel in silence after his frail breath have dissipated. Feeling the once brilliant ocean blue eyes have started to fade beneath her palm, while suppressing her sorrows by clutching the blue spandex fabric of superman.

Her head deeply bowed beneath the red strains of her hair, and showing a lack of acknowledgement to the rush of rapid foots steps coming from both Robin and Raven. Without even a second thought, can already tell that they were in a state of distress from what they were seeing. Especially Robin, as she could feel the burning glare of disbelieve coming from the boy wonder. Raven, silently peering her index finger around Superman's neck for any signs of life.

"It's' faint, but he still has a pulse." Raven whispers, loud enough for Robin to wash over the worries through his long sigh of relief.

"Good to hear. Raven, do you think you can use your healing powers to keep him alive before returning to the watch tower?" Robins optimism being ripped away by the trifling words of the dark sorceress.

"I said he still have a pulse, that is true, however his mind has ceased. It's only a moment till his body ceased to function as well." Receiving a bitter understood nod from Robin and paying her way over to Starfire's numbing state." Starfire listen, this is not your fault." Raven monotone with a hint of urgency." Knowing Superman, I doubt he will hold a grudge for the actions you must take. And don't you even dare label yourself as otherwise."

"You are right Raven, but my hands have long been soak by the lives that I have taken, long before coming to earth. That is the responsibility that I must carry. And one of that responsibility, is returning him home." She said. Their brief moment of mourning was cut short by the loud explosion coming from the circular volt door at the far end. Cover in black sooth from head to toe as both Cyborg, and Beast Boy came plundering over.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy what's going on?" Robin demanded.

"Being chased! Runnn! Beast Boy shouted hysterically as he ran passed Robin.

"Like he said, run dammit! Run!" Cyborg boomed. Swooping Raven over his shoulder as a strong emphasis while at the same time, latched his lengthy arms around superman's lifeless frame by the waist.

"Whatever you do, don't look back!" Cyborg yelled in the amidst of being oblivious to Raven's fist pounding against his broad back in order for him to put her down.

"I can run on my own just fine, now would you please put me….down?" Her words faded off at witnessing an oversize mechanical Rex plowing through the thick smoke. Thrusting his hungry jaws up close to Raven's face. "Don't slow down, don't slow down. I said RUN!" Raven cracked from her even tone. Cyborg obeying to the dark sorceress damning words as he now was leading the pact after unmercifully was being smacked across his butt repeatedly by Ravens sword.

Crying himself in despair from Ravens unrelenting butt smacking and leading everyone towards the flight hanger not far off. Desperately hoping that this would be their final escaped from that mechanical monster, via jumping off from the landing docks, and onto the hellish elements of a snowstorm, versus of being chewed alive. Cyborg cursing for his legs to go faster toward salvation, till another salvation caught his sight, with Springer came squandering out from another room from further down. Though worse off than he appears, with half his right arm gone missing.

"What's going on?" Springer awkwardly said.

"Dude, big. . . Metal…Rex." Beast Boy panted at the confused look of the former wrecker, deciphering at what the changeling was saying, until he got the hint when looking at the enraged Grimlock storming towards them.

"Oh that. Yeah, just let me handle him. But whatever you guys have planned, I suggest you make use of it." Springer dolefully said." Grimlock! Calm down! Its me."

Easing his murderous aggression in order for him to convert to his stander form." Springer." Grimlock jagged at the former wrecker's name when peering over to Springer.

"Hey, easy buddy. I know I have made a grave mistake, as well as Blaster, but you've got to understand that this was just a friendly fire. Springer cautiously said to the chilling laughter of Grimlock.

"I've already aware of the mission protocol from jazz when you showed up with company. I never could have imagined you being partner with a few earthlings. Which is why it have peek my interest in putting them through a test." Grimlock glancing at Beast Boy who shriek behind Robin. "And I already had gotten over at being shot right next to my sparked chamber from your riot cannon. However, I still disagree with our fearless leader on the punishment that been brought upon you. When I can show you mine." Grimlock corrosively malice as he quickly converted back to his Dinobot mode. Blasting Springer right off the docks with his fire breath, in terms of getting even.

Refusing to follow the same fate of the torch Autobot as everyone leap themselves off into the frozen storm, after Grimlock directed his inflame jaws at the titans. Cyborg, using his tare-bine boots at the last moment to ease himself to a decent landing onto the soft frozen liquid, with Raven still on his shoulder, and Superman firmly lock around his arm. Robin, doing the same at making a soft landing while carrying Starfire around his arms.

"Is everyone ok?" Robin somewhat yelled through the blizzard, waiting for any form of response. Glancing at the eagle form of Beast Boy as he made a light parch onto his left shoulder."

'Were fine." Raven monotone through the light storm. "Cyborg it's over, now put me down." The dark sorceress calmly ravage to the dunce look of Cyborg. Obeying to Raven's harsh demands by making her dive head first into the snow by a single thump from his shoulder.

" So, I take it that's Grimlock." Robin question to the desolate look of Springer.

"Yeah, the one and only." Springer daze in reconnecting his sense from the nasty fall, and thrusting himself back from the atomic rupture of Grimlocks explosive landing. The most feared Autobot made his grim approach over to the gleeful look of the ex-Wrecker. Ignoring the familiar thruster that ripped through the harsh weather as the rookie Autobot made a quick landing.

"Hey what's up, did I miss anything? Wait, is everything okay?" Windblade question to the ghost appearance of the titans. Receiving a solid answer from Cyborg after pointed to the domestic conflicts between the two Autobots." Oh, I see. Don't worry, it's not the first time that these two went at it." Windblade emits her disappointed sigh, heads towards to the unfriendly feud, with her stormed-fall being drawn.

"I'm not done with you yet boy." Grimlock dedicating his time at ripping the former Wrecker with his Energo sword.

Long had enough of being friendly with the damn Dinobot through the use of his sword. Though physical exchanged was desecrated by Windblades immense speed once her sword have cut right between them. The rookie Autobot, showing no qualms in ending their dispute through deadly force with the Storm-fall being drawn at Grimlock.

"Springer, Relax. Grimlock, stand down." Windblade making her warning crystal clear at the unhindered approach of the Dinobot." Okay, then I will say this, I'm not like the others who repeat themselves twice. However, you heard what I'm capable of, you see what I can do, to those who goes against orders. No, I won't stop you from putting down your sword, that's not what I'm asking. I just want to say, that you will be like the last guardian of Iacon in what I'm about to do." Windblade professionally convey with death being carry over to the nervous look of Grimlock. Peacefully stowed her primary weapon back into her sheath, after Grimlock have surrendered to Windblade's demands, by slamming down his sword through his tantrum like pout." Wise choice. And Sorry what happen back their guys, it just so happens that Blitzwing pulled a fast one on me just when I was about to finish him off. Think the primus, who ever created the over-shield." She informed to Springer.

"As long as you came back walking from that mad Decepticon, you did alright for a rookie. But before we go off track here, have you guys retrieved the data?" Springer looking at the unsure looks of the Titans before Beast Boy, through his wide grin piped in.

"Hold up guys, I got it." The changeling digging a single finger down to his throat, before hacking out the slobbering infested looking data to his hand." Read it, and reap yo!" He pridefully said.

"I think I'm about to reap just by looking at it." Raven trying her best not to puke of what she have just saw.

"Good work Beast Boy. Springer, how far are we from the warp gate?" Robin said.

"You don't have to worry about that. I've already contacted Sarah, and the gate is not far off from here." Springer answered.

"Yo, what's up with superman?" Cyborg paying close attention to the discomfort of Starfire and the troubling eerie vibe coming from Robin." Hey, hold that answer for a second, I'm getting a unanimous call. "Cyborg patching himself. His line of breathing became thick at the last person he would like to hear.

"_Hello Victor." _

"Old man." Cyborg cryogenically grudge.

"_It's apparent that Superman has failed at the task of retrieving something of vital. While the data is important for the next step, it hardly means anything at the moment. You on the other hand, are. Although I'm not surprise that you turned down my request once again, through the convincing words of superman. I know what you are planning on Victor, and for your safety, I cannot allow it. For that reason, I've already sent someone in Clarks place to come pick you up. I highly recommended that you do as you are told. That is all._ Cyborg shaking himself from the desultory state once the line was cut off.

"So, uh, does anybody know who's coming?" Beast Boy said before feeling the faint vibration beneath his boots.

"You just had to ask." Cyborg scuffle at standing firm to the frozen surface that was about to break. "Damn, whatever it is that's coming, its big."

"You sure we can take it?" Raven branding a tighter grip onto her sword, due to hearing a loud twisted engine from the distant.

"No." Windblade answered." Springer, you see that?"

"Yeah. And it's not good." The ex-wrecker cursed. "Of all the Decepticon's, it has to be him."

"You know who it is?" Robin said at seeing the pale white lights that broke through the frozen mist.

"He goes' by the name of Menasor." Windblade said." Wish I could give you guys the info of who he is, but right now is not a good time. Springer, me and Grimlock will do much as we can of distracting him, while you guys head to the gate." She declares at converting to jet mode. Thrusting her twin turbines to max speed towards the massive looking machine, along with Grimlock.

"You all heard what she said, we all need to get moving." Springer urge through the loud speakers in vehicle mode. Thoroughly making no room for argument with all four doors being swung wide open. "Brace yourself, this is going to be rough." He said at pushing his engine to full throttle. Creating a miniature snow bowl with his heated tires. Barely increasing the distant from the monstrous towering figure before smashing towards the waiting bright emerald light of the gate.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Grimlock. First appearance. The Transformers: The last stand. December 1984. Technical Data.

Strength: ==========10

Intelligence:=======7

Speed:=======7

Endurance:==========10

Rank:==========10

Courage:==========10

Fireblast:========8

Skill:==========10


	17. Chapter 17: RECOGNITION

BIG MOUNTAIN

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: RECOGNITION

* * *

_Sup everyone it's been a minute since the last posting, and I just want to say about the regards of the previous statement, please go ahead and ignored it. Given the current nature of the pandemic and the lousy job market, have provided ample time for me to continue with the story and the revision for everyone. Hopefully this will help cope of what's going on, including myself, after the great loss of my bonsai tree name Hubert. Don't feel bad for him, he was a spoil ungrateful little prick, but also, he was my one and only husband who could never be replace. Thank you for your understanding and enjoy. _

_Also, before you proceed further, please, please go checkout Draconia Snowmantle-Snape and AutobotBecks stories. These guys have been a huge deal in keeping my story in check, you won't regret it. I wanted to save the credit at the end, but with everything that's been going on, I think it's appropriate. And expect me to repost their names at the end, incase the readers out there missed it. Thank you and peace out._


	18. Chapter 18

BIG MOUNTAIN.

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN: SUPPLEMENT OF BAD INTENTION.

* * *

Already have lost the count of how many times he kept on checking of what time it is on the communicator. One hour since doing himself a comfortable favor by diving his bald head onto the polished redwood desk at the dot of midnight, just after concluding his final text message with Sarah on how things went down at the Leading light.

Eight long hours since being held in the cold imbue way of a conference room of the watch tower, and just fresh from being question by the dark knight himself, individually. Doesn't exactly remember most of the questions, and his lectures due to being half asleep in most part. Responding with a generic drunken slur of yes and no before he was maliciously dismissed from the conference room. Still adjusting to his new body and dealing with an old symptom of muscle spasm, that's has been a plaque since returning from another reality. Keeping his eyes from collapsing into deep slumber by rolling over his sleep deprive face to the dreary look of Raven. The only other person in the room across from him who was brandishing the sharp edges of the dominator with a custom-made stone sharpener. No doubt about it, she has grown deeply fond of her terrifying gift. The smooth oceanic rhythm of her blade sharpening, only made it worse towards nodding himself off.

"Hey, you still alive? "Cyborg casually jerking himself up at trying to stay awake. "Think you can hold up for a lot longer?" He sarcastically droll.

"Fine." She firmly fixed through broad vagueness at resting the sharpening stone onto her lap for a moment, before stretching her arms out for a bit." Holding up in the waiting game is no issue for me. Although I could say the same sentiment about you."

Cyborg grumbles in leaning back against the black leather semi cushion chair. Lashing at himself from within on how late it was, and developing a special deep bond of hatred on the heavily used artificial lemon aroma from the desk, the whiff alone was enough to cause the rise of anxious mood swings. Unknotting the tension with a light rub to his eyelids every few seconds, as well as erasing the grim deceased look of Superman from his memory bank. The toxic extraction of dark Energon from Superman by Sarah, was something he would not like to see ever again before having his body returned to the watch tower.

Dammit, that man did not show no utter ounce of mercy when being question. Not exactly a favorable term to use after being interrogated by a walking lie detector. A lie detector that will kick your ass right back if getting caught with a little white lie. Absolutely no room for error when it comes to the dark knight, or else face a possibility of being confined in a holding cell for protection or worse.

Not having a single clue in how he came out in one piece from the verbal truth serum that almost left him damn near broken. However, it did not stop his growing concerns for Starfire, and Beast Boy in how well they can handle it after taking a good look at Raven. The half demon, the first to be question, quietly roam herself from the dark lit room. The look says it all of what he's in for, once the dark sorceress has cast her red tainted eyes upon him before whispering. "May Azarath help you." Emphasizing her deadly words that he was next.

"Still letting this mess sink in, just hope the others came out just fine. Especially Robin, knowing Batman, he's probably saving him for last." Cyborg weakly limp at putting away the communicator as he subversively cannot forget the faces of the justice league members. Face with a tidal wave of various questions as to what happen, once superman was attended by the medical staff, with the exception of the much-respected Green Lantern.

Instead of seeking answers, decided to start his torturous interrogation at a certain Autobot through the use of his power ring. Assuming in large part that the former Wrecker contributed to superman's overall demise, before he was tactically persuaded, by wonder woman's fist.

"With all the circumstances we been dealing with, I'm alright." Cyborg dejected at stretching his stiff neck." A little rest would do me some good after that gravitational workout….and amongst other things. Raven, whatever the stuff you've been taken in keeping your mind from going postal, help me out by lending me some." He somewhat teases behind his zombified words.

"Cyborg….."

"Name the price. "

"Unbelievable." Raven griddle with a straight face, solemnly coming close at throwing her sharpener to his fore head." Shut up, and be serious. And you would be right…. somewhat. Compare to most stuff I've been through, this was a cake walk. Then again, it does not take much to read the lips around his cowl on how upset he was. And who could blame him? If I know any better, it felt like he just lost his best friend, if not his brother."

"Sorry, can't help it, one of my itch towards relief." Cyborg gruff in biting the tip of his lower lip as he rocks back, and forth with his bulky frame." There's something else that happen back at the leading light after we gotten separated, that I have yet to mention. "Using his own body weight in slamming down the legs of the chair, and resting his head onto the desk, not feeling good at all what he had to address. "It mainly has to do with Beast Boy."

"What about him?" Raven simply tone that match her continued rhythm of her sharpening.

I've seen Aqualad before he left the ship, but that's not where I am going here. Gotten myself into a real nasty exchange with Terra." Cyborg casually flatline, enough to distort Ravens sharpening." Believe me, I'm still tripping out myself. And yeah, it's really is her, but stronger. I mean a lot stronger after having full control of her powers.

"And yet, you've have not told Beast Boy."

"Didn't have to, he saw her when me and him were being chased by Grimlock after her narrow ass escape into the warp gate. "Cyborg drowses to the even look of Raven. "Doesn't take much to read the look on his face afterwards. You know how that goes; old feelings tend to die hard."

"Don't remind me." Raven keeping her embarrassing depravity from ever resurfacing through her indifferent tone. "Still reeling from the love triangle crap." She dryly said, receiving a sympathetic grunt from Cyborg. Retreating back to her blade sharpening and Cyborg rolling half his head to the main door after it had slide itself open, for the person they were currently discussing, made his way in.

Slumping his way over in silence, with his usual pointed ears now deflated, along with his shoulders. His foul mood being exposed through the form of darkness that was raining over his head. Cyborg, including Raven, were looking at a person whose emotions been torn apart after he have scooted his seat right next to the dark sorceress.

"Uh, sup little buddy, you're doing alright?" Cyborg nervously grin while quickly casting a filthy look to the dark sorceress after losing the battle in which person going to comfort who. Dammit, he was not known to pick someone right back up after someone is down on their shit. "Hey, I know the loss of Super Man is hard, but it was all thanks to you that we managed to get the data. Hopefully the information that contains within it, will give us the answers we needed, for all the troubles we been through to get the damn thing. For real though, I can't tell you to cheer up with this fake grin of mine, that would be hypocritical on my part when I feel like shit myself. What I'm saying is, don't beat yourself up, but beat the ones who's doing the harm." Well, he tried, Cyborg cursed at the failed attempt at cheering him up after seeing the terrible confused look within his eyes after the changeling muster a stiff smile.

"Guys, guys I'm fine, really." Beast Boy cheerfully wave." It's not like every day you'll get reprimanded by the dark knight himself. Mostly rambling about holding myself more at being responsible, or something like that." Beast Boy scratching his scalp on top of his head while Raven was about to make a definitive retort, but thought better of it, after his cheerful grin slowly crumbles itself away to a dark frown." Cyborg, I may be known for a lot of things, but I'm not blind in what I just saw. Don't mess with me Cy, that was her wasn't it?"

Damn, his only wish at this moment is to possessed flash's speed force, and using that same force to shoot himself towards injured reserve with his hard-baller. His means of escape from Beast Boy off beat venom tone of his, and Ravens hellish stare down. Distinctly warning him not to bail or else.

"No, that was Terra alright. I try like hell to convince her of what she was doing was wrong. BB I hate to say this, but whatever feelings you have for her, you've got to kick it to the curve man, because the old Terra you once knew, have long been gone." Cyborg being kind as he can be, while licking the wounded memories of the ass kicking he had with the geokinesis. "Yo, I didn't mean to come out harsh, I just want to make a point."

Already waving off Cyborg's muffle apologies through his subdue toothy grin. "Nah your right Cy." Beast Boy said as his short-pointed ears perk up to both Robin and Starfire once they have entered the room.

"So, you think he already figure out of our true intents?" Cyborg snuffle his head up at Robin, who simply shrugs from his deep thoughted state.

"Don't be surprise if he already has. I done my part the best I can. Even if I were to do a good job, eventually he will have found out about our plans, one way or another. He's Batman, simple as that." Robin said before his rough features softens over to the distorted look of Starfire, and back to Cyborg with a blunt look." Not going to beat around the bush here. Cyborg, exactly what the hell is Silas Stone?"

"One complicated man. You've all heard what Sarah said about him right? She took the words right out of my damn mouth." Cyborg said at leaning himself up, and scuffing his chin in a deep thoughtful delay of silence." But there's also another side of him that people flat out just don't get, or just don't understand, mainly coming from me. You guys all heard the way he spoke right? The serious calmness that he often carries. There's a saying; a dangerous man, is a man that moves in silence, not the man that just moves his mouth. That is exactly who he is. And what have happened just now, change my perceptive of him being efficient at what he does, to extremely deadly to those who gets in his way. He's not the type of person to contemplates on what just happened, or worry about what comes next, he's just there when things happen before it got fix. And when that skills of experience being mixed with poised, and calmness…..Robin, the league has no idea what type of person their dealing with. Hell, the only solution I could think of in defeating him, is to throw him off the loop."

"Great." Robin said of having a great need of an aspirin after feeling further worn out.

"So, what now?" Raven tranquil in tone.

"Don't know, I take it none of you guys didn't mention the data or Silas involvement with the death of Superman, correct?" Robin said while getting a corrective nod from everyone." Good, will try to keep it that way as long as we can, too much is at stake here for them to be informed.

"So, were not going to tell them after all? Still can't believe that Springer decided to take the fall for superman's death." Beast Boy through his muddled words said. "I still don't get why we have to lie, but do you really think he will buy the story?"

"I'm not certain, and moreover, I hardly didn't get it either at first." Robin becoming less prim, and more human only for a moment, before his tone became firm with each word. "At least for little bit before being question. And I get what Cyborg and Springer have meant, I don't like it one bit, but the situation that were in right now, is necessary." Robin said, a bit noxious after everyone came to agreement of a cover up that Cyborg and Springer have made prior. Altering the things that actually happen, with Superman intruding into their new hideout, as to oppose to the leading light, before being taken down by Springer. A cover up that many people may have a hard time believing. A mere Autobot manhandling the likes of the man of steel, here in this reality, is absurd, but after hearing Cyborg explaining how Springer deflected the green lanterns attacks with a simple flick, and with Silas have the ability to become superman's kryptonite, had shattered his absurd assumption." If we had given away that vital information, then we would been drill with a lot more question then engaging with the Decepticon's. A chance I'm not willing to take."

"Not to mention we would've been held here indefinitely, with Cyborg being slap with a protective custody by the league, since he is the prime target. Did I summarize it perfectly?" Raven, getting a simple thumbs up from Cyborg.

"Uh huh." Cyborg slouch as he slops his head up at the depleted look of Starfire. Already missing the cheerful mood from the powerful titan." Hey star, look at me." Not surprise by the hollow dissolution coming from her eyes when looking at Cyborg. Damn, it may go either two ways at what he's about to say. Whacking his cognitive motion to go before speaking to the frail look of Starfire. "Star, pretend this is just the two of us in this room, and just look at me, can you do that?" He said while getting a simple nod." If you think your responsible for the death of superman, then the only thing you're going to get from me is a pause, cause I'm going to have to disagree. Star, superman was living on borrowed time after being pumped with Energon. Take it from someone who did the opposite, at the cost of an innocent life." He said with regrets being showed." I was about to say, have I not killed my mother, he will still be breathing, while we will be fooling around in Jump city fighting crime. Have I not done the things I did at star lab, it would not change the outcome of my father's intent of harming those that I care deeply. Basically, none of this is your fault, but mine. Real easy thing to say, but my damn say is not going to fix the past, only the future. Starting with fixing our guts at making Zorkaberrie pie, with extra layer of mustard crust, when this is all over width ….and getting my shit back from Raven." Cyborg said at snapping his evil intent at the blink look of the dark sorceress.

"Thank you Cyborg, it means a lot." Starfire said as her lips begun to moon crest to a light smile. "However, that is something I'm all too familiar with. And what Springer have said earlier, is not at all far from the truth. I mean no disrespect dear Cyborg, but like Superman, expect many bodies to fall." Everyone remained silence by Starfire's extremely rare chilling words as the Dark knight made his presence known through his dark aura after entering. Unable to tell who he's directly looking at through his ghosted coated lens before he began to speak.

"Alright before we begin, I would like to get something straight, we the league are always been phase as gods from those whom we protect, when in fact we are no more than human ourselves. Especially when it comes to the loss of a great man, and a great hero. We are doing what we can to keep his death from the public for now, but must of all, I would like to offer my personal thank you, and the league, for bringing Superman to us. Still, let me make one thing clear, we have much work to do, even in the amidst of a great tragedy. Base on the information and to my personal judgement, was enough to be validated, however if you got something of importance to say, now is the time." He firmly prowls practically to both Robin and Cyborg." If not, be sure to contact me personally, no exception unless otherwise." He concluded through dismissal. Everyone dragging themselves out of the conference room before making a short trip back to the main hanger where Springer was patiently waiting in vehicle mode.

"Man, I'm so glad that's over with, well for now at least." Cyborg sigh in readjusting the claustrophobic space of a cockpit as Springer madding a smooth flight back to earth. Easily they would've taking the warp gate back to the hide out, till getting a message from Sarah that the system surcharge is currently down, leaving Springer to have a closer look once getting back.

"That's nothing, he was just being easy with us. You should've seen what he does to the others." Robin far from pleased as he dug himself deeper behind the driver seat.

"You sounded like he's up to something." Raven grouch at kicking Cyborg's back seat to make more space. The dark sorceress, who was not the only person to sense fear from the titan leader, but as well as Cyborg who was enigmatically mellow this whole time of the interaction exchange between Robin and the dark knight.

"He's already has."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Interesting, really interesting." Sarah whispered mostly to herself. Furiously leaving deep marks within her notes. Jotting down the physical behavior body of a former experiment larva M3-19, aka Silkie, who was busying himself in chowing down on dog food.

Using harmless means to further understand on the anatomy of the modified bio engineer super weapon, made possible by a mad bug scientist. And the findings she had discovered only made her curiosity to grow even more. Through Ethology means. Like most insects, and animals alike where they survive by a driven urge, of mainly hunger, sex, etc. Silkie on the other hand, share neither of those urges like a typical insect. However, he does share an unfillable large apatite, while having the exact same behavior of a common house dog.

"Good job Mr. Hitchens, enjoy your food, you've deserved it." She affectionately patted the bubble gum pink round head of the grinning larvae. Turning her warm look over to the spark chamber of Sideways. Ready to begin her theoretical procedure on the spark, before the main entrance of the automated doors have sled itself open. "Welcome back! So, how things go?" Sarah greeting everyone with a superficial spring looking smile to the combust looks of the titans. Springer, already declaring the urge to lay down that fake smile of hers with his path blaster, had his right arm had not been ripped.

"Success, but at a great loss." Robin tone deaf of handing the data over to Sarah, before making his way over to the plastic cover office chair in clear exhaustion.

"Yes, Icky did text me on what had happen to Superman, and the entire mission. My great condolences. Especially you Starfire." The doctor sympathize to the riddle Tamaranean princess

"Please Sarah, I have learned long ago that on certain situation, cannot be avoided. Excuse me, but I would like some time alone." Starfire sadly smile as she headed to the stairs, and towards the roof top, with Silkie right behind her.

"Yeah I'll….be around." Beast Boy, carrying his dimmed atmosphere away from everyone.

"I see she is not the only person who witness something traumatic. Is he going to be okay?" Sarah looking at Raven as she sadly shakes her head.

"Only time will tell; things were not pretty back there at all."

To make a point for Raven, we ran into another one of our former teammates." Cyborg yawns at smashing his heavy frame to the plush couch.

"Yes, you did mention that in your text message as well. And that's something I would like to discuss with everyone, over this particular touchy subject. However, I could wait if you would like, but seeing how time is always our constant enemy, I fear this might go ignore."

"Sarah, don't mind us were listening." Cyborg encouraged.

"Right then, I'll get started. Indeed, Icky did mention to me earlier of the strenuous relationship you all have with your former titan member, Terra, before tragedy show its ugly head. But here's something interesting, the Terra you guys know, and fought with, is not the real Terra." Sarah taking the full absorption of the stun looks from everyone. Minus Springer who just stood there as he listens.

"Uh come again?" Cyborg looking at her as if he just drops a glass bottle of water.

"Allow me to clarified further, to be more precise, she's actually an escape clone from the unknown remote many areas of Cadmus. Come not a complete surprise since our government had their hands dirty in running the illegal project from the public. Including their long shady history with the justice league, over the dispute of trust, and power. No, the Terra that Icky, and Beast Boy saw recently, is indeed the real Terra."

"That does not make any sense. I mean how is that possible? The last time we all seen her, she was just living a normal civilian life." Raven in disbelief said.

"Well it just so happens due to numerous incidents, and of course the great disaster with the cloning of Superman, was enough to send the alarms across the globe for international powers to jump head first towards investigation. And let's just say they been smack pretty hard with a few hundred violations before the government was force to shut down a few sites after holding innocent people in confinement, one of whom happens to be the real Terra. Base on the information I've hacked, she was a former princess of the now destroyed country of Markovia. And it would safe to assume her home was not so kind to her at all, as she was suited by the higher courts to be experimented, along with her brother. The results were mix at best, while she did gain the power to bend earth, she has very little success in gaining complete control, after her brother passed away from complications, before being handed off to Cadmus for further experimentation. Where she was eventually was cloned, while the real her was sent into permanent stasis. Not as powerful then the original, but sufficient enough to stand on her own. Now, as for how the real Terra retrieved her memories from her copy, as well as unlocking her dormant powers? Well, my only good guess I could think of, she must have gone through the memory retention convex period, after her cloned has deceased." Sarah pounders through her assumptions.

"Okay, that's a new term that I never heard of in all my years as an Autobot." Springer grunts with interest while examining the fried warp gate control panel.

"It's a rare term that's rarely been used out in the open. Anyway, it's basically a manmade biological memory re-enhancement unit." Robin answers.

"Ah, so you heard of it." Sarah muses.

"Briefly, through batman after the death of Superman's clone."

"Yes, imagine a duplicate of yourself cease to exist like Terra's clone, and the memories that he or she collect thus far, suddenly returns to the original self or vice versa. Pending on the state of the mental health of that person, the process itself varies. Most likely it would take several days, months or even years before that person gain all the memories from another. It's nothing new in terms of that particular technology, as it's been practiced more than a couple of decades, with constant improvements." Sarah concluded.

"Got to say that's some weird stuff I've just heard. And also, if your worry about Windblade and that hot headed Grimlock, their doing fine. The word is, once we left the alfa sector, Menasor was force to retreat back by Blitzwing.

"Thanks for bringing up Menasor because I would like to know who he is." Raven settling on a double stack crate. Surgically scalping at the Autobot through her potent look.

"The correct question is who are they, not he. "Springer course of resting the confusion of the dark sorceress." They are the five stunticon brothers. Obedient to only Megatron but a major headache for everyone at being reckless. Till all that change after being abducted by Unicron forces before reappearing out of the blue, after their sparks have been fused. Turning him at being reckless to more efficient of getting the mission done. Now, any more questions because the data you got there, should be compatible with the main computer. I would do it myself, but as you all can see…" Springer waving half his severed arm." You all got the picture. The process is simple, all you got to do is just slide it in, and let it do the rest. But be discreet in how you go about it, because of the age of that disc, it might take a while for it to be decipher. Now if you need anything else at my request, don't bother, I'll be in the healing chamber."

"Someone is speaking my language. I'll be taking a break from my armor, just to let my body breathe. Be back in the moment." Raven said.

"If you're ever wondering of how to remove the armor, just step inside the transmitter and it would do it for you." Sarah simply smiled, after the dark sorceress have nonchalantly step right inside. before her smiled dropped once facing Cyborg." While you guys were gone, I took some extensive time of unlocking a few of Silas files."

"That's great Sarah, anything major?" Robin said.

"For now, not exactly, it's just an old video back from star labs that he kept to himself after most of them has been deleted. I must warn you, it's not for the faint of heart to view. It's a video of Icky's incident. The reason I brought this up, is because the thing that attack star labs is not what you think. I do not hold nothing against you, if you so choose not to view it. But I think you would have a better understanding of what he has written.

"I'll take a look at it later Sarah. Right now, I'm just shot." Cyborg with a worn look said.

"I agreed with Cyborg, the last mission took a pretty good toll on our bodies after enduring the harsh elements from another reality. Some good rest would be beneficial for everybody." Robin said.

"Then I'll go ahead, and get started with the data. And I'll let you guys know if anything comes up." Sarah informed." Oh yes, my I see your FMP13 please." Cyborg nodded to her request by handing the Hardballer to the doctor." You mention through your text about the sudden complications your having when activating the big bastard, am I correct?"

"Just the random occurring cool down sequence that kept on popping up out of random." Cyborg said as Sarah have already begun to dissembled the long slide.

"That is unusual." The doctor through her unreadable complexion, removed a glowing looking red pin beneath the long slide itself." Here's the problem, the compressor atom extractor is not compatible for that model, as it was made for the last failed model, the FMP12." Sarah parching her lower lips between her teeth. Gesturing her apologetic mistake to Cyborg." Should've had this thing tested at advance. But not to worry, I'll have it modified no time, and it would be ready once your rested, Okay?"

"Yeah just don't get too crazy with that thing alright?" Cyborg playfully dull at parting himself to his mischief quarters.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Cyborg free falling against his back on the memory foam medical bed, causing all four wheels to be crushed by his heavy frame. Feeling the dreaded of a certain pain, that he did not miss at all, as his muscles continued to tighten itself since coming back to earth. However, despite the agonizing torture of muscles spasm, was feeling a big difference in terms of being lighter. And damn does it ever feel so good coming back to the sweet melodies of calmness.

Cringing his eyes tighter every few seconds to the damn rapid vibrating noise coming from his communicator. Letting out a rough gruff after he shot himself up. Viciously digging his pocket for that damned device. His grouchy expression turned to alarmed after reading the old I. D number that could only belong to one person. Inner darkness begun to avail itself through his evil grin on the thought of just slamming the bitch on the table. Heavily considering at sharping his swordsman ship, by splitting that thing in half with his broad saber. And why not? His hand has already been clamped around the hilt.

"Taking away my damn sleep." He sinfully hissed. True, it would cost too damn much to have the communicator to be replace. Plus, it's not worth it to lose an earlobe over Robins reprimanded shouts. Groaning the whole way as he connects himself with a single press of the touch screen button. A bit curious as to what this crazy bitch has to say.

"DA FUCK YOU WANT TERRA!?"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Optimus Prime/ Orion Pax. First appearance. Transformers G1 Issue Num1. The Transformers 1984=Technical Data

Strength:==========10

Intelligence:==========10

Endurance:==========10

Rank:==========10

Speed:=========9.5

Courage:==========10

Fire blast:==========10

Skill:==========10

* * *

Batman/ Bruce Wayne. First appearance. Detective comics num27. March 30, 1939=Technical Data

* * *

Strength:========8

Intelligence:==========10

Speed:=======7

Endurance:=========9

Rank:==========10

Courage:==========10

Fire blast:========8

Skill:==========10


	19. Chapter 19

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER NINETEEN: EYE KNOW

* * *

"DA FUCK YOU WANT TERRA?!" Listening to a crude ruffle noise from the background, as the geokinesis was being flipped right off her seat, along with something being shattered. Hah! He would've enjoyed his snickering by her startled reaction from his sludge hammer voice, if it didn't hurt so damn much. Wincing between his indignation of the ongoing muscle tightness around his abdomen, after adjusting himself from the bed. The little short ass was least expected to be identified out of the blue. Cyborg devilishly smiled as Terra was still shaken at catching her breath.

"_How, how do you know who I was?"_ She trembled at gaining back her firm persona.

Admittedly, if he was at his usual stubborn self, he would've disconnected the line in a matter of a second. However, hunger began to suddenly flare within him after a grand idea have struck him. Hacking into the whereabouts of her location by communicator. It might take a moment, but shit, that's all he needs by keeping this fool talking long enough.

"I don't think that's none of your damn business. But if you must ask, I have my way around of who I know, and don't know, and a little bit of a hell of a lot more than some. Dammit I hope this is a miss call, cause you got a lot of nerve in contacting me after that last stint we have."

"_Please I beg you! "_Terra dwindles in desperation_." I know my apologies don't mean nothing for the actions I've have done, would not be forgiven. But please Cyborg just hear me out just this once. It may sound crazy, but it was not me who cause a great deal of harm towards you guys, and the city, but my clone. I know it was just for a moment, but I know you long enough that you're the only person among the team, that I know who won't shut people out before saying their word. Or at least in theory I hope. That is the very reason why I felt comfortable enough in contacting you first."_

She knows him too damn well. Cyborg savagely vent. Desperately fighting beyond his means from crushing his device with his bear size hands, after having zero luck of pinning down her exact location.

"_Hello ... are you still here?"_

"Unfortunately, you have no idea. "Cyborg drowse of rubbing his worn eyes after losing the drive to sleep. " And don't worry about that. We already been informed of your little background, as well with the connection of Cadmus after your clone have run amok across jump city. Terra, please get to the point on where you going with this crap." Sensing her damned blossoming smile being spread from the other end. Slamming his head back against the pillows from what he just said.

"_I promise, this won't take long. First, the whole situation of me being involved with your father is not what you think. I'm actually an undercover agent for a certain organization….No, wait that's not right, 'I'm actually working under one of the main people whose with the organization."_

Yeah sure, as if he's going to play along with this dumbass game as to guess who the fuck this is? Then up hers!" It sounded to me like you've been reunited with.…"

"_It's not Slade."_

His face, taking a morphing effect of a black puffer fish by her subdue tone. Dispensing from his puffer expression by taken a huge deep breath before exhaling, with liquid contents being sprayed from his perturbed lips. "Terra, I'm fighting myself real hard here of not losing my damn mind, and preventing myself from shooting my communicator. Oh, I'll definitely will regret it of getting my ass chewed out. But hey, I will at least get the satisfying results of making you bleed from your earlobe after my gun goes off. Unless you hurry up, and tell me who it is, were done." Cyborg being the deceptive craftsman as he is, lied. And through his heavy heart, really missed his primary weapon.

"_I can't exploit the identity of this person. He would know if I did!"_

"Terra."

"_Okay, okay just give me your word you won't tell anyone. Not even Robin. I don't think he would like the idea who he is. Deal?"_

"Yeah sure whatever just spit it out would ya?"

"_Okay fine! Its Batman. There, your happy!?"_ She sarcastically court.

"Cared to repeat that?" Cyborg daze from his abrupt shock.

"_I said its Bat…"_

"Yeah, yeah I've heard you the first time. I meant to say how?" He loosely said. Already close to consideration of contacting jazz at requesting a little something special for his nagging migraines. The thin thumping beats of his brain being whack against the cranial cavity suggest so. And starting to bang even harder from what Terra was about to say next.

"_It's a complicated story. Let's just say the great detective has been keeping a microscopic close eye on his former apprentice after the ruckus with Trigon, and my copy being turned to a statue. It was no coincidence that your father was also doing the same at filling in a couple of spots, after Slade and Red X have bailed from his royal pledge. I wasn't lying when I said your father help me a great deal of gaining complete control of my powers on the spot, after my clone memories have zip right to my head. Like literally by a simple touch. So, I made a simple vow, but not without being apprehensive because something was off about him that seems to fit the description of stranger danger. So, instead of going out of my way in try to reunite with you guys, I decided to move straight to Gotham and gain Batmans attention….by vandalizing his Batmobile. It's a cut and dry with that man after giving me a simple choice of redemption, or to face punishment. It wasn't hard in which one I pick." _

"So that's what Robin was afraid of. Prompts on getting Batmans attention by the way." Cyborg said at standing straight up from his bed, while allowing his Energon cells to have free rain in circulating his stiff body." Man, Robin is going to be pissed if this gets out. Anyway, I'm not really all that sold from the story you just told. That skirmish we had at the leading light is self-explanatory enough. Still, batman of all people, really?"

"_Yeah I know right? And he dangerously made it clear with me of keeping things classified from everyone. And second, I have to make this fight real convincing, otherwise my cover will be blown, duh."_

"Alright I get what you're saying, and it's not like I believe you or anything since I can tell you're not lying. And no, I'm not telling you how, I just do alright? What I'm trying to say is that it's going to take a while to patch things up between us. So, I'll ask again Terra, what do you want from me?"

"_Nothing, I just want someone to hear my side of the story is all. And trust is the last thing I want from you, including the others. I'm only trying to undo the things that my clone has cause. As well as Beast Boy. Seeing his hurt face still makes me weak just thinking about it. That's why I would rather let my actions do the talking."_

"Well you could let your actions start doing the talking, starting with Aqualad, and what my father is planning on, including the information regarding the data."

_That's the strange part, we were assuming that you guys were going after Starscream and the data of the curse matrix that he obtained. We were not aware that there was another data lurking within the ship. "As for what he's planning on once everything is collected? Beats me. Well, beside the dawn of ultimate peace shall come, or some B.S. he's been preaching about. Other than that, he's just been sending me, and Aqualad in collecting heaping amounts of those things called Energon. Ever since aiding with Aqualad in braking Johnny out, things have really started to pick up, once the manhunt for the matrix has started. As for Aqualad? I'm sorry Cyborg, but he's really been hell bent in being committed on whatever task they throw at him. Unless you could find a way to beat some senses into him, he's gone for good."_

"Yeah it figures." Cyborg gruff.

"_But you know what's funny? The orders we've been given, is not through Silas, but by an unknown person who's goes by the name of Unicron. Ever heard such a weird name like that?"_ Terra said, causing Cyborg to almost crush his communicator.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Terra listen, that person you're working with is all kinds of bad news. Batman maybe a complete hard ass, but just like Robin, I'm quite sure he heavily emphasizes the term safety. As in you've better get your shit now, and leave! Dammit woman I'm trying to tell you that I take back everything I said. And I hundred percent for give you!" Cyborg sincerely dumping all his lenience to the former teammate. Waiting for any form of response from the other end over a long moment of mute silence, before hearing a light sniffle. Like she is about to…Oh no she is not! Cyborg panicked." Terra, cry later, ass moving!

"_I'm not crying!... I just have something in my eye okay? Geez….. and thank you. But its not going to be enough to cover the debts to everyone that I've hurt. I have to get going. I'll keep in touch with you soon."_

"Terra you dumb…. just don't die on me twice, alright?"

"_I take that as a deal. And don't worry, I kept our little exchange and superman a secret from Batman. Have a hunch you will be confined indefinitely, like I have, if it were to be disclosed. Your welcome!"_ She cheerfully teases in disconnection.

"Appreciated!" Cyborg faulting back down to his bed. And once again that damn vegan, and his taste for blonds. Yeah okay, she may not have much going on in terms of her physique, but she was downright gorgeous at her own right. That is exactly the reason why he back himself off to the far background. Clearing much space as he can for Beast Boy, after the changeling have fallen completely head over heels for the former teammate. Living through the series of silly ass hijinks was their in-depth interaction during their limited time together, but was enough to get the gist of her personality. And there's not much to say, other than she's a little bit like Beast Boy in a sense of being an airhead. Yet in actuality, the whole thing was just a master façade while keeping her insecurities well hidden. Afraid at being alone in a snap if they were to find out who she really was.

But this Terra he had a chat with, was like talking to a different person, based on her tone alone. A much calmer demeanor in self-assuredness, being lifted with confidence after he had face her. And unlike her clone that has been plague with self-doubt and insecurities, this one has the will to make other people insecure just by her presence alone, if she were to get pissed off.

"At least your sense of humor has not change." He peevishly grumbles. His fretful mood became none existent after reading his father's notes of the monster that attack him and his mom through Sarah's laptop. Turning the screen off with a blank look after reading the descriptive gore fest before moving on at checking the government secured files. Searching for certain individuals that came to mind. Who knew that he could so easily hack to any private information with a simple touch to any computer that he so chooses. And through his satisfied inclusion omission, made his leave after gotten the information he needed. "Ignorant by self-degradation of not knowing that themselves are gods, after the fact that we make life our heaven, but also the archetype of designing the ideal hell for the immoral. That all by itself, is chaos." Discreet mostly to himself when headed towards the main area of the facility. Having high hopes that being surrounded by various machines would in theory, help him relax his agonizing body to blissful state of peace.

"Okay enough being dark, and pissed, because there's only one room for that, and your taking my thunder. "

His disheveled eyes shifted downward to the cast iron look of Raven after she have risen herself from the dark void. "Nah, just an old saying my old man never shuts up about. Soooo, uh you need something Rae?" He nervously chuckles at the dark sorceress who was wearing just her leotard.

"No. not really. Thought I check on my teammate, after I just heard something interesting. As if he was having a lengthy conversation with someone very important, through my enhance hearing. You know? Being a half demon and all. "Raven, mildly lumbering each word before dropping the ball." So, how's Terra." Out of share impulse, her thin lips were greatly being envelope by Cyborgs bear sized hand before she was swooped off to the unisex restroom.

"Alright, how much did you hear?" Cyborg swells from his throat. Looking at the dark sorceress as if he was about to die, while his hands were firmed to her slim shoulders.

" A lot more than you might think. Plus, my room is right next to yours." Raven stoically said before Cyborg, through his deflated look, melts away in backing against the wall.

"Everything huh? Well, I didn't exactly make a pinkie promise to have someone ease dropped into our conversation." He shrugs of not giving a damn at this point. "As you might have heard, it looks like Unicron is the one who's been pulling the strings. Plus, she doing us a big favor by keeping certain information from Batman. So yeah, to my personal judgment, she's cool with me." Cyborg said as he drags himself towards leaving the restroom." I 'm going to ask Springer about this Unicron guy, after I got some relaxation."

"If you're okay with Terra's trust, then I have no concern. And Cyborg, whatever you decide to do with the information you have gotten, is your call. The secret is safe with me. Although, I can't make any promise's if something where to come up. I'll join you shortly after I catch up on my herbal count." Cyborg flatly wave as Raven teleported back to her room.

As expected, he did not miss nothing at all when coming over to the main room. Giving them a quick wave of hello to both Sarah, and Robin as they were having their lengthy discussion of the last mission, before the doctor gestures him to the table where the Hardballer was laying on top with a white sticky note attach, being written of its recalibration. Envious of Beast Boy, who was sleeping soundly on the elastic reclining office chair at the other end of the room, as he himself was in search of finding his own comfort after stowing his Hardballer back to his hoister. Spreading out his arms after settling on the cushy office like sofa, not exactly the most comfortable compare to the one from the tower, but perfect for his size. A quick glance to the master computer doing its works of decrypting the data, and Springer keeping a close eye on the monitor. Allowing the sweet beneficial soothing sounds coming from multiple processing units to take its course in carrying him to a light slumber. He could do quiet no problem, but the thick light motions of various machines, were his number one lullaby. Oh yeah, theory, problem, solved.

"May I please join you?" Scooting himself with his eyes closed to Starfire's reserved words, as she settles herself with Silkie, playfully fluffs between her arms.

"I hear someone is feeling a little better." Cyborg smile with one eye peeping to her subdue grin.

"A little, yes, but the heeling will not be completed anytime soon, or not at all. All the more reason why I much prefer to fight on, then to closed myself in grief."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask. Is that how you became next in line for the crown? Is through constant battle?" Cyborg question while being shoved by Raven at making room for her, and her book, along with her armor looking suit being equipped.

"That's part of it I'm afraid." Starfire stroking her long red hair back, preventing Silkie from nibbling her hair with his sharp teeth." There are many royal trials that I have to go through in order to be crowned. And when that person completes all their trials, he or she shall rule Tamaran that is certain. However, at that time it was forbidden for two siblings to rule under the same crown, as it would cause conflicts for the people, and the world as whole. Which is why a special dual was held. A dual to the death. In which I have won, but only by default, due to my sister long term illness. And of course, being who I am, refuse to take her life. That is why my sister despise me so, after she was banished by the high council.

"Damn, I never knew that side of the story. Sorry Star, didn't mean to pull your arm in reliving that nightmare." Cyborg said in leaning his head back in shame.

"No, not at all. As a matter of fact, I feel quite relief of getting this feeling off the chest." Starfire kindly said

"Hey, come on Star, you know my ears is always available for anyone who need to get that stress off their chest."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I wasn't talking to you Raven!" Cyborg drowsily spat as Sarah made her way over to the small group along with the tired, and fester look of Robin." Sup guys, anything new that we need to be informed?"

"Nothing particularly. Just went over a few things with Springer regarding the data, should not take long to decode. However, I take it that you read his notes, I hope?" Sarah question as Cyborg bit the tip of his lower lip in a resentful matter.

"Yeah, I did, not what I have expected. I mean everything went by so damn fast, I didn't get a full glimpse of whatever that thing that attack star lab." And that thing that attack us was no gelatinous monster, but a mutated figure from cybertron right?" Cyborg dismayed at shaking his head. "And I have seen the unedited video of how my father have beaten Superman after he have destroyed that monster. Doesn't change the fact that I'm still reliable for what happen."

"Your maybe right, but that's not where I was going exactly. It's now became relevant, because that Decepticon that attack star lab, happens to be his old experiment. I check his files several times just to make sure I wasn't seeing things." Sarah rubbing one of her eyes, not liking what she about to address after sending a darted look at Cyborg." Icky, that experiment he performed, dated back several thousand centuries."

"Wait, what?" Cyborg dreaded." Wait a minute, how da…..are you trying to tell me he's practically immortal? Because dammit I believe it. Hell, I wouldn't be surprise if he were to time travel. After all, he has the brains to do so."

"Yeah, I'm with Cyborg. The whole thing just sounds out right insane." Robin fighting within himself at collecting a lot of sense from the nonsense of what he had just heard.

"Yes, the idea of time travel is somewhat absurd in theory, but him being immortal is not far off." Sarah calmly said to the near irate look of Cyborg." Icky, I used your DNA to study in searching of who you really are before my suspicions was right. And well, it's sort of complicated to say. While you are human to say the least, yet you've also shared the similar DNA match that of an Energon, however it's not the same like the typical Cybertronian, like Springer here. The dark Energon that's coursing within you also further proves my second suspicions. That it was not manned made, but rather you were born with it.

"Sarah, are you trying to tell me that Silas Stone, is not my real father this whole time?" Cyborg looking as though he was about to puke.

"I can't say, since I don't have access of his genetic samples. And that what's throwing me off into a limbo, after his back-ground check seem so superficial at best." Sarah dimly affronting to the latest nagging set back.

"I knew something was foul coming from my sensor whenever I'm near you." Springer looking at Cyborg like a living bomb waiting to go off at a moment notice. "The unnatural ability of hacking both the global networks, and the communications lines faster than any supercomputer, has been kicking my mind since. After what your doctor just said, it's all been connected in what I've been thinking. The dark Energon that you been carrying, is extremely toxic to us Cybertronian and extremely deadly to humans, like Superman, depends on how raw the dark Energon is. The rawer it is, the deadlier on both ends. And even though the dark Energon share a similar make up like ours, it's not Cybertronian at all, nor it came from Cybertron. There's only one person who's share the same blood as you that I could think of, and that would be none other than Unicron. Strange, a lowly earthling like you could possibly be related to the legendary dark god. I most certain if the Cybertronian council was still around, they will have themselves purged before the rebellion have the chance to reach them." Springer smirks at the expense of Cyborg's misery, as he himself shrouded his entire face within his hoodie.

"While we are on that topic, I believe Cyborg have a question for you. Who exactly is Unicron? Please answer, or else someone might have to beat the bitch out of him. By force if necessary." Raven said.

"How bout two." He affirmed. "I'll try to give as much as I can in who he is, because the only person who can give you the full depth, is my leader. After all, he used to be the head of the historic data archives before being promoted with the matrix of leadership. But according to legends, and old data alike, he was a person who was just as old as Cybertron itself. We have very little knowledge of how our world was formed, or how Unicron came about. Constant wars have made sure of that. But we do know that he alone was responsible for consuming multiple universes, during his reign of terror, before Primus himself assemble the thirteen primes to end his destruction. Vector Prime, as you've guys all have seen, is the last remaining member of the thirteen primes.

"Living so long, only to see your close comrades fall with no end in sight. Yep, I can see the reason why he snapped." Raven said.

"Can't disagree, war does that to people after all." Springer shafted in bitterness. "As for the second question? the data we been waiting on, has been decrypted. However, the information that's been written, is in ancient Cybertronian. Think you can have it translated for us." Looking at Cyborg who simply shrugs without a word as he got himself up from the couch.

"Well?" Springer ask, with Cyborg closely re-reading the complicated language with a musty look.

"Yeah, give me a sec, its' been written in a Quintessons language. Ever heard of it? Because it said right here in case your wondering." Cyborg carefully said while reading the ancient text for the fourth time." Oh yeah, I believe I've found something about the whereabouts of the dark matrix. Damn, the only problem here is that it's all written in scatter notes. As if someone was in a rush in writing it down at the last minute. Hey Sarah, by any chance do you have both a pen, and a piece of paper?"

"Sure." Sarah handing him the note pad, with the pen attach from her coat pocket. Audibly scribbling the information down while still reading the seemingly endless bounds of information. Tearing off two sheets before handing the pen and note pad back to Sarah.

Flipping back, and forth between the two notes and comparing them to the data before turning to the awaiting looks from the team, with a tear drop sweat being poured down from his nervous look. "Sorry for the wait guys, had to cram out most of the least important information, and downsizing them to these. And well according to this, the dark matrix, is located back in the prime reality, at the remote communication station, just a few light years away from where we got the data."

"Okay, so we simply go back, head to the station and get the matrix, don't really see the fuss." Robin not seeing the problem at all through his indifference.

" Nope, there is a problem. The information also disclose that the station has been infiltrated by the Unicrons forces. What I'm saying here, is that the dark matrix has been relocated to somewhere else."

"Don't get down on yourselves so easily. This is to be expected in a galactic war like this. Blasted item like that, never stays in the same place for a short period of time." Springer lightly scuff at giving the computer a good light kick.

"Damn." Robin cursed.

"So basically, we've been on a wild goose chase this whole time?" Beast Boy said in utter disgust after being wide awake from his short nap.

"Pretty much. And I don't know what to say, other than it looks like were back to square one." Cyborg crumbling the two notes, and tossing them over to his right shoulder." So, any suggestions? because I'm shit out of luck."

"Cyborg, you sure that's all the data contains?" Raven firmly said.

"Yes, surely there must be something of sorts, perhaps a clue from within?" Starfire suggest before their questions were shot down.

"Nah, I'm positive guys, I glaze through them twice just in case I miss something." Cyborg said before an idea came to mind when glancing back at the doctor." Sarah, I hate to ask another favor, but you don't mind if I check out your laptop once more?"

"like to see for yourself in cracking into his files? Then please, by all means." The doctor pointing at the table where the laptop lays.

"Like to see if my old man knows the info through his damn files. Although its slim, but it just might lend us the information that we needed." He thoughtfully frowns as he carefully looks at the screen." Damn, talk about a shit ton of files in one drive, sheesh. Alright screw it! Time is short as it is, so I'm gonna try this instead." Cyborg carefully placing his hand on top of the keys. Quickly feeling an angry small jolt of shock coursing through him for a brief moment, till the computer monitor combust.

"We probably should've see that coming by now. "Raven, sharing the same dunce expression like everyone else from Cyborgs unfortunate mishap." Sorry about the lost Sarah."

"Not to worry." The doctor dismissed." The current files are contained within the indestructible flash drive. Plus, I have plenty more laptops available. Although I never expect something like this to happen."

"Man! About to become a human bomb whenever I touch stuff, damn." Cyborg cough in waving off the smoke from his face before being plowed all over with white foamy powder of the fire extinguisher." Really?" He deadpanned at Beast Boy.

"Uuuh, you were on fire? Beast Boy nervously chuckle at tossing the extinguisher to the far background, before hearing the window being shattered.

"As I was about to say." Cyborg growl in wiping off the white contents off his face." That security fire wall he created was hell. Crazy ass old fool, and his issue of trust, but yeah, I got what I needed. And it looks like our next stop is at the major base of Star lab, in Oil City Washington. That's where the dark matrix resides. I hope."

"Alright that's great news, because the warp gate is fix, and good to go, including myself." Springer refering to his repaired arm." So, hurry up, and get yourself ready, and let's go. Because Primus, it irritates me to no avail when kept on being contacted by Jazz every second! Seriously Jazz! Stop it!" Springer hysterically shouted before slamming down the lever to the warp gate.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Title credit: De La Soul.

* * *

Aquaman/ Arthur Curry. First appearance. More Fun Comics num73. November 1941=Technical Data

Strength:=========9

Intelligence:========8

Speed:========8

Endurance:=========9

Rank:==========10

Courage:==========10

Fire blast:=========9

Skill:=======7

* * *

Jazz. First appearance. Transformers G1 Issue Num1. The Transformers 1984=Technical Data

Strength:========10

Intelligence:========8

Speed:========8

Endurance:=========9

Rank:=========9

Courage:==========10

Fire blast:=======8

Skill:========8


	20. Chapter 20

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER TWENTY: LOW PLACE LIKE HOME

* * *

Blazing through the dreary sky of the withering storm in Cybertronian jet mode. A harsh element that never sit well for the elite seeker. Busying himself through his open tirade after he have made a grave mistake of volunteering with Soundwave, just out of pure assumption of ripping the clear blue skies, when it couldn't be that cyclops of a mad scientist roaming through this crap instead. A strife he had scuffle with prior, before being force to take part of this mission by Megatron. Fear of being blasted by a riot cannon was the least of his concern, that loathsome goes to the mad scientist. Shockwave, notorious for experimenting the Autobots, including his fellow Decepticon's as well. As punishment for disobeying Megatron's orders, and at the same time, took pleasure in finding leeway's in recruiting new candidates for his sick hobby. Fearing of becoming Shockwaves next experiment is coming close to reality in replicating his teleportation ability. Quickly shaking off such potential nightmare and refocusing on his reconnaissance around the facility of Star labs, with the insane scientist leading a couple of lowly humans, for unexplained reason that he was not aware of.

The steel crack of lightning follow by the sky shattering thunder have over shadowed his usual dark cheerful persona to downright agitation, just after being struck with lightning for the third time. Although he has dealt with far worse weather conditions then this, still strongly preferred to fly damp free then roaming through the storm unfazed. His mood, further being damper to near disgust when reaching the desire target shortly after. And now was evading heavy fire from the planted rotation gun cannons from the roof tops of star labs.

"Gaah! What in blasted Primus!? Shockwave! You said this place was abandon!" He scolded through the mike. Sensing a strong descanted eye row coming from the dark scientist at the other end.

"_I've heard you loud enough Skywarp."_ Shockwave impassively dismiss after a few moments of delay response to the black, and purple heated Decepticon. _"And it still is you fool. It just so happens that the automated security has triggered the aerial sensors. Now quit your yammering, and keep those sensors cannons distracted while Sound Wave have Buzz saw dropped the EMP. It should temporarily disable the defense security momentarily. Providing ample time for Sound Wave to override the control main frame." _

Shockwave cutting off communications with a twitching screech and leaving Skywarp in the ventures of defending his vital metallic appendage's from being shot off. Keeping a steady flight, along with his targeting system, just after destroying one of the many assault cannons, before Buzz saw came to the seeing. Looking at the mechanical falcon dropping the EMP bomb with an electrical dome blast, causing the sensor cannons to go limp a second later.

"_Hrmm, that's strange. There's something odd about their weapons systems that they possessed. Like I see them before."_ Shockwave meticulously pounder, with the dark seeker deeply groan in mock pain, over the mad scientist blasted self-monologue._" Not worth to heed over for now. Skywarp, are we in the clear?"_

Converting to his standard form at mid-air and skidded partially on the stone pebble layer of the roof top after making a clear landing. Scanning the entire area with his blood orange optics. Narrowing the area further after teleporting next to the drizzle cooling vent. And resting his left metallic claw looking hand on top of the coolant unit with a grunt, when seeing nothing out of the ordinary that will hinder the task.

"Yeah, it's all clear. Just hurry up on what you're doing. I could feel my thrusters being soaked." Skywarp miserably chastised. Clenching, and grinding his fist harder than necessary, as each rain drop began to evaporate from the intense heat after making contact. Divulge of all patients in withdrawing himself from logic, as he was coming close of having a deep addiction of blasting the roof open, just to escape from the down pour." Don't want to stand by the rain forever, and turn to rust. "He dangerously soaks in emphasis as he without hesitation, converts his right arm for a heavy X12 Scrap-maker. Ready to chew up a sizable hole for himself when his sharp optics caught the flash of the emerald glow coming from the other side of the front entrance of the complex. "Wait… I just saw something."

"_And what do you see Skywarp."_

"Hold your lubricants I'm verifying. The seeker gruff as he trounces his way over to the ledge of the roof. Keeping his presence well hidden behind the overhead letters of Star lab. Zooming on six figures from the front gate through the scope of the now converted Nucleon charge rifle. His scrutiny slowly vanishes to a simple grin at a certain Autobot." Heh. Afraid things might get bored there for a minute." He pleasurably whispers. "Hey Shockwave, we've got company."

"_Yes, I see that. Soundwave have already infiltrated the control room, and sending me the base image through security cam. Blasted Autobots are never far off._

"So what? Do you want me to take them out or what? I promise, it would be quick." The Seeker making his promise by squeezing the trigger. Nearly craving to give a nice head shot on the unexpected Autobot, and do away with the rest of his company in close combat.

"_Negative Skywarp._ Shockwave quickly answered, making the Seeker to ease off the trigger, and re-converting his secondary weapon. Slowly backing away a bit from the ledge with a puzzling frown_." Just been confirmed from our little earthling here, that this is the same people that Blitzwing spoke of. The Titans. I've been looking forward in meeting them quite some time. However, it's too soon. Just too soon for them to intervene in our plans._

Thoughtfully shaking off the chills at the words of Shockwave when continuing in observing the five occupants that he spoke of. "Whatever, what do you like me to do with them?"

_Its been taken care of, as I need them alive for research. Especially a certain person. As for you, I need you to assist me in making the final preparations. I already sent you our current location. Now hurry up, and teleport before security reactivate itself. We are already wasting enough time as it is. _

Skywarp standing there, while shaking his head in disappointment before teleporting.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

So, this must be the place huh. Pretty big." Beast Boy impressively whistle to the twenty-story advanced rectangular looking building. The entire complex itself, almost the length of five football stadiums. Swoon by the advanced multicultural city just a few miles away, being reflected from the dark green tinted glass windows on a midafternoon rain shower. Forcing the changeling of flapping the already soak moisture from his hair, for every few seconds in the vast, and empty parking lot. Everybody, through various means, was protecting themselves from being drench, as the warp gate disappears behind them.

"It's a lot bigger than you might think." Cyborg monotone at passing Beast Boy as he flutterers his hoodie deeper from the out pour. Unintentionally keeping his zombie shadows that rung around his dull wary eyes well hidden. The obvious sweet damn desire for sleep, have clouded half his tactical needs in retrieving the matrix, and by certain accounts, started to miss his old cybernetic half.

Well almost. He thoughtfully backtracks, examining up close to the closed security gate through sour nostalgia, with is left-hand inching closer to his Hardballer. Wanting to get this mission over as fast as possible, by blowing up the whole place with his Big Bastard, just out of total bullshit for more sleep.

"So, what's the plan? Are we gonna do the usual conventional welcome greeting, by busting through the front door?" Beast Boy grin in suggestion. "I mean we might as well, since this place is pretty much abandon."

" Damn you old man, what the hell." Cyborg whispers at scratching the top of his hoodie, as the far less then pleased memories kept on resurfacing, when looking at the twelve-foot-high perfect square trim bush. Listening to the electrical buzz of the razor wire fence being well hidden within the hedges. Eye rolling at the corroded rusty looking caution sign, that was written in bold letters, warning potential trespassers will be electrocuted on the spot. "Shit, I wish that was the case BB."

"From your expression, I take it this is the place where it all began." Raven offhandedly said, with her arms folded within her cloak, once appearing next to the diluted look of Cyborg.

Glancing down to her unreadable expression, and exposing her curiosity, as he hunch's himself down to his knees, ripping out the cable beneath the dated looking intercom box. Without any cause of sparks to fly near the gate entrance as he attempts to hack the gate open by a simple touch. Lightly slamming the cable with a disgruntled tongue click after showing zero results before moving on to the entrance security panel.

"Naah, but the vibe certainly does." He vainly answered. "If your referring to that certain incident, it happens back in Detroit. This place right here, is what many has called a final testing faze for the public to see." Cyborg curse after coming up with the same results when touching the access panel multiple times. Not knowing what to do next before being tap on his right shoulder by Raven. Scooting himself of allowing the dark sorceress to take a crack at it. And sure enough, the gate started to lift itself with the green light being lit from the panel, by a simple touch of her sword.

"Huh? What do you know? It worked." Raven said, not knowing what to say next when giving Cyborg a conflicting look." Don't exactly know how to say it, but there something funny about this building. As if it shouldn't belong here at all."

"I get what you're saying. Half this place was made from alien tech, mainly of Kryptonian." Cyborg said at searching for any possible signs of deadly traps that's been hidden around the complex, before cautiously made their way over to the main building.

"No, you don't understand." Raven firmly tone in discarding Cyborg's previous answer." The look, and the feel, just isn't right at all. The same feeling that I have felt when first moving into the T-tower."

"You have the right to be suspicious of this place." Springer said at giving Cyborg a critical look. "You ought to listen closely to your comrade in what she saying for once. Seeing how she got the right idea. Surprise how she caught something like this for someone so young."

All the previous attention for the need to sleep, has flip for the need to give the Autobot a piece of his mind, and his damn lecture. Sucking between his teeth, as he was not in the mood of hearing a beat down of a scolding. "Yo man, I may not be the perfect person to come around every so damn often, but at least I'm not that person with a pipe so far up his ass. So, can you please tell me what I'm missing here?" Cyborg snap at the unfazed Autobot.

"Wow really? She just fully explained to your thick head just now." Springer snorted in near disbelieve." I would assume you get the vibe like your teammate here, since you almost share the same traits that of a typical cybertronian. To make this candidly short. What you all see hear, is all Cybertronian tech. As a matter of fact, it's made from the same material from Cybertron. Plus, that sensor cannons you all seen from the roof, is also a dead giveaway."

"Which means it would be that much harder at retrieving the matrix." The boy wonder said when reaching another heavily secured gate." Damn, and by the looks of it, this place is nearly impossible to get in. Or for that matter, to get out. And jumping over the fence is out of the question. Got any ideas in how we go about Cyborg?"

"Shit out of luck is the only thing I can say." Cyborg closely looking at the access key panel after getting the same result like the first." Should've warned you guys from the beginning. Despite Star labs being shut down for some time, it does not mean it's abandoned. It just so happens that the production has been suspended until further notice. Besides, Star has a reputation in relying heavily on unmanned security, which I'm quite sure their still active.

" Then there must be a way of getting in." Robin shaking his soaked hair from the rain.

"Yeah no kidding, their defense is impressive, and that saying a lot coming from me." Springer said. "Also, I wouldn't advise of having your female companion to fly over the complex, for obvious reasons. But where going off track here. Are you certain this is the place where the matrix is being kept?"

"Positive." Cyborg answered.

"And how so?' Springer pushed on."

"I don't know, but I can feel the immense power coming from that building. Not going to lie to you, this shit is sort of driving me crazy. Whatever this immense power I'm feeling, its coming somewhere deep underground. Hold on, let me try this again." Cyborg, laying his palm once more onto the key panel. And with luck, was granted access once the female automated voice made her confirmation welcome before the gate folded itself in a backward matter.

"I don't know how you did it, but good work Cyborg." Beast Boy giving Cyborg a single hard slap across his back.

"Uh, BB, that was not me."

"What?" Beast Boy looking fully spooked.

"He's right." Springer swiping out his primary weapon out of precaution. "Whoever it is, their allowing us in this whole time. Be on alert, there's a good chance we might be nose diving ourselves into a trap." Heeding at his caution words, and entering inside the dimly lit building once the indestructible looking glass door slide itself shut.

Embracing the unwelcome cold breeze that sled around Cyborg's neck, enough to make him shiver uncomfortably as they were standing in a nearly all white room. Twice the size of a mall, and enough to fit a factory. Seeing a clear crystal reflection of himself from the stainless marble floor, that match the ceiling color of midnight green. The four unmarked heavy armored vault doors with a glowing red ring around the seals, a familiar sight he did not miss, with each door secured, and locked from each side, while the other two, being further down.

Ignoring the over repetitive female voice audio coming from the ceiling speakers, giving its dry artificial welcome with the brief history of the facility, and star labs itself. Drawing his saggy eyes over to various gadgets, and tools of successful inventions, immersed within the walls through the pixie glass window, with both the name of the inventions, and the name of the inventors in gold lettering gray plaque, till his eyes have landed on the damn dreaded sexual inhaler tank.

"Wow dude. The company made all this?" Beast Boy gleamed at pressing his face against the pixie glass display. "Hey, check this out! That's the food clenching thingy mic jig that Sarah was talking about."

"So it is. Hey Cyborg, do you think the matrix is behind one of these displays? "Raven said.

"Not a chance. And like I said before, I could feel it where it is. Besides, this here is a museum of some sorts. It's a celebration of a successful prototypes before being use commercially for the public. The real thing were after, is deep behind these doors. And that's the issue, because I don't know whether it's going to lead us down to the right path."

"I believe were dealing with more than just one issue. Those aren't just ordinary doors, those are Energon reinforced volt doors. Don't even bother on wasting your energy, or your ammo, because this blasted thing is nearly indestructible. However there's good news, there's should be a latched laying around somewhere….." The former Wrecker snapping off the rest of the sentence once the area have started to dimmed down to pinch black.

Lamenting his impatience to the repetitive bullshit that he kept on seeing way too many times in his life. "Man, you know every year for my birthday, I always wish somebody would stop messing with the damn lights. Not out of fear, but the fear of tripping over something." Cyborg, through his dark ellipse, brandish out his FMP-13.

"Bro, do you even have a birthday?" Beast Boy giving Cyborg a drunk look within the dark.

"Careful BB. It just so happens that every day is also my damn birthday. And my dream will come true dammit!" Cyborg sinisterly conveys.

"Huh?"

"Cyborg, shut up. Your comeback sucks as it is, don't make it worse for yourself. "Raven verbally tore." And Beast Boy, he's referring to lighting up the whole room with gun fire."

"Thanks for killing my flow Raven! And you know? I also have another birthday wish. That you shut your third hole called your mouth!" Cyborg vapor with fire, as both of them were going back and forth.

"Hey boy wonder, I like to see your great leadership put into action onto these robust group called your team." Springer nudges at the exhaust look of Robin, before his gray optics became tense to the deep booming male audio.

"_Unidentified personnel within the compound. Identify your security clearance." _

"Cyborg, you don't suppose your name is still within the access clearance, right?" Robin whisper loud enough for Cyborg to hear.

"Doubt it. I mean come on? It didn't let me in the first time. And plus, I've never seen my father put my name under the security clearance." Cyborg whisper's back." I could try something, but you guys already know this is a long shot, right?"

"Glad you thought of it, because it's the only idea we could think of." Springer urge at tussling Cyborg forward." Now do something."

"Dammit alright, just get ready to have our ass lit up just in case." Cyborg proceeded when speaking firmly at the audio within the darkness." Identifying myself as Victor Stone, son of Silas Stone." Looking back at everyone with an unsure shrug after a long moment of silence. Nearly Jolted right off his feet by the ear busting audio.

"_Vocal I.D confirmation….. not recognize."_

"Shit! I tried guys."

"_Activating protocol level three."_ Hearing a loud sharp click as if something just closed somewhere nearby, while the lights begun to turn back on to a soft dim blue.

"Please, what is this level three protocol? If I may ask." Starfire lace in confusion.

"The most serious one. Death by termination." Cyborg quickly looking at the center piece of the vault door from the right far end. The red circular ring begun to twist itself to a full three sixty before being split upwards. Waiting to take the threat head on, through his personal style of total devastation. Hearing a mussel grip coming from Raven as she grasps her Dominator. Robin, unlatching his Black hornet from his holster, with Starfire's eyes begun to glow to bright acid green, and Beast Boy, swallowing his own throat with a hard gulped, when flinching to the ear shredding roar, that of a dying animal, that have echoed within the premise, before catching a green laser of light, that broke through the misty color barrier.

"Dude what the hell is that!?" Beast Boy said.

"I know that cursed sound from anywhere. Frag! Why now?" Springer pursed his steel lips. Rapidly looking back, and forth at the surrounding areas, before laying his sharp optics upon the titans." That is the sound if you want to keep all your limps from going bye bye. I greatly suggest you listen to every word I have to say. "Gaining his inviting attention as the ex-wrecker continued." Everyone, split, and find somewhere to hide. Don't ask, just do it!"

Braking apart from one another at Springer's dire request, scattering themselves for a decent spot to hide. Robin, poking his head from the side of the office desk with Beast boy, right on his shoulder while in mouse form. Holding his breath as he sleds back behind the desk when the green sensor light smeared itself over. Hearing a couple of figures that kept on repeating the same ominous language, with one of them passing by. Seeing Cyborg laying crunch down behind the robotic display with Raven, being hidden within his shadows as one of the robotic displays was blasted next to nothing. Gaining a perfect glimpse at a couple of tall, but frail looking modern grey machines, prowling about within the area. Felting the earthquake motion like effects from their heavy footsteps, while Springer patch's himself in.

"_Seems like I have everyone length through, that's good. Don't say a word, just listen to everything I've have to say. Those things that are creeping around like wild animals, are the exact duplicate of the Decepticon guardian. Yes, they may look like twisted sheet metal with legs, while their anything but. These guys are lethal to the core, if they become alert at any presence, then they'll wrap themselves in thick armor plates, and they will attack with a pair of blaster cannons that can shred the most a heavily armored Cybertronian in mare seconds."_

Cyborg, motions himself to another position, as the guardian beckons itself near the location where Starfire, and Springer lays, with the second crept further at the other end.

"_The best approach in putting them out of their misery, is to perform a stealth execution from behind, or you could simply go around them without being detected to another location. I won't recommend the first option, because those sensors that their using, can see through any cloaking field, as well through astral energy. Another, its too time consuming in finding the right time to performed a stealth attack. For now, stick to my plans, and follow my lead to the doors where they come from, without being detected._

Good to know, Cyborg thoughtfully eye rolled, as he was about to make the same move like Springer have suggested. Yet was startled once Raven popped her head up close to his face from the shadows.

"I lead, you follow."

Slightly nodded in full trust of Ravens natural sense of the surroundings, at least he had hoped. Lurching like a fool behind her shadows, pausing at her commands twice of allowing the green beam to blazed through before they continued to pressed on. Grateful for her sudden guidance, yet ungrateful at the same time, as he could feel his own heart was about to jumped from his throat after reaching the next area. Graveling to the unnatural taste of his own sweat being poured down from his face when looking directly into Robin's eyes. His Energon cells from within him froze with Raven, poking her head from the shadows in equal gasp.

The boy wonder, slowly turning to the uncomfortable heat of the green light, that was burning behind his neck. Slowly meeting the acid green cyclops looking optics, and its rotation cannons after converting its frail frame to a walking armored tank.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" Springer vocally fumed.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Credit title: Snicker pimps

* * *

Trypticon: First appearance. Transformers Season Two, Scramble City. April, 1986= Technical Data

Strength:==========10

Intelligence:=======7

Speed:========8

Endurance:==========10

Rank:=========9

Courage:==========10

Fire blast :==========10

Skill:========8

* * *

Shockwave: First appearance. Transformers G1 Issue Num 5. The new order. March 19, 1985=Technical Data

* * *

Strength:========8

Intelligence:==========10

Speed:====4

Endurance:========8

Rank:========8

Courage:=========9

Fireblast:==========10

Skill:=======7


	21. Chapter 21

_Took me a little bit with this one. Next Chapter will be posted shortly...Maybe._

* * *

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: REINTRODUCTION

* * *

Restructuring his stiff grip to his pistol from slipping, and stumbling of regaining his enhance accuracy. Recluse solely to Robin at thinking something out of his ass at saving him from converting into a biodegradable paste. Clearly through the shock emote of the boy wonder, was going through the same anxiety like Cyborg. Beseech at chewing his own tongue, out of spite when looking at the spinning death spiral of a green light of the rotation cannons.

Like staring into the medusa gaze, with the weapon being pointed mere inches away from his face. Cognitively stun, yet his body did not ossify at the face of death. The boy wonder slamming deaths door right at its face by splitting the fabric of air itself through his enhance reflexes in side stepping away from the Decepticon, after the quad barrel arm cannon have tug itself to another direction by the blue energy looking cable. Leaving a gaping gash on the walls from the rapid chain fire.

Snapping its torso at the direction of the Autobot. Flanking off the sudden appearance of a green bamboo form of Beast Boy. Unuttered at fending off the changeling grooving its sharp claws around the armored faceplate, while throttle further back by Starfire's star beams before regaining back its stance. Stoically looking at Springer's cable as if it was nothing. Retracting its attention back to the Autobot, by veering its arm cannon at the former wrecker.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" Springer bark in holding himself steady, till being propelled towards the guardian. Deflecting the intense heavy fire with his sword as he leaps towards a dog fight. Entangle as the two of them wrestle against one another.

"We had options! "Cyborg firing like mad at the second Decepticon guardian that was bull rushing towards him. Regretfully feeling like taken a massive dump on the wrong seat for not informing Springer, that going convert was a work in progress on their part. Should've gone with Beast Boy's plans from the beginning, by kindly knocking on the front door of star lab, through a proper hello welcome of blasting the hell in. Rather than allocated themselves in going convert.

Raven, zipping past Cyborg within the shadows. Leaping herself out from the puddle of the dark void, and onto the face of the Decepticon, with her deadly blade in hand. However, despite its heavy looking armor, it didn't slow its fast, and flexible agility, after Ravens Dominator was shot right off from her tight grip. Felting a hard slap being struck behind her back at the last second by Cyborg. Her ears rung by his explosive rants at being called a dumbass, till her vision instantly became blurry. Melding her teeth together as hard as she can, as she dealt with taking multiple hits across half her body.

"Ow." She sourly compose through her broken frame of mind. Her mingle body, complete desolate, with smoke still silhouetting from her un-damage armor. Not surprise to be immobile after being flown back across the room, have left her coughing up black phlegm. Logically, she should've been dismembered from that assault fire, till noticing a faint webbing looking glow coming from her body. Cursing at her teammate by being internally thankful, after Cyborgs over-shield have started to crumble itself away. Sighting her adverse struggles of her teammate, with Cyborg barely holding on his own when chipping away at the guardian with his hard-hitter.

"Cyborg." She passively pleaded, as her bruised body have instantly begun to heal." Keep it busy for a moment. And don't turn to a living casket while doing so." Ignoring a few nasty profanities being shot by Cyborg as she sled her eyes shut. Concentrating of gathering the dark matter from all around, once her sword was summoned back to her firm grasp. Elevating herself away from the chaos, while allowing the abundant amount of her demonic powers to be absorb within the dominator, with all four of her enraged eyes flung open.

"Would you stay still, and let me shoot you without killing me!?" Cyborg shouted to the unstoppable Decepticon. Relentless in giving everything he had, with minimum success after his face was close at becoming an ashtray by the guardians cannons.

Pinned down to the ground, with his chest firmly pressed by the machines splayed claw looking foot by the now livid guardian, with its lubricants, leaking from its damaged face plate. Ready to blast the guardian between its legs with his wipeout, till seeing the toxic look of dark energy ooze itself right through him. The clean mid night green floor, was now dissolve to a pool of black. Regaining his footing as the Decepticon was knock back by a desk from behind, courtesy of Raven, once the dark sorceress has slammed her deadly weapon down to the ground. The guardian, being demolish within the darkness after being engulf by the jaws of the black sea serpent. Rising its inescapable husk from beneath, along with the guardian for well over thirty feet above ground. Cyborg, just standing there, and listening to the willowing cries of the Decepticon being slammed down repeatedly.

"Show off." Cyborg garnish at the broken machine. The darkness that bedded the Decepticon, bleeds itself away as it vanished. Its optic swirling at every direction as it seeks to gain any form of movement through its haphazard twitch. "The hell did you come up with that attack? "Cyborg uncannily said at catching the depleted form of Raven from slipping off her feet.

"From someone who gravely pissed me off."

"Man if your implying at refering to me. Than I have failed to see the connection." Cyborg bewilder of wobbling the mingle head of the guardian with his boot.

"Oh I wish." The dark sorceress sowing her verbal toxicity. "Come on, we have to help the others." Recuperated and about to assist with Robin, till her suggested approach was diverted, after a lacerated upper section of the guardian has skidded right in front of them. With sparks spewing out to no end, till being stomped on repeatedly by Beast Boy in his gorilla form.

"Yeah, I don't think we have to do that…...Unless you like getting your face crushed by Beast Boys fat ass foot." Cyborg candidly tendering his lower jaw. Making a better decision of ignoring the acid look coming from Raven, and a very displeased Autobot.

"I hope this little experience will help you learn a great deal of appreciation in the means of going covert!" Springer less comically snarl without looking at the beaded glare of Cyborg.

"Greatly." Raven jagged through her mute tone.

"Guys, cut it out, we still have a mission to complete." Robin sparing no room for a counter argument between them, while keeping his vengeful fatigue in check as he addresses the former wrecker." Springer, I know this might be annoying question, but are there any more of those guardians roaming around? Because I don't think we can take them on once more."

Shooting the boy wonder an unfriendly conducive look when moving forward to the next room where the guardians came from. "Well next time, try to listen, and maybe you might come out just fine, without looking all tore up. And yes, most likely. So don't get too comfortable of thinking this is over." He sneers once entering an odd-looking area. That consisted a shrouds of white looking mist being sprayed from the clover design ceiling sprinklers.

Appearing as if they just enter an oil refinery plant, with the industrial massive looking pipes, about the size of tanks, mainly being used as struts supports for the roof. Cyborg, looking through at the sturdy glass window of the seal hatch, at what appears to be a dark gray liquid substance being purified to god knows what.

"The heck is this stuff?" Beast Boy panders at placing his hand onto the warm glass.

"Synthetic Dark Energon." Cyborg ruefully answered." Guys, if I don't know any better, I believe this place is no testing sight. But a massive plant that runs pretty deep. Cheap copy from the real thing, but I can feel it. And as much I've been around star labs for most of my life, I still have no idea on what exactly that they do. Long story short, its one big ass black box, as far as I can tell. Oh yeah, that mist your seeing right now, are actually micro orbs. Doing its job in removing outside corrosion from a person or thing when entering, called sanitation mist."

"I see now, no wonder I feel a bit pure. But I do not understand the meaning of the term, the black box. Is it like another word of the unknown, yes?" Starfire question.

"That's mildly putting it. "Raven softly ensued of joining Cyborg at looking up close to the thermal monitor." It's an urban computer term, where the user operates the program without the knowledge in how the program actually works."

"_Fascinating, just simply Fascinating. Indeed, Blitzwing did not disappoint on these prospects__." _Everyone prompted themselves in arms by the sinister calculating tone that rips through the intercom_." Never suspect to witness something with great interest coming from such primitive life forms. Yes, the possibility is promising." _

"The hell is that?" Cyborg profoundly being creeped out by the hunger driven tone coming from the audio speakers.

"This here, is the Decepticons number one mad scientist, Shockwave. Springer lightly smirks at the look of Cyborgs sick reaction." Your sort of lucky your doctor doesn't have the same addiction as this one, because he is well known to snatch anyone that caught his interest on the spot for his sick hobby of experimentation." He said. "A bit Surprise that you're here in person Shockwave, what's the matter? Megatron finally got tired of you being pooped up in your labs? That's good. Now get over here, and let me show you in how to get your hands dirty in combat."

"_Maybe next time once you're in my surgical table, dear Springer. However, your little earthling is not entirely wrong when it comes to this place_. Shockwave impurely silk_." Allow me to elaborate. This facility is no test site, it's just a decoy that appears to be as such, when actuality, is an Energon refinery plant, that's being pump straight from the depths of Atlantis. Still, it peeks my interest in how some mere humans get ahold such material, when this planet does not have the means to produce such resources. But the answers will come in due time, because as of right now, your timing could not be perfect. I shall show my full appreciation through mercy if you fully surrender yourselves, and lending over a certain earthling."_

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" Robin ready to take action by shooting the intercom.

"_We acquired a certain female earthling who goes by the name of Raven." _Shockwave simply said, much to the hostile look coming from the dark sorceress_." Do as I say, and I swear I will not break my word in return. _

"I'll let you guy's make the call, since his attention is aim solely at you guys." Springer batching himself in relaxation, twirling his lackluster concerns to Cyborg." Well? Which is it? Because as far as I have known him, he does keep his word when the demands are met."

"Not funny man." Cyborg spat." And what about Raven? The hell do you want with this biracial hell spawn!?" Paying zero attention at the look of the dark sorceress, who's about ready to slice someone's tongue off. "Raven, I don't get why your so damn popular, but dammit, you need to stop that, cause your popularity is getting us into some major shit here."

"CYBORG!"

"Alright, alright. "Cyborg wheeze in caring for one of his earlobes from Raven's high pinching screech." Yeah whatever, you will get your answer…...right after you tongue lick Beast Boy's thick popsicle at my consent." He waver of pointed his thumb over to the goofy grin of the changeling.

"Cyborg, that's just plain….. gross." Robin declare of sanitizing Cyborgs nasty negotiation from his ears. " Anyway, the answer is no."

"_Disappointing, but as to be expected." _Shockwave not all that surprise coming from his neglected tone._ "You all know your prime assignment. Do what you must with the Autobot, But I want the earthlings incapacitated. Their too good to be disposed of, including the female earthling, as she is our main objective."_

Discarding Shockwaves last words for a figure that came busting down from the ceiling vents. Taking note of his small stature that they have ever seen. Standing at a mere four feet in height, with its four-point black steel pinchers being smashed against the ground. Closely resembling that of jack hammers, as each arm stood taller than his height by a full foot. With a mix of odd, and unease being displayed from everyone, however, it did not stop a certain titan from bursting out laughing, with some form of affection raining within his eyes when approaching.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help it when I said, you've have got to be the cutest little thing that I have ever seen!" Cyborg incoherently cooed to the fuming looking Decepticon." Well not as cute as Silkie, but your definitely right up there! So, what you gonna do little guy? Killed me with your adorableness!?"

"Hey Idiot! Do what you can at backing away as fast as you can." Springer warns. His brave bravado quickly being dumped in place of fear.

"What's the matter Springer? You sound pretty scared that this little guy is going to cause a lot of problems. You're not going to cause anything aren't you little buddy?" Cyborg pinching the Decepticons faceplate, and forcing everyone to feel his pain, once his lifeless body flew right past them. Leaving a deep body print on one of the tanks after his limp frame have slide itself down. Decommission far from reality of seeing star's swirling around his head after being hammered right at his face.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be alright… I think?"

"Beast Boy, now is not the time." Robin barked. "Springer, what is that?"

"A real menace. I'll say this about Rumble, do not underestimate him for his size, as he is well known for nearly taking out the most elite Autobots. I know this, because I was one of them." Springer whispers." The only suggestion I can give you, don't stop moving, and don't be afraid to shoot like hell."

"That's right! Rumble is gonna pound all your faces to the ground. "The small Decepticon shouted, erupted the grounds to an electrical booming explosion, causing everyone to falter down to their knees from impact. Charging at Beast Boy head on, and ready to face plant the daze changeling before taking a direct hit by Springers scrap maker.

Feeling no piercing effects, through the use of his over- shield as Rumble shred through the onslaught. Springer, extending his personal space as much as he can from the accursed speed of the Decepticon. Losing his footing entirely by impact of Rumbles mini cannons. Fighting in protecting his face from the savage beating he was taking.

"Would you get off of me!" The former Wrecker besiege of freeing himself from the reign of terror. Suffering the numbing induce electrical surge being beaten into him from Rumbles thundering blows, till relief came, once Rumble was tackled right off to the ground by the enraged look of Cyborg.

"You think one fucking hit is goanna take me out?!" Cyborg leveling his smoldering anger at maintaining his grip around the squirming Rumble." Stop moving goddammit!" He screech at swirling his head without losing half his face from the deadly elbows of the mini- Decepticon. Gaining enough leverage of lifting the three-ton little bastard off its feet." It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than just to take me out goddammit! Robin! Quick, shoot this damn adorable thing would ya?!"

"Cyborg, you know well as a titan member, let alone a superhero, were under a strict code of never taking the life from another being. No matter what they have done. We have to obey it."

"WHAT!" Cyborg looking at Robin as if he just lost his damn mind. Screaming his lungs out in grabbing his right foot after being pummeled by the mini Decepticon. Losing his tight grip and being blown back away from the seeing once again by the miss fire of Starfire's eyebeam.

"Cyborg!" Starfire shriek. About to tend to the smoke infested teammate, till her pursuit was halted. Tug down by a hair from Rumble. Fractured of seeing nothing but obscure murky field of vision, while at the mercy of Rumbles prideful grin, after taking care of the stun look of Robin, once being caught by the mini- Decepticon cannon blast. Bracing herself at tasting her own organs, as Rumble was about ready to flatten her midsection. His gleeful moment of his first kill was ruined by Raven's Dominator. Enduring a last-minute evasive attack from Raven's sword, and Beast Boy's kicks through his kangaroo form.

"Hey, when are you gonna stop moving so I can sock you!?" Rumble through his mockery, cried at catching a slim opening from Raven. Turning the dark sorceress into a human rocket. With electricity coursing through her, was propelled upwards towards the ceiling. The mini-con, vending himself from being crushed by the stampeding Beast Boy in his elephant form.

"Hey, no fair." Rumble making a short zig zag right between Beast Boys tree trunk looking legs. Grinning his small accomplishment of Beast Boys agonizing screams after his leg was shattered by Rumbles devastating hit. Ready to put the changeling to permanent sleep. Though was thwarted down in mounting pain just like the changeling. Pinning down the cause of his disbelieve torment, once his optics have shifted over to his left arm, laid lacerated, and the person who struck him from behind, as the dark sorceress quietly made her appearance from the shadows.

Crawling away from the glowing red eyes of Raven, as she prowls through the trails of Rumbles Energon, and over to the vulnerable look of the Decepticon."

Well? What are you waiting on? I'm not scared."

Raven through her mute silence, slithered her possessed shadows over to Beast Boy, healing him once the shadows have fused with the changeling fractured knee. Plethorically taking pleasure of absorbing the fear from the cowering Decepticon.

"I assure you; you are not the first person to be frighten from this profound predicament, that alone tells me you are very young. Here, allow me to teach you that death have no room for mercy, not even for the young, and the innocent." Raven gently soothe in ceasing the dire look of Rumble by splitting him in half. Cursing within her internal monologue, with her right shoulder being held firm by the seldom boy wonder.

" Robin save it, I know exactly what you are about to say, after finding out that these guys are actually a living being. But let's get one thing straight, were not fighting a common criminal in the neighborhood." Shifting her disappointing sight at Robin, with her now violet eyes. "Clearly you did not pay attention to what Starfire have said back at the watch tower, the hell she has seen, is no different from what I have experience. Robin, this is what war is, and we have made a choice in stopping their war from spreading over to our reality. And Rumble here knows the price that he had embark, just like us, after gotten our hands dirty. Surely you have not forgotten of what we have done to Scourge in Atlantis, right? Including many others back at the tower." The dark sorceress ceiling the boy wonder from having his say, by using her telekinesis in shoving him back. And deflecting the oncoming bullets with her dominator. Both of them, nearly losing their composure after catching the sight of the shooter.

"Pardon the sudden intrusion here, but I have to say that six against one is a bit unfair, don't you agree?"

"Slade." Robin saying his arch nemesis name as if he was looking at a walking plague. Noticing the former mentor went through some changes of his own, in terms of his ware. Wearing a heavier armor looking body suit, with a spare shotgun magazine being clipped on each of his shoulder, while the rest of his fire arms being attach behind his back, and thighs alike. Though the color scheme remained the same, including his mask, as he dons the checker appearance of copper, and black.

"Whos your friend?" Springer lazily mock of reloading his weapon system. Regrouping with the fully healed Beast Boy, and the eye blazing look of Starfire.

"His name is Slade. And all I can say about him, is that he have nearly destroyed the entire city, and the world. Twice." Robin answer with vengeance drooling from his tone.

"I don't care about the heart breaking story Robin, I just want his name." Springer droned through his indifferent consent, and the urge to wiped this Slade person out of his sight with his path blaster." By the way, when this is over, we need to have a long talk about this code of ethics that you all have practice." The ex-wrecker implying a small dose of his venom to the boy wonder. His heated sight turned to a form of confliction after felting something being planted on his left shoulder. His advance optics getting wind of a dark figure that was donned within a cloaking device, leaps himself down from the ceiling pipes." What the actual frag... "Springer cursed at his own body being paralyzed. Straining his punishing ill will to Red X, as the dark thief made quick work with the others through his enhance speed, and reflexes. Subduing the entire team in one swooped after he had wrapped everyone with a high voltage red looking sticky tape. Raven, the last person standing after she have managed to fend herself from his surprise attack.

"Red X." Robin struggling at freeing himself from the paralyzing hold.

The thief, braking from his cloaking, glance to the red light, that was flickering on each end of the miniature looking gray box being attached, not just on Robin, but on the others as well. Including Raven, who was having a hard time at breaking the boxed contraption from the side of her abdomen.

"I know what you're thinking Robin, but you don't have to believe me, when I said I am doing what's best for protecting mankind from certain devastation." Slade through his chill levy. Revered his abounded malice by tossing a health pack to the wounded Rumble." Should've listened to Red X not to intervene from the get go, and things might have gone accordingly."

"Shit, you beat me right to it, cause I was about to say the same thing about you." Cyborg scornfully wretch at popping his neck back in place." Man I can't catch a break period, at least you have it lucky, cause I know your game, Slade Wilson. Aka Deathstroke, aka I don't know why you use your ridiculous real name in the first place, aka you dumbass!" Openly expressing his starvation for bloodshed, as he haggard himself over. "That's right, I've took some personal time at binging myself into cracking your personal files. And I got to say, can't blame you from doing what you need to do as of now. Oh yeah, your son is doing fine by the way, but I can't say the same about you."

"Appreciated." Slade dismissively slink. "Though I would like to stay around for a nice long chat, but time is not in our favor." Swindling his rigid sight over to Red X. "Take care of him, while I deal with the girl." He orders to the none oppose thief. Addressing his deft cadence to the wounded Rumble." I've been order to give you a message from Soundwave, do not engaged yourself further." The ex-mercenary receiving a grumpy response from the mini-Decepticon.

Okay, this is gonna be interesting, was the only thought that rung through his head. Cyborg dunce his perplexation to Red X with a funny look. Relapsing of just finding out that he has never had the chance to encounter with the likes of him, or perhaps he just don't remember. Either way it doesn't matter, because this little punk ass is in the way from assisting his team and the mission.

"Dammit, I was here to dig up an old pass as to who I am, not to waste time with you guys." Cyborg frigid in stowing his main weapon, in place of popping his knuckles. "Not to sound like a complete asshole here, but there something you outta know, I ain't Robin. Or , I'm no longer the teen titan that everyone is used to seeing."

"Glad to hear it." Red X vocally phantom." You sure want to do that?" Refering to Cyborg's stance in only fighting with his bare hands." Because I don't pla..."

"No, you just don't get it." Cyborg deeply loused at trouncing away the rest of Red X statement. "I'm not Robin at all. As in I don't follow his standards, when mine is a little different from his. As in I long stop giving a damn! As in I might have to kill you, after the shit you all have done."

"Your just like the others, all bark no bite." Red X muses behind his mask. And like swimming through air, glided himself around Cyborgs stiff punches." Seriously, are you really up for this? Because I think you're better off at being just an actual Cyborg on the way you fight." Red X tease, as his quick elusive reflexes have twisted both Cyborgs legs by the thief's unbreakable tape." Now why don't you sit there, and cool your head for a bit." He said to the rough up look of Cyborg.

"Hey." Grabbing the thief's attention as he hobbles up to his knees." Before you enjoy yourself of seeing one of my least favorite teammate at maybe getting torch alive. I also took a little peek into your back ground, and there's something you ought to know. Your parents are a piece of work. Damn shame in what happen to your mother, but at least I know the whereabouts of your dead-beat father, Willis. After he screw two- face."

"I think it's time for you to be quiet." Red X said at snapping Cyborgs neck with a spin kick. Or so he thought. His accurate kick was spot on, the only problem, his head didn't' move an inch, with his boot still glued to the passive look of Cyborg.

"Man listen, I don't know where the hell he is, but he's alive somewhere, that I will tell you." Cyborg obscured from reality, loath himself up to full height after tearing off the red tape like thin tissue.

Not knowing what's just happen after eluding himself from Cyborgs high kick. A kick that only fits the master martial artist after nearly being pinned down against the wall by Cyborgs glaring speed. No longer facing a typical street fighter, but a person who might give batman a lot of trouble. Seeing the tables being turned right before him when looking at the intense glow coming from the eyes of the former cybernetic titan.

"Damn, that nasty work out from another reality got me pretty good. My bad, have to hold myself back for a little bit while the others aren't looking, with my old past coming back to tarnish my image." Cyborg through his developed craze grin, have latched Red X in his place by his oppressive aura." If there's any merit, my back ground, like yours, is not pretty. Just find out sometime ago, that I have never been human since birth. Can't' explain it, but I'll show you what I mean." Relinquishing of what's left of his moral dignity for the things he's about to do.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Good. Very good." Slade kindly praise to the heaving state of Raven. Readjusting his bo staff to a proper stance." Glad that armor of yours is a benefit then just a fashion statement. Speaking of which, there's been rumors going around of sort, of you having trouble performing any sorts of magic. I just want to see if that rumor holds true."

Gripping her weapon tighter while pinning a simple glare at Slade." Magic? No, however, I can still pull some tricks. Would you like to see me pull a sword outta your ass?"

"Good jester would have to wait." Slade plainly composed at twirling his staff at deflecting the hellish blade. Invoking Raven to withdraw from his experience combat aptitude, and leaving the dark sorceress with a smoke bomb being blasted right to her face from the end of his main weapon. Submitting Raven further by withdrawing the dominator from her grasp once being caught within a full arm lock. "What? You think you have an upper hand after taking those enhancers. "Slade smiled behind his mask to her startled reaction." I know, because Batman was not the only person to get ahold of these. Now, I only say this once, surrender, and your friends would no longer be further harm. "Slade twisting her arm further to the deep demonic chuckle of Raven. Adding more pressure to the point at removing half her arm at one viscid snap. Retracting his bo-staff for a sword, once the dark sorceress body have morph into a rotten black looking pus.

"Surrender? Speaking like a true fool than ever." Raven woven her haunted words for only Slade to hear, after she have vanish. I'll lend you a little secret that no one is aware of. Those enhancers you spoke of, I have never once consumed…...one." Raven whisper behind the left ear of the mercenary. Her caustic grin remains the same as her head was spliced from her body. Trifling her dark humor to the much alert Slade once being disarmed from his sword, through a rough twist of his hand by Ravens telekinesis. "And another thing." Twirling his possessed body over to the white misty eyes of Raven. "Your confused as to what's going on, in terms of my usage of magic. No need to say it out loud, I can feel it. And you are correct to a certain degree, however my enchantments are still more effective towards a mere human like yourself." Raven coursing her dominator back to her petite grip." Now, how about that trick that we spoke of." The dark sorceress ready to invoke her sinister true self upon the former mercenary. However, her deadly telekinetics was impeded, once Slade was knock to the side by the unconscious appearance of Red X.

"Yo, by the looks of it, I doubt Raven needs my assistant, but it would be a lot nice that you pick on someone with your own ego!" Cyborg not looking satisfy behind his hungry grin." You might want to train him some more; cause well he suck."

Slade remaining silent to the enfeeble look of Red X, and passively being link with Shockwave.

"_Slade do you copy. What's your status?" _The mad scientist sounded less revise than normal.

"Busy dealing with complications."

"_Spare me the excuse Slade. Have you subdued the female earthling?" _

"You will get your precious test subject." Slade thoroughly tones in poison." It just going to take a little time."

"_Time is one thing we don't have. All I need is the girl, the others have already been taken care of. Stay where you are."_

"As you wish." Slade smoothly distorted behind his mask, with Skywarp making his teleporting appearance.

"I'm here to pick up the goods. Everyone! Hold on to your guts, cause it's gonna get nasty!" The Seeker laughs.

"Springer, is there anything we need to know from this crazy looking person? And damnit what's with this thing?" Cyborg cursed in trying to remove the device from Ravens armor. Discharged from the dark sorceress presence. Feeling like his skin was about to be stripped by the thunderous explosion being ignited by the dark seeker. Everyone feeling the extent of motion sickness as they were fused by the white energy looking cable from the device, and onward to Skywarp.

Vocally too burn to say a damn thing through his benign fury. Springer however through his disorient, rots in cognation of what just happen once everybody have disappear in thin air, leaving just the both of them within the quaint silence of Star lab.

"Man, what the hell just…...SLADE! YOU BITCH!"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Skywarp. First appearance. Transformers G1 Issue Num 1. The Transformers 1984=Technical Data

* * *

Strength:======6

Intelligence:===3

Speed:==========10

Endurance:========8

Rank:====4

Courage:=======7

Fireblast:=======7

Skill:=========9

Rank:====4

* * *

Rumble. First appearance. Transformers G1 Issue Num 1. The Transformers 1984=Technical Data

* * *

Strength:==2

Intelligence:=====5

Speed:==2

Endurance:========8

Rank:=====5

Courage:=======7

Fireblast:=========9

Skill:=====5


	22. Chapter 22

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: DYSFUNCTIONAL REUNION.

* * *

"SLADE, YOU BITCH!" Cyborg at his pure indignation, banged against one of the two indestructible doors. Repeatedly trying to gain access by hacking the main panels. And like a mad person who's head has been cut off, repeated the same psychological disorder of scrambling back at hacking another sealed door.

The ex-wrecker, too skew to say anything at this moment, toiled through the entanglement of Shockwaves paralyzing device, rolled half his body over in one motion. Perpetuating his leery optics to the irate titan member, who was in the middle of his phase from what the little dark earthling has deemed personally through Cyborg, "the black ass moment." The demoted Wrecker, aware that the worse days was finally here, after being force to team up with five earthlings, who each possessed a unique ability to fight for what is good. When in fact, the only thing that their good at, was getting their own hides into trouble. Which is kind of ironic, because that's the sort of thing they look for when becoming a Wrecker. Looking for trouble, but not be in trouble, is the first phase at being a wrecker before the new recruits has to go through the grueling initiation process.

"Hey!" Springer griddle at defusing Cyborgs uncontrolled tantrum." The section around this area has been shut down. Most likely to prevent you from hacking the system. Now, a little help here please?" Nodding at the upper shoulder where the device was planted. Cyborg without even looking from his inferno expression, and in one shot of his hard-baller ,removed the device. "Okay, what are you doing?" Springer mildly question, even though he knew the answer, but just had to ask for his own sanity sake, as Cyborg was moving forward to the next phase of activating the big bastard.

"Making another exit."

"Yeah I see that. I just had to ask for my own benefit. I've been informed by your insane doctor about your weapon modification's. And that weapon you are about to use, is the redesigned version of a Riot Cannon, but nearly seventy times more deadlier, pending how much power that thing absorbs. Hey, I'm just saying, if you were to use that thing, you just might possibly erase the entire building, with everyone in it. "Springer firmly said through his even tone." I'll help you in a moment, as long as you do one simple thing, calm down. Because what you're doing right now is a rookie mistake. And you're no rookie, right?"

Hoisting a long deep breath, soaking and Ironing out the distorted tirade back to normal. Though down trotted of disconnecting the gun infused sword." Shit, your right. Just look at me, guess I do have the right to be view as one."

"For our necessity, put that discretion on hold and get that self-defeat out of your head, and allowed your thought process to flush through." Springer, too immerse to say anything more, search for an alt route from the current isolation.

"Okay, you got a point, not the right time to beat my own ass." Cyborg slaps in getting his mind to focus." And I can take a pretty good guess where they have been teleported too. The thing is, I'm not sure their here at star labs period."

"Have you check your communicator? Because if I remember correctly, all of them has a built-in tracker. Seriously, you can't be that dense to remember, right?"

"Duh?" Cyborg ramble in grabbing the T-Com." Damn Springer, that's one hell of a thing you just said back there. Didn't know you care."

"I care about my personal survival, and getting my wrecker status back!" Springer verbally hammered, and further pressing himself from shooting that cheeky grin right off of Cyborg's face.

"Alright, good news their right beneath us, about sixty stories down." Cyborg Awkwardly looking at the map." Damn that's deep. Any suggestion in how we get to them?"

"I've already had." Springer closely looking at one of the larger valve hatched. Seeing the synthetic energon surging downwards through the sealed glass window." How's your line of breathing?"

"Not sure, still adjusting in getting familiar with my new body." Cyborg unclenching his throat from the dark vibe he was feeling from the Autobot." Wait, the hell are you going with this?"

"Were going to take this as a great opportunity to find out. Called it a good hunch here, but this will directly lead us in regrouping with the team." Springer casually said." And since this is just a synthetic imitation, I should be alright. The same goes for you, since your body should easily adapt to this stuff. Just don't let the high-pressure force knock you out."

Cyborg bear witnessed of a person just evolved from being a tactical Autobot before him, to dumb and stupid." Uh, I'm sure there's another route, then being soaked in energon, I mean have you smell this shit!"

"Yeah, we have, yours was just deadly. Now are you going to be a bitch by standing like one? Or you're going to kick the bitch to the curve by getting your narrow hide in rescuing your dammit friends!? "Springer pulling down the intake release lever." I'll be right behind you, after I make this door just a little bit bigger for myself. Unless this little thing is just too much for you?"

Feeling the air around him being suck towards the open hatch, with Cyborg being besiege from Springers taunts." I AM NOT A BITCH! YOU'S THE BITCH!" Cyborg dash's head first into the surging container unit with Springer coursing right behind him. Both of them screaming through the agonizing sub-zero beating as they jet stream themselves downwards.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Staggering his lower organs from spewing out, and the agonizing plunder that his body was going through. Slammed from teleportation just a moment ago, and to his reckon mind, must've have warped to the near bottom of star labs, by the dim looks of things. Beckoning his sharp reprisal to the cold grin of the dark seeker. A grin that would make the joker return to the mental asylum. He could see the reason why Jason lost all his morals after being beaten to death. Visually seeing his own tattered body unethically tossed to the Lazarus pit, as he tries to rip himself away from the blood red optics of Skywarp, and onto a table size object. A black looking tablet of sort, being levitated by a purple electrical current between the towering looking antennas.

"Didn't I tell you that you would be feeling a little nasty." Skywarp said at paying his sight to Soundwaves untested project, with the mad scientist putting the final touches." We know what you guys are after, but I hate to break it to ya. You're not going to find what you're looking for. Well, at least not in this dimension."

"What are you talking about." Robin managed to linger through his rasp vocals.

"Skywarp!" Shockwave roaming himself over to the weaken group. Switching off the calculated inner assessment, and bearing his frustrated impatience to the least favorite seeker." I need you to quit your babbling and assist with Soundwave. Megatron would not be please with further delays, after just gotten a message from base that he's on his way as we speak." He verbally ripped to his fellow subordinate. Receiving a nasty snarl from the dark seeker, and laying his purple cycloptic optic onto his prize subjects. "Embarrassing he maybe, but is correct. You are not mistaken of the location of the dark matrix. Yet it is located within another alternate reality." Shockwave none verbally gesturing Slade to have Raven come forward, with little resistance, as she was still feeling the after effects of Skywarps teleportation." But none of this would not be possible, thanks to our latest addition."

"Stop, what are you going to do to her?" Robin vocally edge, flipped out the birdarang once his fingers have reach the utility belt, gingerly cutting away the red sticky tape as fast as he can.

"According to historic data, most of the ancient artifacts from Cybertron has spread throughout space and time, due to exploration, and war alike. One being, is the dark matrix, closely kept guard by Vector Prime himself before realizing the harboring danger it carries. For that reason, he had it sent away to the furthest reaches of space. Yet not without installing a dimensional time switch, teleporting the matrix via random to another reality once every century. Drifting aimlessly through time before being teleported to here. Unicron, I could imagine was aware of the location as well. However, and in theory, is too debilitated from retrieving the powerful relic himself. Thankfully it was Slade here who provided the most vital entail. And with this interdimensional tablet, would grant us access to the matrix."

"Damn you, I know exactly what you're about to do. And if you do this, you're only going to bring the end to all of us." Raven wrathfully warn to the indifferent look of Shockwave.

"Raven, what are they talking about?" Robin levee of making his first cut from the stiff tide down.

"They are going to reopen the portal to my father." Raven grim.

"Yes, I'm aware of the power that this Trigon possessed. Yet the fool has no idea what's the meaning of true power, as that same power will attract another, after the matrix has teleported within his realm." Shockwave prowling his welcome optic to the misty appearance of the warp gate." Ah, and speaking of whom." Everyone paving their sight to a massive looking hover tank that came rumbling in. Quickly configuring into a twenty-two-foot hulking looking monster. His massive cannon, latched around his right arm, ready to be use by a simple squeeze of his hand. Ignoring the other occupants as mere vermin when approaching Shockwave. Explicating his zero-tolerance, through proper etiquette to the Decepticon head scientist.

"Do not let my presence infringed the mission at hand Shockwave, I'm just here for status."

"Yes Megatron, we are about ready to move on towards the next phase. All we need now is the final key." Shockwave lightly bowed to the Decepticon lord, and turning his attention over to the former mercenary." Slade, would you do the pleasure."

Slade through his dry silence, nodded." Try to relax." The masked mercenary whisper to the dark sorceress.

Still rail of motions sickness, flinch as her black demonic blood was being extracted by a syringe, till being reunited with the others after being shoved. Hazily sighting her dark liquid filled cylinder being handed over to Soundwave.

"A bit curious of who's mending the fleet in your absence." Shockwave query to the much grouted Decepticon lord.

"I've had Thunder-cracker to take charge of the ship until my return. The information of the dark matrix must be kept under a minimum. That is why I saw fit to come here alone. Whether he likes it or not, he is worthy to take command of the seeker core after the demise of Starscream." The Decepticon lord corrosively tandem, turned more potent. "A same fate that Blitzwing will share if he does not return from his espionage."

"For the last time. Don't do it." Raven rasp without an ounce of plea coming from her corroded words. Further exposing her cautionary dangers, as the red marks of her tattoos begun to appear throughout her body. Glowing red with rage from the influence she was feeling, aware of that she was coming." The only thing you going to achieve, is death once you open that gate."

Withstanding the molted fire of her internal organs. Her over heated heart, about to burst from her chest to the cold and lifeless red optics of the Decepticon lord. Leaving several deform imprints with each step before leaning himself down on one knee. The rancid burnt metal fume being emitted from his breath, had nearly made her falter, once his scarred face plate has leered up close to her pale face. His punishing declaration remain unhindered, once the boy wonder have finally broke free.

"No signs of fear are coming from my sensors, I can see why Shockwave have great interest in the matter. But yes, you are correct. Death will certainly will occur, if required once the gate has open." Megatron through his objective formal, rose to full height once Soundwave poured the demonic blood upon the tablet.

"I hope you're ready to pay your mistake tenfold. "Robin spat to the remote composure of Slade.

"Just watch, and see boy. You might learn a thang or two." Slade nonchalantly observe to the blood-soaked tablet, that begun to seared itself down to tiny square cubes. And through its volcanic blast, disburse the glowing red contents throughout.

The fusion of burnt ash, mix with toxic heat, flared the boy wonders lungs, once the advance area of star lab have soot itself to a red acid looking atmosphere of a massive elaborate area. A massive area that compose of a lavish black pearl flooring. The black faux marble skyscraper size Corinthian columns, that currently stout the black and gold rail design ceiling. However it was barely seen from high above, due to the dark ember smog. The tense heat river of lava being rushed behind at what has to be the throne. Although it was not the magma that burns his sight, but the towering figure that sat comfortably by.

The defile hatred he remember upon his defeat, remain unblemished towards his loathsome daughter. "Raven, I assume your sole intent was to keep yourself out, not in." Trigon calmly lingers in malice. Digging his black nails against the arms supports in a fit of rage, once all four eyes have stained to the pacify presence of a person who back stabbed him." What's the meeting of bringing this traitor Raven? SPEAK!" Maliciously refering to Slade.

Plainly addressing to the person who was responsible for giving her life, and at the same time, made her life a living hell. "Have no idea what's going on myself father...try asking him." Raven through her uniformity, flick a single finger to the Decepticon lord as he stomps passed her.

"Enough of this festive babbling!" Megatron shoving pass Skywarp with impatience brewing from his volcanic tone." Soundwave, what does the locator say to the whereabouts of the dark matrix?"

"Exactly twelve thousand, one hundred, and ninety-two centimeters straight ahead." Soundwave modulated." Or more precise, right beneath the demon's throne."

"Your answers mean very little daughter, because at this point, everyone that you hold dear shall be my sacrifice." Trigon roar as he gathers a wave of his demonic power. Close of scorching everyone from his sight, yet was force to subsided his dark terror, and onto the wrathful laughter of Megatron.

"Forgive me for my rude interdictions, lord Trigon." Decepticon lord mock in plain disgust." But do not put the sole indictment upon this lower life form, for it is I who was responsible of opening the portal through your daughter's blood." Looking back at Raven as if it was another pest beneath his foot." Lets make one thing clear Trigon, this is not a hostile takeover. I am here to retrieve a dark artifact in which you have taken. I'll only going to say this once, surrender the dark matrix peacefully, and you have my word that no harm shall be inflicted…...or not. It makes no difference; I'll will obtain the dark matrix one way or another." Megatron slowly departing further away from the group, and towards the demon lord, after expecting anything, but a peaceful resolution.

"You dare to use such tone as if were equals? After you broke into my throne, and use such disrespect to a god? fool, the only thing I shall offer to your pathetic life, is death!" Trigon expanding his lower jaw. Gathering the vast quantity of demonic energy, till molded down to a small black orb. Unleashing a laser looking blast solely at Megatron. The Decepticon lord through his settle tyrannical disaffection, took the blunt hit head on, causing a great tidal wave of inferno as a result.

The boy wonder being protected by Ravens spell enchantments. A bit loathing of the devastating attack being blown right passed him within the dark void. Haze of seeing nothing but thick fumes of smoke, and burn embers swelling around, once the black shadow have crumble itself away.

"Dude, are we still alive?! Cause I don't remember him being that strong!" Beast Boy through his desperate necessity, pinch himself just to make sure he has not pass through the after life and officially into the depth's of hell.

"Sorry." Raven completely exposing her riddle discomfort." I guess you guys don't remember, but when my father came to jump city, he was greatly weakened after using nearly all his power at reopening the portal. That attack you all just saw, was only the tip of what he has to offer. I wouldn't be surprise if there's nothing left of Megatron after that hit."

"I am uninsured whether that's a good thing?" Starfire flinch to the polluted laughter of Megatron.

"In case we don't make it. Starfire, your exactly like an older sister that I would love to have as a sibling. And fuck Azarath, have I known in order for me to gain full control of my powers, through basic meditation. Then my mother and I would not have wasted our damn time in Azarath!" Raven seething her bedwetting hatred for her adopted home world. Absorbing the glittered affection coming from Starfire, before turning her heinous sight to the unblemished look of Megatron.

"Is this your form of an ultimate attack Trigon? If so, then the only thing you have damaged is my patience!" Megatron seared in acid on the oncoming hordes of demons that burst from the lava stream." Shockwave! Do not let the others intervene, he will learn the essence of fear. More than that fickle being called god, when I get through." Megatron roar at being purge down by Trigon's hell spawns. Large, and some bigger than the Decepticon lord himself, burst himself upwards away from the deadly pack. Secreting the untamed energy from his main weapon and onto his fist. Creating a completely different landscape for his destructive liking, with hordes of charred demonic remains have slab the demon lords throne.

" You dare to insult the former gladiator of Kaon with these weaklings?" Megatron tremble in rage after wiping out the rest of the demons with one blast. His chilling tone that kept him civil, have exploded. "COWARD! IF YOU'RE A GOD YOU CLAIMED TO BE, THEN I EXPECT A GOD TO GET OFF HIS ASS, AND FIGHT ME! "Megatron quickly parry himself from the black war axe being swung down, once the demon lord himself, have teleported right behind Megatron. Both of them, now were meeting in equal height.

"I will take full pleasure in using your head as my personal arm rest, once I have severed it from your body!" Trigon grudgingly said. Stalled from inflicting his unforgiving wrath upon the Decepticon lord, with his black war axe slowly begun to crack by Megatrons blade. The demon lord, stumbling himself back after taken a knee to the abdomen by the unstrained look of Megatron.

"Uh, I know this is a bad timing, and all, but does anybody have an idea in how we go about of getting the matrix?" Beast Boy looking at the uninsured expression of the boy wonder.

"Our original objective was to get in, and get out, as fast as possible with the target possession at hand. However, I knew I was expecting too much, when facing such a high magnitude as this. In short Beast Boy, not a damn clue." Robin profoundly disclosed. "But if you have something in mind, then I'm all for it, because what matters at this moment, we can't allow either one of them to have the dark matrix. And more importantly, we got to find a way to close this realm. Or else our world will be facing the second coming."

"There is one way." Raven said with great hesitation, before her tongue became numb at the sight of the mighty Demon lord who was laying on all four, with his axe being purge behind his lower back. Not knowing what to feel towards her father, as he was now crawling helplessly away from the far less then pleased Megatron.

"I have a personal confession. I did not come here just to take back the dark matrix, but to fuel my long-awaited hunger for battle, after forcing myself to be isolated in purgatory. Enduring the hellish task that no living being is capable of, Including myself believe it or not, in what the earthlings have essentially called, paper work! "Megatron infringe through his malice to the rendering state of Trigon, as the pool of black demonic blood have started to expand across the floor." I've learned everything I need to know from your skills in combat. And heed what I have to say, because your death is not worth the blessing by my hands. There's a fine line between a warrior, and a leader, yet you have met neither." The Decepticon lord, had enough of looking at the down rotten disgust, as his burning red optics was fix upon the throne. Patience, long been gone, desecrated Trigons throne in one shot, by his riot cannon. Gesturing Slade and the grumbling Skywarp to recovered the dark relic.

"Raven, you said you have a plan, right? Whatever it is, I am all for it". Robin, getting a look of the dark green crystal sphere, that was encased within the silver metal looking chamber, with support handles on each end. New distraction became prevalent as his entire movement was cease by the dark sorceress telekinetics. Both Starfire and Beast Boy, through their own endeavor, attempt to strip themselves from the confines of Ravens cursed enchantments, till their hold was reinforced by her white settle glow being smolder around her.

"I have an idea, yes. One that will permanently closed down this realm forever, along with the dark matrix. However, in order for it to be done, a key that's connected to both worlds, must break." Raven gesturing her main weapon onto herself." And with this sword here, would benefit greatly."

"RAVEN DON'T!" Robin already knew what she was saying. However his words turned to cinders by Ravens unforeseen demonic energy flared from all around, have slither itself over towards her. Allowing her hellish powers to be filter to the dominator.

"I'm sorry everyone, I wish there was another alternative. I never got the chance to say this, of how much you all mean to me. You are more family then you realize. If it weren't for you guys coming into my life, then this world would be definitely be fucked by my hellish ways. Thank you." Raven genuinely smile, till her smile turns fierce, as she lays the sharp edge of her dominator to her neck. Ready to sled the juggler in one swipe. However, instead of seeing her own blood being gutted to the warm surface, was blinded by the red ruby looking beam, being zipped passed right above her hair length. Too demented of expressing her stifle trauma, as she was currently layered with aged dust.

Shifting her leery sight to the destroyed tablet, and onto the person who nearly shot her head off. Cyborg, through his unrecognizable form, covered in dark slimy contents, squander himself over. The same with Springer whos about ready to collapse within his own sickness. Not paying much attention of the surroundings, with everything within the realm, including Trigon, have started to evaporate back to the advanced seeing of star labs.

"Is everybody okay? Nobody is dead right?" Cyborg weakly hobbles. Quickly clutching onto his stomach for dear life once his lower jaw have begun to swoll. Hunching himself forward, and regurgitating about a half gallon of dark energon contents.

" Save your complaints for our late arrival for another time people, and just be grateful were hear at all." The ex-wrecker sarcastically sponge." Wow, disregard the stuff we gone through, I see you guys have met with the Decepticon lord. Dammit, what did we miss?"

"Dude, they got the dark matrix after reopening the portal to Trigon, before he got his butt whipped by Megatron. And Raven was just about to…..."Beast Boy rapid explanation was torn apart by a shadowy claw looking hand being laps tight across his mouth. Trembling his wary eyes to the cracked grin of Raven.

"Just about to closed the portal by using one of my enchantments. Base on the untested method of trial, and error. Is what he was about to say, right!?" The dark sorceress hissed. Forcing the changeling to nodd vigorously, much to the obliviousness of both occupants." With that said, Cyborg, how in the world do you managed to destroyed that portal?"

"What!? I thought that piece of rock that's been floating right above your head was the dark matrix." Cyborg through his confusion said." Seriously you didn't see that?"

"It's probably because they don't see the same thing as we do." Springer consulted of bridging the shoddy situation before him. "Let me guess, you have failed to acquire the dark matrix after being introduce to Megatron. And by witnessing his flawless prowess in combat, you all come to a halting conclusion, by if ever engaged with the likes of him, you would be greatly out class with a cannon stuck between your ass." Springer, hitting all the sensitive points to the brooded boy wonder." You don't have to answer, its rhetorical. And get ready, because I don't think things are over yet."

"Whoever thought that we would grasp the legendary relic before us." Shockwave through his aspiring optic, scans the powerful matrix.

"Yes, who would of thought." Megatron dismissively loused from the mad scientist infatuated renounce purpose for the dark relic." I want this thing to be secured by the most senior members once returning to base. That is the top priority. "Soundwave nodded to his commands. Strafing his burning red optics to both Slade and Red X. Especially Slade, who was expected his serviceable compensation upfront. "You two shall accompany with Soundwave until further orders. And Slade, because of your contribution in leading us to the dark matrix, no harm shall occurred to your offspring, and this planet. And as much as it poisons my spark to say, your initiation process at becoming a Decepticon has been met." The Decepticon lord, layering his infernal hem when receiving a simple bow from the ex- mercenary, as he, and Red X excuse themselves with Soundwave to the warp gate, including the dark matrix." Shockwave, I see you still wish to acquire these humans as your lab rats, am I correct?"

"Yes Megatron." Shockwave sensing the uncomfortable heinous vibe coming from the supreme leader, as if listening to an unfed beast after nourishing the bones of its pray.

"For now, too much is at stake Shockwave. Subjugation for new test rats will come in due time. However, they're something that peeks my curiosity." Megatron, unfettering his sword, have trounce his way over to the titans.

"Looks like Trigon was not enough for his nasty satisfaction. "Raven serene.

"Silence." Megatron thunder in puncturing his sword down." I'm not here to engaged with such unworthy pest, even though your Autobot shows promise. No, I'm here to ask a certain person who reeks of dark energon. You." Megatron pointing his finger at the dullard stance of Cyborg." I don't know how it's possible, that a lowly human could carry such damnation within him, and live. I'm curious, because there is another who also carry that same damnation. If you wish to continued to fulfill your meaningless life, then its best you tell me the whereabouts of Unicron." Bearing his devotion for a promising slaughter if the answer he seek doe's not meet his desired merit. A merit that might be blasted right back to his face by their retaliated stance, as they were about ready to return the same favor.

"Careful Megatron, these guys are not to be taken lightly, compare to that so-called god you just put down." Springer sulfur of slowly exposing his Path blaster. "And what's it to you?"

"Let's just say I have a great deal of debt that I would like to return, by putting a hole through his head!" Megatron laced in vengeance.

"Your answer is good as ours. But even if we do know of his whereabout, I will be.…...wait, you know what? If we do have the information, you'll definitely be the first person to contact. No bullshit we will not be in your way." Cyborg dangerously smile to the Decepticon lord." What? Don't give me that look. I think he's doing a great service by getting rid of that damn person that committed mass murder across the universe." Cyborg said to the castrated looks coming from the team.

"Cyborg you…...have a point? Wow, I can't believe I just say that." Raven grossly in need of a mouth wash." Still an idiot.

"An idiot who speaks the truth." Megatron gruff in casting his final glare to Cyborg. Retreating to the emerald colored warp gate with mutual satisfaction.

"I don't think you have to look for him Megatron. That matrix you just got; he just might come sooner than you might think. And when he does, I expect you to have the matrix nice and gift wrap when we crash the party." Springer wholesomely said.

"I'm counting on it." The Decepticon lord rash through his final words, as he dissipates with the warp gate.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"So uh, what just happen?" Beast Boy, the last person to stumble out of the warp gate.

"Whatever do you mean Beast Boy?" Raven tattered to the absent minded changeling.

Too deep within his conjecture to hear the bland words of Raven. "We were right there in getting the dark matrix before being slammed by two powerful forces, who were duking it out with one another, till one person whose even more crazier, have managed to put a blade behind Trigons back. Guys I hate to say this, but being a superhero at this point sucks." The changeling said to the muted group.

" Someone finally speaking my damn language." Cyborg bleach his interjection. To put out to feel the sharp elbow nudge being drilled to the side of his waist by Raven.

Seeing right through the agonizing playful façade coming from Beast Boy. "Pardon what he just said Beast Boy, he wasn't intending to be an asshole." Raven apologetically said, which he brushed off with a sincere toothy grin of his own. "It just that all of us just felt the same way as you do."

"If your all down and out of not achieving the dark matrix before Megatron got his little rusty hands on it, yeah it irks me too, but here's the silver lining, while Megatron maybe known for a lot of things, destruction of all life is not in his nature, universal conquest is. Our first priority right now, is to find the whereabouts of Unicron. Megatron, and the matrix will come soon after." Springer said.

"That is encouraging to hear. And even more encouraging, we didn't get the ass kicked once more." Starfire trying to lighten the mood with a positive outlook. However that positive outlook was flown away, once the security shutter was lifted. Being introduce to a person who was sitting right across from Sarah, a person that almost look exactly like Cyborg, but taller in frame. Dress in a casual ware, that of a plain dark khaki pants. Follow by a plain black looking long sleeve shirt that fitted his tone muscle mass. Casually fiddling his blackwood looking cane, that was five feet in length. Sarah through her empty smile, lightly wave to the ghostly expired looking group, while calming the hostile look of Silkie, who was growling like a bulldog towards the stranger.

Cyborg flinching of feeling the discoloration from within, have dyed itself away by the pine green glow coming from the man's iris. Shorten out his innards from twisting themselves to a tight knot, as the man's fluid deep tone, being riddle with warmth. And with no love in mind when speaking.

"And speaking of such person. Sarah, and I were just talking about you. Yes, it's been a long time since we last saw each other face to face, son."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Raven/Rachel Roth. First appearance. DC Comics presents Num26 October 1980=Technical Data.

* * *

Strength:=======7

Intelligence:=========9

Speed:========8

Endurance:=========9

Rank:=======7

Courage:=========10

Fireblast:=========9

Skill:==========8

* * *

Megatron/D-16. First appearance. Transformers G1 Issue Num1 The Transformers 1984= Technical Data.

* * *

Strength:==========10

Intelligence:==========10

Speed:==========10

Endurance:==========10

Rank:==========10

Courage:=========9

Fireblast:==========10

Skill:=========9


	23. Chapter 23

BIG MOUNTAIN.

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: PRIME TITAN

* * *

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other face to face, son." Silas samite to the strip advent timber of Cyborg. Involuntary of slitting the habitual roaring outcry from his son, just by his sudden presence." For once, your timing could've been perfect. Sarah, and I were just talking about you, and amongst…..other things." Withdrawing his genteel for a few fly's that's been swarming around on both Cyborg and Springer. Tolerating the nasty stench that swells the air as he continues. "More amaze to see it up close in person of the cybernetic implants that Sarah have gotten rid of. As expected, my daughter's works is nothing short, but impressive. Exactly the reason why I took her under my wing."

"How, and what are you doing here?" Robin expediting at erasing the ever relenting anxiety from being revive. Protecting his valiant composure from collapsing, but barely, once the haunted surgical eyes has seize a small portion of his soul as tissue sample.

"Doing a job like any other parent should, to see my son. Surly there's no harm of seeing your next of ken. Something the dark knight would not disagreed with, am I correct? Adopted son of Bruce." Silas meekly shallow. Renouncing his extracted blaze upon the dispirited boy wonder, and onto the combative ill-tamed person that he came for.

"I think your gravely twisting the difference between support, with harm old man. And you're only answering half the question. How do you know of our location?" Cyborg barbed to the so claim father, who in returned, simply mangle Cyborgs imposing will with a pitiful eye roll.

"Please Victor, here I thought me, and your mother have taught you better not to jump to sudden peroration, or else face the detrimental deterrent." And speaking of detriment; I see you also have miscarriage yourself of acquiring the dark matrix from the netherworld." Silas gaining a scarring rebuttal from Cyborg, before the ex-cybernetic titan snaps his chilling sight onwards to Sarah. The doctor, who was just as lost as everyone, shrugs." Don't miss judge my daughter for the indiscreet discloser Victor. The synthetic energon that you have currently clamored, is valid of where you been running off too. As for your first question? well it has to do with luck than coincidence, by the ruckus you all left behind after the loss of your home. Of course, it would not have been easier after Terra was kind enough of granting me authorization of the T-com on your current surrogate sanctum, by a glamor of a touch." Silas soaking his witted cogent to the spiraling minded Cyborg. The ex-cybernetic titan within his psyche, rips his concerning well being for the geokinetic ex-titan. "Victor, let's get one thing straight, I am not here to simply pay a visit, I came here to do something that I long destitute. To help you."

"Help me? That's real funny coming from a person who called his own son a failure, and the shit he has done." Cyborg flailing his detestable contempt he has for his father for immoral means." Look old man, I deserve a lot more hell for my mothers death, but to use my friends and the people who has nothing to do with our personal affairs? Nah, I've been alright so far, but there is one thing you could help me with. Assist me by shoving this heat up your ass." Cyborg flagrant persuaded to the vacate minded Silas. About to mark his words through the use of the hard-baller, before another persuasion have rained from the tranquil perseverance of the former wrecker."

"Try not to brash yourself towards idiocy just yet, and remember our primary objective." Springer cautiously whispers." Besides, remember what you have said earlier after watching that recording? Well I believe it, because my spark is going crazy just from his presence." Radiating his now corrupted mockery over to Silas." You know, I don't care at all what your gaining from all of this, but a word of caution, the person you're currently affiliating with, have a real nasty habit at disposing those who are royally dedicated for his own hellish desire."

"Someone whom I affiliated with?" Silas softly chuckle as he rose his six-eleven frame." Aah, I see now. Please forgive me, while I do appreciate some form of apprehension, I assure you, I am doing this at my own free accord, that is all. "Repudiating Springers disconcerting half measure prudence, by retreating to the fowl look of Cyborg." And Victor, it was my mistake to called you a failure when you are in fact, are not. You can resent me all you like, but you have to understand that I am doing this for a reason. A reason that is intertwined with the unanswered question you been seeking. In which I will provide. However, there's a catch. In order for you to understand of what I am about to say, you also have to see, what I am saying." Silas ceasing the rest of his lifeless idiom as he gestured his right hand. And through his bleak look, summoned the warp gate." Victor, despite what happen in the past, there's one thing you cannot possibly refute, I have never once delude you from the truth. Tell thus day, you are still the final key towards making a great difference for all walks of life. The answer you desperately seek, is at the other side. If you choose otherwise, then consider this our last interaction between us."

Prompting him at obeying his dark proposal, was no longer further needed. Snarling his pure dejection on both the waited warp gate and his father, till affronting his decision at making a cautious approach. Yet his scornful pursuit was blockade by Starfire's two digits being gently pressed between his upper chest.

"Cyborg, one of my many guts, is telling me that something very bad will happen, once you crossover. Surely you know of this, yes?"

"I know Star, but I have to know who I am. Besides, like Springer said, he just might lead me to Unicron. And what's he trying to accomplish, after I punch his teeth out. Called it hitting two birds with one stone." Cyborg equating his embitter concerns." I'll be honest, it's not the lies what scares me, it's the fact that he has no reason to, is what scares me." He neurotic disclose, while felting the cold steel of the dominator being pinch to his neck from behind.

"If you even thinking about stepping through that gate all by yourself, your breath alone would not reach the other side without our consent."

"I'm with Raven on this one." Robin sharping his direct potent glare to Silas." You hear that? He's not going anywhere without us, regardless what he said."

"If you all would like to come along with Victor, then do as you please at your own advances, however." Silas shifting his tense sight over to the doctor." Sarah, I encourage that you come width as well, because you are just as important then you realize of what I have to say. I'll be waiting." Silas leaving the distorted group at their own stagnate influx.

"So, I assume you have a some sort of scheme prior of leading everyone back to the prime reality, am I wrong big brother?" Sarah mildly bland.

"Your tagging along too, aren't cha?" Cyborg questionably chiseled over to the serious look of the doctor." You know what we're heading to is not safe for all of us right? I can bitch, and whine in how much of a risk you putting yourself in, but hey at the end, I can't stop your stubborn ass."

"Icky, have you finally relieved yourself from your bitch monologue? If so, then we are all ready for you to lead the pack." She cordially hymns to the lousy look of Cyborg.

"Well there you go Cyborg, it's your call. Where you go, we follow, no exceptions." Robin said

Yeah, yeah I get it. Let's get this shit over with." Cyborg quenching the inflicting doubts, and excursion himself from the crazy doctor and Raven's promising torment in advance when entering the gate. Coming out to a completely different scenery a second later. Giving his earlobes a good scratch at listening to a heavy wave of light machinery from all around. The dark blur area that dimmed his vision, but enough to catch the faint white glow coming from three gigantic looking structures. Closely resembling that of a power generator, with each stood half submerge from the black oceanic contents far from the distant.

"Dude, where are we?" Beast Boy controlling his teeth chattering from the chill musty air.

"Your all within the computer-generated engine room within the prime universe." Silas stoically answered.

"Cut the crap, you know what they mean. You maybe fooling them, but I recognize the designs all too well, similar that of our home world." Springer bearing no nonsense when addressing the titans." Guy's, I have great news, we came what we been looking for, or to be discreet, were inside the head of Unicron." The ex-wrecker informed, mainly to the discouraging look of the changeling.

Scuffling the entire weight of familiarity being clustered upon him. Preconceived of pinning at finding out of what the hell is going on with him, after the condensed atmosphere have change his clear vision into a muddle of haze. The former cybernetic titan, doing what he can at shaking his sight back to normal, and going about of escaping the suffocating aura that was Silas. "Still waiting on as to who I am old man. And by your cryptic ass words, I still don't get what Unicron has to do with me."

"It's because Unicron has everything to do with you, and how you came to this world Victor." Silas plainly drab." You shall be introduced to him in the moment. This here, is an empty reconstructed shell of who he once was. Pardon the numerous disquieted I have brought. I'm aware that your patience is greatly lacking as usual. Understandable, but patience must be warranted. In order for you to understand of who you really are, you must understand how Unicron came to be." Motioning everyone to follow. Guiding the Autobot and the Titans through the gray interlocker steel pavers. "The ones who label him as either the bringer of chaos, or most commonly, the dark god, was once human, believe it or not. Born to a similar world like earth, where the living condition, and the technology were a couple centuries ahead of its time. However, like Krypton, it too shared the same fate of a catastrophic event, by an immunity serum. A serum that turned plague once the outbreak has occurred. His father, a scientific engineer, sacrifice everything within his fashion to counteract the plague with the experimental antiserum. Sleepless nights of countless inadequacies, till secreted a perfect serum, in what he deemed call the M-Five-Nine, or to your familiar, the all-spark." Silas affluently said, causing a few eyebrows to rose, and a small outburst from the ex-wrecker.

"Frag! So, everything have finally started to connect. Oh no, I believe everything in what you're saying. It just that our race, let alone Cybertron, all came from a lowly human? Frag, I can't wait to see Megatron's face once this stuff is revealed." The Autobot invectively cursed.

"Yes, I have not forgotten to pay my personal visit to the Decepticon leader. After all, he did once serve for him." Silas at his stark aspired, lead them to what appears to be an observation deck. Inadequate to properly convey the sense of embellishment coming from the skeptic minded team. Suspended at what they were witnessing beyond the safety rails, to an astronomical rounded diamond looking chains within the upper walls. Leisurely rotating the jagged looking teeth from all around. Inebriated from the far winded background, till withdraw have finally kicks in to the summit of fold, and thrust belt. Or at least so they thought. With the artificial grim landscape being slab over with countless parallelogram pellucid gray looking cylinders.

"Due to the spontaneous effects from the outbreak, it was out of necessity that he made a second antiserum, the M-Five-Ten, the dark all spark, which Unicron was injected with, while his brother Primus was given the all spark. He never got the chance to see his untested creation to greatly exceed his expectations, after they were cured. But not without knowing the lasting effects it has on both of them. Yes, while the all sparks granted them omnipotent magnitudes, it has also had strip them from their humanity entirely. In order to retain their full control of their divinity force, they imprison themselves within the metallic planetoids. Primus, with his great lengths of struggle, adapted to his new form. The same fate cannot be said for Unicron. Remember when I said the dark all spark functions differently than Primus. It was something beyond his control that left him consuming all matters that the universe has to offer, as his means of survival. He took no pleasure at his own endeavors at retaining his dark spark to properly function. Primus, the so claimed righteous one, personally corrected Unicron's actions. But to no avail, as their stability were equal in match. A few billion years of conflict, and leaving galaxies in complete shambles with no termination to be sought. Till Primus cleverly relinquish his sole row in keeping his order of peace, over to his thirteen children, who donned the matrix, or should I say, granted them a small portion of his life force." Silas gripping his cane tighter as he spoke through his mellow presence. A presence that became frigid by the person who erupted in rage.

"Go screw yourself old man! I already know the deal between Primus and Unicron. You still haven't answered as to why this shit has to do with me. As a matter of fact, I've been told that you are possibly not my damn biological father." Cyborg filtering his fresh anger to the funny, yet befuddle look of Silas. Yet, his stringent inferno rancor was swindle off the rails by the foul detestation of Beast Boy, after the main volt gate was lifted. Vector Prime, casually made his presence adequate through his delighted grin. However the deep scowl coming from the green changeling was not directed at one of the most deadliest being to ever existed, but to the former teammate right beside him.

"I heavily suggest you retain your vivacity young one, because you are fated to do something great for all of reality." Vector grandfatherly equate to the foul aggression of Cyborg. Discoursing his wise optics over to Silas. "I just receive an update from Aqualad. And it would seem that both he, and Macabre have gotten their hands full with the Decepticon lord, following the loss of Blitzwing. They request immediate backup."

"You two go ahead and assist them. I'll personally be right with you shortly. The dark matrix is one of the last keys that is greatly acquired, in order for our plans to fully floweret."

The last prime fulfilling Silas request with a light nod. Paving himself to the sharp whistle coming from the former wrecker, and the challenging tone that comes with.

"So, this is what the great legendary guardian has become as of late. Becoming the very thing I assume you hate. Being someone's toil, by harvesting energon as much as you can, while gutting a few sparks, here, and there, just to up keep this rusty hulk running? You should know by now that irony is a bitch. And don't cry like a little sparkling over to me when the day your disfigured hide becomes his fuel."

"So, that's what the massive liquid abyss is!?" Cyborg petrified at such revelation." Yo, Vector! I did see a poor bastard being controlled by a powerful being. But now, all I see is a sick person!" His condemned outburst turned to rust by Vectors corrupt laughter.

"I haven't had this sort of chuckle for a long time young one, I truly do thank you. However, I assure you, that I'm not exhorting myself by the likes of Unicron, or Silas for that matter. His cheerful sense of humor soon melted away to a place of darkness. "To this day, I still stand by what I've been sworn to do, after our home world have crumbled. It just that we both see, and agreed on the same ideals for what is best for all vitality, nothing more." Vector concluded at taking his leave, before the red jeweled optics have strode themselves over to the tactful geokinetics, as Terra stood firm in her place right beside Silas. "Coming with little one?"

"No, I want to see how things plays out, incase something gets out of hand." Terra malign at meeting the dark contempt look of Cyborg.

"Its fine Vector. Terra may do as she please. She has earned that right for her servitude." Silas satisfying Vector before the last prime took his leave.

"I don't like this anymore then you do son, however their great sacrifice will shortly be known. "Silas motioning his glowing iris at summoning a stool looking platform, that rose to a knee length behind him. Continuing his progression of making Cyborg to see the truth once he had settle. "Say what you want about me Victor, but I'm doing this all for you. And more importantly, for Sarah."

"The hell are you talking about?" Cyborg a bit sluggish after his body have lurch itself forward by one step towards Silas. Recoiling his inner turmoil to the erratic screams of the dark half, who suddenly tore through the cerebral inner walls. Sensing his freedom was one step closer, as he burst Cyborgs earlobes. And the damn fool, foresighting at what he was dealing with through his lethargic grin. However, his temptation was elsewhere, once the remote soul devouring perforation, have braze upon the reverie look of Sarah.

"Sarah, I know what you've been inserting into your body this whole time. And the reason why your body have so easily been adapting, is by no means an accident. You, just like Unicron and Primus, are the last survivors of your home world, within the prime reality. "Silas coursing his deep hypnotic locution upon Sarah. And through his abstract conjuring words, have sowed itself around the doctor's ears.

Deaf to the gaping mix reaction coming from everyone as her sentiment, dim as ever when speaking. "Yes, I was long aware that something was indeed…...off, in terms of my high abnormal intellect, as well as my strength. I could make a lot of conjectures in how I came to be, without suffering some sort of digression. Predominantly by youth, or how I came to this world for that matter. But I would feel a lot more resolved if I were to hear it from you, father." Sarah expressing her complete adolescence, received the most placid nod from the apologetic form of Silas.

"It's relatively simple, but the events that took place...is exceptionally difficult to frame. As I postulate just a moment ago, it also very much involved with Victor as well." Silas, through his high efficient eloquent, recited." However I will disclose upfront of how you survived the final moment of such calamitous incident. Unicron, after he and his brother shortly been treated, immediately took you under his care at the request of your parent's final wish during your infancy. But not without adding a certain amount of the much stable compound of the all spark that he himself developed, into you, just out of the means of survival. And due to the high risk of you being infected, had you put under permanent stasis through a special made pod." He convey through his mundane cadence. However, all the regret sentiment that have been dormant, was exposed by a single tear shed." Sarah, I can never be so thankful, for accepting me of who I am. But all the same, please forgive me for the convoluted scrutiny that I have long imposed. And don't be concern my dear daughter, Victor will know the truth shortly. _He must."_

"No, it all makes sense father, thank you."

"Sarah, what is he talking about?" Cyborg at his most hesitation, feared of cracking the doctors Pandora's box. Yet he have broken something far worse than that. Rattled of losing a few pints of his enhance cells by the acute words of decimation coming from the undistinguished façade of his sister.

"If you are greatly ken of our fathers dividends, than at my per request, shut up as long as you can, and let him finish."

"I need to remind myself to Elinore of how we raised such magnificent daughter." Silas deeply elate." However I assure, you it was no trouble at all of your secured protection. However, things became problematic after his defeat by the thirteen primes. He used what's left of his life force to extract himself from his damaged body, and back to his close's thing to of an original form. Interestingly enough, it was that same moment where Unicron, and Vector have cross paths. The last prime, equally frustrated at the great loss of his twelve comrades after negotiating a better solution, without the cost of losing a life from Cybertron. But his wise words never came to surface upon the corrupted Cybertronian council. And beyond unexplained logic, was exiled from his home world." Silas, mainly addressing the Autobot. "Don't take my locution as its source Springer, take Vectors."

Springer catching the data with one hand after being tossed. His doubts from the man's words have started to crack, once his optics have latched to the steel plated disc cover.

"Disagreements as expected, was paramount before reaching a compromise, by regaining what they have lost the most. Unicron, still greatly frail, was forced to drift across the cosmos for quite some time. He kept himself sustained through the replenishment of dark energon reserve, and Vectors kindness of providing Cybertrons energon supply ship. Regaining enough ability to cross over to another reality during his stagnant recuperation. Thirteen million years of being confined and his eventual arrival to this reality. Baying the supply ship, along with the large quantitative of dark energon, deep in the ocean mountain that eventually will become Atlantis, while stowing the rest in Jump city. Ready to be use once the time was right."

Cyborg retracting another step back. Fighting the inner hell that his dark half was causing, and the fear he so recognized that led him of covering the blood soak tracks before becoming a superhero. He should've kept on running, he should've kept on running from that warm cogent smile of his. And keep on running from the inevitable thang he was about to say.

"A few thousand years later, met a special person who against all odds, change the outlook of how Unicron view things in life. It was her who found the name Unicron simply…..ridiculous, before giving him the name base off the god of forest that she admire. A few years later, have created something that was extremely incredible, that no higher beings such as Unicron himself, could never replicate. And what better name to give for that incredible son, based from his grandfather's name. A name that goes' by…."

"SHUT UP!" Cyborg evoking the untamed incursion, slammed. Caved down in utter disarray. Erasing the wounded words that left him gaping for air. The dark sorceress, with all her consultation tried to pull him from his morbid turmoil.

"Breathe Victor." Silas at his casual former, rose himself to full height. Braking Cyborgs hyperventilation through his dark resonance.

"That tone of his really creeps me out to no end. But he's right, save yourself from losing your mind for another time, alright?" Springer registered at keeping his deadly sight to the person who was driving one of the titan members crazy.

"Yeah, I'm good guys." Cyborg through his complete collective, said." Alright old man, I've given up. just this once, please tell me what the hell am I?"

"What a sad thing to say." Silas grim at shaking his head." Then again, I do hold myself accountable for your upbringing. I would hope you will have a better understanding once the dark energon have reach its maturity before adapting with your cybernetics. But I gravely miss-calculated the struggles you're going to dealt with. Allying with the titans, and your encounter with another cybernetic counterpart, Fixit and the demon god, Trigon. Those events have greatly rupture the delicate developing process, cause by the overwhelm emotional stress. That's why I took the initiative in manually shutting down your alternator power cell from further damage. However, it means very little at this point." Silas continued to bore his lack of affinity to the rendered titan." Listen close boy, you are my son. More importantly, you are to take my place as the next dominator. These past few millenniums have not been kind to me. My all-spark, isn't what it used to be right, after regaining my true form. My time here is coming to a close, after that, I'll be no more. I don't need to tell you of how imperative it is that you must carry out the legacy that your mother, and I have created. That is the only thing I ask."

"So what? "Springer ready to flick out one of his main weapons, after caught wind of the abrupt power surge coming from Silas eyes. "I know your history, and what you're doing right now, it just screams more bloodshed. So, cut the crap, and tell us what you're really planning on doing with Cyborg."

"Terra, would you be a dear and allow me some personal space? I need to convey my persuasion up-close to my son for a short moment before I make my leave." The geokinesis, vividly seeing his clear insinuation of not to intervene. The now intense glow from his iris that burns brightly demands so." The answer is simple, to give what the people have been longing. No, for what all vivacity been longing for…. True tranquility." Silas heighten his potent malevolence over to the former wrecker. "Autobot Springer, I sense you will fight beyond your means for your current leader, Optimus Prime. The perfect reincarnation of my brother. However, I will be wary into questioning what you've been fighting for, in regards of this particular commodity, called peace. And some cases' freedom, that Optimus been sermonizing. Yes, the same exact attunes, that Primus been exploiting. Because peace, and freedom does not meld will together. Do you know what's the actual idiom of absolute freedom really means? Its chaos."

"Will in that case, I'm not going to say no on your offer….you will see it, when I burn this place to nothing." Cyborg at his promising decree, said." Besides, I don't think mom would like your crazy ass idea to begin width." Anxiety, a long unforgiving bitch, once Silas unsheathes the long wooden cane by a single click, to an indestructible piercing looking blade. And with a simple tap, have cause the entire premise to shot itself into a blaze of misty green.

Secreting of narrowing the best suited deliberation of enforcing his son to be more obedient without causing excessive harm. Discreet at making a bomb rupturing blast over to Cyborg. Anticipating the broad hesitation that his son was carrying, have quickly became a detriment as it weighs him down. Correcting Cyborgs mistake through disciplinary means by easily deflecting Cyborgs sword with a single swipe from his bare hand. Expressing is crass superiority as he buried his left fist to Cyborgs midsection. Letting his son to grapple with the gut ripping pain, and to make proper space for the deadly energize disk being discharged from Springers gear shredder.

The Autobot with great lengths, tried to keep up with the enigmatic speed of the dark god. Force to convert his gear shredder for the Scrapmaker, after the recoil from the second primary weapon have jammed. But even then, he had known that it would not be enough to take down the likes of Unicron. It would take the entire thirteen primes just to take out one person whos at his subpar form. Thoroughly cursing like his life depends on it, with Silas deflecting the heavy rounds. And at his quietest progression, discharged a yellow thin beam from his sword. Piercing through the protected armor and right to his spark chamber. The brilliant gray optics, quickly dimmed, after his spark felt like it just been imploded.

Unblemished to Starfire's melees and Robin's black hornet. Evaporating into thin air by his destructive speed once his large palm have glued to Starfire's forehead, before his towering frame have wisp right in front of Robin. His punishing assertion, enough to stalled the boy wonders revolting skirmish upon his durable reinforced frame. Sawing down the combative Robin through his malevolence, after enforcing the entire area to ripple as he drawn down his sword.

"Stay down." Silas solidary instruct, before laying down his hand at the top of the pommel. Drifting his voltaic power through the sword and onto the bleak glacial looking grounds. The anguish he heard so many before, was so ever the same when it comes to Robin, with the electrical current have douse itself to his decrepit frame. Detouring from the deceased appearance of Robin, in place of securing the deadly blade of the Dominator around his bulky left arm. Insipid to the menacing sight of Raven. Starfire, desperately unclutching herself from his unrigid grip.

"Vector Prime have made a miss calculated statement. Human beings, and other species alike, are not control by fate itself. No, each and every single individual have always had full control of their own destiny through share will. Of course, it depends how strong their will is, and that's the problem with all of you. You do not have enough will to stop someone else's will." Silas affluently granting Starfire the same fate like Robin. Tossing the limp body of the Tamaranean princess next to the boy wonder." Your concern is not needed, their just semi- conscious." He said to the startled look of Raven, once the Dominator was flicked back to its ownership. And through his reserve tranquil, tilts-himself back to the sudden appearance of the warp gate, that formed from the ground at his directive.

The dark sorceress, swindle around for the whereabouts of the person who perfectly fits the description of nightmare. Distort to the trapped look of Beast Boy, and the person behind him who just reappeared from the green vortex. The changeling, obtuse of meeting the bright acid green eyes. What's little left of his natural vigor, have flayed off entirely by the weighted oblique hands, gently being bolted on both his shoulders.

"Your forestall of constatations in this reality, through genetic configurations, have been compromise." Silas through his standard of indifference, solace." I assure you Mr Logan, your discombobulation will be resolved. My son will see to it." The dark god disclosed his firm hands from Beast Boy. Broaden himself from the stifle changeling. Diverting his dreary dividends to a few mechanical dragonfly's, that have attached themselves to his large frame. Untethered to the vexing nuance, with his bright acid green eyes have flared to the sour look of the doctor." I see now, words would not be enough to induce all of you. But there is someone. I hope your hearing me Victor, because it does not matter whether you want to or not. It's the matter of who." Silas mildly echo through the eighty-thousand-degree electrocution being discharged through him. Unfazed to the scorching shock treatment, and the deadly blade of the wreckers sword, being parry through by just his fore arm.

Divulging his subpar query from the possessed Autobot, and paying his neutral regards to the geokinetic perpetrator." Terra, I have known about your affiliation with the dark knight when I first came to you. Know this, I'm not dismay. On the contrary, words would not be enough, of how thankful I am in your dedication in building up the needed substructure for our ultimate goal. And your efforts in bringing Victor over to me, will be compensated; my son will provide the provision momentarily." Silas at his most self reliant, shoved the possessed former wrecker in one clean swoop. Fusing his main weapon to the ground once more.

Transmitting the electrical current from his palm to his sword, Sprawling the tamed electrical oppression, that have now rooted themselves upon both Terra and Raven. Brandishing through the metallic dusted contents, of what used to be the doctors insects in one swipe of his sword after subduing both occupants. Subsiding the minor distractions to rest, and dedicating his complete leeway for Cyborg, and the chaotic rancor of the broad saber. Bearing no logistics at exposing his decrypted melees. Yet to his unforeseen astonishment, combated the flush burning embers of his shock treatment.

"Impressive, you withstood my dark energon submission shock." Silas, for the first time he could remember, smiled. A smile that any parent would give to their child of how proud they are. The unexpected notion, have pelted Cyborg into a state of debilitation." Despite the hardship you've been through, you finally beginning to grow. Yes, it would seem there's quite a bit of nano-tech within you as well, that is still present since the incident. I can feel it." Silas through his superior might, dragged Cyborg by the neck down to the ground. Further ceasing of his son's disorder retaliation with a knee firmly pressed against his chest. "You ask me how would Elinore feel, correct? Silas remotely leans forward next to Cyborgs right ear. "Simple, she would be proud, because all of this, was her idea." He said, effectively taming Cyborg to a deep psychosis episode. "Bring peace to our son, and to others who are close; that was her last words." Channeling his raw powers to his sword." In order to unlock your full aptitude, an access key is required.…..Activating E-Five, Two, Nine. Awake Grid. "Silas at his firm devotion, incision Cyborgs broad chest. Rupturing the dark scenic structure to a vibrant of lime green at a nanosecond. Lofting from Cyborgs rendering suffrage, while piling his absent acknowledgement for Robin and the others after regaining their bodily locomotion." Everything is near complete. You may do as you please in the meantime, while I retrieve the dark matrix." Leaving the convulsion sight of Cyborg in his wake to the dark green vortex before him.

"Cyborg…" Robin cautiously willow to the faltering site of the former cybernetic titan.

"Something's not right." Raven disconcerting her suspicion at blockading Robin advancements. Her merciless suspicion was met, once Cyborg have slowly risen. Marking up her defenses higher to the rigid pine green glow coming from his eyes. His dark brown skin, no longer present, after it have crumble itself away to clear black. Withstanding the intense power being defuse from the dark metallic figure, before stagnated his dark silver skull appearance upon the group. Addressing the near angsty titans without moving his durabyllium alloy jawline, before addressing everyone through a deep automated accent.

"Augury through intents is unwarranted titans." Cyborg sterile far from life, summoned multiple projected key panels.

"Icky, please snap out of it, and tell us what Silas is trying to do." Sarah expressing her dormant worries, while kept closely guarded by Beast Boy, once the empty chillin green iris has jolted to the doctor.

"Icky, aka Victor, aka Cyborg, is obsolete at this time. I go by the name of Grid. The original embodiment of Victor Stone." Ranging the mute scenery back to life by the vapid sounds he was making through the projected keys." His acute emotion greatly restricted my development, while his irrationality presents constant danger. Correcting the tenet through obsoletion, was Silas main parameters in decreeing me the next dominator. I only have one covet at the request of my father, to disseminate the conflicts for all life. Members of the titans and Autobot Springer, have meant the confirmation of becoming the new primes." Grid, erasing the projected controls, in place of attending a dark energon filled chamber, after it have rose itself from the ground vent hatch's. Coursing his hunted sight at the unease look of Terra." Markov Tara, please advance forward, and initiate yourself at becoming divinity prime."

"Still have yet to answer of how you, and Silas are going about of achieving this so call peace that he kept on yapping about. And as for us at becoming a prime? I'll think about it….like never." Raven shielding the frighten look of Terra.

"That won't be necessary, your bodies are the only requisite needed." Grid morbidly reprieve of unlocking his lower jawline. Unleashing an acid green atom smashing blast upon them.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Vending off the endless bounds of lightning, was not the prime requisite at desludging his blunt rallying of screaming his head off out in the open. But free falling thirty two thousand feet through the thick stormy clouds, is a basic obsession that cannot be broken. Prying at protecting the respiratory system from being filled with water, after torpedoing himself into a river within a bio-mechanical rain forest. Or at least to his perception, can't really tell either way, due to garnishing for fresh air.

Fighting against the rough glacial current, and bracing for natures wrath at being swallowed into a gaping looking tunnel. Regaining his decent sight at whatever the hell he was on, after drifting off to a massive fall. Stuck on top of a lush mountain looking inland, within the gigantic underground cave. Capsule by the surrounding waterfalls, with no signs of a way out. Of course, nose diving head first to the hellish bottomless current is one option; which at this time, he was not desperate to find out, yet.

Trouncing at recollecting as to what happen. Reminiscing a glowing looking sword being affix to his sternum by the solace look of his father, till his earlobes was plunder by the loud screeching ring at being warped away from everyone, and into purgatory. Looking around to get an idea where he was, while gashing beneath the brain cavity for the right objective in getting back to his teammates. No space can fill his ever-growing worries at what he was seeing. Glaring to a green infested moss, being layered over by the damaged riddle cracks, cause by the forest roots throughout the building. Cautiously approaching through the thick swell of the overcast mist. Virtually losing his damn mind when standing right in front of the rundown of star labs. Alive and well, was the only confirmation needed, after eluding himself from the oncoming green beam that shot right through the broken doors.

"So, you're that thing my crazy father has dragged out." Cyborg exposing his wear and tare to the dark cybernetic titan, who vacating himself at stepping right through the molted doors." So, are you gonna help me find a way to get me out of here?... No? Okay fat chance." He astutely sludge.

"Negative. Joy, and shame. The same emotions that cause a series of delays in Silas plans to be complete. I'm here to discipline you from those emotions by perforation. And yet, I'm unable to read either of the two requisites, but sensing another that I cannot compute from within you." Grid narrowing his sharp green optics to the far winded person, who plainly shrugs.

"Oh, okay I get what you're thinking. Had me a little lost for a minute there." Cyborg retracting his oblivious back to its place." Yeah what you're currently sensing right now, is a little thing called, not giving a damn. Trust me, it's not a new emotion that just popped right out of my ass. With everything that just happen up till now, got me stuck on a low point. Which is why I'm not all that worry of what's going to happen at the end." Grinding his chisel teeth after reaching the empty hoister, where the hard-baller used to be. Mopping his sarcastic dysentery to the dark half.

"Your current weaponry is nonvoid. As you are trap in a bio-digital world, where you will be erased from your mind, while I will carry out the task of being the new dark god of the dominator. The titans are currently going through the initiation process of becoming my new disciples. Do not resist, but to repudiate yourself to obsoletion." Grid disappearing via teleportation, and reappearing right in front of him. Ready to puncture Cyborgs chest with his sharpen hand. Or at least that was the main objective. Dumbfounded by Cyborgs superior might, with his hand instantly being crushed. Purged from all movement, with his entire frame being dragged down to all four. Submit towards further defeat after his neck was pressed down by the boot. Irate through his tense optics at being at the mercy of the heinous grin of Cyborg.

"I'll be honest, you almost got me there for a second. I could explain in complete dissertation in how I so easily just ass kicked you, but time is literally killing everyone. But I'll say this. It's what you just said a moment ago, bout me being erased from my mind. Listen, how could I possibly be erased, when everything around here is me? But more importantly, you, your are not just a A.I program, let alone just a thing with one purpose. Nah, it's because you are me." Cyborg candidly loath. Detecting a sense of panic that began to flicker by the dark half as he tries to discourse himself from Cyborgs immersion. "That thing you're feeling right now? It's alright, that just an everyday thing for us humans called fear."

"Then the course has been set. Destruction for life would be our nourishment for survival. Have a nice…... day. "Grid hauntingly willow towards banishment through absorption. Leaving Cyborg to prowl in what the hell he meant after everything around him have shot to pitch black with a single blink.

Still in his appearance of Grid after reopening his hazy eyes back to the chilling musty area. Still donning the appearance of Grid, and adjusting to the shock confusion being ablaze from everyone. Albeit looking okay for the most part despite looking a little banged up. Trouble at shaking off the unison of horror being spread around. Particularly Beast Boy, who got the worst of it while being shielded by Sarah. Protecting the changeling from a mad person armed with a broad sword...that was currently being mowed right through her abdomen.

"It's okay Icky. Don't cry, don't…" Sarah faintly smile through her whispers. Her deep artic green hue from her iris, faded to onyx with each word she spoke.

His lips well sealed in swooping her up between his lengthy arms. Activating the warp gate with his free hand. "The gate will remain open once all of you are in." Cyborg through utter dread, rammed through.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Cyborg/Victor Stone/Grid. First appearance. DC, Comics presents Num 26 October 1980: Technical Data

* * *

Strength:========8

Intelligence:==========9

Speed:========8

Endurance:==========10

Rank:==========10

Courage:=========9

Fireblast:=========10

Skill:==========10

* * *

Trigon. First appearance. New Teen Titans Num 4 February 1981: Technical Data

* * *

Strength:=Unknown=

Intelligence:========8

Speed:=Unknown=

Endurance:=Unknown=

Rank:==========10

Courage:=======7

Fireblast:==========10

Skill:==========10


	24. Chapter 24

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: FLOWIN FROM THE PHARCYDE

* * *

Tattering through the cerebral empty wasteland at a fractured pace. Searching for the right prescribed antidepressant's to rid himself the inner affliction from imploding. Yet the curable medication he's been digging for, was right in front of him. Her peaceful amity, became his withdraw after the faded voice of his adopted sister have seared through the earlobes. Reminded him not to cry. And being who he is, constantly sends the very few people who gives a damn, to a current sedated condition. The doctor, kept check by life support monitors, the only thing that was keeping her from departing from his guilty affliction, within the medical bay of the Watch Tower. No trouble at all for the medical team of closing the gaping lesion that he have cause. Though the meticulous eerie tone he was getting from the lead doctor suggest something more was going on with the patient he just treated. Damn near took everything he had without causing a seeing. Taking things at face value for now after been notified that it would take a small miracle for her to even reach the first stage of recovery.

Not worth to repeat the last explicit onslaught, once Sarah have left his secured protective arms for intensive care. And with little recuperation, was instantly snatch away from the buzzing crowd by Wonder Woman. Guided to a secluded area like a man waiting for his death sentence to be signed by the darkness himself. And poor Wonder Woman, who was forced to endure the shouting match between him and the dark knight.

He heard stories from all around within the watch tower of how he rarely gets upset. Even with the right push of the button, he will not show it. However, he must have smashed the right button because from the look of wonder woman's face, she had never seen him not angry, but pissed after Jason Todd's name had smogged the dark knights interrogating lectures. Reopening old wounds is something he would apologize by nature, however at that situation, was not available after been waterboarded countless times by the pharisee rants coming from Batman. Guilt tripping at bringing people to a hostile environment with little means in defending themselves. However, he did apologize to Wonder Woman after she had persevered in dismantling their nasty exchange before things turn physical.

Damn, he definitely shouldn't' mention that boy's name.

"Good work Victor, you have a great knack at messing shit up." Cyborg sarcastically bash. The caressing touch of Sarah's forehead, only feed the lingering guilt that burned him. Voyaging through the internal trepidation as his dejected final frontier. His wary eyes though, became disorder to the gleaming reflection coming from Sarah's lethal syringe, that was nudge through the fabric of her neatly folded coat. Trifling his moaning grievance of lifting himself from the plastic mesh office chair. Picking up the warn look of the note pad that had slipped from her coat pocket, after rummaging for Sarah's deadly needle. "Don't worry, your nasty candy is in good hands." He mournfully grinned. Leaving the doctor to her personal slumber, with a note pat safely stowed to his pocket.

Unwinding a small grin once the doors have sled itself shut. Inadvertently keeping his comfort well-hidden, with both his eyes folded beneath his palm. Deciphering the molded thudded foots steps of both Robin and Beast Boy coming so close. Trembling through confliction by his external calm façade, after something have popped in his head at pin pointing of what Sarah has done to herself.

"So that's what the old man meant. Sarah, you dumbass." He wryly crass. Whittle down through confusion as he was being slammed against the wall. Meeting up close to a vicious glare of the green Ware-beast. Clearly misunderstood what he actually meant, but would rather embrace a well-deserved beat down. However, his own body greatly beg the differ. With his left hand instinctively clung around the changeling's neck. The evil grin that he displayed, only grew wider with each suffrage being cast by his teammate. Desperately trying to set himself free from Cyborg's inescapable grip, by randomly shifting to different forms he could think of. Pelted further from his genetic alternating abilities the second Cyborg tightens his grip.

The new unsubscribe sensation of destruction he was feeling, have possessed him of wanting more. No, he needs more, just to feed his untamed satisfaction, that kept on roaring louder from within. The tormenting cries of the changeling only fed his induce hunger in breaking his best friend in half. Easily, he would've listened to the authoritative order being thundered by the boy wonder at releasing Beast Boy, as Robin was doing due diligence of trying to break the iron grip.

"Your becoming just like Silas."

The geokinesis, out of nowhere, broke his destructive trance by her wretched smite. Wounded through utter shocked at retreating from the gasping Beast Boy.

"Cyborg, what's going on?" Robin with fury leaking from his tone, attend the disheveled changeling.

Cowling half his face with his hoodie. Brittlely addressing the boy wonder with no shame being flutter. As far as the boy wonder can tell. "Something I regret…...sorry, I need to be alone." Cyborg excusing himself from the confused group.

"Sorry for the abrupt interruption, but if I did not stop them, then he sure would." Terra pointed to the last person they would like to see at this time. The dark knight, blazing down his ghostly coated lens's upon the boy wonder. Exposing the even more punishing aura then they have remembered.

"Terra, have Beast Boy check by the nurse." Batman leaving no room for questions through his barbed tone. "And Robin, follow me."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Alright let me round this up. You, and your team went through an alternate reality to acquire a certain data. Only to discovered the information was outdated, before headed to the state of Washington, after acquiring another lead. To pursue, and achieve this thing called the dark matrix, but failed once the Decepticon forces, and their leader have intervene. And to make matters worse, got into contact with Silas, who in fact is responsible for the situation were in right now. Did I miss anything?" The dark knight surgically question. Sitting right across the desk from Robin, with acid dripping from his calm composer as he awaits for Robins response, within the dark conference room.

"No, and you've seen the rest once Cyborg had showed up to the watch tower." Robin evenly answers. Waiting patiently on what's going to happen next, even though he had a clear idea from the start, but refuse to jump head first towards conclusion so soon. For now, keeping his team from tearing each other apart is the main priority. All with the absence of Springer, who made himself loud and clear that he wants no part with the leagues business.

"The actions that you and the team have recently committed, was unnecessary, even for you Grayson." Batman genuinely willows behind his rugged tone.

"We are doing what is right in preventing this planet, and the universe from being in danger, that is all." The boy wonder firmly said to the stone face expression of Batman, who was not having it through his reprimanded shout.

"No! being reckless is all you've been doing." Batman deeply sigh at the sour look of Robin." I was hoping the things I taught you will help you grow at being not just a crime fighter, but a better person. Even surpassing me once you left Gotham."

"What I learn from you is how to do my job, and that's what we've been doing."

"You've also forgotten the value of repercussions of doing this job as a titan leader Grayson!" The dark knight thunder in slamming his fist against the desk." Recapping the mounting of failures that all of you have made, is just too time consuming. And moreover, we have a doctor who's in coma." Batman through his plain sigh, gathered back the remote composure." Look Dick, its obvious neither of us didn't get enough sleep over our loss's, and that's evident after my emotions got the better of me with Cyborg. The point is, I am not upset at all for what has occurred; however, I am gravely upset on the one thing I ask you to do from the very beginning. To keep me in contact."

Robin, just sat there in deep silence. Numb from the words of his former mentor. And how could he blame him? The dark knight as usual, was right. This whole blasted time as a titan leader, never took the consideration of the major setbacks he was going to face. And it starting to show tenfold. Tilting the chair back, as disappointment begun to overflown him from within, however it would not be enough to tore him down to dirt. He was just too stubborn.

"What now?" Robin docile.

"For now, you and the others will remain here until further notice. Since one of your team member is Silas prime target, we the league will do what we can to prevent Silas from going after Cyborg. Understood?"

"Confining Cyborg indefinitely. Is what you're saying right? "Robin through great scrutiny, kept his heated words from burning his tongue.

"We are doing what is necessary, and to have better understanding of the threat that were dealing with. And do not second guess yourself, its' called protection. And because of your last actions, all of you are now wanted for questioning by the F.B.I. After gaining footage of you, and the team of breaking and entering into federal property. And I just about had it with the government slamming at our front doors on more than one occasion. You are excuse."

The door soundly sliding itself open from a good distance, as if it could sense Robins inferno from a mile away, before the boy wonder storms himself out. Intentionally leaving out the important fact that they were not part of the league to obey the policy, and Batmans orders. Yet, was not in the mood of going through another round of dispute's with Bruce. And that's fine with him, he will just have to address it by action later.

Felting worse off than he remember when roaming down the main hall. Forgetting to question to the dark knight, as to why Terra was here of all places. Damn him, and his improvisation. Robin, now livid at the sight of a person he was thinking, who was leaning against the door way of his room.

"You've got a lot of nerve to show your face around here. What business do you have with the league? Answer carefully, because I'm not in a good mood." Robin about to fulfill his promise, through his lethal words. And by his objective, flips out his bo staff.

"Okay, first of all, would you just calm down? I completely understand the full disdain you have against me, but could you at least hear me out before going Mr. Arsenal on me?" She hysterically exclaims with both hands shot right up." Sheesh, could've have ask me nicely to move." Kicking herself from Robin's door entrance, and providing much room for a potential onslaught.

"Give me a good reason why I should not take you down on the spot." Robin at his most frigid words, said.

"Try not to get more madder than it already is okay? And hey! I just did my hands up, and don't shoot just a moment ago." Terra giving up at calming the boy wonder down, and catering her tender shoulders." And to answer your question, I work here. Or to be precise, with Batman." She nonchalantly said. Catching a small flinch of surprise coming from Robin." Yes, I've been an undercover agent for some time, ever since I've first encounter with Silas. I thought I should tell you up front since you have every right to know of my sudden involvement as of late. And more importantly, I just want to correct the things that my clone has done."

Damn, so he has been watching after all. Robin thoughtfully scorns. "Not even surprise on the first part of what you just said. That's part of his M.O. And I am well aware from Sarah, of your incident with Cadmus. Still, I'm at a lost. Just to make sure, are you the real Terra that I am talking to?" The boy wonder unease by the poignant look of Terra. Her serene tone turned to a sweet nectar of bitterness.

"Okay, would you believe that this real Terra, were to tell you that her clone once slept with Slade after gone ape shit once she left the team? And were to tell you that Slade is a lot more older than you might think? And would you believe that this real Terra, were to tell you that she is not even into old men period! Moreover, has to live with it through her memories!?" Terra twitching none stop beneath her right eyelid. Robin expressing his repentance by upchucking the things he has eaten." Yeah, it sucks! And it's something I'm not all that comfortable to discuss at this moment…...or ever. Look, I'm just here to tell you in person just how sorry I am for the harm my clone has cause." Terra cruising passed the much quiet boy wonder. "But seriously no offense here, but how could you have lived with that man? I mean he's like a mother hawk protecting his young from any forms of threat." Terra giving Robin a horrid bleak look at refering to Batman.

"You get used to it." He mildly shrugs." Terra, I don't think I could simply accept your apologies at this time."

"You don't have to. One of your teammates already has, and that's enough." She warmly smiled to the gray polished reflection of the floor. Leaving Robin to cognitively sprawl through of which person she was refering. Too guilt ridden to meet the forgiven, yet troubled smile of Starfire as she skits passed her.

"Star, is everything okay?" Robin quietly question.

"Robin, we need to have…...the talk."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Slamming down the disassemble long slide of the hard baller against the pixie glass cover room table. Bolted down by the weighted guilt, that became more heavier with each lubricant lightly tapping against the floor. Figuring that recalibrating his primary weapon would break the curse of seeing the forgiven warm smile of Sarah. Unfortunately like a broken light switch, killed his desire. Relapsing back to the very beginning at what he's been saying to himself for a long time. A failure always shines the brightest more than a hero. The old bastard never cease to be wrong. Damn him for being right.

Dwelling deeper to his own dejections within the empty space of the private living room. Sitting there like a rotten corpse. Paying no heed to the twin doors being sled open. Possibly one of the league personnel that was coming over just to hassle him to be question by the dark knight. Well great timing, because he or she is about to get a nasty wave of dismissal. Again.

"Look I get why you came here, just tell Batman I'll be there in a few, alright? Still having my black ass moment." Cyborg tirelessly mutter at connecting the final component in place.

"Then by all means. Don't let my company stop you from your misery."

Peeping beneath his hoodie with one eye to the literal walking damnation, who was holding two cups of whatever it is, before moping back down deeper to his sofa with a growl of misfortune. "Raven, you are aware that I have nearly lost everything that I have deeply treasured, including something very precious that you took. With that said, what else you want? My sadness? Go right ahead, I have plenty."

"Don't even bother at being more of an idiot as it is." Raven at her dark console, explored the dark ocean of space through the window." Here." The dark sorceress shoving a cup of hot liquid against the side of his bald head.

"Uh thanks?" Cyborg awkwardly taking the.

"Don't mention it. I believe you needed it a lot more than I do." Raven taking her first sip with Cyborg, courting his nostrils after taking a good whiff of the liquid content. "And I want that mug back when you get through."

Its tea alright, but with a pretty good kick that gives a relax aroma after taking a small sip. "Uh Raven, do I smell what I think I just smell?" Cyborg vacant." Since when you're into weed?"

"What if it is?" Raven refining her proper genteel, as her eyes flashed red to Cyborgs savvy grin.

"Hey just chill. Remember when I said I was not really a good person prior at being a titan? Use to give away these things during my hustling days." Cyborg renewing his nostalgia by taking another good sip. Shit, almost forgot how good it was, other than smoking them. "Come on Rae, you think I 'm going to say something like this to anyone? Man your crazy, thought you know me better." He derisively huff." Had to ask though, don't you feel a little high by now? And where did you get this from? Cause this stuff is pretty good."

"I'm half demon. Besides, no matter how much I drink it, or smoke them for that matter, I only feel a little mellow. Really helps with my meditation though. As to where I got it? Jazz, through Springer when we first came back to jump city after achieving the data. Couldn't resist the offer. Of course, I did give away one of my most powerful spell book in return. Personally, I never thought of him as a deep reader. Go figure." Raven at her adequate dark self, shrugs.

Yeah go figure, he thought, and the unbelievable things he was hearing. The dark sorceress illegal herbs, have done its job of calming the reckless nerves, yet it did not cure the nagging guilt." I guess you heard what happen huh?"

"What? You, and Beast Boy? Don't worry, he's doing alright." Raven lukewarm at forcing Cyborg to make extra space. Taking her sweet comfort as she sat next to him." Aaah much better. Cyborg, I don't see the merits at being ashamed, for something that is beyond your control. I thoroughly reminded Beast Boy that you did nothing wrong."

"Still, I don't blame him for being pissed for what I did to my sister. Should've just let him have at it, and let him beat my ass." Cyborg descriptively rots." If there's any conciliation, Sarah is going to be alright. Just realize a moment ago that she's been pumping herself with small amount of dark energon into her blood stream for quite sometime. Her habitual dark hobby at using herself as a test subject, is something she enjoys."

The dark sorceress, had enough of tasting the nasty aura coming from her teammate. "Cyborg, listen carefully. Life is like a roll of toilet paper, your always on a roll till someone or some-thing, snatch you up before getting ass wiped. What I am saying is, even with success, on some occasions, you still feel like shit you cannot help but to feel at the very end.

"Yeah." Cyborg decomposing his rusted sigh. Brittlely placing the half empty mug back to the table." I've seen Silas true power before Grid took control over my body….here, you see this?" Cyborg picking up a water bottle cap." This is the League as a whole, and this is him, and his powers." Raven fully understood what Cyborg was saying after tossing the cap across the spotless floor. The cap lit in flames by her magic before making contact." Gotten word from Springer that Megatron have been place in I.R. after his base was ransack by...….him." Cyborg bare not to say his father's name." So much for crashing the party." Gently rubbing his head of relieving the derisory tension." How did you do it Raven?"

"Do what exactly?" Raven quirking an eyebrow. Despite already having a clear idea on what he's saying from the vague question, but would strongly prefer of hearing it directly from him instead.

"How you dealt with being the daughter of an interdimensional demon lord." He clarified.

"Don't know. I was about to ask you the same thing, since you're the son of a dark god. Which I think people would kill for." Raven casually hem to Cyborgs irking eye roll.

"Raven, your ongoing attempt at cheering me up is just terrible."

"Perhaps, but it's one thing I rarely do. So, give me some credit." Raven cordial." Would you like to hear another?" Cyborg shrugs, numb from the sinful tone of Raven. "Why do all dogs go to heaven?" She rhetorically question." Because the bitch kept on letting them in."

Cyborg almost snorted his tea out, congesting himself from his explosive laughter. "Now that would get someone thrown off the loop…... wait, that sounds familiar." He gruff in swallowing the rest of the liquid contents.

"It should, got it from the music you listen to that you kept on playing in the garage."

"Oh that one." Cyborg awkwardly interconnecting his unique taste of music he constantly banged in the garage. Damn he really miss that car. "Raven, all I got to say is, just stick by being who you really are, alright? No matter how much you pissed me off."

"like wise, and as for your last question." Raven leaving the brief comfort of the couch. Exploring the scintillate shine of the stars up close, after leaning her arms against the edge of the window shelf. Mulling at leasing her deep secured secrets to a person who need to be cut away from the vines of desolation. Reflecting back at Cyborg with a somewhat of a fierce expression." Do me a big favor, and keep this between us. In due time, the others will be informed once I feel comfortable. Because this thing I have right now, is relatively new." Receiving a granted slow nod from Cyborg." The answer is simple, I don't."

"Say wah."

"There's more to this, now shut up and bare with me." Snapping his mouth shut at her command." You guys are probably aware of this, but I am the type of person to ask any questions when it matters. The same can apply during my child hood. I just knew that I was different than most people, that is why my mother kept me close from the public at all times, before eventually was sent off to Azarath once my demonic powers began to manifest itself out of control. It was there that I came to learn the truth about myself, and my father. Gaining a new leverage in completely resenting him for the horrors he have done. But, little did I know, I was actually resenting myself this whole time. That soon change when I met you guys. At first, I fear you guys will shun me like most people that I've have encounter, when the last thing that I expected to occur, I was fully embraced." Raven deflecting the sight of her now empty mug, and aiming her cold look over to Cyborg.

"Cyborg, I have yet to mention this, but you are the very first person to ever accept me out of the whim without question, despite my appearance, and my background. It was you that had me realize that motivation ain't never meant to be pretty, but to prove the doubts of the naysayers wrong. Most people that I have seen, can't handle the tragic hell you went through, yet here you are, moving forward with your sanity in piece. That alone was enough to aspire me to do the unthinkable. I accept who I am, what I am, but most importantly, I completely forgive my father for everything. More for my sake then his. Make no mistake, he deserves everything at what's coming to him, and beyond than just a simple beating from Megatron. However at the end, he still my dad." Raven unveiling her warm smile, a warm smile that he never seen.

"That's pretty deep Rae." Cyborg quietly said at looking down at his own mug. Floored from the unexpected confession from the dark teammate." How do you feel now?"

"Well it may not look like much, but for once in my life, a great burden has been lifted, after I to come to peace with myself . . .well sort of. Only because you, and Beast Boy are annoying. Mainly you, since he's being further influence by some of your abnormal pranks. Stop it."

In your damn dreams." He vehemently rambles at giving Raven a skeptic look. "And are you sure that you have complete control over your powers? Because I didn't see that when my shoulder almost got torn off after our tower went crazy."

"Yeah, sorry about that. That was just a cover up. I was going through that time of month. If you know what I mean." Raven keeping her blush well hidden away from Cyborg's understood disturbed look.

"No apologies are needed; I should have never brought that up." Cyborg kicking that uncomfortable moment down the pit. "I don't know Rae. To suddenly forgive a person for the harm he has cause, is just too tough to swallow."

"I'm not saying it's easy, because it isn't. And I'm not suggesting that you do the same. All I'm saying is whatever you decide in how you feel is right, you are never alone."

Gently putting down the mug as he got himself up from the couch. Giving Raven a crooked bashful look." Thanks Raven. We'll see what happens in the future, but in the meantime, there's something I've got to check out. Tagging along?"

"Eh, I'll passed. "Raven said.

"Well if by any chance if you were to come across Beast Boy, tell him for me that I'm sorry"

"Unwarranted, but sure. After you do it yourself." Raven purely stark, causing Cyborg to pause halfway between leaving the living room and the door. Serenely saying her name as if he was ready to confess over to a long-time crush, at the vibe she was feeling.

"Raven."

"Yes."

"Don't let this warm-hearted dialogue that we have as a sign of letting you off the hook. I still want my fucking boxers back!" Cyborg heated through his fuming nose before storming out. Leaving the dark sorceress to grossly shake her head.

"Dumbass." She gently smiles at Cyborgs empty mug.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Oh yeah, he will get his shit back from that dark sorceress. He just has to carefully, and strategically formulate a damn plan to get his precious back. Cyborg hustling his way over to the seemingly remote look of the library. Searching for the right desk to go over the notes that Sarah have jolted down. Hopefully by a slim margin, would provide the much needed info to pull the plug from Unicron, and to figuring out some methods of busting his fathers head wide open. Not as big compare to the typical local library back in Jump City, with computers monitors built right in. But the perfected quietness it presented, is what matters. Spotting the right place to do his little research after passing the much-brooded look of the boy wonder…..dropping everything within his mental tirade, and back peddling where Robin was burning a hole through the blink monitor.

"Alright, I see that I am not the only person who got the shit kicked out. Need assistants in removing something out of your mind?" Cyborg cautiously tearing down Robins deep scowl.

"I'm fine Cyborg." Robin plainly waved. "I Just had a lot on my mind is all."

"Like Starfire." He offhandedly said. And as expected, he didn't have to look to see that he had hit the nail on the head as Robin relinquish a stilted sigh." Don't take it personally, I just have a knack in seeing things a mile away when something is up. It's not hard to read between the lines that something did happen."

Scratching his spikey head and having a difficult time in coming up with a reasonable answer, with Cyborg already burning the keys in typing down the complicated formulas that she had written. "It's a little bit of everything, but in Starfire's case, she thinks its best that we had the quote on quote, the time out."

"So? At least it's just a time out, and not a break up." Cyborg openly seesawing his teeth. Brewing his frustrations after failing multiple times at solving Sarah's chaotic theories." Try not to burn yourself down Robin, but I don't think Starfire's decision has nothing to do with you. With everything on the line right now, I think she wants to put all her focus on the job itself. Can't blame her right?"

"I know, that's exactly the reason. But that's not what's really bothers me. Cyborg, I have yet to announce to everyone, but we officially been kicked out from any involvement with the Decepticons. Silas, the matrix, everything. And to make matters worse, we are barred from leaving this area over security concerns. And you know why that is don't you?" Robin at his unique petulance, twirl the T-com around his lap as a little therapy ball.

"Yeah." Cyborg trifled at rereading Sarah's notes after interconnecting the formulas together. And as usual, she was out of her damn mind, but something this crazy could actually work?" Yeah, I've heard you loud, and clear, just had a nasty back and forth with your mentor of all people. Protective custody my ass. I would have easily return everyone back to Unicron, but after arriving to the watch tower, I completely forgot how to use the sonic warp tube. And on the side note, you are aware that we aren't with the league, right?"

"I'm aware, and I would have brought that up. The thing is I'm just too tired to foil myself in the endless war of words with that man. Regardless, we still have to come up with something quick, because like you said a while ago, the league has no idea what their dealing with, and no question we are the only ones that could possibly stop him." Robin settling his urgent conversation to the side. Break by the sudden hindrance, as he rummages the buzzing communicator from his utility belt. Silencing the buzzing noise by unlocking the protective screen by a single swipe of his thumb. Sharing the same indifferent unison with Cyborg, who appears to got the same message from his communicator as well.

"I'll be headed back to my room Robin. "Cyborg gathering everything back to his pocket after shutting off the computer. I'll let you know if I find anything interesting."

"Same here." Robin through is docile tone, waste no time at going his separate ways.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Hurrying down the halls without a second thought, quickly relaying a message back to Springer the moment he have entered to his assigned room. Stashing away the communicator and adjusting to the misty emerald green glow that laminated the entire room. Advancing forward towards the gate without a second thought. Regaining his proper vision at seeing the advanced overhead monitors, and computers alike being displayed from all around. No doubt, this has to be the main bridge of a ship, giving the ship controls that was currently unoccupied, with the ship windows being layered with thick rain drops. Waving off his curiosity for Robin, who appeared from the gate last, just after Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy had shown up a few seconds ago.

"What took ya?"

Shifting his nauseating sight over to the familiar impatient voice of the former wrecker.

"Good to see your grouchy as ever. "Cyborg sending Springer a welcome middle finger. So, what is this place, and where the heck are we?

"This right here is a space carrier called the Ark. Our main base within the northern part of a remote swamp planet at the prime reality." Springer gestured at pointing his finger to the red, and black looking figure from the corner, who was closely reading the computer monitor's." That guy over there, is responsible for keeping this ship together, and the communication lines open. If you want to thank someone for opening the five-way warp gate, thank Perceptor. Have to be honest, I was a little surprise that all of you showed up so quickly.

"Well we are not supposed to leave the tower period, after we got into a deep scuffle with the league before being barred once again, just for my safety." Cyborg scoff in vexation.

"I figure something like this would happen. Exactly the reason why I refuse to set foot in that blasted place." Springer holding a little resentment to one of the top league member." By the way, the doctor's laptop is at the table, at your request." Springer guiding Cyborg over to Perceptors work desk where the laptop lays.

"He's only half right." Perceptor, wiping off the lubricants from his forehead with a well-used rag, as he linger himself over to the group. Offering a warn smile that did not see a day of rest." The five-way warp gate system was Shockwave's idea. An idea I happily borrowed for our cause. Pardon my friends rude behavior, he's not really a social type with anyone, in case you're not all that aware. And where's my blasted manners?" Perceptor carelessly said as he properly introduces himself. "Head scientist, and communication officer Autobot Perceptor." He half bowed." And I heard you've already been introduced to our youngest Autobot." He said at refering to the current stasis of Windblade, comfortably sitting half haphazardly, before the main volt door lifts itself open. With no welcome vibe being available from his doleful expression, before the second command drags himself in.

"Man, spare the polite bullshit with these guys." Jazz echo from his less then enthuse tone he normally carries.

"Jazz." Preceptor pleasantly gestures for Jazz to come over." So, how does it feel to be anointed at becoming the new prime?"

"Pain in the ass." Jazz discoursing his full displeasure at such title." Should've been that dumbass Rodimus. But nah, that fool just has to pull an excuse thrusters out of his ass, before jamming out into orbit. My share inaccuracy's to dawn such great power, will only cause great commotion. Is what he said." Jazz now deaf within his own hysteric, rants." The only great commotion he's going to cause, is getting his ass tore up after I get through with him. Do you hear me Rod?!" Jazz glimmer his dormant insanity. His long awaited hell he was about to bring to his fellow Autobot, was botched down by the frigid tone of the awake Windblade.

"Jazz, you're at it again." She verbally rips through her reprimands, causing the promoted prime to jump into apologetic mode.

"Shit. My bad Windblade. Didn't mean to wake you up from your sleep." Jazz dropping his playful façade for the head scientist." Had a short talk with Ratchet, and it's going to be a while before Optimus wakes himself up. The medic is doing what they need to do in cleaning out the dark energon from his system. And speaking of dark energon. Jazz layering his brilliant blue visor upon the grimy features of Cyborg." Springer here just told me some interesting shit you all been through, with being introduced with Unicron of all people. I thought that bitch was dead after his ass got blown up. But god-damn, so you are the son of a dark god that I've been hearing about? If so, that's some old bullshit."

"Shit I wish it was." Cyborg gruffly soiled. "But that's what's not pissing me off. Have yet to figure out of how my father is going about of ending all conflicts, through his ideal called peace. But with Sarah's laptop, I should get something. That is if it doesn't' get destroyed after I hack into it."

"Well what a coincidence, because that is exactly the reason why I brought you guys here. We believe there is one person out there, who actually have direct insight in what Unicron is planning." Jazz bringing everyone closer together to a green projection of a planet being displayed from the main table." Just a few cycles ago, one of our top recon units Cliff-jumper, stumble upon a not so old data, during his scouting mission at one of Unicron's old operation ships. Give full credit to Perceptor who really have to bust his ass off just to unlock the damn thing. What contains within it, is a half complete blue print of the reconstructed body of Unicron. The person who's behind the design is Scorponok, the former head scientist of the Decepticons. The data was last recorded in sector thirteen, the old abandoned export zone. And to my hunch, is where the other half of the blue print is located. Not to mention the fool has a reputation of being a damn hermit."

"Well okay then? So, what are we waiting for? We go to this planet, find, and beat the living snot out of this Scoponok's guy for information, and boom! Done deal, right?" Cyborg supplying his astute idea to the uproarious look of Jazz.

"Bitch you know damn well this shit isn't all that simple, because there's a catch. The planet I just mention is heavily infested with high levels of toxic gas, known as nitrogen monoxide, but ten times more pure. One good whiff of this stuff, and all of you will be hitting face first to the grounds. Even with wearing the best breathing apparatus that your planet has available, that dangerous shit will still crack its way through, due to its high potency that it shares."

"Okay, then how about just me then. I think I'll be okay dealing with the punishing conditions." Cyborg clamored his bleak suggestion.

"Oh no you won't. You may be a god and shit, but your also half human fool. In other words, it would kill your ass in a instant. And believe what I said dammit. I've seen these so-called immortal beings, small, big, and way fucking huge, fall right on their ass's, and never gotten themselves up ever again."

"Okay I get it. "Cyborg frustratingly rubbing his head." I know you didn't bring us all here just for some prep talk, and obviously you need someone with able body for this mission, so any idea who's it's gonna be?" Cyborg demanded before his demands drop down to a goose egg of a look with Robin, turning a bit pale as Starfire firmly steps forward towards Jazz.

"Then perhaps I can be of an assistant with this mission. Yes? After all, my Tamaranian biology can withstood the worlds harsh environment at best. As I was once held captive to the similar world you've just mention."

"That's why I called you all here for that reason. To have permission from all of you to lend Starfire in our aid. If I have more options available, I would've used it by now. But were kind of running low with man power at this moment. With most of our forces defending Cybertron, after it has started its progression towards healing. Gotta give it to yah, she is one of the toughest S.O. B's out there that I know who will do this shit." Starfire shying away her blush smile from Jazz blunt honesty. "She's the only one who can help us get through, and get us out of a tight spot. And don't trip fools, Springer will have her company, as well as yours truly. "He brightly winks his assurance to everyone.

"Then I am at your service commander Jazz." Starfire bowed, much to the boy wonders protest.

"Starfire I'm sorry, but you have to thank this through. I know you're one of the strongest member of this...…."

"Robin, please shut the up. "Starfire verbally sewing Robins mouth shut by her harsh snap." I take nothing for granted in how concern you are for my safety, but you must understand the safety of our worlds comes first. That is the job as the teen titans. Yes?"

"But Starfire...…."

Yes or no Robin?" Starfire firmly pressing her words back to Robin.

"No, your entirely right." Robin perking his lips tight. Receded from saying anything more.

Thank you." She gently said.

"Relax Star, you don't need our consent in going about the mission with these guys." Cyborg softly smile's, while giving Robin a solid slap over his shoulder." Don't worry, she will be fine. These guys will take care of her. Right?"

"You damn right I would. This is jazz your looking at dumbass." Jazz confidently said.

"He's not lying. But I cannot say the same for the collateral carnage he might leave behind." Springer off-handily said.

"Springer that was a one-time deal dammit!" Jazz quickly shot back.

"Don't worry about these two idiots. They are the best at what they do. She will be okay." Windblade said to the much-doubted look of Robin, as both the ex-wrecker, and the Autobot commander were cutting each other apart through their ramblings.

"Bitch, whatever! Anyway, it's been decided, and Preceptor has already downloaded the coordinates. The warp gate is ready to go." The promoted prime shifted his glowing blue visor over to the rookie Autobot. "Windblade, the warp gate has already been connected to your home world as well. Saying something about bringing up back up, in case we ran into Menasor, right?"

"That's right. But I'm gonna need a couple of people with certain skill set, just to get through some tight obstacles." Windblade looking at the sour look of Beast Boy, who's been quiet this whole time." Hey, I've heard what happen to your friend back there. I may not know her at all, but I think she wants you to stay strong, and keep fighting for her sake. Because the place where about to head to is crawling with Decepticons." She kindly said to Beast Boy. Changeling, through his seldom self, was ready to wash away the bitter thought that has been a plague tell now, by his light grin." Hey young leader." Windblade gaining Robins attention." I think your hacking skill would be a huge help for our mission. And this might come to a surprise, but where I am from, we do share the same language as well as our tech, similar to earths. So, what do you guys say?"

"If my skills can be a great contribution in our efforts in stopping Silas. Then I'm all in." Robin fist pumps between his palms as he was ready to go.

"Hey Windblade, you're sure you be alright with just the three of you. Just say the word, and I'll have your guys's back no problem." Cyborg suggested.

"Thank you Cyborg, but I think the three of us will be alright. But if something where to come up. Perceptor will be the first to informed you about our mission status."

"Alright then. Than I'll do my part in hacking the living hell out of this laptop while you guys are doing your own thing." Cyborg looking for a good comfortable spot to warm up Sarah's computer.

"And I'll keep a sharp eye on Sarah's laptop. Preventing it from being exploded by Cyborgs temper." Raven flatly express, much to the beaded sweat drop of Cyborg.

"Alright then without further delays. And like our dear Optimus always said before heading out…..Everyone… Roll ass!" Jazz heroically swank, at the expense of a dense looks he was getting from everyone.

"Jazz, that's not what Optimus would say, and you know it." Springer ready to punch jazz through his corrections.

"Yeah, I am aware fool. But this is the new prime your addressing, with his sweet ass rallying cry." Jazz purely silk." And as a new prime, I expect you to hate, but I also expect you to get your sweet ass to get moving." He said before leading the two occupants to the warp gate.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Silas Stone. First appearance. DC, Comics presents Num 26 October 1980: Technical Data

* * *

Strength:=====5

Intelligence:==========10

Speed:=====5

Endurance:=====5

Rank:=4

Courage:========8

Fireblast:=1

Skill:==========10

* * *

Unicron. First appearance. The Transformers The Movie. August 8, 1986: Technical Data

* * *

Strength:=infinite=

Intelligence:==========10

Speed:=infinite=

Endurance:=infinite=

Rank:=unknown=

Courage:=unknown=

Fireblast:==========10

Skill:==========10


	25. Chapter 25

BIG MOUNTAIN

MATRIX TITAN CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: PEACEFUL INTRUSION.

* * *

Captivated by the thick bloom of green from all around, that led the Tamaranean princess to sprawl deep into the state of hypnosis, once the green amazons have unmasked itself its true beauty. The white pastel radiance being reflected like glitter from the heavy moisture of two full moons, have made Starfire to neglect the mission entirely, in favor of fantasizing an evening picnic between her and Silkie on this romantic looking planet. Swingling her wits back to focus, after her lungs grew accustomed of absorbing the unseen lethal gas. The humid mist, gently saturated her pores in the dense tropical world before the lush scenery was covered by the misty overcast. However it did not stop her sense of beauty being blaze through her mind, with one of the two occupants however, were far less then thrill.

"You sure this is the right spot? Seems a little. . . ritzy. Even for him." Springer, glorifying his agitation at fighting off the flying insects. Roughly about the size of a small pig that kept on swirling around his head, with Jazz, trouncing his way through the moist dirt. The new prime, reading the projection of the overall planet from his forearm. Saturated by the wet moisture that was coursing through his metallic features, the same with Springer who was equally saturated.

"According to Cliffjumpers data, no doubt. And you know damn well he has a reputation at pinning down the right spot when it comes to his reconnaissance." Jazz shutting down the projection. And like Starfire with his lax expression, wasn't bothered to the wet scenery, as he dulcet through the humid terrain." According to the updated map, this planet has become Scorponok's experimental playground. And not to make matters worse, it looks like we're pretty far from reaching his hideout. But on the bright-side, we should be able to make it through without triggering any hidden security alarms. We just need to find a quicker route to save time." Pondering for the best available solution that he could think of. Joining both Springer and Starfire of getting a good view of a vicious looking water falls from the plant infested rocky ledge.

Firmly grasping her footing to the clay dirt, afraid of being pulled in to the unforgiving force coming from the powerful falls. The cold waves of the arctic force smashes itself down against the vortex looking river from high above. Gaining a new sense of perceptive that anyone were to get caught by the massive swirling vortex, about the size of earths great lakes, their own bodies would not see the light of day ever again. Uncomfortably shuddering at the horrid idea, as Jazz unlocks what appears to be a grappling hook from his right forearm.

"You all wait here; I'll be right back in the second." Jazz warming up his energon infuse grappling hook.

"Care to fill us in what you are about to check out?" Springer taking his sweet moment at watching his own question being plopped down like a ton of bricks onto the prime commanders' head.

Looking at the stout Autobot like he took something that he has no business taking, much to the amusement of Starfire. "Shit, let me reframed of what I just said back there. There's a high-speed rail lines that is connected throughout the planet. And according to the readouts, is pretty active at transporting the goods to the main base. That's what I was about to checkout after feeling a small friction coming deep beneath the grounds. It's not certain, but it's something worth taking a look." Jazz spreading his arms out. And like a professional killer as he is, embellish his sway by leaping himself off the ledge. Vanishing within the thick tropical mist, forcing the two occupants to wait for his return.

"Doing alright?" Springer passively query of taking his sweet moment of checking the weapon grade system.

"I am doing the finest, thank you." Starfire assured at wobbling off the heavy moisture from her hair, though her fester expression remains unhinged." However, I must ask the something that's been troubling since the start of the mission. Please, who is this Scorponok exactly?". Glimpsing her bright green orbs over to Springer.

"A force to be reckoned with, through his high intellect while being back by his devastating physical force. To make things condense, he was then a rookie who climbed through the Decepticon ranks at a rapid pace. Jet fire, who was a double agent at that time, was the only person to gain complete trust from Scorponok, noted that the powerful scientist came up with a foul proof solution at dethroning Megatron from power. Say what they want about Megatron at being an overheated mad man from both sides, but one thing they cannot deny, is that he has a high degree at being a master tactician. Both inside and outside of combat. Something Scorponok didn't realize before it was too late, after his plans was expose out of the whim by Megatron. Earning the promising Decepticon a honorable discharge, by a riot cannon through his spark, and before we all knew it, was recruited by Unicron. And here we are, in this ruckus of a mission." Springer garnish at concluding his weapon inventory.

"That is indeed a dark tale, however I do at least have a better understanding of what we about to face, once we arrive to our destination." Starfire casting a warm appreciated smile to the fretful Autobot, before the heavily soaked Jazz made his leaping return.

"Okay, I've got good news and bad news. Which one of you all would like to…..oh fuck it! I'll start with the good news. I sort of found our train ride." Jazz flared in complete irritation at the current mid battle he was having with a melon size insect, after it have landed directly onto his face plate. Escaping its fate from being swatted by Jazz's burly hand.

"Sort of?" Springer questionably quarks with both arms crossed. Losing some of his patients with each foot being tap against the clay dirt.

"Bitch! Allow me to critique myself." Koshering his deep vocals through a couple of light coughs as he cordially speaks." It would seem my assessment has been confirmed, because as it turns out, far beneath this big ass mountain were standing on, is a big ass railway system. Being use to haul a large load of dark energon, and other natural resources to Scorponoks base. The bad news, there's a few guardians prowling around." Jazz peering over the edge with a grunt look." There's a cave half ways down from here. Call it our little perfect access point. All you have to do is just follow my lead and you will be alright."

"Jazz…."

The Autobot commander, turned to the blank look of the wrecker, as he was close at making another great leap. Following Springers index finger to the fidgeting look of Starfire.

"Pardon the sudden interruption Mr. Jazz."

"It's cool. Just uh…drop the Mr, makes me feel a little old and shit, ya dig?"

"My apologies, but I must state that my presence here in this reality, I am greatly limited at the things I can do. While I do retain some of my strength; I'm unable to access my natural ability for flight, as well as my other natural abilities, due to the physical nature of this reality." Starfire brittle.

Jazz looking at Springer, then at Starfire, then back at Springer as if something was broken." Okay…Well shit. Yo Springer, can you- "

"Jazz if you expect me to have her to hitch a ride on me in copter mode, forget it. The noise will attract unwanted attention from the enemies." Springer verbally pinned the promoted prime from having his final say.

" Goddammit, you have a point. Well shit. Uh…do you have a pretty good grip? Cause your gonna need it before making a long deep dive."

"Of course." Starfire brighten her innocent smile as she flex's her fist tight. Her pulsing veins begone to form through her gloves before getting a clear hint at what jazz was doing.

Kneeling down on one knee of allowing Starfire to climb over his shoulder. Coursing the troubles of differentiating Starfire's weight, being light than a feather as she comfortably clung partially around his neck. "Should've been Rodimus." Jazz sadly mumbles at joisting himself up." Hang on tight, this is going to be a little rough."

Bracing herself to the warm rush of air that was breezing through her hair, once Jazz have leaps himself over. Felting her face being stung like needles, from the thick misty moisture. Her eyes, shut tight from the stinging force as Jazz continue to zips himself right down like a spider. The same with springer, before the ever-expanding cable lock itself to a full stop. Reopening her eyes to the gaping looking cave. Bracing herself tighter once Jazz have started to swung back and forth. Breaking the cable after making a solid two-point landing on the damp stone looking surface.

Casually climbing herself down from Jazz's shoulders. Informing them that she was alright through her bright smile as they begun to venture down to a somewhat of a dark path. However, it was anything but quiet, with the Tamaranian princess kept on hearing the rushing echo's of the river, muddling its way through from all around, including right beneath the hard surface. Reaching at what appears to be an artificial dead end, with the recently constructed made gate, have barged their rocky path.

"So, have any ideas in how we go about this? Supreme commander." Springer mock through his inpatients. That same inpatients instantly flip to complete vigilant after sighting a familiar acid green light being reflected from the bars for a split second." Unless you have an idea in luring the guardians into blasting the gate open, we have a problem."

"Just chill baby, I have an even better idea. You see that thing right up there?" Jazz pointed to the small crevasse that was high above thirty feet." That right there, is a small path that should lead to the other side of that gate, where the access switch remains." Jazz grin at his own expertise to the extreme doubt of Springer.

"That's fine, but there's only one problem Jazz, none of us….." Springer shutting down his bitter words after connecting Jazz's conflicting message. Narrowly glancing his gray optics to the curious look of Starfire.

"I see now." Starfire understood jazz's intent." So, you would like me to go through the narrow path in order for me to lift the gate for you, yes? "Starfire said to the new prime as he embarrassingly shrugs.

"If you're up to it that is. That's one of the main reasons why I brought you up to this mission, because of your size and your tough durability will help us out big time, after our mini reconnaissance bots has been obliterated. But if your uncomfortable, just say the word and we will come up with something." Jazz, with a daring smile, unlock his heavy thermal rocket launcher.

"Jazz, you're at it again." Springer grossly said through his reprimands." And I strongly remember that this was supposed to be a stealth mission. Am I right?

"Fool I know that. I was just showing my many suggestions in how we go about this." He warily said. Nearly dropping his heavy weapon, after catching Starfire who was already half ways up from the crevasse." Uh Okay? A yes would be a nice answer."

"I do appreciate the concerns friend Jazz, but at least allow me to have the chance to assist myself with the mission." Effortlessly climbing up to the narrow path before reaching the open crevasse. Having next to no trouble of going through the jagged crack. The length, and width was perfect for her size as she attentively prods through. Length through shortly by Jazz, with his deep tone clearly being heard through the low volume.

"_Yo, how's things going up there?"_

"Everything is just fine, I'm about to reach the end. However, I'm not all that confident if I were to trigger the alarms by accident, due to the unfamiliar surroundings of such area. "Starfire whispers. Peeping through the edge of the wall after reaching the end of the narrow path. Seeing numerous natural resources, and equipment alike being lifted from the hovering freight cars, that was the size of a cruise ship by heavy loaders. The overwhelming size of such machinery, as well as the soft Munsell yellow lit area, luminate the massive facility. The size itself that could fit the entire city, with Starfire, nearly losing herself in a drunken daze from the industrial landscape. Quickly sobering back to reality at seeing a couple of guardians surgically examining every nook, and cranny for any intruders. Seeing a few more prowling about far from the distant, till her sight landed on the gate control unit nearby.

"_Yeah me and Springer could see it from the other side of that gate. And don't worry about tripping the alarms, because I have something that will remedy such situation."_ Sensing the mischievous grin coming from Jazz. And finding out as to why, after a strong rift of an invisible force have rammed through her for a split moment._" There, I just activate the E.M.P rift sensor. This powerful device here that Perceptor have created, should deactivate the security sensor within ten clicks max for a certain period time, before recharging itself." _Starfire listening word for word from Jazz. Glimpsing around twice, just to assure herself that she was in a clear from the guardian's sight. Making a quiet undetected soft landing from the gap crevasse, and onto the dry metal surface_." Once you get to the gate control, just pull down the switch, and the gate will be lifted. Once that is done, just stand by and relax, while we take care of these guardians. That's right baby, your about to see stealth attack in action that Springer has been bitching about as of late."_

Holding down her blunt chuckle after sensing the insulting look coming from Springer. Cautiously making her way over to the control unit. Using half her strength in pulling down the seemingly jammed c-ring lever. Felting the lever itself, that has not been use for a long time. Leaving no choice but to use her full strength. Hearing the rust breaking itself from the corrosion before pulling it down. Seeing both Springer and Jazz dashing themselves from the open gate, and onto the unsuspected guardians.

The prime Autobot, luring its first victim, as he drags the squealing guardian from behind after lodging the sharp end of the grappling hook between the neck. Making quick work of the tormented Decepticon with a quick clean precision of head laceration. Springer, following Jazz's predatory approach as he plows himself down from the cable hanging crates, and onto the second guardian. Striking its vulnerable thin armor with his sword, before moving on to another. Leaving Starfire to be breathtaking by the silent massacre before her. Gesture over by Jazz, to what appears to be the trains engine once the mechanical menace has ceased.

"Alright, the energon hauler is in our possession now. And according to Cliffjumper, this hauler is a none pilot operated engine. In other words, were in the clear for the time being." Jazz plainly looking at the train entrance shutter, and the access panel." Yo Springer, now's your chance to test out the intake data censor after being reinstated. You do remember how to use it right? "Jazz prompting a smartass grin. Receiving a middle finger from the wrecker as he shoves pass Jazz. And through his flat expression, slammed his hand against the red lit touch screen of a panel. Starfire composing herself to the sudden booming bell ringing alarm.

"Relax. That just means the hauler is about ready to take off." Springer serene to Starfire. The once secured shutter entrance begun to lifts itself up once the red lit panel turns green." Alright its done, now get your sorry of an excuse hides inside. Or else I'll be doing this mission all by myself, with a full grin."

"You mean getting shot at with a happy smile. Dummy, is that your confession at being a masochist?" Jazz receiving another middle finger from the estranged wrecker, before stepping right inside to a spacious dark looking room.

Absorbed to the smooth motion of the hauler making its leave from the industrial facility, and onto the misty jungle. Following both Jazz, and Springer to the main control room just a few floors up. Looking for a decent spot to settle within the seatless control room. Observing the speed of the hauler, as it zooms passed the twisted vines of the vast jungle through the windows, till being immersed within the tropical atmosphere. Getting herself comfortable by leaning against the wall before settling next to Jazz. Noting Springer, who appears to be in stasis from the far-left corner. Both the Autobots, recovering from their heated feud, after been informed by Jazz that it might take well over two hours to reach their final destination, at which the recent promoted Wrecker was not all that happy to hear.

"Is he going to be alright?" Starfire whispers. A bit curious to the grumpy look of an Autobot. Currently rechecking his weapon system and other equipment, after more than an hour has passed.

"There's your answer right there." Jazz evenly said. Already thinking Primus for having such high confident in his own inventory." Don't even trip, he has been on his bitch period way before we even met."

"I never got the chance to say this, but you always been a great Autobot. But as a leader? I don't know how in the entire universe choose you of all people." Springer scornfully twitches at gathering his equipment.

"I know right? I've been asking the same damn question nonstop fool." Although, if I had to take a guess, it might have to do with a long track record of waltzing my sorry ass in at being a cleanup man, after a simple mission turned fuckory on numerous occasions. Including that messy fiasco with Grimlock." Jazz giving Springer a stern look behind his playful banter. "I mean really, it's not every day a Wrecker tossed a thermo bomb at the midget ass Frenzy, and hitting Grimlock instead. Springer, da fuck is wrong with you of leaving Blaster to be the trigger man for the bomb, when everybody knows he fucks up at high pressure moments."

"Up yours." Springer savagely grieve behind his closed optics." That was a onetime grave mistake on my part, that I had to repay ten-fold without losing my head. So, I will say this again, drop it."

Jazz waving off the desperate warn words from the wrecker. His hearing sensors being wiggle by Starfire's light snort, giggling at their ridiculous quarrel between them.

"Please forgive me, it's just you guys greatly remind me of my two friends, when they have the moment of the banter." Starfire fondly said.

"Your referring to Cyborg, and that weird black hair boy Robin, right?" Jazz grin at Starfire's stump look of surprise. "Nah, don't be embarrassed now. I know those two from the mile away that they have a long history at being each other's throats. Like me and this fool here." Jazz observing the improbable current nostalgia that he was seeing." That, and also, it's not hard for my sensor on what's going on in your thought process. Already started to miss them huh?"

Hugging her arms around her legs as she simply nods." I do as a matter of fact. It's not every day to be separated from the people whom I'm really close with, more than one occasion. But at the same time, I'm not concern at all, that they will be just fine once we return to base."

"That's a good mindset you have there. My former mentor loves to exploit his crazy ass sayings. One of his favorites; The more you worry, the more likely it would happen. He always like to beat the spark out of me just to get his point across. That bitch." Jazz sourly chuckle." Anyway, what I'm saying here, is that you've got one hell of a team. Despite all the bashing reports from Springer, even that hard ass cannot help, but to show respect."

"Yes, it has been a great deal of struggle for all of us, just to stop a lone threat that will cause a great deal of harm for everyone. So yes, I understand his frustrations." Starfire rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes. "Pardon me for being too eager, but may I ask a personal question?" Starfire shyly said to the half stasis look of Jazz.

"Shit, you may ask me anything. Just don't ask how I calm Grimlock from head hunting Springer, deal?"

"I was just curious, but what exactly is a Wrecker, and how does this civil war come to be in your home world? If you don't mind me asking." Instantly regretting of what she have said, with Jazz's playful demeanor slowly morphs to deep confliction.

"Damn, where do I even start? I mean I have no problem answering the second question, but as for the first? It's going to be hard to answer, since this little topic hits right at home with Springer." Jazz whisking the air through his long sigh. Raising his deep voice to the stasis Wrecker." Yo, numb nuts. I know your listening back there. So, are you going to leave her hanging, or you going to give me the go-ahead green light?"

"Like I give a crap. Most importantly, I don't know why you need my permission, when you are a Wrecker yourself. Well to my standards anyway. Now be quiet, your mouth is making too much of a racket." Springer convulsing his irritation.

"This bitch." Jazz rolling his leisure at attending Starfire's questions." Alright let's get one thing straight here, I may have been involved with the Wreckers in support, but I was never a full member. I mean hell, I was that damn close at becoming one, but the superiors pretty much bard me through disqualification. Due to, and I quote. "A loud boastful individual, would prove to be a dangerous distraction for the core." Jazz whirl his bitterness." Personality assessment test alone don't mean shit whether you qualify overall to be a wrecker. But it's all good though. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the civil war thang. Well it all got started with one simple thing called corruption. When beings of all matter seek power, corruption will follow right behind them, before being bitten right across their ass's without felting a damn thing. The high council was no exception when they got caught with that shit before fueling their oppression to the lower class. Most notably the city of Kaon. A place that got hit the hardest after the public funds was cut less than half, is where the conflicts started. The reason why I brought up Kaon, is because that's where both Megatron, and Optimus Prime where born. As a matter of fact, those two are actually biological brothers." Jazz feeling the wave of emit surprise coming from Starfire.

"I could have never guessed." She softly said, not knowing what to say next. Sensing that she has stumble upon something that was kept from being discovered.

"Hard to believe I know. Nearly all the new recruits don't buy it. But Kaon was never a glamorous city, but a hard-working city that people bust there ass's daily just to have an honest living. It was also a big refuge for the Decepticon faction. Historically, the Decepticons was the force to be reckon with, till the eventual death of the fallen. I'm quite sure you've already been told, but the Decepticons sole purpose is not to seek, and destroy, but to protect their home world from threats. But also, to expand their colonization by force. It was then that truths were formed through a treaty. Where everyone will be treated equally, and fairly, as long no massive ruckus has occurred from either side. The peace treaty was not perfect, but it worked long enough for both sides to chill the fuck out. Thirteen million years of peace, with the Decepticons holding their end. And that's when the high council decided to shove their heads right up their ass, after the lunch of the Wrecker program a few thousand years ago. The Wrecker historically, is a special black ops unit that does the real dirty work within the shadows. Their ultimate objective, maintain peace, and order by any means, with the chances of success is slim to none. And that's were tension have started to grow, but that did not set the out brake of war. Nah, it was the discovery of a special containment units of dark energon from the sea of rust thirty years ago, is where all hell broke loose. Starting with Megatron, who recently rose from being a gladiator to leader of the Decepticons, was held in trial after being accused of leading the plot of the dark energon bombing massacre in Axiom Nexus parliament; Alpha Trion, Optimus mentor was in that parliament."

"I see he is just like us, who mourns someone whom he lost dear." Starfire through her silk words remorse.

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past, which Optimus did just that. Don't get me wrong though, but word from someone who was close to him, did take it pretty hard. But to everyone surprise, it did not stop him from defending Megatron after having suspicions that something wasn't right. And his suspicions were proven to be correct, after finding out the whole thing was a set up, by none other than the high council through the use of the few Wreckers. And here we are today, shooting the living hell out of each other, while trying to un-fuck the mess we have cause." Jazz binding his frustrations by planting his head against the wall with a hammer like slam." During the fallout of Cybertron, we were able to dug up the council's true motives after they got assassinated. And not surprisingly, wants to pursue for more power, by having the Decepticons right under their strings for full control."

"My world went through the exact same turmoil for a long time after the assassination of my grandfather, including both my parents, before order came through once I was crowned. So, I completely understand what you, and Springer are going through." Starfire placing her palm over to the scarred metallic hand, with Jazz's blue visor brighten through the positive flow he was feeling.

"Yeah, yeah I get what you're saying." The prime deflecting his embarrassment." Less bitching, and more ass kicking if you want to see shit get done. I almost forgot to mention this, but the Wrecker core are none affiliated with the Autobots. But a separate branch, that only serves solely for the council before that branch was shifted over to the Autobots, right after the council was gutted by Macabre and the suicidal death of the Wrecker leader. That damned crazy ass Decepticon is full of surprise's after the shit he had pulled."

"If it weren't for Macabre getting to the council first. Then I would have personally ripped the sparks out, and feed it to the burners, have I known the council would be that shady." Springer, through his corrosive tone said.

"Yeah I did check out that old recorded vid of Vector Prime. And shit, I would have done the same as well Springer. But bitching about the past isn't going to make things any better. All we can do is prevent another shit like this from ever happening again. Starting with getting this mission over width." Jazz hoisting himself up, and checking the destination monitor." Get ready, we're almost there."

I must ask. Even with some form of abuse through interrogation, do you really think he's going to talk?" Starfire question.

"He doesn't have to, but his head sure will." Springer said. "If he so chooses to talk whole heartily? Good. If not, then we are going to do what we can to get the information. So, don't be afraid to get nasty. Got it? And try not to damaged his head while you're at it."

Understood his dark meaning very clearly as she gives the Wrecker a single nod. Not bitter one bit of what she is about to do that goes against everything the titans have stood, and fought for. However, she was not with them at this moment. She does not like it, but at the same time, she cannot help, but to feel some form of freedom of not holding herself back. Releasing a suffocating tension with a deep breath as the hauler made a full stop within the loading bay. Quickly recognizing the foul smell of black energon roaming right beneath the rail lines, just after hearing the main entrance door open. Cautiously strode herself from the howler and onto a bleak seemingly forgotten industrial facility. Expecting a frontal assault from the guardians, before her instinctive judgement was misconstrued.

"Don't worry, this place is completely unguarded." Springer departing from the hauler, after Jazz activated the E.M.P rift sensor." Makes a lot of sense, with no one paying a visit for over a long-extended period. But just be alert all the same. Jazz, got any plans of getting access to Scorponok's layer?"

"Yeah, but it's not going to be pretty." Jazz grimly said. "It's risky, and its slim at best. But, once we step inside, it's going to be over real quick. After we take a simple approach... by taking the front door." Jazz gaining a small fit from Springer.

"Ah shit Jazz, I knew it! But dammit fine, I'm all on board for the D.D.F. But I'm not doing the knocking!" Springer grouch. Jazz through his delight grin, lead them to the security reinforced gate.

"Please, what exactly is this D.D.F.? "Starfire question to a very displeased wrecker.

"It's an acronym for the "Ding, Dong, Fuck." Well that's what jazz called it anyway. Technically speaking, it's a very old straight forward strategy, where we professionally walk up to enemy's front door with guns blazing after blowing the door right the fuck off. Hence the word for the Ding, Dong, Fuck. Because either one of us at the end, is going to get fucked." Springer monotone. Taxing his dated scowl over to Jazz, who was in the middle of hacking the gate open. Unveiling a dull yellow lit interior of an elevator afterwards.

Adjusting to the strong surge of the elevator after it have jet stream itself down. Introduce to a wave of burning heat, that came blasting right across her face once the door lifts itself up. Leaving the elevator, and embarking into a large dark area, where they cannot help, but to see an endless desert foot hills behind the sturdy looking glass windows. What appears to be light post being lit from within, before realizing it was actually cylinders feeding the candle looking flames.

Though intense heat was not accountable for her sudden drought coming from her pores, but to the horrifying disfigure beings. Floating lifelessly within the green liquid boxed containers, right above the glass windows support rails. Feeling a few hairs being spiked up to the deep audio high pinching static sounds, that echo from all around. Looking at jazz with a lost expression, after his deep smooth tone have shifted to a similar high ringing static.

"Don't be shock, what your hearing right now is our native Cybertronian language being exchange between both parties." Springer unlocking his primary weapon after the tone from Scorponok became more hostile. "Get ready, he just giving us permission to turn his lab into a landfill. Remember what I said earlier, or else you will be seeing yourself as his little special test subject, after both me and Jazz are dumped into the incinerator." Springer refering to the desert looking landscape. Force to split apart from one another, to a twenty-foot-high dark metallic figure, that came barging down from above.

Looking at both Jazz, and Springer, till his yellow optics became brighter at the sight of Starfire. Drooling his corrosive energon none stop, while all six long looking pyramid spikes, have started to perturbed uncontrollably from his upper back. Erupting the entire area with a shot gun blast, with all six limbs expanded towards the experiment container units. Absorbing the liquid infused energon, along with the test subjects through his heavy roar.

"Oooh, that shit is just nasty." Jazz holding his consumed lubricant's from spilling out. Causing next to no damage upon Scorponok after firing his Scrapmaker.

Unblemished to Springer's heavily modified A-Four Pulsar cannon, as he hungrily linger himself over to Starfire. The Tamaranean princess, making use of her enhanced strength, and reflexes after consuming the durability enhancer, before quickly evaded Scorponoks crab looking pincer from his rapid expanded arm. Using that same expanded arm as a lacerating whip directly over to Jazz.

Momentarily distracted after his lower leg was punctured by Springer's interchangeable spike of the grappling hook. Gathering, and twisting the energon cable, towards reeling in the beseech Springer. The wrecker, desperately trying to detach the cable, before he was reeled in to the armor crushing pincers, once the former decepticon converts himself to tank mode. Leaving Springer in a desperate state of struggle in freeing himself from the deadly clutch.

"Guys, if you have anything of interest, please surprise me!" Springer shouted. His glowing gray optics, became a set of twin high beams, to the sight of the rapid rotation of the secular looking blades grinding against one another from Scorponok's back.

Starfire, charging Scorponok head on with a warrior howl. Leaping herself on top of his jagged frame with Jazz, trying with all his might in pulling back the powerful pincer. Tried to spare the foul language of the wrecker from being chewed apart. Stabbing away none stop at the back of Scorponok's neck with her sword. Causing a few sparks to fly all over her face, once successfully gouge the vital nerves of Scorponoks. Submerse at seeing nothing but a moldy blur after being wacked off by his tail. Trying to get her numb body to move from the obsessed look of the former Decepticon. His deadly pincer, remained clamped around Springer, after converting back to his standard form.

Expecting the worse mental outcome, before that dire expectation changed to a thing of nightmares. Looking up close from a nose length of Scoponoks dim translucent visor after his head was shot clean off from his body. Peeking her head up at Jazz's bright grin, and his smoke emitted Nucleon charge rifle.

"Team work bitch!" The prime Autobot, too ruptured at untangling the stiffing grin, timbered down. "See? What did I tell ya? Did I just said this shit would end quick? Springer, I think you owed your leader a nice long foot rub."

"Go screw yourself! And help me get this thing off of me!" Springer rasp, aligning half his body away from the heavy frame of the headless menace.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Scorponok. First appearance. Transformers Num 97. Rebirth Part2 1987: Technical Data

* * *

Strength:=========9

Intelligence:==========10

Speed:=======7

Endurance:=unknown=

Rank:=unknown=

Courage:==========10

Fireblast:========8.5

Skill:=======7


End file.
